FUEGO NOCTURNO
by INDI02
Summary: Bella Swan no recuerda mucho de su infancia excepto habérsela pasado entrando y saliendo de hospitales. Ahora que ya está sana y ha crecido, está decidida a llenar el vacío de su pasado. Cuando encuentra a su hermano perdido tanto tiempo atrás, Emmet, descubre lo que es tener familia y otra cosa que le ha faltado en la vida. El MMARY COMPLETO ADENTRO, pasen y lean...ADAP.
1. Chapter 1

Holisssssss! acá esta la chica adaptaciones jajajajaja! Como sabrán esta historia la eligieron ustedes y como tengo 3 días de vacaciones me puse a trabajar para ustedes...

Como todas ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen son de S.M y la historia pertecene a L.M.R tambien saben el tituto original y la autora lo dare a conocer al final...

_**SOLCITO, LUNATICO0030, DANISANCHEZ, HELLEN MASEN, ROMY DE ARG .TW, LYDIA ZS CAERLTON, PRINCESLYNX, CAROLINA DE CULLEN, SUPATTINSONDECULLEN...PARA USTEDES QUE LA PIDIERON...**_

Con ustedes la historia ...

* * *

SUMMARY

Bella Swan no recuerda mucho de su infancia excepto habérsela pasado entrando y saliendo de hospitales. Ahora que ya está sana y ha crecido, está decidida a llenar el vacío de su pasado. Cuando encuentra a su hermano perdido tanto tiempo atrás, Emmet, descubre lo que es tener familia y otra cosa que le ha faltado en la vida. El amor.

De niño Edward Cullen observó impotente cómo sus padres fueron masacrados. Jurando no volver a ser jamás vulnerable, se enroló en los Marines y se convirtió en francotirador, en oficial SWAT y en un experto en artes marciales, antes de fundar su propia exitosa compañía de seguridad. Cuando su amigo y socio Emmet retoma el contacto con su hermana perdida tanto tiempo atrás, Bella, el durísimo Edward es derribado por lo único contra lo que no puede luchar. El amor.

Pero su futuro juntos es puesto en peligro cuando Bella topa accidentalmente con la mafia rusa. Aunque su adversario es muchísimo más grande que él, nada detendrá a Edward para salvar a la mujer que ha capturado su corazón. Ya perdió a su familia y no va a perder a Bella. Fallar es algo que no se contempla.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**CAPITULO 1**_

_San Diego_

_4 de enero, de madrugada_

—Más fuerte —gimió. Edward Cullen apretó los dientes, empezando a moverse más rápido, más duro. La cama sucia y barata crujió tanto que tuvo miedo de que se fuera a partir—. Más duro —insistió ella. La mujer debajo de él tenía la cara roja, los ojos vidriosos, los dientes apretados fuertemente, mientras sus caderas golpeaban las de ella.

—Más —siseó ella. Cuando habían llegado dando tumbos al sucio apartamento, borrachos y besándose, ella le había dicho que le gustaba que la sujetaran durante el sexo. Así que la estaba sujetando, apretando sus manos fuertemente alrededor de sus muñecas. Ella se arqueó contra él, fuerte, su pelvis golpeando contra la suya, y gimió de nuevo.

Lo que oyó fue dolor.

Espantado, Edward dejó de moverse en su interior, levantando las manos. Ella tenía las muñecas rojas, empezaban a hincharse. Podía ver la marca de sus dedos.

_Dios._

Tenía manos grandes y fuertes. Las manos de su padre. Duras, nervuda. Manos que podían hacer daño. Manos que le habían hecho daño a aquella mujer.

Edward tenía las manos de su padre pero jamás había visto a su padre tocar a su madre o a sus hermanos con algo que no fuera amabilidad, ternura y amor.

Las manos de su padre habían hecho daño a aquella mujer.

Y a ella le gustaba.

El horror bulló en su interior.

Edward se apartó de ella, rodó y recorrió el pequeño apartamento buscando el aseo. Abrió la puerta del vestidor, el de una cocina diminuta y finalmente encontró la puerta del baño. Subió la tapa del inodoro con un golpe sonoro, casi sin llegar a tiempo de vomitar dentro del váter manchado de marrón.

Vomitó los seis whiskys con cerveza, el plato de patatas grasientas que solían placar al alcohol y, sobre todo, vomitó el hecho de que había estado follándose a una mujer a la que le había hecho daño y que _quería_ que él le hiciera daño.

Michael Cullen no hacía daño a las mujeres. Jamás. Solo pensarlo le había hecho vomitar en el asqueroso váter, con una mano apoyada sobre los azulejos manchados con suciedad, mientras él soltaba hasta la bilis.

— ¡Hey! —Una afilada uña le golpeó su espalda desnuda—. ¡Tú, estúpido! Me has dejado colgada. ¿Qué mierda te pasa?

Edward no tenía ni idea. Miró el increíblemente sucio baño que llevaba meses sin limpiarse.

¿Qué le pasaba?

Buena pregunta.

¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo allí?

Pregunta todavía mejor.

Tenía la verga abajo, la goma le colgaba de la punta. Se la sacó y la tiró a un cesto de basura sobresaturado.

— ¡Hey, tú, estúpido! —le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda—. ¡Estoy hablando _contigo_!

Edward se giró hacia ella.

No tenía ni idea de quién era. No recordaba su nombre. Tal vez ni se lo había dicho. Tal vez él no había preguntado.

El bar había estado oscuro y ruidoso y se habían comunicado principalmente con la mano de ella sobre el paquete de él, restregándole la polla. Cinco minutos después de que pusiera los ojos sobre ella estaban entrando por la puerta de aquel apartamento, a una manzana de distancia.

No era una profesional. No le había pedido dinero. Todo lo que quería era follar.

Y que él le hiciera daño.

Lo podía ver ahora, las finas cicatrices que le cruzaban la cara, dos cicatrices de cuchillo en su pecho desnudo, moratones viejos y nuevos. Ya le habían hecho daño, un montón.

Más que delgada, era flaca, como si lo que comiera no solo no fuera suficiente sino que además fuera mierda. Edward la superaba en más de cincuenta kilos. Lo había escogido en un bar, un hombre borracho y corpulento, y ahora le estaba provocando.

Lo abofeteó, luego dio un paso y se le puso justo a la cara, las facciones retorcidas por una mueca desdeñosa, la boca con el pintalabios corrido.

— ¿Me oyes, imbécil? Me follarás hasta que _yo_ haya acabado, no hasta que tú lo hagas. Y luego vete a vomitar a otro lado, pedazo de estúpido.

Edward simplemente la miró, controlando otro espasmo de bilis.

Ella lo miraba, sus ojos oscuros brillando de anticipación. Acababa de desafiarlo, de insultar su hombría.

Era como de guión, una secuencia de sucesos preestablecida, una que ella esperaba, _ansiaba_. Se suponía que él empezaría a atizarle, a golpear sangrientamente. Empezando… ya.

Ella se lo esperaba. Lo quería. Lo ansiaba. Y si podía leer a una mujer excitada, y tenía años de experiencia en ello, se estaba corriendo con la idea de ser golpeada. Por él.

Edward no podía respirar.

Necesitaba salir de allí, rápido. Necesitaba salir de aquel asqueroso baño, de aquel asqueroso apartamento, de aquella asquerosa vida. Ahora.

Ella estaba de pie en la puerta del aseo bloqueándole el paso.

Edward alargó las manos y se las puso sobre los hombros. Bajo sus grandes manos los huesos de ella se sentían como de pajarillo, apenas cubiertos por la piel. Ella tembló, un movimiento incontrolable de excitación. El juego estaba a punto de comenzar, y, tío, ella estaba más que lista.

Pero en vez de estamparla contra la pared, Edward simplemente la levantó un poco del suelo y suavemente la colocó de pie a la derecha para poder salir de aquel maldito baño y coger sus ropas antes de que lo que estaba dando tumbos en su estómago subiera y saliera de nuevo.

Se estaba metiendo los tejanos cuando sintió que ella le empujaba la espalda.

— ¡Tú, hijo de puta! —gritó—. ¿Dónde mierda te crees que vas, eh? Te vas a quedar aquí mismo y acabar la faena, bastardo.

Edward miró buscando sus botas, oyendo su aguda voz como si le llegara desde la distancia, como una mosca zumbando y golpeando contra el cristal de la ventana.

Encontró las botas (una bajo la cama, la otra tirada al lado, bajo una silla inestable y astillada). Recordaba habérselas sacado. Había tenido prisa por quitarse la ropa, meterse en la cama. No porque estuviera consumido por la lujuria, ahora se daba cuenta, si no porque quería empezar a follar antes de que el olor y el sucio desorden que podía ver incluso con la tenue luz, lo apagaran por completo.

Ahora que había vomitado la mayor parte del alcohol y estaba semi-sobrio, comprendió que había tenido razón para apresurarse, porque lo que vio le bastaba para hacer que se le bajara el miembro.

Era un Marine —aunque hubiera sido un SWAT en el Departamento de Policía de San Diego y ahora fuera socio de un próspero negocio de seguridad con sus hermanos— porque una vez Marine, siempre Marine. Los Marines eran limpios y organizados. En aquel desastroso agujero parecía que anidaran ratas. Ropas colgando por todas partes, ni una sola de ellas doblada. La cama había estado sin hacer la otra noche, las sábanas sucias y manchadas. Todo el lugar apestaba a sudor, sexo y desesperación y, ay Dios, ahora que prestaba atención, había un lugar preparado en una mesa, con una cuchilla de afeitar y polvo blanco que se había desparramado.

Mierda. Joder. Joder, joder.

Una cocainómana. Se había follado a una cocainómana. Medio follado una cocainómana.

Ella le estaba gritando abusador, dándole patadas, intentando arrearle con los puños. Edward se sentía tentado de quedarse allí y dejar que ella abusara de él porque se lo merecía.

Tenía treinta y cinco años. Había sido soldado y además uno malditamente bueno. Había sido un SWAT, el mejor en la fuerza. Y ahora era socio en una de las mejores compañías de seguridad del país.

Era uno de los chicos buenos.

Así que, ¿qué mierda estaba haciendo allí con una cocainómana? Encima con una con problemas mentales. ¿Qué_ diantre_ le sucedía?

Escuchó lo que ella le estaba gritando.

**—… _jodido estúpido, ¿qué mierda te crees que estás haciendo, maldito imbécil?, ni siquiera la puedes tener levantada, pensé que me estaba trayendo un hombre a casa y me he traído un nenaza que no la puede ni levantar…_**

Edward desconectó mientras se ponía la chaqueta. Si había algo remotamente divertido en todo aquello, se reiría. Su gran problema en la vida hasta ahora había sido, no que no se levantara, sino mantenerla bajada.

El sexo siempre había sido como una especie de refugio, una manera de desconectar la cabeza, apagar los sentimientos. Como correr, solo que más divertido. Ejercicio sudoroso y sin sentido.

Aquello… aquello no sabía lo que era. No era sexo. No era divertido. Era un vistazo a la parte oscura de sí mismo que lo hacía cagarse de miedo. Una parte oscura que inevitablemente conducía a un futuro negro y tenebroso hecho de agujeros inmundos como aquel, tocando fondo una, otra y otra vez.

Sus gritos ahora fueron más altos, cuando comprendió que se estaba yendo de verdad y que ella no iba a lograr ni que la follaran ni que la golpearan.

Mierda. Estaba haciendo un estruendo tremendo. Alguien iba a llamar a la poli y ¿no sería un final perfecto para un día perfecto? Tener a sus antiguos compañeros de la poli persiguiendo su culo y llevándolo a comisaría.

Sus compañeros en las fuerzas de la ley sabían que era incapaz de hacerle daño a una mujer. Algunos incluso sabían que su compañía, W.S.C Security Inc., ayudaba en secreto a mujeres golpeadas y maltratadas a escapar de sus torturadores y las colocaba en algún otro lugar con una nueva vida. Su propio tren de la libertad.

Pero aquella mujer mostraba signos de abusos continuados. Si gritaba "¡violación!", encontrarían su ADN sobre ella, aunque no en ella, y se verían obligados por el honor a llevar todo el patético espectáculo hasta la central y meter a la fiscalía.

Y Jasper y Emmet irían a pagarle la fianza.

Habría una investigación, tal vez un juicio. El nombre de W.S.C se vería arrastrado por el lodo.

Jesús.

Edward cerró la puerta a la mujer gritona y miró a su alrededor. Si el apartamento era malo, el pasillo era peor. Cada una de las bombillas estaba fundida y todo el lugar apestaba a meado. El pie se le pegó al manchado y sucio linóleo. Ahora que la mujer de detrás de la puerta había dejado de gritar y sólo lloraba, Edward pudo oír a otra mujer gritando detrás de una puerta un poco más allá en el pasillo.

El lugar apestaba a enfermedad, violencia y desesperación.

Llegó hasta las escaleras, con la cabeza gacha, conteniendo la respiración. Alguien había vomitado en el descansillo del segundo piso. No sabía qué le deprimía más, aquel triste vertedero o el hecho de que había estado tan borracho tropezando al subir las escaleras, con el cerebro en los pantalones, que no se había percatado de nada.

Empujar la puerta para abrirla a la calle y salir al aire limpio y fresco de la noche fue como una mano acariciándolo para tranquilizarle. Finalmente respiró mientras comprobaba los alrededores.

Toda la calle era una mala noticia. Las pocas farolas funcionando mostraban casas abandonadas, seres humanos enroscados sobre sí en las aceras, un tío viejo en las escaleras de un porche bebiendo de una bolsa de papel, otro con harapos sucios meando contra una pared, la mayor parte de ello salpicándole a los zapatos porque no atinaba.

Era probable que todo el alcohol en el organismo de Edward ya estuviera yéndose por el sistema de alcantarillado de San Diego, pero no valía la pena arriesgarse a que le pillaran en un control policial. Dejaría su SUV donde estaba. Tenía un sistema de rastreo si alguien lo robaba y, de todas formas, lo tenía asegurado hasta las cejas. Al día siguiente haría que Paul lo llevara hasta allí. Le diría alguna mentira sobre estar en una vigilancia. Paul ni lo cuestionaría. Pensaba que Edward, Jasper y Emmet eran dioses.

Edward resopló al pensarlo.

Levantó la vista al cielo nocturno, claro; unas pocas estrellas brillantes penetraban en la contaminación lumínica de la ciudad. Cuando iba de acampada, muy lejos de las luces de la ciudad, podía ver billones de estrellas por la noche.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había ido de acampada? Dios, ni lo recordaba.

¿Y qué estaba haciendo allí, en aquella parte de la ciudad dejada de la mano de Dios, follándose a una mujer medio desquiciada? ¿Una mujer que quería que él _le hiciera daño_? Edward había follado un montón en su vida pero siempre se había mantenido a distancia de las locas. Las drogadas, las casadas y las locas. Regla básica, jamás rota, hasta ahora.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Huir de Jasper y Emmet y sus familias, eso era.

Jasper Whitlock y Emmet Swan. Habían estado juntos de niños y ahora de hombres estaban más unidos que si fueran hermanos. Los tres habían crecido sin familias. La madre de Jasper lo había tirado a la basura cuando era un recién nacido. La madre de Emmet y de su hermana pequeña habían sido asesinadas por el novio adicto a la meta cuando él tenía doce años. Y Edward… Jesús.

Se restregó el pecho. ¿Cómo podía ser que todavía doliera? La pérdida de su familia había sucedido hacía veinticinco jodidos años. Era un hombre. Un Marine, un poli, un experto en seguridad. Un francotirador, uno de los mejores. Resistente como el cuero.

Y todavía dolía, joder.

A casa. Necesitaba llegar a casa.

¿Por qué estaba allí y no en casa? Bueno, aparte del hecho de que aquella casa era grande y estaba vacía, sin nada para él, había visto cómo sus cuñadas intercambiaban La Mirada.

Toda la época de Navidad la habían pasado comiendo o en casa de Jasper o en la de Emmet. Todos vivían en el mismo edificio en Coronado Shores, donde Edward tenía un espacio grande y vacío al que más o menos llamaba hogar porque no había ningún otro al que llamar así, así que Eso lo era. Hogar por defecto.

El gigantesco apartamento de Jasper en el edificio y el de Emmet, ligeramente más pequeño, habían sido transformados en lugares acogedores por sus esposas. Decidir cuál era más bonito era difícil. La casa de Jasper y Alice era enorme, su ama de llaves era una cocinera fabulosa y, como hija de un embajador, Alice era una anfitriona consumada.

Cuatro pisos más abajo, la casa de Emmet y Rosalie era un poco más pequeña, sin cocinera, aunque Rosalie tenía una pequeña banda de fans que eran chefs de restaurantes y que se disputaban el enviar platos de gourmet. En cualquier momento podían estar comiendo platos preparados por los chefs de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad.

Había otra cosa genial en cenar en casa de Emmet. Su esposa era una de las mejores cantantes del mundo y a la cena a menudo le seguía un pequeño concierto improvisado que haría que cualquier amante de la música derramara lágrimas de agradecimiento.

Y las niñas. Jesús.

Edward caminaría descalzo sobre brasas ardientes por jugar con la pequeña niña de Jasper, Marie. Marie era adorable, brillante y hermosa. Amaba a su Tío Edward y, tío, él también la quería. Otra pequeña estaba en camino y todos la estaban ansiando. Y la pequeña de Emmet, Lilian, que tenía solo tres meses y ya sonreía cuando oía su voz.

Así que era realmente fácil caer en el hábito de comer tres, cuatro y, ahora que lo pensaba, hasta cinco noches a la semana con Jasper o con Emmet. Y por supuesto los fines de semana quedaban todos juntos. Barbacoas en la terraza o pizza en casa, y cervezas y partidos.

Aquel año había sido el más feliz de Edward desde que su familia había sido masacrada. Incluso había perdido un poco de peso porque estaba comiendo sano de manera regular. Comida de verdad, no mierda de bar.

Su vida sexual había tocado techo, pero si le ponías una antorcha debajo de los pies desnudos y le arrancabas las uñas tendría que admitir que estaba más que un poco cansado de ir a los bares y del sexo impersonal que lo acompañaba.

Así que estaba feliz de vivir a través de las familias de sus hermanos, aunque él no lo veía así. No hasta la otra noche.

Había pasado la noche de fin de año en casa de Jasper, jugando con Marie, todos ellos habían pasado el día de Año Nuevo en casa de Emmet y la noche de después en casa de Jasper. Cuando Edward preguntó sobre hoy, había habido un entendimiento entre Rosalie, Alice, Jasper y Emmet. Una mirada que contenía miles de palabras.

¿Quién se iba a quedar con el niño problemático, el que no podía controlarse?

Rosalie estaba cansada porque había dado su concierto anual de Navidad y le exigía mucho de sí y además durante las Navidades había grabado un CD que iba a salir en Marzo. Además Lilian estaba con los dientes y ambos, ella y Emmet, tenían unas enormes ojeras por las noches sin dormir. Alice estaba embarazada de tres meses, sufriendo náuseas nocturnas y tenía un trabajo importante de traducción que había aceptado durante las vacaciones y estaba trabajando desde casa.

Y ahí fue cuando la realidad le golpeó a Edward en la cabeza: querían pasar tiempo a solas. Cada familia quería pasar una noche a solas, cada uno en su propia casa, relajándose. El único sin familia con la que ir era Edward, y ellos más o menos se habían echado la carga de proveerle una familia en préstamo.

Ardía de vergüenza cuando comprendió lo a menudo que simplemente daba por hecho que sería bienvenido, cualquier día que quisiera, cualquier comida que quisiera. Alimentándose de las buenas vibraciones que las familias de Jasper y Emmet emitían.

Edward Cullen, vampiro.

Se resolvió a dejar de chupar de la teta de la familia de sus hermanos y a cuidarse de sí mismo. Empezando por ya. Aquella noche abrió el frigorífico, vio el brillante vacío (excepto por dos paquetes de Anchor Steam) y se dirigió al centro. A buscar algo que comer y algo que follar.

Bueno, pues qué bien había ido todo, ¿eh?

Edward tenía un sentido de orientación excelente. Había estado en lo más alto de su clase de entrenamiento para Francotiradores y había llegado al Force Recon*. El mapa que tenía en la cabeza se encendió; giró y empezó a caminar.

Caminar se convirtió en un trote lento porque quería escapar de sus pensamientos. Y quería largarse de aquella parte de la ciudad. Era deprimente, rozando la peligrosidad. Las calles estaban oscuras y sucias. Montones patéticos de ropa cubiertos con cartones se apiñaban entre las aceras y las paredes de los edificios, esperando captar algo de calor residual.

Pasó junto a un bidón oxidado. Dentro habían encendido una fogata, rugosas manos calentándose sobre el fuego. El brillo anaranjado iluminaba rostros grotescos, desiguales, mal afeitados; los rostros de hombres con dientes con flemones y cortes que jamás eran tratados. Un hombre abrió la boca lanzando un rugido como un animal enfurecido, mostrando dientes rotos semejantes a tocones negros en su boca.

Un pillado a la metadona, justo como el que había golpeado a la madre de Emmet y a su hermana pequeña hasta la muerte. Emmet estaba empezando a superarlo gracias a una esposa maravillosa y a una hijita, a las que amaba desesperadamente.

Edward corrió más rápido. Quería irse de allí, irse de todo lo que estaba allí, de la oscuridad, del dolor y del lamento. Ya tenía suficiente de eso en su vida.

¿Por qué no podía huir de ello?

Ahora estaba corriendo, aquel ritmo constante que lo abstraía de sí mismo, sudando las toxinas de aquella noche y los recuerdos de todas las noches que había ido a ligar a antros, despertándose entre sábanas arrugadas y sudadas con la mujer de turno, intentando recordar su nombre incluso aunque su resaca era tan catastrófica que apenas podía recordar el suyo propio.

Quería olvidarlo todo mientras corría, corría y corría. Había más de veinticuatro kilómetros hasta Coronado Shores, sin contar el ferry, la distancia que había corrido diariamente en el campo de entrenamiento llevando encima casi veinticinco kilos de material. Y cuando estaba doblado por el flato, aquel viejo bastardo de Ditty, su instructor, le gritaba directamente al oído que el dolor era la debilidad abandonando el cuerpo.

Ditty tenía razón, por supuesto. Sus instructores siempre tenían razón. Todos los instructores de los Marines eran Dios.

Y siguió, y siguió y siguió. Levantó la cabeza cuando llegó al océano, el limpio olor a sal metiéndosele en los pulmones. Había sudado la peste de la habitación de la mujer y de su sesión de sexo enfermizo. Ahora lo único que podía oler era su propio sudor y el mar. El cielo sobre la ciudad detrás de él ahora tenía un tono más claro de negro y, delante de él, podía empezar a distinguir la línea donde el mar se encuentra con el cielo.

Se detuvo en el embarcadero del ferry, corriendo sin moverse del sitio para no perder el ritmo y lo mantuvo incluso cuando llegó el ferry y embarcó. Era tan temprano que había pocas personas que miraran al loco que saltaba arriba y abajo. Cuando llegaron a tierra, corrió directamente afuera.

Le chorreaba el sudor cuando llegó al camino de entrada a su edificio, el último condominio de Coronado Shores, y rebuscó las llaves en los pantalones. Ruiz, uno de los cuatro vigilantes nocturnos del edificio, le vio y abrió las dos enormes puertas de cristal por control remoto.

Ruiz llevaba allí un par de años y había visto a Edward llegar a casa en cada uno de los estados posibles: después de noches de sexo alcohólico y después de noches de trabajo infiltrado. Empapado de sudor después de una larga corrida vestido en tejanos, camiseta y cazadora bomber no era nada. Ruiz simplemente asintió hacia Edward cuando se fue deteniendo hasta caminar y cruzó el enorme vestíbulo.

Arriba, su apartamento estaba exactamente como lo había dejado antes aquella noche (no, la noche anterior), con las prisas inquietas. Limpio, porque una señora de la limpieza iba una vez a la semana y porque era pulido como un Marine. De todos modos no tenía muchas cosas. Cama, sofá y centro de entretenimiento, y una cocina que nunca usaba.

Antiséptico y vacío.

Se quitó las ropas empapadas en sudor, las dejó caer en la cesta de la ropa sucia y se fue a tomar una ducha. Se quedó de pie bajo el chorro del agua, apoyándose con ambas manos contra la pared, dejando que el agua caliente se deslizara por su espalda durante media hora entera. Para cuando salió, el cielo afuera de la ventana estaba gris perla. Caminó hacia el largo balcón que daba al Pacífico y miró aquella vista que adoraba.

Aquella mañana el vasto océano azul cobalto con sus olas de encaje no le dieron la profunda calma que normalmente le transmitían. Apretó las manos en la baranda del balcón, de pie con una gran toalla blanca rodeándole las caderas, observando al cielo hacerse más y más claro.

A diferencia de Emmet, Edward jamás había tenido problemas para dormir. Antes de casarse y convertirse de golpe en Emmet el Feliz, Emmet había llegado a pasar tres y cuatro noches sin dormir, algo que Edward nunca había entendido.

Ahora sí. No tenía ni un poco de ganas de dormir. Se sentía como si no fuera a dormir nunca más. Observó el cielo hacerse más claro, el océano hacerse más largo, y sintió que su vida era como el océano, que continuaba y continuaba pero no cambiaba nunca. Tenía un destello de su propio futuro en el agua.

Continuar y continuar.

Intentaría no agobiar demasiado a Alice y Rosalie. Pero vería a sus sobrinas tanto como pudiera, porque amaba a aquellas niñas. Le parecía que lo único que podría esperar de la vida era verlas crecer, mirándolo desde fuera.

Se sintió inquieto, casi ansiando aquella pelea que la mujer había deseado. No quería luchar con ella, quería… mierda. No sabía qué coño quería. Sabía solo que si se hubiera topado con alguna banda de maleantes de camino a casa le habría dado la bienvenida a una buena y dura pelea.

Era bueno con los puños. Era un luchador, siempre lo había sido. No había ninguna cantidad de hombres que le hicieran echarse atrás. Adelante.

Huuah. Yiiijah.

Menuda mierda.

Algo en lo más profundo de su ser le dijo que no había ninguna cantidad de lucha que pudiera calmar lo que fuera que hervía en él.

Finalmente, cuando el sol aclaró todo el cielo, regresó adentro a vestirse para otro día de trabajo.

* * *

*FORCE RECON: Grupo de Operaciones Especiales de la Marina de los Estados Unidos especializado en operaciones de inteligencia militar (espionaje).


	2. Chapter 2

_**Como todas ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen son de S.M y la historia pertecene a L.M.R tambien saben el tituto original y la autora lo dare a conocer al final...**_

* * *

_**CAPITULO 2**_

Bella Dwyer estaba sentada en la muy elegante sala de espera de WSC Security Inc., situada en un muy elegante edificio en el muy elegante centro de San Diego.

Se había pasado mucho tiempo en ambientes de diseño lujoso, pero seguía impresionada por la amplia sala, que lograba ser tanto bonita como diseñada para la comodidad y la eficiencia.

También tenía otra cualidad que le era familiar. Todo en la sala, desde el colorido usado en suaves tonos tierra, las plantas sanas y esplendorosas, los caros sofás y butacones, hasta el interesante pero nada estridente arte moderno, estaba diseñado para calmar y relajar.

Todavía estaban en período navideño, pero la oficina no tenía aquel habitual tarareo de villancicos sin fin que muchos encontraban estresante, en especial si tenían problemas. En vez de eso el espíritu navideño estaba representado por unos suaves madrigales medievales que sonaban de fondo. En vez de matar a un árbol, la compañía había puesto una escultura con luces de colores que era tanto intrigante como hermosa.

Ella se había pasado la infancia y buena parte de su adolescencia entrando y saliendo de clínicas muy caras y aquella mezcla de buen gusto y calma era algo con lo que estaba familiarizada.

Incluso la recepcionista era calmante. Bella había entrado en aquella oficina altamente exitosa y había pedido hablar con uno de los socios. En el mundillo empresarial americano, eso sencillamente no se hacía así**. **Conocía lo bastante la etiqueta en los negocios como para saberlo.

Y aun así no había hecho una cita. Se había lanzado allí desde Boston, nerviosa, aterrorizada y esperanzada, todo a la vez, sin siquiera pensar en hacer una.

Así que había caminado hacia la elegante recepción con el mostrador diseñado en forma de U, le había dado su nombre a la esbelta y formalmente vestida recepcionista, que tenía un bonito corte de pelo plateado hecho por alguien que sabía lo que hacía.

La recepcionista ni había parpadeado por la petición inesperada. Simplemente alzó la mirada y le preguntó si la cita era urgente.

¿Urgente? ¿Era urgente? Tal vez, o tal vez no. Aunque si Emmet Swan era quien pensaba que era, era más que urgente. Era algo que te cambiaba la vida.

Así que simplemente asintió, con la garganta demasiado pegada para rogar por su causa.

—De acuerdo, entonces —dijo la recepcionista, marcando en su pantalla táctil—. Es una mañana ocupada para el señor Swan, pero haré lo que pueda. —Levantó de nuevo la mirada, sus ojos enfocados en la cara de Bella—. ¿Serviría uno de los otros socios? El señor Cullen tiene una hora libre esta mañana.

El señor Cullen debía ser Edward Cullen, antiguo Marine, antiguo oficial SWAT y actualmente socio. Había leído su biografía en la web de WSC y había visto su seria fotografía. Parecía listo, duro y capaz, igual que sus socios. Si tuviera problemas de seguridad, probablemente sería tan bueno como Emmet Swan.

Pero sus problemas no tenían nada que ver con la seguridad.

Meneó la cabeza, esperando que la recepcionista no se tomara su incapacidad para hablar como una descortesía. Y mientras estaba en ello, aquella recepcionista no notaría las manos temblorosas de Bella.

La recepcionista no lo notó, solo se puso a teclear sobre la pantalla de nuevo.

—De acuerdo, puedo hacerle un hueco con el señor Swan a las nueve y treinta, si no le importa esperar.

Bella había esperado este momento toda su vida. Otra media hora no marcaría la diferencia. Se las apañó para soltar un «_gracias»_ a través de su seca garganta y se sentó a esperar en uno de los butacones increíblemente cómodos que había en el enorme vestíbulo.

Demasiadas emociones burbujeaban en su pecho, no podía concentrarse en sentir una sola, solo una gigantesca presión tan poderosa que casi no podía ni respirar. Deseaba _tantísimo_ el…

Se obligó a parar allí mismo. «Desear» no hacía que las cosas se cumplieran. Si había una única cosa que la vida le había enseñado era eso. Podía desear algo con tal ferocidad que hasta se sentiría explotar, y no habría ninguna diferencia en absoluto. Era imposible entender lo que sí lograría dicha diferencia. ¿El destino? Tal vez. ¿La coincidencia? A lo mejor. ¿Desear? No.

Así que se volvió a sentar en el extremadamente cómodo y atractivo butacón y… desapareció.

Era su truco, duramente aprendido a través de su infancia. Las cosas malas le sucedían cuando se dejaba ver. Había aprendido muy pronto a sentarse y pasar desapercibida. No es que desapareciera literalmente. Era solo que podía desconectar todas las señales subconscientes que los humanos enviaban entre sí, para que nadie la notara.

Se sentó allí, inmóvil, sin decir nada, y observó. Observó a las otras personas esperar a uno de los tres socios. Había tres hombres en la sala, todos de mediana edad o mayores, todos visiblemente ricos y poderosos. Hombres de negocios que querían que WSC les ayudara con algo o en algo. Dos estaban sudando tantísimo que sobre sus caras colonias se elevaba un ligero olor acre. El otro estaba sentado con el Modo Masculino en marcha, las rodillas separadas, las manos entrelazadas en medio. Radiaba enfado y agresión.

Bella no se atrevía a mirarlo. Aunque había perfeccionado el arte de volverse insulsa, sabía por amarga experiencia que un hombre enrabiado se tomaba un encuentro fortuito de miradas como un acto de agresión.

Giró la cabeza hacia la puerta de entrada para que él no pudiera siquiera fingir que ella lo estaba mirando y observó cómo se deslizaban las puertas al abrirse.

Entró un hombre en la sala de espera y todos los ojos masculinos se volvieron hacia él, observando su avance por el vestíbulo. Los tres hombres de aspecto rico tal vez pensaran que eran machos alfas en sus propios ambientes, pero no lo eran. Bella conocía a muchos hombres ricos que pensaban que por su dinero obtendrían siempre el máximo estatus en cualquier lugar y en cualquier momento. A menudo era así, pero no siempre.

_Aquel_ hombre que cruzaba la sala, era el macho alfa. Habría sido el alfa en cualquier grupo, con hombres ricos, pobres, no habría diferencia.

No era alto pero era inmensamente ancho: hombros amplios, brazos gruesos, cuello fuerte. Un culturista pero sin el caminar rígido de los culturistas porque él había aumentado unos músculos que ya estaban allí. Sus movimientos eran rápidos, precisos, poderosos. El hombre más fuerte del lugar, sin duda alguna. Y sería el hombre más fuerte del lugar en la mayoría de los lugares.

Edward Cullen. La C de WSC. Tal vez no fuera billonario, pero no necesitaba serlo. Era rico, tenía éxito, era dominante. Más que suficiente para cualquier persona.

Él recorrió el vestíbulo con la mirada mientras caminaba, los ojos deteniéndose por un momento en ella. No dejó de caminar, pero Bella supo que la estaba estudiando. Lo miró a los ojos, de un verde feroz, muy inteligentes, impersonales y fríos. De repente parpadeó, desvaneciéndose la frialdad y sucedió algo, pero ella no supo el qué.

Cuando entró, había cruzado la sala como si esta fuera solo un punto de parada, mientras iba como una flecha hacia las oficinas visibles por detrás de las puertas deslizantes de cristal, pero ahora se desvió y se detuvo un momento en el mostrador, con los codos sobre la encimera, inclinándose para hablar con la recepcionista.

La mujer se vio sorprendida, luego dirigió una mirada furtiva a Bella.

El corazón le latió dolorosamente en el pecho. ¿Estaban hablando sobre _ella_? ¿Por qué? ¿Tendría él alguna idea de por qué se encontraba allí? ¿Y cómo podría? Nadie en la faz de la tierra sabía por qué estaba allí. Ni siquiera el viejo señor Jenks, el abogado de la familia, lo sabía, porque todavía no había ido a contárselo.

Si tenía éxito, ya habría tiempo más que suficiente para hacerlo. No era como si el señor Jenks lo fuera a aprobar.

No. Su misión allí era completamente secreta.

Así que, ¿por qué estaba Edward Cullen hablando sobre ella con la recepcionista?

Era… no era normal. Bella no estaba acostumbrada a ser el foco de atención de nadie. No recordaba ni haber aprendido el arte de pasar desapercibida para el radar de los demás. Esa habilidad había estado siempre allí y la había perfeccionado con los años.

Jamás se vestía de forma llamativa. Sus ropas eran caras pero normales, nunca demasiado a la moda. Siempre arreglada y bien puesta, pero nunca atrayente.

Toda su vida la gente le había echado un vistazo y simplemente la habían olvidado al instante. Bella no quería atención. No por timidez, si no porque tenía miedo. Desde que podía recordar, atención era sinónimo de peligro. Si alguien la miraba demasiado de cerca, el corazón empezaba a latirle con fuerza, una reacción instintiva y totalmente incontrolable.

Edward Cullen asintió a la recepcionista, le echó otro vistazo que hizo que las manos le sudaran, y desapareció por las puertas correderas de cristal hacia las oficinas de detrás del vestíbulo.

Nueve y cuarto. La cita con Emmet Swan era en otro cuarto de hora si era un hombre puntual.

Bella se sentó para hacer lo que se le daba mejor: esperar. Parecía como si casi su infancia al completo (al menos de lo que podía recordar) y también su adolescencia se las hubiera pasado esperando. Esperando a que se curaran las cicatrices, esperando a que le sacaran los yesos, esperando a recuperarse de su última cirugía, esperando a la siguiente. Era la diosa de las esperas. Si hubiera un doctorado en espera, ella tendría uno desde hacía muchos años.

Sabía exactamente cómo prepararse para una espera, cómo respirar superficialmente, lentamente, cómo distanciarse de su cuerpo, cómo obligarse a quedarse quieta.

En la universidad había leído un buen número de técnicas de comportamiento y control mental y se había dado cuenta de que ella se las había enseñado de manera instintiva, sin saber que existían.

Bella podía esperar más que cualquier otra persona. Solo se encerraba en sí misma hasta que necesitara regresar.

Pero en aquel preciso momento le sorprendió comprender que no le funcionaba ninguna de sus técnicas. Tenía la respiración rápida, casi jadeante. Su corazón latía ansioso, con ritmo desigual. Tenía las palmas sudorosas. De ninguna manera podría meterse en su pozo de tranquilidad. Seguía apretando una y otra vez el sobre de manila que tenía sobre el regazo, hasta que los bordes acabaron humedecidos por el sudor y arrugados. Otro signo de enorme estrés, unido al sentimiento de que no había oxígeno en la habitación.

Llevaba toda su vida esperando aquel momento, sin saberlo. Y ahora que estaba allí, no estaba preparada. Jamás lo estaría. Había pensado una y otra vez qué diría pero no se le ocurría nada. Tenía la mente vacía, hueca y repleta de pánico. Ni siquiera sabía si podría hablar de lo seca que tenía la boca.

_¡Piensa, Bella!,_ se dijo severamente. Había hecho muchas cosas duras en la vida, seguramente sería capaz de hacer aquello también.

¿Qué decir? ¿Debería contarlo todo? Tal vez hablaba con el hombre y luego comprendía que había sido una loca por cruzar a toda prisa el país para aquello. Tal vez…

— ¿Señora Dwyer?

Bella se giró, con el corazón latiéndole veloz.

— ¿S-sí? —tartamudeó, deslizándose hacia el borde del asiento.

La recepcionista le sonrió amablemente. Considerando lo exclusivo de la oficina, la sonrisa fue puramente gratuita. La mayoría de las recepcionistas y secretarias de las empresas altamente exitosas eran altivas. Ciertamente la del señor Jenks lo era. En todas sus visitas a las oficinas del abogado, Bella había visto sobre todo las aletas de la nariz de la secretaria del señor Jenks cuando levantaba la cabeza.

—El señor Swan está libre para recibirla. La tercera puerta a la derecha por el pasillo. —Señaló las grandes puertas correderas de vidrio junto al mostrador de recepción.

_¡Ay Dios, allá vamos!_

El pánico golpeaba en la cabeza de Bella mientras lentamente se levantaba, esperando que sus rodillas la sostuvieran. Era un temor muy real. Ambas rodillas eran complejas creaciones de plástico y acero y eran tanto de alta tecnología como delicadas.

Los ojos de todos la siguieron mientras lentamente cruzó el vestíbulo, el cual de repente lo sintió tan gigantesco como el desierto del Gobi. La puerta de vidrio ante ella estaba tan limpia que brillaba. Cómo se suponía que… ah. Se abrió deslizándose con algún tipo de orden invisible.

Dentro del pasillo la sensación de lujo era incluso más poderosa. Las puertas tenían a la derecha solamente unas pantallas de brillante latón, nada de manillas. Las habitaciones debían ser enormes porque le pareció caminar durante siglos por el brillante pasillo de parquet hasta llegar a la tercera puerta de la derecha.

Allí también se encontró con un muro tan en blanco como su cabeza. Simplemente se quedó allí, apretando fuertemente su bolso y un sobre, esperando el siguiente paso. Cualquier penjasperiento o plan simplemente se desvaneció de su cabeza. Se sintió como si estuviera yendo por algún camino incontrolable donde podría tropezar solo hacia adelante y nunca ir hacia atrás.

Observó la brillante puerta de latón, mirando en blanco a su reflejo, la cabeza vacía de cualquier pensamiento durante uno o dos latidos. Luego se oyó un sonido chirriante, un clic de algo que abría algún mecanismo oculto, y aquella puerta también se abrió.

Bella se quedó allí, congelada, en el umbral. Llevaba soñando con aquel momento toda su vida, pensando en que estaba loca porque sucedía solo en sus sueños.

Cuando las cosas eran sueños y esperanzas podías decidir cómo resolverlas. Y aunque no mucho en su vida había acabado bien, en sus sueños aquello siempre lo hacía. Siempre había acabado con risas y alegría.

Pero solo en su cabeza.

La cual era notablemente inestable.

Bella tembló. Dar un paso adelante podía significar darlo a una nueva y mejor vida. O podía atraparla para siempre tras el muro invisible pero muy real detrás del cual había vivido toda su vida.

Parecía como si su existencia entera colgara pendiente de un hilo.

— ¿Señora Dwyer? —dijo una voz profunda, y ella jadeó por aire. Llevaba aguantando la respiración casi un minuto cuando se dio cuenta.

Al otro lado de la enorme sala había dos hombres de pie, como hacían los caballeros con las damas. Uno era Edward Cullen.

No lo quería allí. Sus asuntos eran exclusivamente con Emmet Swan, y si sus asuntos acababan mal, no quería que nadie más viera su humillación. Pero una vida de entrenamiento la hizo contener la lengua. No tenía ni de lejos el valor necesario para pedirle que saliera de la sala.

El otro hombre era… era Emmet Swan. Bella lo miró ansiosa. Mucho más alto que Edward Cullen y casi, pero no, igual de ancho. Cabello castaño oscuro, ojos chocolates. Ojos que le eran familiares.

Su corazón bombeaba contra su pecho tan fuertemente que se preguntó si ellos lo podrían oír.

Bella estaba acostumbrada a observar y leer el lenguaje corporal, pero allí no había absolutamente nada que leer. Ambos hombres estaban completamente quietos, ambos completamente inexpresivos.

No tenía manera de captar sus emociones. No había modo de figurarse cómo iba a acabar aquello.

Temblorosa, con una sensación de desazón entrelazada en su corazón con esperanza, Bella dio un paso hacia el interior de la sala.

_Está asustada de muerte_, pensó Edward, feliz de haberse metido en aquella reunión. Aquella Bella Dwyer había pedido específicamente hablar con Emmet Swan, pero una vez Edward la hubo visto en el vestíbulo, supo que también tenía que estar allí.

Porque aquella mujer era claramente una de Las Perdidas. Una mujer con problemas, escapando de algún estúpido violento. Y mierda, le hacía enfurecer de nuevo que hubiera en el mundo monstruos que podían golpear a las mujeres.

En un principio WSC se encargaba de seguridad corporativa. En el vestíbulo, esperando obtener los muy caros servicios de WSC, había dos CEOs y el jefe de seguridad de una compañía de las Fortune 500. Edward había leído sus informes y sabía cuáles eran sus problemas y cómo solventarlos.

Aquellos tres hombres representaban probablemente un millón de dólares en negocios para WSC, aproximadamente.

Bella Dwyer no representaba nada, porque WSC tenía la política de no aceptar dinero de mujeres huidas. Si acaso, WSC proveía a dichas mujeres con un dinerillo para ayudarlas durante su primer y dificultoso año.

Como promedio, después del primer año, estaban a salvo.

Después de la noche anterior Edward realmente, pero de verdad, quería hacer que una mujer estuviera a salvo. Quería ayudar a una mujer, en especial a una mujer como aquella: suave, amable y completamente no merecedora del jodido enfermo que la había obligado a ir hasta ellos.

Aquella mañana Jasper estaba en casa con Alice, que había tenido náuseas matutinas, así que los peces gordos tendrían que dividírselos entre Emmet y él. Pamplinadas que ambos podrían hacer con los ojos cerrados. Los tres tenían un instinto natural para los riesgos en seguridad (sus infancias habían sido riesgos en seguridad) y habían sido entrenados de manera muy dura y muy cara por el Tío Jasper para que aprendieran sobre cómo manejar dichos riesgos. Era una cuestión de conocimiento y raciocinio.

Pero con sus Perdidas, las mujeres temblorosas y rotas que aparecían en su puerta porque WSC era su última oportunidad antes de caer al abismo, cuando trataban con ellas tenías que usar tanto tu cabeza como tu corazón.

Aunque la mujer del vestíbulo había pedido ver a Emmet, Edward de manera instintiva supo que era suya. Tenía que ser él quien la ayudara.

No porque fuera hermosa, aunque lo era. Asombrosamente hermosa.

Era porque se veía tan perdida, tan sola. Tenía una constitución ligera, con piel pálida y facciones bonitas y delicadas. Una boca ligeramente grande, enormes ojos de color castaño claro, casi dorados.

Las ropas eran caras. Y también su bolso y zapatos. Caros, elegantes y discretos. Aquella era una dama de buen gusto y educación, y parecía rica.

No importaba.

Sus hermanos y él habían visto mucho de todo pasar ante sus puertas. Mujeres que habían sido golpeadas por purria drogadicta, maridos y amantes, claro. Pero también esposas de abogados y doctores, e incluso un senador. Los ricos no eran inmunes ante las alegrías de golpear a mujeres y niños. Si acaso, eran capaces de ocultarlo mejor, y durante más tiempo.

La policía también estaba más dispuesta a hacer la vista gorda.

Las esposas ricas que acababan como parte de Las Perdidas de WSC a veces intentaban ir a la policía, pero sus maridos muchas veces se ocultaban tras una enorme cantidad de poder y eran capaces de escabullirse de cosas por las que hombres más pobres acababan en prisión. Las esposas de los estúpido ricos eran igual de golpeadas que sus hermanas pobres.

Aquella mujer, aquella Bella Dwyer, pertenecía a las ricas, no había duda de ello. Y tampoco era una nueva rica. Tenía aquella elegancia insustancial de alguien que no necesita hacer una demostración evidente, alguien para quien el buen gusto viene de forma natural.

Estaba elegante y encantadora de la cabeza a los pies. Pero había algo bajo aquellos bonitos trapos de diseñador que era un poquito menos encantador.

Se movía lentamente, exactamente igual que alguien que había sido golpeada duramente, en un lugar cubierto de ropa. Aquel era el truquito que los cabrones que disfrutaban maltratando mujeres y niños aprendían. Puede que sus rabias fueran incontrolables, pero tío, sabían razonar lo suficiente para golpear donde no se viera. La semana anterior la mujer de un banquero había llegado sin un arañazo visible. Excepto, por supuesto, por una ruptura de brazo de seis meses antes que había requerido de ocho horas de cirugía. A eso le habían seguido costillas rotas y un golpe en el hígado tan fuerte que éste había sufrido daños sustanciales.

Cabronazos que sabían lo que hacían, vaya que sí. Incluso en mitad de su rabia sabían lo suficiente como para cubrir sus marcas.

Alguien le había hecho algo así a Bella Dwyer, que se movía tan cuidadosamente que caería si no estaba atenta.

Jo, tío. ¿Quién podía hacerle algo así a alguien como ella? ¿Quién podría hacérselo a cualquier mujer o niño? Pero especialmente a Bella Dwyer, con su suave piel, facciones ligeras y esbelta figura.

Miró a Emmet, esperando a que dijera algo, y luego volvió a mirarlo.

_¿Pero qué mierda?_

Era como si Emmet estuviera paralizado. Simplemente estaba allí de pie, mirándola fijamente. No de manera sexual. Como Jasper, Emmet amaba a su esposa, feroz y absolutamente. Tenía un interés nulo en otras mujeres desde su matrimonio. Pero algo en aquella mujer había captado su atención. Y le había paralizado la lengua, porque no decía ni pío.

Emmet sabía tan bien como Edward que aquellas mujeres necesitaban que las confortaran. No necesitaban a un hombre mirándolas fijamente. En especial un hombre alto y fuerte. Aquel tipo de mirada era percibida como una agresión y mujeres como Bella Dwyer ya habían recibido suficientes agresiones.

Edward le dio un codazo a Emmet en las costillas, pero para nada. Vale, Emmet estaba fuera de servicio. Dependía de él.

—Bienvenida, señora Dwyer —dijo amablemente a la asustada mujer que lentamente cruzaba la oficina de Emmet. Como Emmet no se movía, Edward rodeó el escritorio y se acercó a ella lentamente. Ni un movimiento repentino, todo suave y cuidadoso.

Ella lo miró fijamente y él tuvo que apartar la vista porque también la estaba mirando intensamente, igual que el idiota de su hermano Emmet.

Maldición, era… era encantadora. La anticuada palabra iba perfecta. Hoy en día «bella» era una palabra técnica usada para referirse a una mujer que trabajaba en sí misma, que se había hecho alguna mejora quirúrgica, que sobresalía por cómo se vestía y maquillaba.

Bella Dwyer tenía una belleza diferente, hecha de piel perfecta, facciones delicadas, suave cabello Castaño obscuro, enormes ojos chocolates… nada de lo cual, por lo que veía, estaba magnificado.

Así que aquel era su aspecto por las mañanas. Después del sexo.

Edward aplastó aquel pensamiento inmediatamente, avergonzado de sí mismo. Lo último que aquella mujer necesitaba era que un hombre al que se dirigía por ayuda fuera a intentar ligar con ella.

Lo estaba observando ansiosamente, luego miró a Emmet, apretando su bolso y un gran sobre de manila, visiblemente preocupada porque su idiota hermano tenía la cabeza metida en el culo.

Como parecía que se fuera a caer, Edward alargó la mano y la colocó bajo su codo, tan caballerosamente como le fue posible, aunque no le habría importado llevarla en brazos hasta la silla para los clientes.

_No_. No iba a ir por ahí, se dijo severamente.

Las mujeres maltratadas tenían antenas que temblaban cuando había hombres cerca y en su espacio personal, porque los hombres en su espacio personal solían significar que las cosas acabarían mal. No quería que Bella Dwyer sintiera ni un momento de ansiedad por su causa.

Así que hizo lo opuesto a lo que había hecho al caminar y luego correr por una parte mala de la ciudad la noche anterior buscando problemas. La otra noche su cuerpo entero había sido como una mano en forma de puño, la señal universal de _ven y verás_, repleto de dos drogas busca-problemas: alcohol y testosterona. Una mezcla potente que metía, sin dudas, a muchos hombres en problemas. Pero Edward había sido entrenado por los mejores para, llegado el caso, enfrentarse a los problemas con la cabeza en su sitio. La noche anterior emanaba agresión. La agresión era su amiga, siempre lo había sido, le había salvado la vida en incontables ocasiones.

La agresión y el sexo eran sus compañeros constantes.

Pero ahora no.

Ahora necesitaba desconectar de eso, tranquilizar a aquella hermosa mujer, no asustarla.

—Señora Dwyer —dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia las dos sillas para los clientes delante del escritorio de Emmet—, por favor, tome asiento.

Su voz era naturalmente profunda, ligeramente ronca debido a lo que había bebido la noche anterior. Ella se quedó mirándolo, tambaleándose ligeramente, y por un segundo se preguntó cuán magullada debía estar. Tío, si alguien la había herido tanto que no podía quedarse quieta de pie, iba a descubrir, en privado, quién había sido y darle de hostias hasta en el pasaporte.

— ¿Señora Dwyer? —repitió, manteniendo la voz amable.

Ella inclinó la cabeza.

—Sí, por supuesto. Me disculpo. He, he estado bajo mucho estrés últimamente.

Era la primera vez que oía su voz. Era tan suave como el resto de ella, con una tonalidad musical. Y un ligero acento británico.

¿Era inglesa? Edward dejó caer la mano cuando ella se sentó, luego dio la vuelta al enorme escritorio de Emmet de nuevo.

Ella se sentó en el borde de la silla, una de las sillas más confortables del mundo. Por definición, los clientes de WSC estaban en problemas, y la compañía quería que estuvieran cómodos mientras los expresaban. Bella Dwyer no parecía cómoda en aquella silla, parecía infernalmente tensa.

Silencio. Emmet seguía… congelado. Maldición. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba?

Edward esperó un segundo, dos. Al final él rompió el silencio.

—Señora Dwyer. Bienvenida a WSC Security. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen y este es mi socio, Emmet Swan. —Le disparó una mirada a la silenciosa estatua que era su socio y se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco. ¿Otra vez Emmet estaba sin dormir por culpa de su hijita? ¿Estaba en coma despierto o qué?—. Sé que pidió una cita con el señor Swan, pero a menudo trabajamos en… casos juntos. Antes de que empecemos, ¿podemos ofrecerle algo, una taza de café? ¿O de té? —dijo pensando en aquel acento.

—Sí, muchas gracias. —Sus palabras salieron con la prisa de quien se está destensando—. Me gustaría tomar una taza de té.

Buen ojo.

Edward esperó un segundo a que Emmet se moviera, despertara, para comenzar con el jodido programa. Al final él le dio al botón para llamar a Kate, su recepcionista.

—Kate, ¿podríamos tomar una taza de té?

Normalmente Edward no le pediría a Kate que llevara nada para tomar, pero ella era la gallina clueca de Las Perdidas. Kate misma había sido una de Ellas, y tenía cicatrices para probarlo. Era una empleada fabulosa, trabajadora y leal. Pero por las mujeres maltratadas que llegaban a las oficinas de WSC, Kate iba a por todas. Las mimaba y las cuidaba y las protegía con ferocidad.

—Sí señor, ahora mismo.

El pequeño interludio había relajado a Bella Dwyer.

Poder contarles su historia para muchas mujeres era un enorme esfuerzo. En cierto modo estaban avergonzadas, aunque el por qué deberían sentirse avergonzadas por haber acabado siendo el saco de boxeo de alguien estaba más allá de la comprensión de Edward. Aquel momento fuera del tiempo había sido un respiro para Bella. Su respiración se había acompasado. Le había vuelto un poco de color a su hermosa cara.

La puerta de la oficina de Emmet de deslizó para abrirse y Kate entró con una bandeja. Les hacía sentir orgullosos de ella. Una gran tetera, tres tazas, leche y galletitas caseras que había traído la mujer de Jasper, Alice, hechas por su ama de llaves.

—Emmet. —Edward miró a su hermano; le costó mucho contenerse, quería darle de nuevo en el costado con el hombro—. ¿Sirves tú?

Emmet se sorprendió ligeramente, como si de verdad hubiera estado durmiendo y de repente se hubiera despertado.

—Claro, ah, claro. —Su mirada siguió clavada en el rostro de la mujer—. ¿Cómo toma su té, señora Dwyer?

Ella sonrió amablemente.

—Con una gotita de leche y una cucharada de azúcar, gracias.

Era la primera vez que Edward la veía sonreír. Estaba claramente bajo un estrés enorme, probablemente aterrorizada, pero su sonrisa había sido genuina, cegadora. Y le transformaba el rostro de calladamente encantador a apabullantemente hermoso. Una auténtica belleza. No captaba la atención a primera vista o tal vez siquiera a la segunda. Pero cuando captaba tu atención, ojo.

Edward sintió un tirón en algún lugar de su pecho que no recordaba tener, como si alguien tirara de un gancho.

Iban a cuidar de aquella encantadora mujer. Mantenerla a salvo, apartarla del peligro.

Y entonces, bueno. Olvida lo de darle una paliza al tipo. Edward iba a encontrar al cabronazo que le había hecho daño y lo iba a matar.

* * *

_**OTRO CAPÍTULO MAS...QUE LES VA PARECIENDO?**_

_**BESOS **_

_**INDI**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Como todas ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen son de S.M y la historia pertecene a L.M.R tambien saben el tituto original y la autora lo dare a conocer al final...**_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 3**_

Bella bebió su té y la taza hizo un leve tintineo cuando la volvió a poner en el plato. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente. ¿Lo notaron los dos hombres? Probablemente. Ambos la miraban con mucho cuidado.

Extraño. Según su experiencia los hombres no tenían grandes dotes de observación. La mayoría de ellos se regodeaban tanto en sí mismos que apenas se daban cuenta del mundo exterior a menos que les afectara de alguna manera.

Sin embargo, estos dos parecían atentos. Que era lo que quería, por supuesto. Quería ser escuchada, ser oída. Por Emmett Swan, aunque no por Edward Cullen.

Lo único era que, en esos momentos, Edward Cullen parecía ser el más receptivo. Emmett Swan se limitaba a mirarla.

Ambos hombres estaban completamente cerrados para ella, lo cual era inusual. Por lo general podía hacerse una idea bastante buena de la gente en los primeros minutos. Había muchas cosas que hablaban: el lenguaje corporal, los ojos, la forma en que vestían, su tono de voz, el lenguaje que utilizaban. Incluso la forma en que respiraban. A veces pensaba que podía leer las auras de las personas, aunque no tenía ninguna formación en eso. Solo una vida de observación, en el exterior mirando hacia adentro.

Era imposible leer a estos dos. Sus ropas eran indescriptibles. Buena calidad, cómodas, no particularmente de moda. Ropa de trabajo cara para hombres atareados que se ocupaban del mundo y no se sentaban detrás de un escritorio.

Le estaban dando un montón de espacio y tiempo. Ella estaba usando demasiado de ambas cosas.

Dejó caer las manos a las rodillas, empezó a arrugar los bordes del gran sobre de papel manila que contenía su pasado. Y tal vez su futuro.

—Señor Swan —comenzó.

—Emmett. —Su voz era muy profunda, casi tan profunda como la de su compañero—. Por favor, llámeme Emmett. Y él es Edward. —Asintió con la cabeza al hombre corpulento a su lado.

Algo en lo profundo dentro de ella se estremeció al oír la voz de Emmett.

—Señor… um. Emmett. Mentí. Le mentí a su recepcionista. Le dije que solo necesitaba unos minutos de su tiempo. Pero me temo que necesitaré más que eso. Siento mucho no haber pedido una cita. —Agarró los bordes del sobre mientras hacía una oferta que esperaba rehusara—. Puedo pedirla ahora y volver más tarde, si esto le viene mal.

—No hay problema. —Se recostó en su gran silla de oficina, sin apartar los ojos de ella. Estiró la mano y apretó un botón—. Sí, Kate. Cancela las citas para la próxima… ¿hora?

Su compañero, Edward, se inclinó hacia adelante, también.

—Kate, cancela mis citas también.

—Una hora para el señor Cullen también —dijo Emmett con decisión, y levantó el dedo del botón—. Por lo tanto, señora Dwyer, los dos somos libres y puede tomarse tanto tiempo como quiera.

Bien. Bien. Bella dejó de mecerse hacia adelante y hacia atrás por la ansiedad. ¿Por dónde empezar?

Por el principio, por supuesto.

—Tuve un accidente —comenzó lentamente—. Uno grave, cuando era pequeña. No recuerdo nada al respecto. Sin embargo, como consecuencia, la mayor parte de mi infancia y mi adolescencia la pasé dentro y fuera de hospitales. Para cuando tuve quince años, me habían hecho catorce cirugías.

Ambos hombres hicieron una mueca de dolor.

—Lamento escuchar eso, señora Dwyer —dijo Emmett Swan.

—Bella, por favor. —Intentó una sonrisa, pero pudo decir por la sensación de sus músculos faciales que era débil—. Yo, eh, no os cuento esto para ganarme vuestra simpatía. —No le gustaba hablar de ello, nunca y con nadie, excepto el personal médico. Había sido bastante malo vivir así. La gente que conocía podría preguntarse por qué a veces se movía con rigidez, pero no se sentía obligada a decir nada a nadie—. La razón por la que os lo cuento es que mis… mis problemas de salud se comieron mi infancia y adolescencia. Mis lesiones fueron tan graves que muchas veces los médicos se rindieron. Al parecer, estoy viva de milagro. El efecto secundario es que trozos enteros de mí… de mi historia… se han ido. De hecho puedo recordar muy poco, con excepción de largas estancias en el hospital y la rehabilitación en una sucesión de clínicas. Ni siquiera asistí a la escuela hasta que cumplí los quince años. Habría habido demasiadas interrupciones. Mis, eh, mis padres contrataron profesores particulares para que fueran al hospital. Yo tenía quince años cuando pude ponerme en pie, caminar e incluso pensar en llevar una vida normal.

Estudió los ojos de Emmett Swan, luego cambió su mirada a Edward Cullen. Era un cara o cruz para ver quién le prestaba más atención. Rara vez había estado en el extremo receptor de tal escrutinio masculino. Le parecía que estaban escuchando atentamente cada palabra y, tal vez, incluso las palabras que no estaba diciendo.

Respiró hondo, porque el campo de minas comenzaba ahora.

—Nunca pensé en preguntar a mis padres qué pasó. Mis padres eran muy… distantes. Esa es la única palabra que realmente funciona. —Ni siquiera el hombre al que conocía como su padre era demasiado cercano—. Mi, eh, mi padre heredó una gran cantidad de dinero y él y mi madre fundaron un negocio de bienes raíces de gran éxito. Mi madre solía venir a visitarme un par de veces al mes al hospital, pero después se enredó en la empresa y no tuvo mucho tiempo. Al final, venía una vez al mes. Yo necesitaba una rehabilitación muy intensa entre cirugías, así que les resultó más fácil dejarme en los hospitales de larga estancia, en lugar de transportarme de ida y vuelta. Se lo podían permitir.

Y así fue como pasó largos años dominados por el dolor en clínicas de lujo, completamente sola. Las enfermeras eran su único contacto humano mientras rotaban en la UCI.

Había deseado desesperadamente el amor de sus padres y nunca estuvo allí. Solo ese agujero negro en el que derramó inútilmente su amor hasta que aprendió a detenerlo.

A lo largo de la infancia había esperado con impaciencia las visitas de su madre. Sin aprender. Las visitas siempre seguían el mismo guión. Su madre llegaba con un regalo caro o dos, se sentaba al borde de la silla de visitas con su abrigo puesto, le preguntaba cómo se sentía, pero no escuchaba la respuesta, visiblemente ansiosa por escapar, saltando después de un cuarto de hora. A menudo, dejaba a Bella llorando hasta que simplemente se rindió de intentar que su madre la cuidara, porque simplemente no iba a suceder.

—Mis padres eran estas… estas personas distantes que se muestran una y otra vez. Mi madre más que mi padre. Solo le vi un par de veces al año mientras estaba en las clínicas. Y finalmente, cuando tuve quince años, no hubo más intervenciones quirúrgicas programadas. Los médicos dijeron que estaba tan bien como iba a estarlo. Me liberaron para ir a casa. Mis padres se habían mudado varias veces. Cuando salí del hospital me llevaron a una casa que nunca había visto antes, en una parte de la ciudad que no conocía. Me habían preparado un dormitorio por un decorador de interiores. Esa primera semana fue muy extraña, ya que estaba en un escenario nuevo con unos padres que apenas conocía.

— ¿Dónde fue eso? —le preguntó Edward Cullen en voz baja.

—Boston.

—Sin embargo, hablas con un ligero acento inglés.

Hasta el momento, Emmett Swan no había hablado mucho. No había duda de que estaba escuchando. Bella tenía la sensación de que estaba escuchando atentamente, con todos los sentidos que tenía, no solo el oído. Y, sin embargo, a pesar de que tenía toda la atención de Emmett Swan, era Edward Cullen quien hacía las preguntas.

La razón por la que hablaba con un leve acento inglés, que había captado inconscientemente, era difícil de explicar en todos los sentidos.

Estaba allí sentada, tratando de reunir las palabras. Era tan _duro_. Fue un momento de su vida que había tratado de entender, tratado de olvidar, de perdonar. Nada funcionó.

Bella tomó una respiración profunda, mirando a los dos hombres. Se estaba tomando su tiempo pero no había ninguna sensación de impaciencia proveniente de ellos. Estaba familiarizada con la exasperación de la gente cuando necesitaba tiempo para pensar en lo que estaba diciendo. Uno de sus muchos defectos.

Solo que no sentía que aquí fuera un defecto. Los dos hombres la estaban mirando, escuchando con atención, lo que le permitía hablar a su propio ritmo. Estaba muy familiarizada con el lenguaje corporal de la gente cuando tenía que pensar en lo que estaba diciendo. Los impacientes resoplaban, movían la pierna o daban golpecitos con el pie. Miraban al techo, al reloj, hacían garabatos. Lo había visto todo.

Aquí no lo veía. Solo veía a dos hombres escuchándola sin signos de otra cosa que interés.

Y como estaba ahí, no tartamudeó. Salió tan suavemente como si estuviera discutiendo el argumento de una película que había visto alguna vez.

—Llegaré a eso. Cuando por fin me soltaron, porque no había nada más que la medicina pudiera hacer por mí, era verano y no había escuela. En realidad estaba dos cursos por delante, porque lo único que podía hacer en los hospitales y clínicas era estudiar. Encontré… difícil estar en casa. Mi padre actuaba de manera muy extraña a mí alrededor y mi madre… mi madre actuaba extraña cuando él actuaba extraño. Los dos estaban muy raros, aunque no tenía mucho con qué compararlo.

»No podía entender nada. Tuvimos conversaciones tensas sobre nada en absoluto. Nunca me hicieron ninguna pregunta, nunca les pregunté nada. Ambos estaban mucho fuera, a causa de los negocios. Fue un poco como estar de vuelta en el hospital, solo que estaba vestida y podía salir si quería. Entonces un día, mi padre llegó a casa temprano. —Bella cerró los ojos. Había tenido una terapia interminable, pero el recuerdo todavía la sobresaltaba. En un instante estaba allí de vuelta, viviendo allí, sin recordarlo.

Un día soleado en Boston, caliente y húmedo. Había encontrado un guardarropa completo de bonitos vestidos de verano en su habitación, un gesto inusual de bondad de su madre. Había pasado tanto tiempo con batas de hospital y chándales, que la ropa bonita le gustaba mucho.

Estar al aire libre todavía era una novedad para ella, un placer. La sensación del sol en la cara y la brisa en el pelo era una sorprendente delicia, incluso en un día húmedo de verano en Boston. Llevaba un vestido de tirantes finos y ningún sujetador, porque realmente, ¿por qué usar sujetador cuando sus senos eran como dos pequeñas tazas de té? La casa tenía un jardín que disfrutaba explorando. Un mexicano venía dos veces a la semana para hacer el trabajo pesado. El señor Martínez. Diego. Anciano y amable, dispuesto a explicarle lo que estaba haciendo. A decirle los nombres de las flores, tanto en inglés como en español. Pasaba horas bajo el sol con él sin pensar que tal vez le estuviera interrumpiendo su trabajo.

Saliendo del jardín ese día con un ramo de ásteres, enrojecida por el sol, se encontró con su padre, que la miraba atentamente.

Se acercó a ella, cerniéndose sobre ella. Era un hombre grande, muy alto, y usaba su tamaño y altura para intimidar a todos a su alrededor. Ciertamente, su madre se sentía intimidada a menudo, al igual que la cocinera y la doncella, y los pocos invitados a cenar que a veces tenían. Él la intimidaba todo el tiempo, por lo que rara vez estaba en la misma habitación que él.

Sin darse cuenta realmente de lo que estaba haciendo, algo que reconoció solo en retrospectiva y después de la dolorosa terapia, le había evitado tanto como había podido. Saliendo de una habitación cuando él entraba, dejando que hubiera muebles entre ellos, dando un paso atrás cuando él se acercaba.

Su piel hormigueaba si se le acercaba demasiado. Una vez, cuando lo rozó, el vello del brazo se le erizó.

Ese día no había modo de alejarse. La arrinconó, las grandes manos contra sus hombros, apretándola contra la pared cubierta de damasco rojo.

Dios, recordaba ese instante de pánico casi desmesurado para ese momento específico, como si fuera una situación a la que ya se había enfrentado. A veces Bella se había preguntado si era de alguna manera psíquica, debido a sus pesadillas donde siempre estaba de espaldas a una pared y un hombre enorme la atacaba.

Había tenido todas las variantes de esa pesadilla, una y otra vez. Y esa tarde se convirtió en realidad.

— ¿Lo hizo? —La voz de Edward Cullen era baja y ronca. La piel estaba tensa sobre sus pómulos. Había dicho algo y ella solo había atrapado el final.

Bella parpadeó.

— ¿Disculpe?

—Hemos escuchado una versión de esta historia un montón de veces. —Miró a su compañero sin mover la cabeza—. ¿Tu padre te violó?

Bella bajó la cabeza. ¿Era tan obvio? ¿Parecía una mujer que había sido violada por su padre? Oh, Dios mío. Había trabajado tan duro para no parecer una víctima y sin embargo allí estaba aquel hombre, que acababa de verla por primera vez y la había pillado por completo.

—No —susurró ella, mirando sus rodillas—. Aunque lo intentó. —_Espalda recta, Bella._ La voz de la hermana Mary sonó en su cabeza, serena y fuerte.

Serena. Fuerte.

Levantó la cabeza.

—Me defendí. Lo cual fue tonto, porque era un hombre muy grande. Debí haber huido. Pero no lo hice. —Recordaba cada segundo claramente. La rabia había venido veloz, desde algún lugar completamente inesperado de su interior, negra, furia ciega, una emoción que nunca había sentido antes, ciertamente no de ese modo. Fue tan abrumadora como el golpe de él—. Era ridículo. Mi… eh… mi padre tenía sesenta y dos años y casi ciento treinta y seis kilos. Me dio un revés. Para hacerme callar, imagino, porque yo estaba gritando mientras trataba de golpearlo, de hacerle daño.

Había sabido en un instante qué estaba pasando. A pesar de que no había tenido relaciones sexuales, que nunca había besado a un chico, que nunca había tocado a un chico, había leído lo suficiente y de todos modos, por instinto, lo sabía. Sabía que su cara roja y el olor de animal salvaje significaban problemas. Había llegado desde algún lugar muy dentro de ella. A través de sus lecturas, sabía también lo que significaba la tienda en la parte delantera de sus pantalones de lino. Una erección.

Se había vuelto loca, pataleando y gritando, agarró un candelabro de bronce y le golpeó en la cara con ello. Su mirada de asombro hubiera sido cómica si ella no hubiera estado tan desesperada. La débil y enferma Bella, defendiéndose. Se había sorprendido incluso a ella misma.

Sin embargo su rebelión no duró mucho.

—Me rompió el brazo —dijo—. Estaba recién operado y se rompió con facilidad. —Fue un buen precio que pagar, porque él se detuvo en seco y la miró fijamente mientras ella se sostenía el brazo visiblemente roto.

Emmett Swan pareció repentinamente enfermo. Edward Cullen furioso.

—Mi madre entró en la habitación y, sin decir ni una palabra a mi padre, me llevó de vuelta al hospital, les dijo que me había caído y me dejó allí a pasar la noche. Al día siguiente, con escayola y todo, me envió en un vuelo a Londres, donde me matriculó en la Escuela del Sagrado Corazón para niñas. Allí estuve durante los siguientes tres años.

Bella sonrió. No tenía ni idea de si su madre había comprobado el Sagrado Corazón de Jesús, si había algún sitio donde se dieran calificaciones a las escuelas para niñas en el extranjero, o si su madre simplemente la había elegido en una página de opciones. Lo que fuera, había encontrado oro puro. Los años en el Sagrado Corazón bajo el cuidado amoroso de la hermana Mary, quien se había convertido en la madre de su corazón, fueron los más felices de su vida. Las monjas habían sido cálidas y acogedoras, las otras chicas de todo el mundo le habían proporcionado amistad y se había sentido como en casa por primera vez en su vida.

—Me quedé en Inglaterra, fui a la universidad en el University College de Londres. Cuando me gradué, encontré un trabajo en el Sagrado Corazón de Jesús enseñando inglés. Nunca volví a ver a mis padres. Mi madre y yo nos comunicábamos por correo electrónico de vez en cuando, y a veces habló de venir a Londres, pero nunca lo hizo.

Sin embargo, le mandaba dinero. Cientos de miles de dólares, que Bella había depositado debidamente en el banco, gastando tan poco como le fue posible. Le gustaba la ropa bonita pero no necesitaba un gran guardarropa. Sus gustos eran sencillos y la cuenta crecía y crecía.

Miró su reloj de pulsera. Había estado hablando durante media hora.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo ella, alzando la mirada—. Sé que os estoy entreteniendo pero tenía que decir todo eso, para que pudierais… entender.

Una vez más fue Edward Cullen, Edward, quien habló.

—Oh, entendemos muy bien —dijo sombríamente. Le disparó a Emmett una mirada dura—. ¿Verdad?

Emmett Swan sacudió la cabeza. No fue el gesto del _no_, sino más bien como si despertara.

Bien. Hasta ahora, todo bien. Las manos de Bella empezaron a temblar de nuevo porque… ya era la hora. Su vida iba a dividirse en dos. Si esto iba bien…

**_No vayas por ahí. Piensa en otra cosa._**

Pero de alguna manera su truco habitual de amortiguar las expectativas no estaba funcionando. La esperanza había capturado su corazón en un puño de hierro inquebrantable. Mientras rememoraba su pasado había utilizado el viejo truco del distanciamiento, hablando de sí misma como si contara la historia a una amistad lejana.

Ahora la historia se volvía más cercana, más personal. Posiblemente con un final aterrador. Posiblemente con una alegre…

Se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y lo mismo hicieron los dos hombres. Al igual que un grupo de conspiradores, tramando un complot subversivo.

—Como ya he dicho, nunca volví a ver a mis padres y nos comunicábamos en raras ocasiones. Por lo tanto… no me enteré de que habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico. El dieciocho de abril del año pasado. Al abogado de mi padre le llevó casi un mes localizarme. Era final de trimestre en la escuela así que volé para resolver los asuntos de mis padres.

El sobre arrugado de su regazo parecía que estaba lleno de ladrillos. Pesado, abultado, voluminoso.

Cuanto más se acercaba al corazón de ello, más difícil era respirar. Algo se apretaba dentro de su pecho. Vio los ojos de Emmett Swan, azules como el cielo, mirándola.

—Mi padre no me había dejado nada en su testamento, lo cual no me sorprendió. Sin embargo, mi madre le sobrevivió por tres horas y dado que ella era su único heredero y yo era su única heredera, toda la finca llegó a mí. Liquidar la propiedad fue complicado, pero tenía abogados, tiempo y un lugar donde quedarme, su casa. Ya que estaba allí, la exploré. Era una casa nueva. Una vez más, nunca la había visto. La puse a la venta, pero seguramente seréis conscientes del hecho de que el mercado inmobiliario está flojo. Realmente no importa si se vende o no.

»Di el aviso en mi escuela, porque esto era importante. Pasé todo mi tiempo examinando papeles, libros y objetos, tratando de conseguir una imagen de mis padres, tratando de conseguir una imagen de mi pasado. Me tomé mi tiempo, porque me pareció que era una oportunidad de descubrir las cosas que me habían desconcertado durante toda mi vida.

Se detuvo y simplemente respiró. Toda su vida se había dirigido hacia este punto y ella, que pensaba todo con tanto cuidado, que trataba de anticipar todos los problemas, no tenía ni idea de lo que venía después.

—Había una caja fuerte, una grande, como una de esas cajas de seguridad de las películas. No había modo de abrirla. Pero el abogado me dijo que tenía derecho a que se abriera. Me dio el nombre de un experto. Un hombre que había sido ladrón de cajas fuertes y que ahora era un «asesor de seguridad». Un hombre al que se contrata para romper cajas fuertes legalmente.

Esbozó una sonrisa al recordarlo. Luigi Zampilli, un hombre como una boca de incendios con las manos de un neurocirujano. Diez mil dólares y abría una caja fuerte en cinco minutos.

Los dos hombres la miraban fijamente. Se estaba haciendo más y más difícil hablar. Se terminó su té para humedecer la garganta, deseando poder adelantar el tiempo un cuarto de hora, cuando ya lo hubiera dicho todo y conociera su reacción.

—En el interior, en el interior de la caja fuerte había varios cientos de miles de dólares en bonos del Tesoro, diez kilos de lingotes de oro, el título de una serie de propiedades que no tenía idea de que poseían… y una caja negra llena de documentos.

Con una mano temblorosa, Bella colocó el sobre de manila en el escritorio de Emmett Swan y lo miró. Su vida en un sobre. Levantó los ojos hacia él.

—Fui adoptada —dijo por último, tragando con dificultad—. No tenía ni idea, nada. Cuando vi el certificado de adopción me sentí como si alguien me hubiera golpeado la cabeza.

Se había sorprendido tanto que simplemente se sentó en un sillón durante todo un día y una noche, escudriñando sus recuerdos, dejándolos caer como los elementos de un caleidoscopio en un nuevo patrón, uno que tuviera más sentido para ella, cuando el antiguo no tenía ningún sentido en absoluto.

Adoptada. Era adoptada. Por unos padres que no la habían querido. Que había quedado claramente de manifiesto en el diario de su «madre».

—No era solo el certificado de adopción, exclusivamente a nombre de mi madre. Sino que como vi después, la mujer que creía mi madre era en realidad mi tía. Yo era la hija de su hermana. Mi… eh… madre biológica fue una chica con problemas, entrando y saliendo de rehabilitación, hasta que finalmente escapó de casa en su adolescencia. Me llevó varios días reconstruir esta información, principalmente con un diario secreto que mi madre, mi tía, había guardado, y por artículos de prensa sobre las detenciones de mi verdadera madre. Después de que mi madre biológica escapara, el rastro se perdía. Así que contraté a una detective privado. Tardó casi seis meses en rastrear… —Bella empezó a temblar, mirando a Emmett y luego a Edward, luego otra vez a Emmett.

Algo estaba pasando con Emmett. Apenas había hablado. Sus ojos eran casi radiactivamente brillantes. La piel sobre los pómulos estaba tensa, surcos profundos delimitaban su boca.

—Rastrear de dónde vengo —concluyó en un susurro.

La emoción le desgarró la garganta. Durante un largo momento no pudo hablar, apenas pudo respirar. Solo podía mirar a Emmett.

No tenía sentido mencionar los miles de intentos fallidos, las decepciones, los callejones sin salida. La madre biológica de Bella había sido irregular, una enferma mental, con un olfato infalible para hombres violentos e inestables. Adicta a toda sustancia. Los informes del pasado de esa mujer enfermaron a Bella, pero siguió excavando. Porque la verdad era mejor que aquello… la nada. Aquel enorme agujero en el centro de su pecho y de su vida.

Su I.P., Angela weber, era una mujer joven e inteligente. Una ex policía que lo había dejado porque su jefe la acosaba. Había puesto una demanda, ganado y seguido su camino. Y Bella lo entendió instintivamente. Angela había trabajado sin descanso por Bella. Era muy posible que sin la feroz tenacidad de Angela, Bella no estuviera allí, a punto de…

Tragó saliva.

Observó detenidamente a Emmett con el corazón en la garganta.

El asunto es que no conocía a Emmett, no sabía nada de él. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a reaccionar.

Aquello podría terminar muy mal.

Sentía como si le estuviera tendiendo su corazón, literalmente. Un músculo pequeño, bombeando, temblando de esperanza en sus manos extendidas. Chorreando sangre.

Él podía darle un manotazo, romperle el corazón, en un instante.

Por mucho que Bella se dijera con firmeza que no tuviera esperanza, no podía evitarlo. Debió haberlo mostrado en su cara. Estaba impreso en cada célula de su cuerpo. Esperanza salvaje y desbocada de que eso fuera a terminar bien. Esperanza de una clase e intensidad que nunca antes había sentido.

No había esperado nada con tanta fuerza, ni siquiera cuando los médicos le dijeron que quizá nunca podría volver a caminar.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó Emmett, las cejas castañas y espesas se fruncieron sobre el puente de la nariz. Su voz sonaba ronca—. ¿Rastreaste de dónde vienes?

Bella asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos en ningún momento se apartaron de él. Trató de leer algo en sus ojos color chocolate y falló.

—Sí. Hum. —Tenía la garganta seca, las palmas de las manos húmedas—. Como ya he dicho, mi investigadora tardó seis meses. La investigadora siguió a mi madre biológica, principalmente a través de sus problemas con la ley. Mi… mi madre se dirigió al oeste, a San Diego, se casó con otro adicto a las drogas que la abandonó cuando estaba embarazada de mí. Yo era la segunda hija. El primero fue un c-chico. Cuando yo tenía cinco años, el novio de m-mi madre la mató, nos hirió a mi hermano y a mí. Gravemente. Ese fue el «accidente».

Bella se inclinó hacia delante, apoyó las manos sobre el escritorio, tan llena de nervios que casi no podía quedarse quieta. La presión fue creciendo en su pecho como el vapor. Poco a poco, tan ansiosa que apenas podía sentir las manos, deslizó el sobre hacia Emmett Swan. La habitación estaba en completo silencio. El ruido del sobre de papel cruzando la mesa sonó fuerte.

—Está todo ahí. El informe de la IP, el certificado de matrimonio y las actas de nacimiento tanto de mí como de mi hermano. Los certificados de defunción de mi madre y de su marido, mi padre. El nombre del esposo de mi madre era Charly. —Tragó con dificultad—.Charly Swan. Tuvieron d-dos hijos. —Bella sudaba, sentía una profunda angustia y esta esperanza terrible canturreaba—. Isabella Swan y… y Emmett Swan. Nací Isabella Swan. —Miró a los ojos de color cholate del hombre que ahora estaba segura que era su único pariente vivo. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Era casi doloroso decir las palabras—. Emmett… creo que eres mi hermano.

Emmett se levantó de repente, la cara pálida, apretando la mandíbula.

— _¿Bellys? —_susurró, la voz ronca.

Desde algún lugar profundo dentro de ella, un lugar que no tenía idea que existía, perdido pero no olvidado, salió la respuesta.

— _¿Emmy?_

Bella se echó a llorar.

* * *

_**BUENO ESTO ES TODO POR EL MOMENTO DEPENDE DE USTEDES SI SIGO SUBIENDO CAPITULOS...**_

_**BESOS**_

_**INDI**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Como todas ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen son de S.M y la historia pertecene a L.M.R tambien saben el tituto original y la autora lo dare a conocer al final...**_

* * *

Capítulo 4

Ostia. Puta.

Bella estaba en brazos de Emmet, llorando tan fuerte que tenía problemas para respirar. Emmet estaba inclinado sobre ella, abrazándola con fuerza, llorando también. Edward nunca había visto llorar a Emmet, nunca. Ni siquiera cuando regresó de Afganistán, casi muerto por las terribles heridas y cuando le dolía hasta respirar.

—No puedo creer esto. —Emmet se alejó y sujetó a Bellys-Bella por los hombros, las lágrimas le bajaban por el rostro—. Oh, Dios mío. ¿Eres tú? ¿De verdad eres tú? —No esperó una respuesta, solo la atrajo a otro abrazo de oso.

Él no tuvo necesidad de preguntar. El parecido estaba allí, era algo casi tangible, que era por lo que se había quedado tan congelado. El corazón de Emmet le había estado enviando frenéticamente señales que su cabeza no podía aceptar.

Eran hermano y hermana, correcto. Cuando lo sabías, no podías pasarlo por alto. Hombre y mujer, yin y yang, pero lo mismo. Para Edward era increíble que fueran tan claramente hermanos y, sin embargo Bella era toda femenina y Emmet todo masculino. Pero allí estaba, el mismo tono de piel, incluso los rasgos de sus rostros eran iguales.

Los niños Cullen habían sido así. Tres jóvenes hermanos claramente familia, con un aspecto tan parecido a su padre, pero con un poco de su madre también. Una familia, visiblemente unidos por la sangre. El corazón le dio esa patada familiar cuando pensaba en ellos. Lo suprimió, lo reprimió.

Emmet y Bella estaban haciendo mucho ruido, las palabras salían tan rápido que eran confusas, sollozos, risas agudas.

Jasper metió la cabeza con el ceño fruncido, pareciendo diez años mayor. Alice había tenido momentos difíciles esperando su primera hija, Marie, y estaba teniendo momentos difíciles con el nuevo también. Ella y Jasper se pasaban las noches sin dormir.

— ¿Qué es todo este jaleo? ¡Eh! —Miró boquiabierto a Emmet y Bella, abrazados, llorando y riendo, todo al mismo tiempo. No ocurría todos los días que veía a su hermano Emmet abrazar a una mujer y llorar.

Edward casi podía ver los engranajes moviéndose en la cabeza de Jasper. Poco a poco. Jasper estaba teniendo problemas para procesar la escena, inusual para un antiguo SEAL. A los SEAL no se les sorprende fácilmente y no suelen tener problemas para procesar las cosas. Jasper tenía que estar muy falto de sueño.

Emmet levantó la cabeza, portaba la alegría por toda la cara mojada.

Sonrió a Jasper.

—Jasper, ven a conocer a mi hermana, Bellys. —La miró—. ¿O quieres que te llamemos Bella, cariño?

Bella brillaba como un pequeño sol.

—Bella —dijo en voz baja—. Por favor.

Jasper parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza, como si la idea fuera demasiado grande para que su cerebro la contuviera.

— ¿Bellys? Pero, pero no está…

Muerta. Había estado a punto de decir muerta. Bella se volvió completamente hacia Jasper. Una vez que la idea de que Emmet y Bella eran hermano y hermana estuvo en su cabeza, la verdad estaba ahí,en sus ojos, en sus rostros. Inconfundible. La verdad hecha carne.

—Oh, Dios mío —Jasper jadeó con los ojos muy abiertos. Viéndolo.

—Sí. —Emmet se limpió la cara—. Sí. Espera a que se lo cuente a Rosalie. ¡Y a Lilian! —miró a Bella—. Cariño, tienes una sobrina. Una hermosa sobrinita. Lilian Isabella. Llamada así por ti.

La cara de Bella se desplomó otra vez, sus hombros temblaron. Hundió la cara en la ahora mojada camisa de Emmet, llorando en silencio.

Jasper entró con cautela. A pesar de que llevaba casado más de dos años, para él una mujer llorando era todavía el equivalente a un bloque de C4 con el detonador y el temporizador en cuenta atrás. Pero antes de que los alcanzara, Kate se precipitó en la habitación.

Una mujer llorando. Kate estaba preparada para reaccionar. Llegó toda erizada, disparando miradas furiosas a Emmet, Jasper y Edward, los hombres que habían osado hacer _llorar_ a una de sus mujeres, a una de las Perdidas. Rodeó con los brazos los hombros de Bella, mirando ferozmente a los tres hombres. Kate pesaba unos cuarenta y cinco kilos en mojado y tenía cincuenta años. Pero ninguno de ellos, ex soldados altamente capacitados, se atrevería a enfrentarse a ella cuando estaba en modo protección.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Qué le estabais haciendo, vosotros hombres, a esta pobre chica…? —empezó con furia, mirándolos a la cara.

—Ella es mi hermana, Kate —dijo Emmet, al mismo tiempo—. Regresa de entre los muertos.

La cara de Kate se quedó completamente en blanco. Nunca hablaba de ello, pero todos en la oficina conocían la historia de Emmet. Sabía que la pérdida de su hermana pequeña había creado un profundo agujero en su corazón toda su vida.

—_Mamma mia_ —susurró ella, volviendo a la lengua de su infancia. Se apartó para mirar a Bella a la cara, sujetándola por los hombros. La mirada saltó de Bella a Emmet y viceversa—. _Mamma mia_.

—_Davvero —_dijo Bella de forma inesperada, sonriente, enjugándose las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

Kate gritó, besó a Bella en la mejilla e hizo un pequeño baile. Edward la miró fijamente. Nadie había visto nunca a la fría y calmada Kate tan emocionada y tan feliz.

— _¡Una sorella ritrovata!_ ¡Una hermana perdida! ¡Encontrada! ¡Y habla italiano!

—_Solo un poco_, muy poco. —Bella sonrió y se secó los ojos de nuevo—. Lo estudié durante solo un año.

—Eh, ¿qué está pasando? —Dos mujeres hermosas metieron la cabeza en la habitación, con aspecto perplejo. Alice y Rosalie. Rosalie probablemente había estado trabajando con Alice en sus cuentas. Además de cantar para ellos, Rosalie llevaba los libros de la agencia de traducción de Alice y de WSC. Edward siempre había pensado que era un gran dos por uno.

Rosalie corrió hacia su marido al ver las lágrimas rodando por su rostro.

— ¡Emmet! —Parecía más sorprendida que preocupada—. ¿Qué pasa, cariño? ¿Estás herido?

Esto último lo dijo lentamente, como si fuera una idea tardía, porque a pesar de que estaba llorando, Emmet claramente no estaba herido. Él se echó a reír y se enjugó algunas lágrimas, aunque más cayeron.

Bella se volvió para sonreír a las dos mujeres, con esperanza y luz en sus ojos chocolates. Edward nunca había visto nada tan luminoso. Era como si ella tuviera una fuente de luz brillando en su interior. Su sonrisa era desgarradora, la sonrisa de alguien que no estaba acostumbrado a la felicidad.

—Ven aquí, cariño —dijo Emmet a Rosalie. Abrió uno de los brazos con el otro alrededor de Bella. Cuando Rosalie estuvo a su lado, en su abrazo, la besó en la mejilla.

Rosalie y Alice no eran bobas. Ambas estaban mirando a Bella, luego a Emmet, luego de vuelta a Bella. Entendían que algo estaba pasando, pero ¿qué?

—Cariño —dijo Emmet a su esposa, luego le dio una especie de tos y risa, como si lo que estuviera en su pecho fuera demasiado grande para expresarse, pero tenía que salir—. Sé que vas a encontrar esto difícil de creer, pero esta es… Bells. Mi hermana. Ha vuelto de entre los muertos. Solo que ahora es Bella. —Echó la cabeza atrás y volvió a reír.

Tanto Rosalie como Alice se quedaron boquiabiertas.

Edward apenas les prestaba atención a ellas, a Jasper y Emmet. Se acercó más. No podía evitarlo. Bella era la luz en sí misma y se sentía atraído irremediablemente a ella, a la mujer. Había una especie de aura allí, algo que nunca había visto en nadie, algo que lo atraía sin ninguna voluntad de su parte. Sus piernas se movían sin él quererlo, todo su cuerpo se movía hacia la luz, se movía hacia algo que nunca había visto antes y que reconoció al instante como algo que anhelaba.

Emmet estrechaba a Bella y a Rosalie en sus brazos. Todo el mundo hablaba al mismo tiempo, el nivel de ruido era increíble. Kate se había apartado del grupo y se secaba los ojos, sonriendo. Jasper se inclinó hacia ella.

—Kate. —Con cualquier mujer, Jasper habría colocado tal vez una mano comprensiva sobre su hombro. Todos estaban afectados, Kate tanto como cualquiera. Pero a Kate no le gustaba ser tocada por un hombre. Todavía tenía cicatrices del toque de su marido.

Se quedó tiesa como un palo, de regreso a su personalidad formal y apropiada. Asintió con la cabeza con seriedad a Jasper.

—Señor Whitlock.

Jasper miró a Emmet, en un enredo de mujeres felices, Bella, Rosalie y Alice, todos ellos hablando en voz alta y felices, y luego miró a los ojos de Edward.

Jasper tuvo clara la decisión. Se giró hacia Kate.

—WSC cierra durante los próximos dos días. Paga completa para todos los empleados. Cancela todas las citas para hoy y mañana, con disculpas. Abrimos de nuevo el lunes.

Cuando Jasper miró, Edward asintió con la cabeza.

Oh, sí. Encontrar a la hermana que creías muerta hace tiempo, sí que se clasificaba como un día de fiesta. Y cuando la hermana era Bella Dwyer… joder sí. Las celebraciones estaban definitivamente a la orden.

—Sí, señor. Gracias, señor. —La voz de Kate era suave, pero estaba ruborizada bajo la piel oliva. Le había picado el bichito de la felicidad Swan.

A todos ellos.

—Bueno, entonces Wordbrandon también cierra sus puertas —dijo Alice, sonriendo. Su agencia de traducción estaba al otro lado del pasillo de WSC—. Voy a subcontratar mis propias traducciones para el próximo par de días. Siempre puedo comprobar las cosas desde casa. Esto exige una verdadera fiesta. Y tú, Rosalie… —miró severamente a la esposa de Emmet, una notable adicta al trabajo. A veces se tenía que apartar a Rosalie de las hojas de cálculo de Wordbrandon y WSC con una palanca—. Nada de cuentas. Ni una. No quiero verte cerca de un ordenador hasta el lunes.

Rosalie se echó a reír.

— ¡Por supuesto! ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Trabajar cuando tengo una hermana a la que dar la bienvenida a la familia? —Rosalie estaba abrazando a Bella—. Ay, madre —dijo. También estaba ruborizada—. Espera a que conozcas a Lilian, Bella. Tu sobrina. Vas a quererla. ¡Esto es genial! Otra tía para ella. ¡Alice puede compartir el deber de tía!

—Me encanta el deber de tía. —Alice se inclinó para besar la mejilla de Bella. Era mucho más alta que Bella y Rosalie y se movía un poco torpe, su vientre comenzaba a interponerse en su camino—. Pero con mucho gusto lo compartiré. Y no puedo esperar a que conozcas a nuestra hija, Marie. Marie. —Alice sonrió a su marido, luego a Emmet—. Esto es genial. No tengo palabras.

Lo que para Alice, traductora profesional, cuyas acciones en el comercio eran las palabras, era algo.

Las esposas de sus hermanos eran geniales. Edward sabía que sus dos hermanos se daban cuenta de lo bendecidos que estaban. Dos hermosas mujeres, sobre todo Alice, que tenía una especie de belleza deslumbrante, con ese marfil blanco como la nieve y la cosa de ébano. Aunque Rosalie también era muy atractiva, y una cantante de fama mundial. Jasper y Emmet eran hombres afortunados porque sus esposas no solo eran hermosas, inteligentes y con talento, sino que también les amaban. Ambas habían creado hogares felices para sus hermanos, les habían dado un amor constante e inquebrantable, y hermosas hijas. Ni Jasper ni Emmet habían tenido un hogar feliz, y lo disfrutaban.

Pero ninguna de las mujeres estaba al nivel de Bella. Edward no podía apartar los ojos de ella. Se acercó para ver si podía captar lo que fuera que la rodeaba. Había una especie de campo de fuerza alrededor de Bella, algo que no podía definir o explicar en modo alguno, pero que era tan fuerte como un rayo tractor.

Alice tenía un teléfono móvil en la oreja y lo cerró. Aplaudió.

—Está bien, todo el mundo, ¡escuchad! Manuela va a comenzar a preparar el almuerzo tan pronto como deje de llorar. Así que podemos transportar este espectáculo hasta Coronado Shores. Bella, ¿dónde te alojas?

—Con nosotros —dijeron Emmet y Rosalie, al mismo tiempo.

—Sin ninguna duda —añadió Emmet.

Bella parecía abrumada por la alegría. Edward se había sentido arrollado por ella en el vestíbulo de la oficina, con esa belleza pálida y ansiosa. Ahora estaba radiante de felicidad, con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas de alegría y las mejillas ruborizadas. Absolutamente irresistible.

— ¡Oh! —Bella se tapó la boca con la mano—. ¡No pretendía imponerme! He reservado una habitación en el Del, no hace falta que me alojéis, por el amor de Dios. Tenéis una niña pequeña y… —Su voz se apagó cuando vio que Emmet y Rosalie ni siquiera escuchaban. Rosalie distraídamente le dio un apretón de hombros mientras hablaba con Emmet acerca de las camas y el espacio, luego se volvió para darle a Bella otro beso en la mejilla.

— ¡Esto es tan emocionante! ¡Es la mejor Navidad!

—No, en serio. —Bella dio un paso atrás, solo un pequeño paso, pero fue el primer paso atrás que cualquiera había dado. Cruzó las manos delante de ella y las separó. Una señal de molestia.

Emmet miró a Jasper y a él, y se acercaron.

Era una mirada que habían compartido durante toda su adolescencia en el brutal hogar de acogida, una mirada que todos comprendían instintivamente, hasta lo más profundo. Emmet quería a Jasper y Edward a su espalda. Era una llamada a la que Jasper y Edward eran incapaces de resistirse. Respaldarían a Emmet sin importar el qué. Edward estaría dispuesto a recibir una bala por él y por Jasper. Los quería.

Había entrado en las fauces de la muerte por ambos.

Acercarse un poco más a Bella, algo que quería desesperadamente, era una obviedad.

Emmet tomó las manos de Bella entre las suyas, con cuidado. Sus manos eran grandes, todos las tenían. Eran cuidadosos para no herir a las mujeres o a los niños con sus manos.

Un sofoco de culpa aplastante se disparó a través de Edward ante el recuerdo de sostener a la cocainómana la noche anterior. De hacerle daño. Era una chiflada, es cierto, pero no se merecía ni un segundo de dolor de él.

Era un recuerdo que le avergonzaba, le hacía sentir sucio. Indigno de sus hermanos, de sus esposas. De Bella.

—Bella —dijo Emmet suavemente, mirando su rostro con cuidado—, necesitas entender algo muy importante. Ahora todos nosotros somos tu familia. Jasper, Edward y yo somos como hermanos. Más que hermanos. Tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para que te explique el porqué, pero por ahora, todo lo que necesitas saber es que ellos son tus hermanos también. Junto con Alice, Rosalie, Marie y Lilian. Todos somos una sola familia. La tuya.

Bella se echó a llorar otra vez. Edward podía ver que ella no podía contener sus emociones, lo cual tenía sentido. Cuando les contó su historia, pudo oír un anhelo por una conexión en su voz. Casi sintió su anhelo. Él había tenido familia hasta que tuvo diez años. Sabía lo que era anhelar. Ella lo había tenido más difícil que él porque nunca había conocido una familia excepto los primeros años, cuando Emmet la protegía. Años que no podía recordar.

Jasper se inclinó para abrazarla con suavidad. Jasper era alto, uno noventa. Tuvo que agacharse para llegar a ella. Le besó la coronilla.

—Yo también soy tu hermano, Bella. Es como ha dicho Emmet. Alice, Marie y yo también somos tu familia.

Bella le sonrió y tragó, moviendo los músculos de su cuello largo y elegante. Se limpió la cara.

—Gracias, Jasper —susurró.

Jasper se apartó para Edward.

Edward la rodeó con los brazos. En algún momento, ella se había despojado de su abrigo. Llevaba algo sedoso, una blusa con volantes de un delicado color rosa, el color de su rostro enrojecido.

Ella se acomodó en sus brazos. Encajaba tan perfectamente, se amoldaba a él.

El abrazo con Jasper había sido torpe. Él era mucho más alto que ella, y Bella se había movido con rigidez. El abrazo había sido genuino, aunque torpe.

Pero con Edward encajó de forma natural en sus brazos, y así de manera igualmente natural, sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de ella.

El tiempo se detuvo, se plegó.

La habitación desapareció. Emmet y Jasper, Alice y Rosalie, se esfumaron. Nada más.

No había ruido, nada. Solo Edward, y Bella en sus brazos.

Edward era más bajo que sus hermanos y la cabeza de Bella encajaba de manera natural, perfectamente, sobre su hombro, exactamente en el punto en el que todo lo que tenía que hacer era inclinar la cabeza para frotar su mejilla contra su suave cabello castaño rojizo. Inclinarse un poco más para besarla.

Edward sintió calor a lo largo de su frente, fue como ser cubierto con una manta suave, cálida y sedosa. Y olía a gloria. Algo fresco y caliente.

Estaba hipersensibilizado. Podía sentir los jadeos cortos de la respiración excitada de ella contra su cuello. Su mano era tan grande que cubrió una buena parte de la estrecha espalda y pudo sentir el rápido latido de su corazón contra la palma de su mano. El rápido latido de alegría.

Edward había follado con cientos de mujeres pero nunca había sentido nada ni remotamente parecido a esto. Lo atravesó una leve sacudida eléctrica mientras la abrazaba. En todas partes donde la tocara se sentía como si nunca hubiera tocado a una mujer antes. Nunca había sentido tanta sedosidad, tanta calidez. Nunca se había sentido así, como si ella hubiera introducido su cuerpo en el suyo como imanes de polos opuestos uniéndose. Una fuerza que resultaba imparable, natural, totalmente correcta.

Ella se apoyó en él y Edward quiso mantenerla allí para siempre, pero cuando sintió que se endurecía se apartó sutilmente, poniendo los ojos en blanco mentalmente.

Maldita sea. Su polla nunca había sabido cómo comportarse.

Oh, tío, buena manera de convertir este momento en algo que pertenecía a los antros que frecuentaba cuando tenía sus momentos oscuros.

Sin embargo, no podía culpar a su pene. Su pene tenía razón al moverse. Sentía que no se le levantaba tanto mientras trataba de acercarse a ella, tan cerca de toda esa seda y oro.

Su polla se acercaría a ella con el tiempo. Cerca de ella, en ella. Oh, sí. Solo que no en esos momentos.

La mano de Bella todavía estaba en la suya y le llevó toda su fuerza de voluntad no acercar los dedos a la boca. Tenía unas manos hermosas, con dedos largos y delgados. Manos de pianista aunque no tenía idea de si tocaba o no.

Casi podía sentir sus dedos en sus labios, tan fuertemente que tuvo que dejar caer la mano y dar un paso atrás, esbozando una sonrisa.

Cuando se retiró, Bella también lo hizo y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Un hermano —susurró.

Edward no respondió, no le aseguró que solo había encontrado otro hermano.

* * *

FLECHAZO?

BUENO ESTA HISTORIA ME PARECE QUE VA HA DURAR POCO, ESTUVE TODA LA TARDE ADAPTANDO LA HISTORIA Y LA TERMINE Y COMO ESTOS DIAS ESTOY DE VACACIONES TENGO MUCHO TIEMPO PARA SUBIR MUCHOS CAPITULOS ...

BESOS

INDI


	5. Chapter 5

_**Como todas ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen son de S.M y la historia pertecene a L.M.R tambien saben el tituto original y la autora lo dare a conocer al final...**_

* * *

Capítulo 5

Bella recibió más abrazos esa mañana que en toda su vida. Era mágico, más allá de las palabras. Más allá de su imaginación… y eso que había imaginado mucho en las noches en las que no podía dormir, mirando al techo, imaginándose cómo sería tener una familia.

Maravilloso, así era.

Le tomó un segundo ubicar a la mujer. La pequeña y bonita rubia con el ligero acento sureño era Rosalie, la esposa de Emmet… su _cuñada_. Y tenía una _sobrina_.

Bella nunca, jamás, había pensado que tendría una cuñada o una sobrina. Relaciones sanguíneas. El pensamiento la hacía temblar.

Y luego Alice, la esposa de Jasper. Hermosa, cálida y acogedora. Y como Emmet dijo que Jasper era como un hermano para él, bueno entonces, por lo visto Alice también era familia.

Después estaba Jasper, muy alto, tan alto como su hermano Emmet, solo que no tan bien parecido. En realidad tenía un aspecto rudo, exactamente la clase de hombre de la que huiría tímida, instintivamente. Un hombre alto, fuerte y de ruda apariencia automáticamente gritaba peligro. Aquel era el mensaje que le venía desde algún lugar enterrado muy profundo en su corazón y cerebro, unos instintos que nunca había cuestionado, hasta ahora.

A pesar de su apariencia, Jasper parecía un buen tipo. Aunque parecía como si pudiera levantarte y arrojarte contra una pared sin sudar, la verdad era que realmente se esforzaba en ser gentil con ella. La abrazó con un cuidado casi exagerado, de la manera en que abrazarías a una abuelita frágil. No había nada que pudiera hacer con su gruesa voz, pero parecía que trataba de modularla para ella.

Y estaba enamorado de su esposa, tanto como Emmet visiblemente amaba a la suya.

Se notaba cada vez que miraba a Alice. Sin embargo no parecía un amor enfermizo, la clase que ahora Bella reconocía que había existido entre sus padres adoptivos y que sin duda había existido entre su madre biológica y su marido y novios adictos a las drogas.

No, aquello era de verdad y podía ver porqué, porque Alice era absolutamente hermosa y agradable. Alta, esbelta excepto por el pequeño bulto del embarazo. Largo cabello negro azabache, cautivadores ojos azul cobalto. Y completamente natural, sin rastro de ese complejo instinto de competición que tienen algunas mujeres hermosas cerca de otras. Abrazó a Bella con genuina calidez, la miró directamente a los ojos sin echarle una sola ojeada a su ropa o zapatos, y luego mantuvo un amistoso brazo alrededor de los hombros de su amiga Rosalie mientras le sonreía a Bella.

El lenguaje corporal no pudo haber sido más claro en ambas mujeres. _Bienvenida, estamos ansiosas de ser tus amigas._

Edward Cullen, era otra historia. No tan alto como los hombres a los que llamaba hermanos, pero aparentemente el doble de ancho. Tenía los hombros y brazos más fuertes que jamás había visto en un hombre. Un culturista, pero sin la rigidez y torpeza de estos. Sencillamente parecía… fuerte. Plantado firmemente en el suelo, imparable, invencible.

Era difícil pensar en Edward Cullen como en un hermano.

Los abrazos de los dos hombres, Jasper y Emmet — ¡oficialmente ahora sus _hermanos_!— y sus esposas, habían sido cálidos y breves. En la emoción del momento, difícilmente pudo decir quién la estaba abrazando. Como sumergirse en un océano cálido, con muchas olas acariciándola.

Pero cuando Edward la abrazó, de alguna manera el tiempo se detuvo. Estaba repentinamente consciente de todo, todas las sensaciones separadas y discretas. Cada una inusual. Cada una excitante.

Sentirlo fue lo que la afectó tanto. Emmet y Jasper eran tan altos que tuvo que estirarse incómodamente para colocar las manos en sus hombros, poniéndose de puntillas, un breve abrazo, y cayó de nuevo sobre sus talones. El abrazo había terminado casi antes de que comenzara porque abrazar a alguien tan alto era incómodo.

Ahora bien, Edward era del tamaño perfecto, más alto que ella pero no demasiado. Y su fuerza. Guau. Nunca en su vida, había tocado a alguien tan fuerte como él. Como abrazar al hombre de acero. Superman, pero sin los leotardos. Superman, solo que más bajo, más amplio, pero con… sí… penetrantes ojos verdes y sí, esa capa de cabello broncíneo sobre su frente que hacía que quisieras alargar la mano y retirárselos hacia atrás. Tuvo que apretar las manos para no hacer precisamente eso.

También olía maravillosamente. Limpio. Puramente masculino.

Por un momento, en lugar de un abrazo, había sido como si la envolviera. Simplemente la movió hacia él, colocó sus brazos alrededor de ella y la sostuvo cerca.

Le encantó. Eso fue una enorme sorpresa. No tuvo que racionalizarlo, como hacía en la mayoría de las interacciones que tenía con las personas. _¿Debo hacer esto, decir esto?, ¿y si lo hago entonces qué? ¿Esto es normal, debería sentir esto, me miran raro cuando hago esto?_

Sus juegos mentales cuando lidiaba con las personas normalmente eran agotadores. No tenía instinto natural para eso, siempre había sido mala para esas cosas.

Tal vez habían sido todos esos solitarios años en el hospital, o tener padres que nunca habían interactuado con ella. Lo que sea que fuera, a veces Bella pensaba que a todo el mundo, menos a ella, le habían dado un manual de instrucciones desde el comienzo de sus vidas y sabían cuál era el guión, mientras que ella estaba penosamente a oscuras.

Mejoró cuando estuvo en el Sagrado Corazón y después en la universidad y en el mundo laboral. Pero aun así le parecía que no tenía instintos sociales, solo lecciones dolorosas aprendidas en duras escuelas.

Pero ese momento con Edward, ese momento fuera del tiempo, había sido puro instinto. Encajaban juntos tan perfectamente. No hubo incomodidad ni una fracción de segundo. En un momento se encontró apretada contra él, sus brazos rodeándole la espalda, su cabeza cerca de la suya.

En ese instante, algo se paralizó dentro de ella. Sus constantes monólogos internos se detuvieron. No tuvo ningún pensamiento, solo sentimientos, apresurándose, abrumándola.

Fuerza, calor, seguridad, excitación.

Guau.

Edward se alejó, algo bueno, ya que ella era incapaz de hacerlo. Se sintió despojada cuando él dio un paso atrás. Toda la parte delantera de su cuerpo se sintió fría, como si hubiera perdido algo vital. Se mantuvo inmóvil y le miró a los ojos, esos brillantes ojos azules, preguntándose si tenía idea de que algo transcendental le había ocurrido dentro.

Él parecía serio. No tenía idea de cuál era su expresión habitual, pero justo entonces la miró profundamente a los ojos, como si pudiera meterse en su cabeza. Tenía el rostro tenso, un pequeño tic revoloteó en su párpado derecho. Bella simplemente no pudo apartar la mirada.

El tiempo se alargó…

— ¡De acuerdo! —Emmet aplaudió y Bella saltó, todo el cuarto se enfocó de nuevo. Emmet y Jasper estaban cerrando la oficina, apagando los ordenadores, guardando papeles. Su hermano le sonrió—. Bella, pasaremos por el Del, para que cojas tus cosas y regresamos a casa. Tu habitación estará lista para cuando lleguemos, pero comeremos donde Jasper y Alice —se detuvo y la observó con el ceño fruncido—. Pareces estar en shock —dijo gentilmente y le cogió las manos—. ¿Es todo esto demasiado para ti?

Sus manos eran tan cálidas. Bella le sonrió.

—Es un poco sobrecogedor. Pero de una manera buena. —Intentó detener el temblor en su garganta—. Todavía me parece casi imposible creer que te he encontrado. Que tengo un hermano.

Emmet se inclinó y la besó en la frente.

—Sé lo que quieres decir. Por lo menos tú tuviste algo de tiempo para acostumbrarte a la idea antes de llegar aquí. Yo estaba sorprendido —Dio un paso atrás para verla mejor—. Pero ahora, ¿sabes qué?, siento como si hubieras estado allí todo el tiempo, solo que no lo sabía —tragó con dificultad—. Y ahora lo sé. Lo cambia todo.

—Sí, lo hace —Las lágrimas le picaban en los ojos. Soltó una risa irónica y limpió sus ojos—. En algún momento dejaré de llorar, lo prometo.

—Yo no, no por un tiempo, al menos —Rosalie se acercó y le besó la mejilla nuevamente—. Yo no tengo una familia tampoco, aparte de Emmet y Lilian. Así que para mí es como encontrar a una hermana. Todos estamos muy felices. —Giró alrededor del cuarto, manos alzadas en el aire—. Y ahora nos vamos de _¡fiesta!_ Salgamos de aquí y vamos a casa.

—Ten. —Detrás de ella, resonó la voz grave de Edward. Bella giró, asustada. Él sostenía su abrigo. Se deslizó dentro. Sus pesadas manos descansaron brevemente sobre sus hombros. Se sentía bien, realmente bien. Los acontecimientos aún giraban dentro de ella, casi demasiado rápidos para seguirlos, haciéndola marearse. Sus grandes manos la anclaron a tierra, logrando que bajara la velocidad, haciendo que todo fuera real.

—Estaremos allí en aproximadamente media hora, cuarenta minutos —Alice hablaba por su móvil y luego colgó—. Manuela sigue llorando, pero también está cocinando una tormenta y se enfadará mucho si todo se enfría. Tú no quieres hacer que Manuela se enfade.

—No, señora —dijo Jasper fervientemente y le guiñó a Bella—, sin Manuela nunca comería. Ay —dijo suavemente cuando Alice le dio un codazo en las costillas.

Le sonrió dulcemente a su esposa, quien entrecerró los ojos hasta que solo brilló una hendidura de azul cobalto.

—Otro comentario como ese y sé otra cosa que no harás de nuevo.

Jasper pareció horrorizado y selló sus labios.

Bella rió y apenas pudo contenerse de tapar su boca con la mano. Viejos hábitos. Su madre —su madre adoptiva— no aprobaba el reírse públicamente. Pero no estaba allí, ya no lo estaría nunca más. Todo el mundo sonrió cuando ella se rió y Jasper le guiñó nuevamente.

— ¡De acuerdo! —Emmet hizo chasquear los dedos al aire—. Nos vamos ya. Bella, vienes con nosotros.

—Yo también voy contigo, Emmet —dijo Edward—. Seth recogerá mi SUV. Anoche lo dejé en Logan Heights.

Por alguna razón, Jasper y Emmet intercambiaron agudas miradas. Antes de que pudiera descifrar lo que significaba, una mano se cerró sobre su codo. Edward, a su lado.

Salieron en masa, cruzando el enorme vestíbulo. Todos los clientes se habían marchado. Muchas de las secretarias estaban de pie, colocándose sus abrigos. Se encaminaron hacia fuera, despidiéndose alegremente.

Había una atmósfera feliz en esta compañía, observó. Su hermano había creado algo bueno junto a Jasper Whitlock y al hombre que todavía sujetaba su codo, Edward Cullen. Habían creado una armoniosa atmósfera, tan inequívoca como aquella creada por las monjas en el Sagrado Corazón.

Bella había sentido cómo su corazón se elevaba, incluso el primer día. Una chica nueva, una chica nueva _dañada_, de otro país. Tímida y no acostumbrada al contacto con las personas. La transición a Londres había sido tan rápida que apenas tuvo tiempo de asustarse, para el momento en que llegó y descubrió que no había nada que temer.

Solo observar cómo las monjas trataban a las chicas, la manera en que las chicas interactuaban entre sí; había tanta alegría. No había frialdad, retraimiento, ni crueldad oculta. Solo felicidad y serenidad.

Eso era lo que ella veía. El lenguaje corporal de las personas que trabajaban en un ambiente exitoso y que trabajaban bien juntos, en una atmósfera de respeto.

A su lado, Edward parecía serio. Emmet estaba radiante. Jasper tenía su brazo alrededor de la cintura de su esposa, inclinándose hacia ella y sonriendo. Únicamente Edward no estaba sonriendo. Emmet y Jasper parecían en cierto modo que no eran complicados, comparándolos con Edward. Leyendo su lenguaje corporal fácilmente, en ellos Bella observó a dos hombres satisfechos, felizmente casados, sueltos y relajados.

Edward era más difícil de descifrar. No parecía particularmente feliz pero tampoco se veía infeliz. Solo estaba serio. Y cerca de ella. Como su sombra, siempre a su alrededor. Cualquiera que no los conociera y los viera salir de las oficinas de la compañía y dirigirse al gran pasillo, habría dado por hecho que eran tres parejas.

Emmet y Rosalie. Jasper y Alice. Y Edward y ella. Era una caminante lenta, pero él mantenía el paso exactamente, como si fuera su velocidad normal, pero ella había visto su verdadera velocidad cuando cruzó el inmenso vestíbulo dando zancadas en un par de segundos.

Nunca había sido tan consciente de la presencia de otro ser humano. Era tan grande que parecía tener su propio campo de gravedad rodeándolo. Tenía que esforzarse, y esforzarse de verdad, para evitar observarle y, sorpresivamente, intentar acercarse más. Aún la sostenía por el codo, no con un agarre muy fuerte pero sí con uno que se imaginaba tendría que hacer un esfuerzo para romper.

No es que quisiera romper su agarre por nada en el mundo. Ni siquiera podía comenzar a imaginarse queriendo hacerlo. Este se sentía maravilloso.

Así que aquí estaba, caminando por el pasillo, habiendo añadido cuatro miembros nuevos a su familia sin saber cómo, y el quinto, bueno, no se sentía como familia tanto como un hombre interesado en una mujer, absolutamente concentrado en ella.

Dios, ¿quién hubiera pensado que tal giro en su fortuna podría ocurrir en tan solo un par de horas?

Hacía dos horas había caminado este mismo pasillo enferma por la ansiedad, temblando con un miedo punzante y una esperanza tenue. Completamente sola en el mundo, sin una brújula o siquiera una pista.

De camino en el taxi había jugado a imaginar cómo podría resultar el encuentro. Cuando permitió que la más pequeña rendija se abriera dentro de ella para solo dejar que el más pequeño rayo de esperanza entrara, pensó que tal vez, solo tal vez, ella y Emmet podrían… ¿qué? ¿Tal vez tomar un almuerzo juntos? Hablar, ciertamente. Se imaginó que podría ser incómodo, pero no le importaba. Ya llevaba mucho tiempo sintiéndose incómoda. Toda su vida, de hecho.

E intentó darle vueltas a un asunto serio. ¿Por qué la hermana de su madre no los adoptó a ambos?

Bella descubrió la respuesta a eso en un diario de la caja fuerte, escondido entre los estados bancarios como si aún y estando en una caja fuerte, no se suponía que fuera leído. En él, Lauren, su madre adoptiva, describió lo que encontró después de que las autoridades la rastrearan como la hermana de Renee Swan, de soltera Higginbotham, fallecida. Lauren había volado de mala de gana, sola, a San Diego, recién casada con un hombre que poco a poco empezó a mostrar deseos enfermizos y tendencia hacia la violencia. Pero era rico y poderoso y Lauren quería eso. Lo anhelaba.

El deber impuesto llevó a Lauren a la Clínica Abierta en San Diego. El cual señaló con disgusto en su diario era un «hospital para personas pobres». Bella casi podía sentir la hostilidad de Lauren saliendo de las páginas como si fuera vapor, mientras escribía cómo su sobrina Isabella, su sobrina, un pequeño bulto, estaba fuertemente sedada, con casi todos los huesos de su cuerpo rotos, tendida apenas viva, una forma diminuta en la cama del hospital.

Luego fue a ver a su sobrino. Un chico alto y grande. Tan fuerte como un hombre, y peligroso. Había matado a un hombre ya. Lo observó desde afuera, mientras rabiaba violentamente, arrojando platos a la pared, gritando su enfado al mundo.

No había nada que hacer. Su marido podría tolerar posiblemente que adoptara a una niña pequeña que probablemente no viviría. ¿Un hombre-niño grande y fuerte que era violento? De ninguna manera.

Bella entendió muy bien que Lauren había encomendado a Emmet a servicios sociales. Lauren renunció a rescatar a Emmet, se negó a llevarlo a casa con ella.

Emmet hasta ahora no había estado más que feliz de que Bella sobreviviera. Sin embargo, se había preparado perfectamente para aceptar su amargura por no haber sido rescatado con ella.

Se había preparado para todo, desde tibia aceptación hasta furia. Incluso la hubiera aceptado solo por verlo. Solo por saber que había alguien en el mundo con el que estaba emparentada.

Y si se hubiera mantenido a un brazo de distancia, lo hubiera entendido. Tal vez podrían reunirse una vez al año y con el tiempo, con el paso de los años, tal vez algo de la incomodidad pasaría si él no estaba muy molesto. Tal vez podrían intercambiar felicitaciones, un email de tanto en tanto.

Se habría sentido agradecida por las migajas más pequeñas que le pudiera ofrecer.

De ninguna manera se había permitido imaginar lo que había pasado en realidad: total, inmediata y cálida aceptación en su vida. Instantáneamente aceptada dentro de su familia. Dentro de una familia _extendida,_ porque a diferencia de ella, Emmet se las había arreglado para forjar relaciones fuertes. Creó una verdadera hermandad.

Esa familia extendida ahora la incluía a ella. Hacía un par de horas no tenía a nadie. Ahora mismo parecía que tenía a Emmet, Jasper y a Edward. Rosalie y Alice. A Marie y a Lilian. Y a otra pequeña sobrina en camino.

Y una perdiz en un árbol de peras.

Edward la observó, sus brillantes ojos verdes muy atentos.

—Apuesto a que no pensaste que terminarías almorzando en la casa de tu hermano hoy, ¿verdad? —Mantuvo su profunda voz baja, solo para ella.

Le sonrió.

—Me estás leyendo la mente. ¿Tienes poderes psíquicos?

Edward resopló.

—No, de entre todas las cosas que la gente me ha llamado, psíquico no es una de ellas. Es solo que parecías tan asustada y ansiosa cuando llegaste. Y ahora se te ve feliz.

Levantó la mirada hacia él, sorprendida por la conexión instantánea que sintió, era algo tan extraño para ella.

—Me sentía ansiosa y ahora estoy feliz, como tú dices.

Edward alargó la cabeza hacia adelante, donde Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice ya se habían detenido para esperar el ascensor. La cabina llegó con un «ping» y todos se metieron dentro, las brillantes paredes internas de cobre reflejándolos de tal manera que parecían ocho personas felices en lugar de cuatro. Rosalie susurró algo al oído de Emmet y él se rió.

—No es posible que estés más feliz que Emmet ahora mismo. Ni que Rosalie, Jasper y Alice —esperó un latido, su mano tensándose ligeramente sobre su codo—. Ni que yo.

No había respuesta a eso.

Emmet mantenía la puerta del ascensor abierta con una gran mano.

—Vamos, cariño.

La llamó. No hubo impaciencia, solo expectación.

Bella hacía que las personas se impacientaran a veces y no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto. Sencillamente no podía moverse más rápido. Caminar era un complejo milagro para ella. Le había tomado años y años de esfuerzo. Simplemente no podía ir más rápido que una lenta caminata. Si lo hiciera, si intentara apresurarse, se caería; le había ocurrido algunas veces, para gran humillación suya, y una vez se rompió un hueso que ya se le había roto antes. El doctor le había dicho que no podía darse el lujo de rompérselo por tercera vez. Era mejor caminar despacio y absorber la impaciencia de los demás.

Pero Emmet no estaba impaciente, solo feliz. Edward no irradiaba impaciencia tampoco. Parecía que podía correr cuatro millas por minuto. Cada línea de su cuerpo hablaba de poder. Caminar a su paso debía ser insoportable, pero nadie lo diría. Igualaba su caminar paso a paso.

En el ascensor Edward bajó la mano y Bella casi se sacudió consternada. Fue como si una corriente eléctrica que la recorría hubiera sido apagada. La extrañaba tanto que la sorprendió.

—Me pregunto si podremos convencer a Manuela de hacer sus tamales de maíz azul —se preguntó Emmet, mirando de reojo a Alice.

—Tal vez —sonrió—, o tal vez no. Manuela tiene sus favoritos, como este pequeño menú de celebración y yo no quisiera meterme en medio —se giró hacia Bella—. Será interesante ver cuál será el menú de Manuela para celebrar la llegada de una hermana perdida hace mucho tiempo.

— ¡O Happy Day, O Happy Day! —cantó Rosalie, su voz clara y hermosa en el ascensor cerrado, como si alguien tocara una campana perfecta.

—O Happy Day —se unió Jasper con un tono bajo fuertemente desafinado.

—¡Siiiii! —Emmet golpeó su puño, besó a su esposa en la mejilla, luego la de Bella—. Ropa femenina, lencería, sombreros, cosméticos, y… _¡hermanas! _—Emmet imitó a un botones de ascensor antiguo, diciendo los objetos de los pisos.

Todo el mundo estaba mareado, incluida Bella, para cuando el ascensor llegó al nivel del sub-sótano.

—Nos vemos en la casa —gritó Rosalie mientras Jasper y Alice se dirigían a su vehículo—, nos pasaremos por el Del, haremos que Bella registre su salida, y luego iremos para allá.

El negro y brillante cabello de Alice cayó a un lado de su rostro mientras los observaba, Bella retrasando a su grupo, como siempre.

—De acuerdo chicos, el champán comienza a burbujear en una hora. Si no estáis allí, tendremos que beberlo nosotros.

—Estaremos allá —gritó Rosalie—, ¡asegúrate de que sea francés! ¡El de verdad! Nada de esa cosucha de California.

Alice no se giró, solo levantó la mano y movió sus dedos; su marido mantuvo abierta la puerta del coche para ella, la ayudó a entrar, luego rodeó el vehículo y se fue antes de que el grupo de Bella siquiera hubiera atravesado la mitad del garaje.

Que humillante. Emmet, Rosalie y Edward mantenían su paso, cruzando la vasta extensión del garaje como un grupo de caracoles. Bella trató de mantener su voz firme mientras sonreía débilmente.

—Yo, uh, lo siento camino muy lento, adelántense —observó a Edward—, tú también. Llegaré allá.

Negó con la cabeza, se giró para observarla directamente a los ojos. En la tenue luz del garaje sus ojos verdes brillaron como dos círculos de cielo. Su rostro estaba estirado, tenso, serio.

—Bella —levantó su mano y la llevó hacia la curva de su brazo, observando su rostro cuidadosamente, como si quisiera asegurarse que entendiera lo que estaba diciendo—. Ahora mismo no hay ningún lugar en el que prefiera estar más que aquí a tu lado.

Bella parpadeó.

Oh. Guau.

* * *

_**COMO VAMOS HASTA AHORA?**_

_**BESOS **_

_**INDI**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Como todas ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen son de S.M y la historia pertecene a L.M.R tambien saben el tituto original y la autora lo dare a conocer al final...**_

* * *

Capítulo 6

Bella sentía vergüenza por no poder caminar rápido. A Edward se le retorció dolorosamente el corazón por aquello.

Ella había sobrevivido a algo que pocas personas podrían. En su niñez había recibido un trato brutal, había pasado casi una década en un hospital, la habían operado catorce jodidas veces, estaba viva de milagro y… ¿se _avergonzaba?_

Emmet había matado al hijo de puta que había estampado a Bella contra una pared como si hubiera sido una muñeca de trapo; de no ser así, Edward definitivamente habría buscado al tío. Tenía una o dos cositas que decirle.

A ver si le gustaba abusar de un ex Recon y ex SWAT. A ver si el estúpido encontraba un poco más difícil destrozar a un hombre de cien kilos, experto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, contra la pared, que a una niñita de 20 kilos.

Sip, a Edward se le hacía la boca agua al pensar en hacerlo.

El garaje subterráneo del Morrison Building era enorme. El lugar del aparcamiento asignado a Emmet estaba a una distancia infernal, al otro lado del edificio.

Emmet y Rosalie ya estaban a medio camino, Emmet comprobaba aproximadamente cada minuto si Bella lo estaba siguiendo. Lo estaba.

Emmet no tenía que preocuparse, porque Edward la acompañaba, y tan pronto como fuera humanamente posiblemente él se encargaría de _ella._

Edward habría jurado que la noche pasada había aplazado su necesidad de sexo durante un rato. Durante un muy largo tiempo.

Pero nop. El sexo rugía a la vida, estaba en su cabeza, zumbaba en sus venas, acumulándole toda la sangre entre sus piernas. Contenía su erección —si los veinte años de mierda en las grandes ligas le habían enseñado algo, era la capacidad de controlar su polla— pero podía sentir el peso entre sus muslos, una concentración de sensaciones y calor.

No obstante, era diferente de lo usual. Si no estuviera tan puñeteramente distraído por Bella, intentaría entender qué era lo diferente en ella. Sin embargo, ahora mismo solo tenía suficiente sangre en la cabeza para saber que debía pegarse a sus talones.

Emmet y Rosalie ya estaban en el Tahoe de Emmet cuando llegaron al vehículo. Emmet encendió el motor.

— ¡Súbete, dulzura! —animó él, y Edward vio a Bella contener una mueca de dolor.

Edward quería a Emmet. Estaba el viejo dicho de «querer como un hermano». Edward quería a Emmet mucho más que a un hermano, pero esto no significaba que en ese mismo instante no quisiera patearle el trasero.

Emmet apenas había escuchado a Bella cuando había tratado de explicarle que no lo recordaba porque había estado tan gravemente herida que un buen trozo de su vida se había esfumado, perdido, durante los años que vivió en hospitales. Se había quedado paralizado, con un gran mensaje repiqueteando en su cabeza que había sido incapaz de procesar. Y una vez Bella dejó caer su bomba, los sentidos de Emmet se habían visto completamente bombardeados por la alegría.

Los problemas de Bella habían desaparecido por completo del radar de Emmet. Pero no del de Edward. Desde un inicio había visto que le era difícil moverse rápido. Bella lo escondía bien, era probable que estuviera acostumbrada a hacerlo toda su vida, pero el problema estaba allí y se sentía avergonzada, y en ese mismo instante Edward se juró que ella nunca volvería a sentirse así.

Bella pareció consternada cuando registró la gran altura del estribo para entrar en el Tahoe. Sin una palabra, Edward la levantó fácilmente en el asiento. Cuando entró por el otro lado, ella le sonrió.

—Gracias —le dijo con suavidad, inclinándose para que la palabra fuera solo para él.

Ay, tío. Su sonrisa. ¿Cómo podía volverse incluso más luminosa cuando sonreía? Edward sospechaba que no lo hacía a menudo. Normal, la vida no le había dado muchos motivos para sonreír. Él lo sabía bien.

Rosalie se giró en su asiento.

—Bella, no puedo esperar a que conozcas a Lili, aunque puede ser un poquito quisquillosa. Creemos que empiezan a salirle los dientes.

— ¿Qué edad tiene?

—Tres meses.

—Una chica grande —señaló Edward.

—Sí, lo es —sonrió Rosalie—. Se parece a Emmet, y… —Rosalie ladeó la cabeza y su cabello rubio se le movió sobre el hombro—, ahora que te veo más de cerca, también se parece mucho a ti.

— ¡Ay! —Bella alzó una mano—. No quiero volver a llorar.

—Suelta la represa todo lo que quieras —dijo Emmet, echándole un vistazo por su retrovisor.

Rosalie sacó un Kleenex, se frotó ligeramente los ojos y le entregó a Bella el paquete sobre el asiento.

—Qué contenta estoy de no haberme puesto rímel esta mañana, sino me vería como una mamá mapache.

Bella se rió.

—Entonces yo soy una tía mapache. —Ella sacudió la cabeza—. Soy una tía. No puedo creerlo.

—Pues lo creerás —Rosalie comprobó su reloj —, en aproximadamente media hora o cuarenta minutos. Según cuánto te tardes en hacer las maletas.

—No tanto. No he traído mucho. No pensaba quedarme más de un par de noches.

Silencio.

Una vez más Emmet encontró sus ojos en el espejo.

—Te quedarás más de un par de noches, cuenta con ello.

Definitivamente se quedaría más de un par de noches, pensó Edward. Si tenía algo que decir en el asunto, ella se quedaría permanentemente. Había un piso pequeño a un par de puertas del de Emmet. Hablaría con el gerente del edificio. Emmet se encargaría de la renta.

—Aquí estamos —dijo Rosalie, y viraron bruscamente dentro del imponente aparcamiento del Del. El enorme edificio circular blanco se elevaba rodeándolos, sus torrecillas rojas brillaban al sol—. ¿Bella, quieres que suba contigo y te ayude a hacer las maletas?

—No, gracias —comenzó Bella.

—Subiré con ella. —No había forma en que Edward le permitiera bajar una maleta—. No hay problema.

Bella se giró hacia él, sorprendida.

—No es necesario… —pero le estaba hablando al aire. Él ya estaba junto a su puerta, se la abrió y observó cómo ella sacaba un pie muy bonito.

Maldición, estos SUVs eran altos. No eran para pollitas con faldas, no señor. Como había hecho antes, puso las manos en su cintura y la bajó. Ella era tan ligera y suave como una pluma entre sus manos. Tocarla era puro placer. Tío, le costó lo suyo abrir las manos y soltarla.

Quizás era ese ligero perfume floral que usaba. Hacía que perdiera la cabeza. Paralizaba sus manos.

Edward se estiró para cerrar la puerta detrás de ella y captó la mirada de Emmet en el espejo retrovisor.

Él y Emmet se conocían muy, muy bien. Hasta el punto en que las palabras no eran necesarias.

_**Es mi hermana**, _le dijola mirada_. **Ten cuidado.**_

La propia mirada de Edward fue elocuente.** _Lo sé. Lo tendré._**

El Del era enorme, y muy concurrido en época de vacaciones. Considerando que había salido de un Boston oscuro, frío y aislado por la nieve, Bella entendía la atracción de San Diego. Allí era casi verano, con la untuosa luz del sol y la promesa de calor en el aire.

Los turistas estaban en todas partes, bronceados, felices y despreocupados. Era un hotel familiar y los niños correteaban entre las piernas de sus mayores.

Uh-oh. Un grupo de ejecutivos, del tipo grande. Felices y relajados en chillonas ropas de golf, riéndose y bromeando, sin prestar atención a nadie más mientras se movían en grupo, directos hacia ella.

Bella se tensó. Era la mitad de tamaño de muchos de los hombres y la experiencia le decía que no la notarían hasta que uno la empujara. Considerando la altura de algunos de ellos, tan altos como refrigeradores, cualquier empujón le dolería.

Ellos venían hacia ella como un gran tren de mercancías. Bella se disponía a apartarse de en medio cuando sintió que Edward se movía ligeramente para colocarse detrás de ella. Posó una gran mano en su pequeña espalda y con la otra le agarró el codo ligeramente, y se adentraron a través de los hombres de negocios sin un rasguño.

De hecho, el grupo se separó como el Mar Rojo cuando Bella y Edward navegaron a través de los hombres. Edward no la soltó y se dirigieron a la recepción sin incidentes, aunque fueron avanzando a través de más hordas de felices, despreocupados y bronceados turistas.

Asombroso. La conducía infaliblemente a través de lo que para ella era un obstáculo terrible. Por supuesto, para alguien como él no era ningún obstáculo. Las personas naturalmente lo notaban y se apartaban para él, el macho alfa.

Era tan increíble, este sentimiento de surcar a través de las personas. Incluso por aquella pared elástica de ejecutivos en tonos rosados, que durante un momento se sintió temerosa, ya que en cualquier otra ocasión le habría hecho cambiar su curso y escapar volando.

Pero no había necesitado hacerlo. Bella se había sentido revestida por completo con una burbuja de protección, el sentimiento era tan raro que lo apreció.

En un momento se encontraron en el magnífico vestíbulo del Del, frío, vasto y revestido en paneles de madera, que se veía un poco oscuro después de la brillante luz del sol al aire libre. Bella permaneció de pie durante un momento, parpadeando mientras sus ojos se adaptaban.

Edward la condujo a la recepción, donde Bella le dijo al elegante hombre que registraría su salida. En un principio había reservado por tres noches, creyendo que aunque las cosas fueran mal con Emmet Swan, podría tomarse un día o dos para visitar San Diego. Dependiendo.

Nunca se habría imaginado _aquell__o_: su hermano alegre esperándola afuera, junto con su esposa igualmente acogedora, y un hombre insanamente atractivo de pie tan cerca que podía sentir su calor corporal, completamente concentrado en ella.

—Sí, señora —dijo el recepcionista ante su solicitud de registrar su salida anticipada. Su placa de identificación decía que se llamaba Ronald—. ¿Espero que todo esté bien?

Bella se sonrojó por la felicidad.

—Todo bien, Ronald. He decidido quedarme con… con mi hermano por algunos días.

Oh Dios, cuán bien se sentía decir esas palabras. ¡Se quedaría con _su hermano_!

—Debe sentirse bien decirlo en voz alta —reflexionó Edward, y ella lo miró, sobresaltada, otra vez sorprendida por lo perspicaz que era ese súper macho alfa.

Todo en él gritaba macho, desde los hombros y brazos extra grandes hasta el rostro férreo con brillantes y penetrantes ojos verdes. Pero sobre todo, poseía esa increíble aura de macho, un ser que rezumaba feromonas masculinas.

Por lo general aquello era una receta perfecta para el fiasco, al menos en la pequeña experiencia de Bella con hombres machos. Raramente notaban algo además de sí mismos, por eso Edward era una sorpresa. Parecía como si estuviera sintonizado con ella desde el primer momento que la vio.

—Sí —contestó suavemente—, se siente bien. Y es algo que nunca pensé decir. —Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, cara a cara, y se encontró atrapada por esos brillantes ojos verdes.

No podría haberse movido aunque una bomba explotara a treinta centímetros de distancia.

—Me alegro —dijo él con voz baja. Su voz era profunda con tonos bajos que reverberaron en su vientre—. En verdad me alegro que estés aquí.

¿Qué podía decirle a eso?

—Su llave, señora. —Bella estaba desorientada, sin noción del tiempo y del espacio. Necesitó un momento para conectar los elementos de un hombre en la recepción extendiéndole una tarjeta. Cuando solo se le quedó mirando, y fue un gran esfuerzo arrancar los ojos de Edward, él puso la tarjeta en el mostrador y la deslizó hacia ella, creyendo probablemente que estaba mentalmente incapacitada—. ¿Para qué desocupe la habitación?

Bella se ruborizó. Todas estas emociones, todas tan fuertes (encontrar a un hermano perdido hace mucho, que venía junto a una extensa familia, incluyendo niños, sus reacciones tan fuertes a Edward…) estaban tan alejadas de su experiencia personal que tenía problemas en adaptarse.

—Gracias. —Edward se guardó la llave en su bolsillo.

—Está en el Resort —dijo el recepcionista, solícito—. Déjeme mostrarle.

Él sacó un mapa y trazó la ruta con su dedo índice.

—Lo tengo. —Edward la tomó del brazo—. Ven dulzura, vamos a empacar y así podemos irnos a casa.

Dulzura. Casa. Oh Dios.

Otro grupo de hombres estaba entre ellos y el pasaje peatonal. Descomunales hombres de mediana edad en ropas deportivas, cruzaban su camino oblicuamente. Bella se tensó un poco pero no debió molestarse. Otra vez, sin ser siquiera conscientes de ello, los hombres se separaron para ella… en realidad para Edward. Ellos nunca la habrían notado pero Edward los fue cruzando sin ninguna dificultad.

Estaba muy poco acostumbrada a que la cuidaran, a que la protegieran. Era una sensación tan extraña… el relajarse totalmente mientras caminaba entre una muchedumbre. Por lo general estaba con la guardia en alto contra tantas cosas.

El Del era enorme y había un buen trecho que caminar. Era inútil que Bella intentara darse prisa, solo lograría trastabillar o quizás caerse. Aunque caerse no era realmente una posibilidad con Edward a su lado. Parecía que estaba híper-consciente de ella, emparejando sus pasos a los suyos con pasmosa exactitud. Le había ofrecido su brazo como si estuvieran en un baile de la Regencia en Bath. Ella le aceptó el gesto, maravillándose de la sensación caliente y acerada de él bajo sus dedos. Le parecía que si él estaba cerca de ella, nunca podría caerse.

Qué sentimiento tan delicioso. A Bella le encantaba caminar, pero andar no la quería a ella.

La mayor parte de sus cincuenta huesos fracturados habían soldado bien, pero la verdad era que no poseía el completo control de su propio cuerpo. Un cirujano ortopédico le había explicado una vez que había perdido millones de diminutos propioceptores del sistema de retroalimentación del cuerpo que ayudaban a las personas a mantener el equilibrio. Caminar le implicaba prestar una atención intensa en dónde ponía los pies, para asegurarse que no tropezaba con cosas que los demás corregirían automáticamente.

Pero nunca se caería con Edward a su lado.

Avanzaron por pasillos abarrotados, por desiguales pasajes peatonales de ladrillo o cubiertos de césped, hicieron su camino sin incidentes. Cuando se detuvieron ante su puerta, Edward insertó la tarjeta llave y la abrió para ella.

Era un cuarto encantador, con una maravillosa vista al mar por la que había pagado 150 dólares extra. No había tenido forma de saber lo que se encontraría en WSC. Había estado decidida a que si la búsqueda de su hermano perdido terminaba mal, al menos tendría una habitación bonita con vistas al océano como consuelo.

—Lindo cuarto —dijo Edward, entrando y recorriéndolo con la mirada.

—Sí, lo es —concordó ella, complacida de que no fuera a ser un consuelo—. No me tomará más de un minuto hacer las maletas.

—No hay prisa. —Esos brillantes ojos verdes se fijaron en ella—. No planeabas quedarte durante mucho tiempo. —Aquello no fue una pregunta.

—No. Yo, mmm. Reservé para tres noches, como dije. Si… si las cosas no resultaban bien con Emmet, al menos podría hacer algo de turismo aquí en San Diego. Cuando dejé Boston había treinta centímetros de nieve sobre las aceras y temperaturas bajo cero.

—Bien, no regresarás a Boston en un tiempo. —Edward la observó mientras ella abría un cajón en el que había guardado su ropa interior, camisón, dos suéteres y un par de pantalones de lana ligeros. No muchas cosas—. Querrás hacer algunas compras. Emmet te ayudará gustoso. Mierda, yo te ayudaré gustoso.

Bella dio la vuelta, tenía el camisón entre sus manos y el ceño fruncido.

— ¡No estoy demasiado segura que… oh! —Ella parpadeó con sorpresa—. Quieres decir que Emmet pagaría mi nueva ropa. O tú. —Ella se sonrojó—. Nunca podría aceptarlo. Y de cualquier forma, mis padres me dejaron mucho dinero. —En realidad, una tonelada de dinero. La cantidad todavía la sorprendía y a la vez la avergonzaba. No se merecía todo ese dinero—. De hecho, es uno de los motivos que me impulsó a venir y encontrar a Emmet. Deseo ofrecerle la mitad de mi herencia. Es lo correcto. Somos hermanos, debe tener la mitad.

Aunque nada podría compensar a Emmet que lo hubieran dejado atrás, que lo hubieran abandonado.

Edward caminó hacia ella, sonriéndole.

— ¿Quieres darle dinero a Emmet? Buena suerte con eso. De hecho, te apuesto una cena en el Crown Room, justo aquí en el Del, que no te aceptará ni una moneda de diez centavos. Ni siquiera le divertirá la idea.

— ¿Y qué apostaría yo?

Los ojos de Edward sostuvieron los suyos. La luz del mar fuera de su ventana iluminó sus ojos verdes hasta que fueron del color del mismo océano. Él sonrió.

—Una cena en el Del.

—Así que… ¿no importa quién gane, cenamos aquí?

Él se le acercó aún más.

—Sip, más o menos es eso.

Aunque él no era tan alto como sus descomunales «hermanos», Edward Cullen seguía siendo más alto que ella. Bella tenía que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para continuar mirándolo a los ojos.

Estaba tan cerca que Bella podía sentir el calor que emanaba. Tan cerca que llenaba su campo visual, bloqueando todo lo que no fuera él.

—Dame esa mano y sellemos el trato —ordenó.

La mano de Bella se levantó como si tuviera voluntad propia, como si la mano misma quisiera ser sostenida por la de él. Edward la agarró gentilmente con las dos suyas, en vez del impersonal apretón de manos que ella había esperado. Sus manos estaban tan calientes como un horno. Despacio, observándola a cada segundo, se llevó su mano a la boca y —ay Dios mío— se la besó.

Algo en su interior, algo que nunca sospechó que existiera, tintineó a la vida. Calor, entusiasmo… _deseo_. Su mano comenzó a temblar en las de Edward, sin ningún control. No tenía control de nada… ni de sus manos, ni de la expresión de su rostro, ni de su propio deseo.

Aquello era como estar en una balsa sin remos, cayendo en un río furioso. Todo que lo que podía hacer era agarrase a algo. Y lo hizo.

Curvó los dedos alrededor de su mano mientras él tiraba, acercándosela de buen grado.

Oh, todo aquello era tan delicioso. Bella deseaba recordar ese momento exacto para siempre. Las cortinas se abrían hacia un balcón agradable que daba a una franja de playa blanca y más allá, el infinito Pacífico, el sol brillando sobre las olas tan alegremente como si el océano estuviera lleno de fuegos artificiales silenciosos.

Había un sonido rítmico, impreciso y feliz que venía de las olas a la distancia, revestido por la risa de una niña y el rebote de una pelota de tenis en algún lugar. Ella podía oler a cera de limón, agua salada y a alguna planta florecida fuera de la ventana… y a Edward.

Cada uno de sus sentidos estaban intensificados, todo su cuerpo se convirtió en un receptor inmenso. Cada sensación que su cuerpo recibía era absolutamente deliciosa, en particular el deseo.

Ay Dios mío. Había leído sobre ello, sin parar. Había escuchado a sus amigas hablar del tema, lo había pensado, pero nunca lo había entendido.

_Ahora_ entendía. Ahora podía ver porqué las mujeres se citaban y a veces se casaban con hombres completamente inapropiados, porque si siquiera durante un fugaz momento era posible sentirse así, valía la pena.

Rápidamente todo su cuerpo ardió. Una ola de calor la atravesó, cálida y viva. Apenas podía respirar por la temperatura y la excitación. Podía sentir cada músculo de su cuerpo, sentir el palpitar de su corazón, todas sus extremidades hormigueando.

El deseo derretía su interior, el calor se extendía entre sus muslos. Cuando Edward la atrajo tan cerca que sus senos se toparon contra su pecho, su vagina se contrajo con un pulso fuerte e inconfundible. Nunca antes le había pasado, pero lo reconoció de inmediato. Sin ninguna intervención de su cabeza, su cuerpo se preparaba para él.

Pero lo que la sorprendió, la excitó y complació fue la sensación extraordinaria de estar _viva_, la fuerza de vida que palpitaba por ella, y reconoció cuán muerta se había sentido la mayor parte de su vida. De alguna manera siempre apartada de la vida.

Pero no ahora. Ahora cada célula de su cuerpo estaba viva, conectada a la tierra, tan humana como los demás. Era un asunto aterrador, excitante. Sabía más allá de cualquier atisbo de duda que eso no venía de ella. No podía hacerse sentir de esta forma. Lo había intentado, pero nunca había funcionado.

Aquello de tener a Edward Cullen, observándola cuidadosamente con esos oh-Dios-ojos-tan-verdes, poderoso, fuerte y tan, tan masculino. Él era la razón de que se sintiera tan increíblemente viva.

La idea la habría asustado si siquiera tuviera la mínima capacidad para asustarse, pero no lo hacía. Se sentía viva, y fuerte, lista para lo que fuera. Capaz de mover montañas. Una fuerza de la naturaleza.

Edward la miró con cuidado mientras bajaba la cabeza, lentamente, mirando profundamente en sus ojos, intentando evaluar su humor, preguntándole si iba a oponerse.

_¿Estaba bromeando?_ ¿Oponerse? ¿Cuando ansiaba tanto este beso?

Todo era completamente nuevo. Una excitación tan intensa que su respiración se le atascaba en los pulmones, todo ese poder masculino se concentraba en _ella_, cuando estaba tan acostumbrada a ser completamente invisible para los hombres.

Y lo más sensacional de todo era su propio deseo. Algo que nunca había sentido antes, ciertamente no a este nivel de intensidad. Toda ella temblaba por la anticipación.

Y luego… sucedió.

Edward bajó la cabeza, sus ojos observando los de ella, para después posar la mirada en su boca, y esa mirada fue tan poderosa que se sintió como si le hubiera tocado la boca con los dedos.

Él acercó su boca a la suya, brevemente, y ella sintió una electricidad chisporrotear, estaba sorprendida de que el relámpago no destellara.

Ambos se estremecieron un poco, como si lo que había pasado fuera inesperado. En verdad era algo completamente nuevo para Bella, así que no era una experta.

Edward levantó su boca y la miró. Él entrecerró los ojos, su rostro era sombrío, como si acabara de recibir un shock, quizás uno no deseado.

Antes de que Bella pudiera decir algo o retirarse (porque parecía claro que Edward no se sentía contento con el beso), Edward volvió a inclinarse y en aquel beso no hubo nada tentativo. Le abrió la boca con la suya y procedió a explorarla.

Otra ola de calor la embargó. Se apoyó contra él para acercarse tanto como le fuera posible y fue como apoyarse contra el acero. La primera vez que su lengua tocó la de ella, Bella se estremeció.

Edward debió sentir algo también, porque apretó su fuerte brazo alrededor de su espalda y, levantándola, caminaron dos pasos hacia la pared.

No hubo ningún cambio perceptible en la respiración de Edward cuando levantó a una mujer adulta con un solo brazo. El cambio en su respiración llegó unos segundos más tarde, después que su espalda chocara en un ruido sordo contra la pared y se pegara a ella, tanto como la pared a su espalda, sin separar en ningún momento la boca.

El beso se volvió acalorado, puro sexo, sexo con sus bocas, no con sus genitales, pero era muy caliente, muy excitante y causaba el mismo efecto en su vagina. Cada golpe de su lengua hacía que ella apretara fuertemente las piernas, una reacción que era incapaz de detener.

Tampoco es que quisiera parar. Por el contrario, lo deseaba aún más cerca, aunque no fuera posible. Apretó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward y se impulsó hasta su boca, ansiando sentirlo en todas partes. Y sintió cada aliento de Edward golpear contra sus senos mientras que su ya increíblemente amplio pecho comenzaba a expandirse.

Un pie se metió entre los de ella, luego dos. De alguna manera los muslos de Edward abrieron los suyos y luego toda su ingle estaba adherida a la suya y… oh Dios.

Directamente contra su vientre donde podía sentirlo. Sentirlo a _él_. Grande, grueso y duro. Lo que le pasaba a ella cada vez que su lengua tocaba la suya, también le pasaba a él. Donde su vagina se contraía, su pene se movía, se volvía imposiblemente más largo, más grueso. Él embestía contra ella, boca con boca, pecho con pecho, ingle con ingle, estableciendo una fricción que encendía su interior. Cada movimiento que hacía la inflamaba cada vez más.

Bella sentía los ojos tan pesados que no podía abrirlos. Aunque le gustaría verle la cara, no existía posibilidad de que abriera los ojos. Su cuerpo no deseaba verlo, deseaba _sentirlo._ Sentir toda esa gran fuerza y calor, concentrados en ella, incrementando su calor en ella.

El beso continuó sin cesar, mientras ella se adentraba en un lugar sin tiempo, donde solo existía un interminable _ahora_ refulgiendo calor.

Edward agarró el dobladillo de su falda y colocó la mano en la parte externa de su muslo. Su mano era tan grande que cubría una cantidad asombrosa de piel. Sus palmas eran ásperas, ella podía sentirlo a través del nailon, mientras él con suma lentitud iba subiendo su gran palma más y más arriba.

Todo el cuerpo de Edward se sacudió cuando se dio cuenta que ella usaba medias de ligas. Bella siempre había odiado la ceñida restricción de los pantys y se alegró de hacerlo en ese momento en que la áspera palma se deslizaba sobre el encaje hasta lo alto de sus medias, hasta tocar su carne desnuda, y ella tembló, se le puso la piel de gallina, lo cual era una locura porque también estaba hirviendo.

Ante la sensación de carne desnuda, él se detuvo, y apartó la boca. Oh Dios, ¿se suponía que ella debía abrir los ojos? Porque hacerlo sería algo muy difícil. Casi imposible. Sentía la cabeza floja en su cuello. Estaba derecha simplemente porque tenía una pared contra su espalda y a Edward Cullen enfrente, sino habría caído hacía mucho.

Abrió los ojos cuando pasó un segundo sin que Edward la besara. No era fácil. Sus párpados se abrieron lentamente, como si pesos de plomo estuvieran atados a ellos. Todo lo que podía ver era la cara de Edward llenando todo su campo visual.

Él la observaba muy de cerca. ¿Tal vez para ver si se oponía a que tocara su carne desnuda?

Hombre tonto, tonto.

Bella se puso de puntillas un poco y lo besó. Edward exhaló un profundo suspiro, y el aire entró en sus propios pulmones, se sumergió en ella. Era la única palabra posible para describir la sensación de que él poseía cada centímetro suyo.

Edward se retiró un segundo. Bella se preguntó por qué cuando el aire frío rozó sus muslos. Él le levantó la falda, de modo que cuando volvió a inclinarse contra ella, pudo sentir cada centímetro de su dureza.

Sus caderas se presionaron con fuerza contra ella, sus muslos abrieron los de Bella y de alguna manera, como por acto de magia, o por alguna alineación divina, su pene estuvo justo contra su vagina, abriendo sus pliegues, rozándose contra ella… _allí_.

Bella gimió, el sonido se perdió en la boca de Edward. Era completamente suya, no tenía fuerza de voluntad o consciencia. Su boca devoraba sus labios, sus hombros se curvaban sobre ella como alguna poderosa pared de carne. Él movía sus caderas contra ella con movimientos cortos y punzantes, sus manos alzaron sus caderas contra las de él.

Él jadeó, ladeó la cabeza, su lengua se adentró profundamente en su boca. Ella pudo sentir el calor de su pene a través de su bóxer, su pantalón y sus propias bragas de seda. Su pene caliente ardía, moviéndose con mayor rapidez, moviéndose exactamente donde todos sus nervios se concentraban tan salvajemente que era como si él hubiera encendido una corriente eléctrica… _allí._

Bella estaba en algún vasto océano de placer, cálido, dulzón y lleno de alegría. Y luego el océano se elevó, alzó, se convirtió en una ola enorme viniendo a ella, más y más cerca, más y más rápido…

Ella emitió un grito que se perdió en la boca de Edward mientras su cuerpo explotaba en un estallido de calor que se inició en sus muslos, pero que rápidamente se propagó por todo su cuerpo, y de pronto su vagina se contrajo en incontrolables pulsaciones tan fuertes y agudas que casi eran dolorosas, aunque no totalmente, y se extendieron por ella, bajando hasta las puntas de los dedos de sus manos y pies.

Había sido lanzada al espacio exterior y regresaba flotando lentamente, en movimientos zigzagueantes. Todo lo que había sido prisa acalorada se ralentizaba y refrescaba. La gravedad se reafirmaba, volvía a sentir el suelo bajo sus pies. Con los ojos cerrados, suspiró.

Asombroso. Todo había sido asombroso. La mejor experiencia de su vida. De hecho, nada podía acercársele.

Edward apartó su boca.

Ella suspiró otra vez, abrió los ojos y recibió un shock.

Edward no parecía feliz. Se veía como si sufriera.

—Lo siento —dijo él tenso, y la felicidad de Bella desapareció, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Como pulsar un interruptor.

— ¿Lo sientes? —susurró Bella horrorizada.

Él lo _sentía_. ¿Bien, qué se supone que debía hacer con eso? ¿Él lamentaba haberla besado, haberle dado un orgasmo? Había sido la experiencia más feliz de su vida, ¿y él lo sentía?

Ay Dios mío. ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Había interpretado mal la situación? Pero… pero había sido él quien inició el beso. Y ella había respondido… ¿mal? ¿Inapropiadamente? ¿Con demasiado ímpetu?

Qué horrible, porque era una de las pocas veces en su vida en las que no había pensado demasiado la situación. O mejor dicho, ni siquiera había pensado en nada. Su cabeza no había intervenido de ninguna forma. El instinto puro había asumido el mando, algo que raramente le pasaba. En realidad, nunca le sucedía.

Bien, ahora ya sabía lo que era ser dirigida por sus instintos, ¿verdad?

Pero aún más horrible, no había ningún lugar donde pudiera marcharse con su vergüenza. Tenía la espalda contra la pared, literalmente, y Edward estaba adherido a toda la parte delantera de su cuerpo. No podía moverse ni un centímetro. Al menos podía bajar los ojos…

Una mano fuerte y callosa acunó su barbilla e hizo que alzara la cabeza. Edward parecía perplejo.

— ¿Tú no lo sientes? Te llevé de cero a cien en un segundo.

— ¿Lamentarlo? ¿Cómo podría lamentarlo? —barboteó ella—. Nunca antes me había pasado. Fue maravilloso.

Edward parpadeó, sorprendido.

Bella sabía perfectamente bien que no era la clase de cosa que una mujer crecida debía decirle a un varón adulto. No había tenido muchas citas… en realidad, no había tenido citas… pero había leído y escuchado a sus pocas amigas y era de rigor tener algo de experiencia después de cumplir los dieciocho.

Pero Bella nunca había aprendido a disimular. No tenía ninguna destreza en ese aspecto. Las palabras sencillamente se habían escapado de su boca y era demasiado tarde para retractarse. Demasiado tarde para dar alguna clase de respuesta sofisticada que escondiera su consternación.

**_Bien, has logrado que me corriera estupendamente, gracias. Buen orgasmo, definitivamente un notable, tal vez un sobresaliente. Deberíamos hacerlo otra vez algún día, cuando estemos de humor._**

La voz de Edward era ronca y sus ojos se posaban en su boca cuando dijo:

—Jesús. Si no lo lamentas, si no tengo que pedir perdón, entonces yo _realmente_ no lo lamento. De hecho, si no nos vamos ahora voy a volvértelo hacer, muy pronto. Solo que ambos estaremos desnudos. —La miró a los ojos—. Pero no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo, ¿verdad?

Incluso más que en su crudo casi encuentro sexual contra la pared, su expresión era la más atractiva que Bella hubiera visto jamás. Este apuesto e increíble varón se concentraba en ella y su mente pensaba definitivamente en sexo.

Edward estaba completamente excitado, y ella no necesitaba sentir la gran vara de su pene apoyada en su vientre para saberlo. Estaba impreso en cada línea de su cara. Los músculos de su cuello sobresalían, un rubor rojo se destacaba bajo su piel bronceada, la barbilla estaba tensa. Él entrecerraba los ojos, chispas de fuego esmeralda saltaban de entre sus párpados.

Él la observó, sin parpadear y luego bajó la cabeza.

Ah, fabuloso. Más en camino. No echas a faltar algo si no lo conoces. Pero ahora que Bella había experimentado esa ráfaga increíble de energía que de alguna manera la había dejado floja y caliente, deseaba volver a sentirlo.

El sexo hacía que el mundo girara. Lo había entendido intelectualmente, porque el sexo era reconocido en todas partes como una de las fuerzas más poderosas en las relaciones humanas. Por lo visto movía montañas. Lanzaba al estrellato a ídolos adolescentes, derribaba presidentes, inspiraba grandes obras de arte, impulsaba a los corazones a asesinar.

Bella siempre había pensado en sí misma como alguien inmune a todo eso, solo un signo más que estaba destinada a vivir la vida desde fuera, como una simple observadora.

Pero Edward la había empujado y hecho avanzar. Había destruido su espacio seguro. Ahora que había experimentado un poquito de su poder, no se contentaría con una sola vez. Ni mucho menos.

Hoy había cruzado una especie de línea invisible: había encontrado a un hermano, quizás había hallado un amante y se había unido a la raza humana.

Los labios masculinos tocaron los suyos, apenas un poco, y ella ya estaba temblando con impaciencia, casi sin aliento por la expectativa.

Un fuerte pitido los sobresaltó a ambos. Edward alzó la cabeza, frunció el ceño desconcertado.

—Tu móvil —susurró Bella.

—Cristo —refunfuñó mientras sacaba un móvil espectacular del bolsillo de su chaqueta y echó un vistazo a la pantalla—. Sip. Sip, Emmet. Estamos bajando justo ahora.

Él la miró, una comisura de su boca se levantó.

—Después.

—Después —concordó ella feliz.

Todo el clan vivía en un magnífico bloque de apartamentos anclado al final de una maravillosa playa de arena blanca. Bella se sentía sobrecogida por la belleza escarpada del lugar.

El apartamento de Alice y Jasper estaba en el último piso, Emmet tenía un apartamento en el quinto y Edward tenía uno más pequeño en el cuarto.

Cuando entraron en el piso de Emmet, una latina sonriente —según le informaron, era la sobrina de Manuela, el ama de llaves de Alice y Jasper— salió del dormitorio llevando un pequeño bulto en una suave manta rosa y crema.

El bebé lloraba, gemía y pataleaba.

Rosalie corrió, tomó a la bebé de la mujer joven y la acunó, murmurando suavemente. Los gemidos se volvieron angustiosos.

Emmet puso su mano sobre el hombro de Rosalie y miró a su hijita.

Bella no pudo evitarlo. Se acercó, tocando la suave manta, después acunó la cabeza de la bebé en la palma de su mano. El lloriqueó se calmó, los diminutos pies dejaron de patalear.

Bella necesitó esforzarse para arrancar la mirada del bebé y concentrarse en la cara de Rosalie.

— ¿Puedo? —Ella quería decir… _¿puedo tocarla?_

Y Rosalie, sin pensárselo dos veces, transfirió el diminuto bulto a sus brazos, sin ser consciente de que Bella nunca antes había sostenido a un bebé.

La bebé encajó en sus brazos a la perfección. Un bulto pequeño, caliente y vivo, el humano más diminuto que Bella hubiera visto alguna vez.

Acunó a la bebé en su brazo izquierdo y le apartó la manta de su carita. Cuando bajó la mirada sintió que su estómago caía en picado, sus pulmones se contraían y su corazón caía enamorado. El mundo entero se desvaneció, la única cosa real era la caliente criaturita en sus brazos.

Desde una increíble distancia escuchó la voz de Rosalie, un poco entrecortada por la emoción.

—Bella, te presento a tu sobrina Lili Isabella. Le decimos Lilian. Lilian, te presento a tu tía Bella.

Bella bajó los ojos hacia la diminuta y perfecta carita que le devolvía la mirada. Era asombroso ver esa carita tan parecida a la suya propia, el color de sus ojos era exactamente como los suyos… castaños que casi parecían chocolates con la luz del sol entrando por los enormes ventanales.

Todos los doctores le habían dicho a Bella que nunca podría tener hijos. Sus heridas habían sido demasiado severas, fragmentos de hueso habían cortado sus Trompas de Falopio. Se lo habían dicho cuando era niña y formaba parte de sí tanto como sus ojos, manos y pies.

Nunca tendría hijos.

Así que nunca creyó que pudiera sostener en sus brazos a una hermosa pequeñita que se le pareciera. Un sueño tan imposible que ni siquiera se había atrevido a pensarlo.

Y aun así, allí estaba. Con un pequeñito milagro en sus brazos. Lili.

Lilian se retorció un poco, pataleó y de repente abrió los ojos de par en par y los fijó en su cara como si viera una estrella. Bella miró su carita perfecta, y hasta el final de sus días juraría que Lilian le sonrió, una gran sonrisa desdentada, pegajosa que simplemente estrujó el corazón de Bella en un puño de hierro, que nunca la dejaría escapar.

Y Bella sabía, más allá de cualquier duda, que deseaba ser una parte importante de la vida de esa niña, tanto como sus padres le permitieran. Y a juzgar por la mirada complacida en los rostros de Emmet y Rosalie, sería mucho.

El llanto de Lilian amainó hasta suaves gorjeos mientras Bella la mecía. Perdió la noción del tiempo, olvidó que los esperaban para comer, olvidó que debía instalarse en su dormitorio, se olvidó de todo mientras miraba los hermosos ojos dorados de Lilian, le acariciaba la mejilla, maravillándose de que esa piel humana pudiera ser tan suave, ahogándose en las olas de amor que fluían entre ella y su sobrina.

De repente, el silencio completo en el cuarto hizo que apartara los ojos de la mirada magnética de Lilian y alzara la vista. Emmet estaba de pie con un brazo alrededor de Rosalie, cuyas mejillas estaban mojadas. Ella, Emmet y Edward la contemplaban, Edward la miraba con la intensidad de un láser.

— ¿Qué? — ¿Por qué la estaban mirando?

Rosalie se secó las mejillas de un manotazo.

—Lilian ha estado llorando y gimiendo durante días. Ha dejado de llorar en cuanto la has tomado en brazos. Tienes un don natural con los niños, Bella.

Guau, ¿cuán equivocada podía estar una mujer? Bella no tenía ningún don con los niños, ninguno. Nunca había estado cerca de niños, no sabía nada sobre ellos. Todo que lo había hecho con Lilian había sido puro instinto.

Como con Edward.

Ella se sonrojó hasta las raíces de su pelo, inclinándose hacia Lilian para que ellos no lo notaran.

Un móvil sonó y la voz profunda de Emmet contestó.

—Sip, presentando a Lilian y Bella. Sip, se gustan. Ahora subimos.

Él dio una palmada con sus grandes manos.

—Okey, chicos, Jasper se está tragando todo el champán y la comida de Manuela se enfría. Bella, cariño, puedes instalarte aquí después del almuerzo. ¿Te parece bien? ¿Tienes hambre?

Bella levantó la cabeza, sorprendida.

—Sí. Sí, tengo hambre.

Y la _tenía_. Bella nunca tenía hambre. En el hospital a veces le habían puesto suero porque no podía comer. Ahora mismo, comía poco y raramente sentía hambre. A menudo se le cerraba el estómago con fuerza en protesta con solo pensar en comida.

Pero en aquel momento se sentía _voraz_. El beso de Edward, el orgasmo, llevar en brazos a una bebé que se le parecía… todo eso había abierto un agujero gigantesco en su estómago y le daba la bienvenida a la idea de comer con estas felices, acogedoras y mágicas personas…

—Vamos, entonces. —Emmet comenzó a dirigirlos hacia la puerta.

Bella bajó la mirada hacia la niñita en sus brazos. Los párpados translúcidos de Lilian estaban casi completamente cerrados. Bella juraría que la bebé dio un suspirito impetuoso y sonrió otra vez.

— ¿Bella? —Emmet estaba de pie en la puerta, Rosalie a su lado. Edward la acompañaba.

—Se está quedando dormida —susurró Bella—. No quiero despertarla.

—No —los ojos de Rosalie se ensancharon con horror—, no la despiertes. ¿Te gustaría llevarla? Son solo unos pisos en el ascensor.

En cualquier otro momento de su vida, Bella habría retrocedido ante el pensamiento de ser responsable de un bebé en sus brazos, de caminar sosteniendo a un bebé. A veces tenía problemas para mantenerse erguida. De vez en cuando tropezaba de improviso. No poseía completo control sobre su cuerpo y llevar a un bebé recién nacido no era una buena idea.

Pero le arrancaría los ojos a cualquiera que le quitara a esa niña de sus brazos. De repente se sintió infundida con una dosis enorme de confianza física. Estaba absolutamente convencida de que no tropezaría con Lilian en sus brazos. Se sentía fuerte, conectada a la tierra con raíces fuertes, invencibles e irrompibles que se hundían profundamente.

Y luego estaba Edward, que estaba pegado a su lado.

No podía caerse, no con Edward junto a ella.

Sintió el peso caliente de Lilian en sus brazos, anclándola a la tierra, y le sonrió a Emmet, su nuevo hermano, a Rosalie, su nueva cuñada, y a Edward, su nuevo… lo que fuera.

—Vamos, entonces —dijo ella.

* * *

_**BUENO CHICAS NO SE PUEDEN QUEJAR SEIS CAPÍTULOS EN UN DIA...JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!**_

_**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS...**_

_**BESOS**_

_**INDI**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Como todas ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen son de S.M y la historia pertecene a L.M.R tambien saben el tituto original y la autora lo dare a conocer al final...**_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 7**_

La casa de Jasper y Alice tenía el mismo aspecto cálido y acogedor de siempre. Para Edward, era su lugar favorito del mundo, seguido de cerca por el apartamento de Emmet y Rosalie. Y en él se encontraban sus dos personas favoritas: Marie y Lili.

Lili estaba en brazos de Bella, como si hubiera nacido para estar ahí. Edward nunca olvidaría lo deslumbrada que estaba Bella cuando Rosalie le había puesto a Lili en los brazos. Ni siquiera notó las reacciones de Emmet y Rosalie cuando Lili se calmó inmediatamente y, acto seguido, se quedó satisfecha y adoririnada.

Emmet le había contado que Lili llevaba días llorando, sin dejarles apenas dormir. Un segundo con Bella y ya estaba tranquila.

Tío, Edward lo comprendía tan bien. Bella tenía esta… esa aura mágica de calidez, suavidad y calma. Él también estaría tranquilo si no estuviera tan jodidamente excitado.

Había estado a punto de explotar cuando la besó. Solo fue capaz de tener el autocontrol necesario para no correrse en los pantalones gracias a toda una vida de follar seria y copiosamente. Hubiera estado completamente fuera de lugar, porque eso era algo que no le ocurría desde el instituto.

Pero, tío, había faltado poco. Había notado el orgasmo de Bella en su boca, contra su estómago, a través de su cuerpo entero. Y cuando le dijo que había sido su primera vez… guau. Increíble.

Jasper y Alice entraron en el salón para saludarles. Jasper llevando a Marie en brazos. La niña chilló en cuanto le vio, se volvió hacia su padre y ordenó imperiosamente:

—Bájame, papi.

Jasper estaba programado para obedecer a Marie, algo en lo que Alice estaba trabajando constantemente. Decía que iba a tener otro niño simplemente para que Jasper pudiera dividirse y consentir a dos niños en lugar de a uno solo.

Jasper dejó a Marie en el suelo con suavidad y ésta salió corriendo hacia Edward como un misil con el blanco fijado, porque sabía que Edward era incluso más blando cuando se trataba de ella y Lili.

— ¡Tito Edward! —chilló y se lanzó desde una distancia de medio metro, un viejo juego. Edward la atrapó y giró con ella, que reía—. ¡Tito Edward, mira!

Cogió la cara de Edward entre sus manitas para hacerlo girarse hacia ella, solo por si aún no tenía su completa atención. Marie tenía el gen de princesa enterito.

— ¿Sí, calabacita?

Ella se señaló los pies.

—Mira, tito Edward. ¡Zapatos nuevos!

Mostró uno de sus piececitos para que él lo pudiera admirar.

—Son _rojos_ —dijo con expresión solemne, en tono suave y reverente—. Y _brillan_.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

—Lleva dándome la lata con esos zapatos desde que los vio hace un par de semanas —lanzó una mirada irónica a su marido—. No sé quién de los dos ha hecho más campaña por ellos, si Marie o Jasper.

Por un momento, Jasper pareció avergonzado. Le daría la luna si ella la pidiera.

—Son unos zapatos preciosos, Marie —dijo Edward muy solemnemente, mordiéndose los labios.

Unos zapatos nuevos y brillantes, y _rojos_, era algo digno de tomarse con seriedad. Sin sonrisas.

Ella asintió mostrándose de acuerdo, meneando su cola de caballo.

—Quiero presentarte a alguien, Marie. Tienes una nueva tía.

Marie abrió los ojos de par en par, fundamentalmente porque, para ella, tía significaba regalos y bailes cuando su tía Rosalie cantaba. «Tía» era un concepto genial en el mundo de Marie. Una tía más, significaba más botín y más diversión.

Edward se volvió hacia Bella, con Marie en un brazo, mientras Bella sujetaba a Lili en los suyos. El momento, la imagen, la idea… era todo tan perfecto, él presentando a Marie a su nueva tía.

—Marie, cariño, esta es tu nueva tía Bella. Salúdala.

—Bájame, tito Edward —ordenó la niña. Caminó hacia Bella, extendió una pequeña mano y dijo—. ¿Qué tal?

Desde luego Marie era una niña bien educada, algo que Alice había conseguido ella sola. Si hubiera sido por la disciplina paterna de Jasper, Marie se hubiera comportado como si la hubieran criado en una manada de lobos. Pero no, Marie era una perfecta señorita.

Bella sonrió y extendió una mano hacia ella.

— ¿Qué tal estás, Marie? Es un placer conocerte.

Marie se quedó mirando a Bella a la cara y luego hizo algo fuera de lo normal. Se apoyó en la pierna de Bella, se abrazó a ella y miró hacia arriba.

—Tía Bella —dijo.

Era toda una estampa, tan hermosa que Edward hizo una foto mental, porque sabía que la recordaría a menudo. Una preciosa joven, con un precioso bebé rubio en brazos y una preciosa niña morena abrazándola.

Todos lo sintieron, sintieron lo poderoso de la situación. Desde luego, Edward lo sintió como un disparo al corazón. Emmet, Rosalie y Lili; Jasper, Alice y Marie: todos ellos tenían, desde ahora y para siempre, alguien más para querer dentro de su círculo.

Marie había estado analizando el rostro de Bella, con un pequeño ceño en su carita. Miró a Edward, luego de nuevo a Bella.

—Tía Bella, ¿eres la mujer del tito Edward?

_Ojalá_. A Edward por poco se le escapan las palabras de lo poderosamente que lo sintió. Porque, por un instante, pudo verlo y pudo sentirlo.

Bella, su esposa, rodeada por sus hijos.

Ella sonrió a Marie.

—No, cariño, soy la hermana del tío Emmet —acarició con la mano la coleta de Marie—. Y ahora, tu tía.

—Bien —dijo Alice, temblorosa, con los ojos relucientes—. Creo que es hora de comer. Bella, ¿necesitas ayuda?

Teniendo en cuenta que llevaba una niña en brazos y otra se estaba abrazando a ella…

—No —sonrió Bella—. Estoy bien.

Edward entró con ella en el gran comedor. Marie seguía colgada de ella. Edward la entendía por completo, a él también le hubiera gustado apoyarse en Bella, absorber un poco de aquella serenidad.

— ¡Oh! —Bella se detuvo en el umbral del comedor. Manuela era un orgullo para ellos. La mesa de comedor de Jasper y Alice era inmensa, de caoba bruñida, tan brillante que las velas encendidas se reflejaban perfectamente del revés—. Qué bonito.

Lo era. Había velas en altos candelabros de plata y pequeños jarrones de flores cortadas entre, aproximadamente, mil bandejas de comida, que emanaban vapor de lo calientes que estaban y que olían deliciosamente.

Alice dio unas palmadas.

—Vale, Bella, siéntate aquí, Rosalie aquí…

— ¡Mami! —sonó la voz de Marie—. ¡Yo al lado de la tía Bella!

Alice parpadeó, porque Marie siempre se quería sentar al lado de su papá, que nunca le reñía por sus modales en la mesa.

—Yo también —dijo Edward rápidamente, antes de que se agotaran los sitios junto a Bella. No iba a aceptar un sitio al otro lado de la mesa de ninguna manera—. Yo también me quiero sentar junto a ella.

—Trae —Rosalie se volvió hacia Bella con los brazos extendidos—. Dame a Lili. Estoy acostumbrada a comer con ella en brazos.

—Claro —Bella entregó a Lili, envuelta en una manta, a su madre. Lili se despertó con un ruidito y, después de unos cuantos amagos, consiguió arrancar el motor y comenzó a llorar. Rosalie la mecía con suavidad, tarareando una tranquila nana.

El llanto se intensificó.

—Cariño —Emmet puso una mano en el hombro de su mujer—. Déjame intentarlo.

—Vale.

Con expresión preocupada, Rosalie entregó a Lili a su marido. Los lloros aumentaron de intensidad, rompían el corazón.

Bella se mordió los labios, abrió la boca, la volvió a cerrar.

Lili retiró la cara del chupete que le ofrecían, llorando tan alto que parecía una sirena.

— ¿Podría…? —Bella miró a Emmet y a Rosalie—. ¿Podría intentar calmarla?

—Claro —dijo Emmet, perplejo. Y pasó el bulto de vuelta a Bella con delicadeza.

Lili dejó de llorar como si le hubieran apagado un interruptor.

—Guau —dijo Edward.

—Sí —Emmet sacudió la cabeza—. Tío, no sabes lo que me alegra que te quedes con nosotros. Vas a quedarte mucho, mucho tiempo.

—Por lo menos hasta que a Lili le salgan todos los dientes —añadió Rosalie fervientemente—. Puede que hasta que vaya a la universidad.

Bella se inclinó a un lado para que Manuela le sirviera la comida. Segundo y tercer plato incluidos. En lo que respectaba a la cocina, Manuela era de la escuela de «cuanto más mejor».

—Solo he traído equipaje para unos pocos días —dijo Bella, sonriendo—. Será difícil quedarme hasta que Lili vaya a la universidad.

—Pues cómprate ropa nueva —dijo Alice, cortando una salchicha y una tortilla de cebolla—. Será divertido. Te llevaré de compras —posó la mirada en Marie que, apoyada en Bella, la miraba con adoración—. Marie puede venir con nosotras. Le encanta ir de compras. Y creo que se ha enamorado de ti.

—De compras —dijo Marie, casi con fervor religioso—. Con la tía Bella.

Emmet se rió. Estaba sentado justo frente a ella y se inclinó hacia delante.

—Cariño… —se detuvo y dudó. Edward le miró sorprendido. Emmet no era de los que dudaban—. Si necesitas dinero, no es ningún problema en absoluto.

— ¡No, en absoluto! —intervino Rosalie—. Lo que quieras, lo que necesites…

Bella alzó la mano, con expresión acongojada.

—No, no, no necesito dinero. De hecho… —como estaba sentada junto a Edward, este vio que le temblaban las manos. Inspiró profundamente—. De hecho, esa es la razón fundamental por la que quería localizarte, Emmet. Mis padres, mis padres adoptivos, me dejaron dinero. Un montón. Y es justo que la mitad sea para ti. Podemos concertar una cita con un abogado durante mi estancia para que te transfiera la mitad de la propiedad.

Silencio. Todas las miradas se centraron en Emmet, que negaba con la cabeza.

—Bella —dijo con delicadeza—. No quiero tu dinero. Ni un céntimo. Nuestra empresa va muy bien y, aunque nos estuviéramos hundiendo —lanzó una sonrisa a Rosalie—, si me arruinara mañana, Rosalie gana tanto que puede mantenerme con el nivel de vida al que me he acostumbrado. Sin mencionar el hecho de que es tan buena en lo suyo que consigue doblar el valor de nuestras inversiones cada seis meses. Has pasado por un infierno, Bella. Quédate tu dinero y disfrútalo. Siempre y cuando lo disfrutes aquí, en San Diego. Con nosotros.

A Bella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Edward se inclinó hacia ella.

—Te lo dije —murmuró. Ella se volvió hacia él con una carcajada entrecortada—. Así que tenemos una cena en el Del. Mañana por la noche.

Oh, sí. Mañana por la noche y la siguiente y la otra. Los sentimientos de Edward se reflejaban claramente en su rostro y ella se ruborizó al mirarle.

Jo, tío. La vida estaba mejorando. Anoche no era más que un puto imbécil y menos de veinticuatro horas después, allí estaba con la más deliciosa de las mujeres que jamás había visto y no iba a dejarla ir.

—Vale —dijo ella suavemente, y él hizo un gesto de victoria imaginario.

Mañana por la noche. Cena en el Crown Room. Tenue luz de velas que harían que su piel refulgiera aun más que en ese momento. Una buena cena, luego un paseo por la playa…

Le sonó el móvil.

Él lo sacó para apagarlo. _Nop, lo siento, seas quien seas_. No estoy. Ahora no y puede que nunca más. Todas las personas que le importaban en el mundo estaban en la misma habitación que él. El resto del mundo podía simplemente irse a tomar por culo.

Oh, mierda. Sam Uley. Un buen tipo del Departamento de Policía de San Diego y, lo más importante, un antiguo Marine. Para Edward, ser un Marine era lo más cercano a profesar una religión. Aunque no estaba en activo en el cuerpo, Edward seguía siendo un Marine. Todos los Marines eran sus hermanos. La segunda parte del famoso lema. _Semper fi_, sí. Pero, sobre todo, _semper fraternis_. Siempre hermanos. Edward tenía a Jasper y a Emmet, sus hermanos de sangre. Pero también tenía al cuerpo al completo. Cada Marine era de alguna manera hermano suyo.

Y Sam Uley era uno de los mejores. Un tremendo cabezota, pero también un tipo estupendo. Edward no podía pasar de él, ni siquiera esta noche, aun cuando podía haber encontrado a la mujer de sus sueños.

De modo que, con un suspiro, abrió el móvil.

—Hey. Sam. La verdad es que no es un buen momento, pero…

— ¿Estás en casa? —la áspera voz de Sam sonaba apagada.

—No —Edward frunció el ceño—. Estoy en casa de Jasper, pero…

—Estaré ahí en dos minutos —gruñó Sam y la pantalla se apagó.

Edward se quedó con el móvil en la mano un segundo, mirándolo. Para Sam, estar ahí en dos minutos significaba que estaba en la puerta de Edward, cinco pisos más abajo.

¿Qué cojones?

Sam no tardó dos minutos, tardó uno. Alice fue a abrir la puerta y Edward escuchó el grave rumor de Sam al saludar a Alice en el recibidor, luego la siguió hasta el comedor.

Sam no era imbécil. Sabía que estaba interrumpiendo algo. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

—Señoras. Whitlock, Swan —señaló con el pulgar por encima de su hombro—. Cullen, ven conmigo.

Algo iba mal. Todo tenía muy mala pinta. Sam era de modales anticuados. Nunca interrumpiría una fiesta familiar como esta por una visita informal. Así que era de negocios.

Pero Edward ya no pertenecía a la Policía de San Diego. No estaba a las órdenes de Sam. Si Sam venía a pedir un favor, no lo estaba haciendo de la manera correcta.

Y, mierda, fuera lo que fuera, podía esperar. Edward se lo estaba pasando muy bien y no quería separarse de Bella.

— ¿Puede esperar, Sam? —Edward ni siquiera se molestó en disimular la impaciencia de su voz.

Sam frunció el ceño.

—No. No puede. Y vengo adelantándome en unos diez minutos a una orden de arresto. Joder, te estoy haciendo un favor, Cullen, así que mueve el culo, ahora mismo.

Sam nunca decía tacos delante de las damas, jamás. Tenía que estar tremendamente estresado.

Entonces Edward comprendió lo que había dicho.

— _¿Orden de arresto?_

—Sí.

Jasper y Emmet se habían levantado, echando las sillas hacia atrás, repentinamente cargados de agresividad. Alice, Rosalie y Bella tenían aspecto impresionado.

Notando que algo iba mal entre los adultos, Marie corrió con su mamá y rodeó con sus bracitos su vientre en expansión. Lili se despertó y comenzó a llorar. Bella trató de acallarla pero no funcionó. Pasó el pequeño bulto a los brazos de Rosalie.

La mesa estaba bellamente montada, la comida caliente, había resultado tremendamente tentadora hasta hacía un minuto. Una mesa de celebración. Ahora, el agudo olor de la comida se le coló en las fosas nasales como si fuera niebla, produciéndole náuseas. La celebración estaba arruinada.

¿Qué cojones?

—Ahora, Cullen —Sam habló con voz plana, imperativa.

Edward no obedeció porque se lo estuvieran ordenando, ya que por primera vez en su vida no pertenecía a ninguna cadena de mando y se había dado cuenta de que eso le gustaba, sino porque esta mierda se estaba cargando uno de los mejores días de su vida. Quería que esto, fuera lo que fuera, terminara. Ya.

Se había cometido algún tipo de error y lo quería solucionado; y rápido.

Con una exclamación impaciente, Edward se dirigió a la sala de estar de Jasper, hizo que Sam se sentara en uno de los grandes y cómodos sillones de Jasper y él mismo se sentó en el extremo del sofá, en ángulo recto.

Un momento más tarde, Jasper se sentó en el sofá junto a él y Emmet en el sillón que estaba junto al de Sam.

Sam alzó las cejas.

— ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto? —preguntó a Edward.

Vaya una pregunta idiota.

—Sí. Son mis hermanos. No tengo nada que ocultarles.

Sam asintió y sacó un cuaderno de notas. Era de los últimos que quedaban entre los detectives, la mayoría de los cuales tomaba las notas en portátiles o iPads.

Sam retrocedió unas cuantas páginas en el bloc y miró a Edward.

— ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?

Edward se quedó helado. Jesús, ¿_anoche_? Jasper y Emmet se miraron entre ellos y luego a él.

—Eh… salí.

A Sam se le movieron los músculos de las mandíbulas, tenía la mirada helada. Dejó que el silencio se prolongara. Edward sabía lo suficiente como para no seguir respondiendo, después de todo era un ex policía. Pero, repentinamente, por una vez se sintió avergonzado de su vida de crápula. Jasper y Emmet habían estado en sus casas con sus mujeres y sus hijas mientras que él había estado en un garito, bebiendo demasiado y liándose con una loca.

De repente se dio cuenta de que era demasiado viejo para eso. Se acabó ir de bar en bar. Era una forma deprimente de ahogar sus problemas y, además, los problemas seguían estando allí con él a la mañana siguiente. Junto con una resaca y el imperioso deseo de alejarse todo lo posible de la mujer con la que había estado.

Edward suspiró profundamente.

—Vale. Salí sobre las once, fui en coche hasta Logan Heights y me tomé unas copas en un par de bares.

Sam tenía el bloc abierto sobre las rodillas, pero no lo estaba mirando.

— ¿Terminaste en The Cave?

—No me acuerdo —empezó Edward, cuando repentinamente lo hizo. Le vino un flash de un gran letrero de neón sobre la sucia ventana, THE AVE—. Sí —suspiró—. The Cave.

—Te liaste con una mujer.

Qué cojones, eso no era asunto de Sam. ¿Acaso de repente se había convertido en un policía sexual?

—No entiendo por qué eso es asunto tuyo.

— ¿Cómo se llamaba? —el tono de Sam se hizo incluso más frío.

Jesús. ¿Su nombre? Si Edward hubiera sido capaz de ruborizarse, lo hubiera hecho. Si le dijo su nombre, no se acordaba. Estaba bastante más borracho de la cuenta.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Una verdadera historia de amor, ¿no? —la voz de Sam sonó helada.

Edward apretó los dientes.

— ¿Te dice algo el nombre Irina Koravich?

Irina… Edward cerró los ojos e intentó visualizar el apartamento de la mujer. Suciedad, desorden, olores rancios. Todo lo que recordaba era el hedor y la sensación enfermiza de la borrachera. ¿Estaba su nombre en alguna parte? Escaneó su memoria tras los párpados cerrados. Nop.

Edward abrió los ojos.

—Lo siento. No recuerdo su nombre. ¿Y a ti qué te importa?

—Te pusiste duro con ella, ¿no?

Se sintió rápidamente invadido por la vergüenza. Emmet y Jasper estaban sentados en silencio, contemplándole. El recuerdo de tenerla sujeta, con las muñecas ligeramente hinchadas y las señales blancas de sus dedos rodeándolas, asomó de entre la neblina alcohólica que había sido la noche anterior.

—U… un poco. Nada serio.

— ¿Sí? —Sam estaba tomando notas en su bloc, pero levantó la mirada al oír las palabras de Edward con la expresión tan cerrada como un puño—. No sé cuál es tu definición de «un poco duro», Cullen, pero no es como la mía.

Cogió un sobre y sacó unas cuantas fotos con brillo de 8 x 10 cm. y las lanzó sobre la mesa de centro. Edward se inclinó hacia delante, intentando encontrarle sentido a lo que estaba viendo. Rojo y negro, carne deforme… entonces la visión se hizo nítida, convirtiéndose en las impresionantes imágenes de una mujer terriblemente apaleada.

Entrecerró los ojos. Algo le resultaba familiar en esa cara tan maltratada… Oh, Dios. La mujer que se había tirado anoche.

Estupefacto, miro a los furiosos ojos de Sam.

—Mandíbula hecha pedazos, conmoción cerebral, antebrazo roto, tres costillas rotas, hemorragia interna que ha requerido cirugía para poder detenerla y el bazo aplastado. Eso no es lo que yo llamaría «un poco duro», Cullen.

—Jesús. Yo no le hice eso —Edward se puso de pie, incapaz de mantenerse sentado—. No podría hacer eso a ninguna mujer. Lo único que hice fue sujetarla fuerte cuando me lo pidió.

Bueno, y follarla más duro. Pero eso también lo había pedido.

Sam hizo un gesto de enfado ante la colección de terribles fotografías.

— ¿Esto te parece una persona a la que sujetaron fuerte? Recibió una paliza que por poco la mata.

—Jesús, Sam.

Un repentino estremecimiento de miedo recorrió a Edward. No estaba acostumbrado a sentir miedo, y ese era de un tipo distinto a cualquiera con el que se hubiera encontrado anteriormente. Si Sam Uley, que le conocía, pensaba que era capaz de hacer esto, ¿qué pensarían los demás oficiales del Escuadrón de Crímenes Violentos? Todos sus contactos pertenecían principalmente al SWAT. Pero el Departamento de Policía de San Diego era grande. Había un montón de oficiales que no le conocían y no estarían dispuestos a aceptar la palabra de nadie de que Edward simplemente no era capaz de este tipo de violencia contra una mujer.

Contra un enemigo que le atacara, por supuesto. ¿Pero contra una mujer? Nunca.

Estaba empezando a desesperarse al pensar que iba a tener que convencer a un montón de policías escépticos de que no había sido él. Y al fiscal. Y… Dios… quizás finalmente también a un jurado.

Sam le lanzó una mirada dura.

— ¿Así que me estás diciendo que no tuviste sexo con esta mujer? Y ten cuidado con lo que dices porque encontramos un condón usado en el cuarto de baño —bufó—. Usado, no lleno. Ni siquiera te corriste, pobre bastardo. Así que, ¿qué resultado va a dar el test de ADN? Y recuerda que tu ADN está en tu expediente.

Todos los policías donaban ADN a través de una muestra bucal para establecer una base de datos.

—Sí, vale, tuvimos sexo.

—Ajá —dijo Sam—. ¿Y?

—Y… No me corrí. Ella estaba… pidiéndome que fuera duro con ella. No pude hacerlo.

Ahora Sam le estaba mirando apenado. Sam era un tipo estricto y rígido que probablemente solo follaba el día de San Patricio. Edward solía sentir pena por él, pero repentinamente comprendió la verdad. Sam lo hacía bien y él mal. Andar follando por ahí no estaba bien.

Sam suspiró.

—La… eh… dama en cuestión había tomado crack. Lo encontramos por todas partes. Eres un ex policía. Ex Marine. Marines y crack. No es una buena mezcla, Cullen. Deberías haberla mantenido en los pantalones.

Edward cerró los ojos. Sam tenía razón. Tendría que haberla mantenido guardada en los pantalones.

— ¿Así que cual es tu versión? Cuéntame qué es lo que fue mal.

Edward apretó la mandíbula. Jesús, no quería hablar de ello. De nada de todo ello.

Silencio. Edward podía oír cómo le sonaban los dientes al apretarlos.

Sam suspiró y se puso de pie.

—Bien, si no vas a hablar, habrá que ir a la comisaría, Cullen.

Jasper y Emmet se pusieron en pie a la vez.

Edward destensó la mandíbula. Le costó trabajo.

—No os levantéis, chicos. Sentaos otra vez.

Tío, ojalá sus hermanos no estuvieran allí. Pero estaban y no se iban a marchar. Por primera vez desde que entró en la Casa de los Horrores del viejo Hughes y descubrió que había aterrizado en otro agujero de mierda de casa de acogida, pero que allí había otros dos chicos que inmediatamente se pusieron de su lado, Edward deseó que Jasper y Emmet fueran menos leales. Lo que quería era aclarar todo esto tranquilamente con Sam y que sus hermanos no se involucraran.

Pero Jasper y Emmet estaban programados para ser leales. Ni siquiera iban a plantearse que se enfrentara a esto a solas.

Mierda.

—Abajo todo el mundo —repitió.

Y Jasper y Emmet se sentaron de nuevo, en el borde del sofá. Sam siguió de pie un largo momento más, con expresión muy seria, y entonces, finalmente, se sentó. Sacó un cuaderno y esperó.

—Vale —dijo Edward. Cerró los ojos un momento, casi saboreando el amargo regusto de lo que se le venía encima—. Anoche me sentía inquieto. Salí sobre las once. No estaba de humor para bares de moda, martinis y ligar con banqueras de inversiones.

No, lo que le apetecía era un lugar tan de mierda como de mierda se sentía él. Pero no podía decir eso delante de Jasper y Emmet, porque iban a martirizarse por no haberse dado cuenta de que Edward se sentía como una mierda y por no haberse roto los cuernos intentando que se sintiera mejor.

A veces Edward deseaba que sus hermanos no le apoyaran hasta ese punto. Deseaba que fueran peores amigos. Deseaba que no se preocuparan tanto por él.

—Yo, eh, estuve dando vueltas, sin más. Acabé en Logan Heights, en un lugar llamado The Cave.

Sam levantó una mano, habló en voz baja por el móvil y lo cerró. Volvió a inclinarse sobre su cuaderno.

—Bien. Sigue.

—Yo… bebí. Un montón.

Edward dirigió su mirada a Jasper y Emmet. Ambos tenían cara de póker. Cuando Emmet volvió de Afganistán hecho un desecho humano, básicamente deseando morir, había intentado lo de beber hasta matarse durante una temporada, noche tras noche. Edward y Jasper se lo habían permitido, porque no es fácil emborracharse hasta morir, aunque sabe Dios que Emmet lo intentó. Edward y Jasper le habían quitado las armas, no le dejaban nadar hasta donde no iba a ser capaz de regresar y, durante un mes muy malo, instalaron cristales irrompibles alrededor del balcón de Emmet.

Pero le permitieron intentar matarse a borracheras, porque era algo muy difícil de hacer y Emmet no lo estaba consiguiendo.

Edward también tenía sus momentos de beber demasiado, solo que no tenía las buenas razones de Emmet. En aquel momento, no estaba claro si Emmet volvería a andar, o si pasaría un solo minuto de su vida sin sufrir insoportables dolores, o si llegaría a tener algo parecido a una vida normal.

¿Y la excusa de Edward? Nada. Que era precisamente lo que sentía a veces: absolutamente nada en su interior.

Le daba vergüenza, pero era así. Ni siquiera tenía la excusa de las trágicas infancias de Jasper y Emmet. Él había vivido rodeado de una amorosa familia, hasta que unos cabronazos mataron a sus padres y a sus dos hermanos durante una chapuza de robo, y su infancia terminó. Eso ocurrió el doce de marzo, veinticinco años atrás, cuando Edward Antony Cullen tenía diez años de edad. El trece de marzo de aquel año ya era un viejo de diez años, partido en dos por la pena.

Pero hasta aquel día, su vida había sido una bendición.

Y bebía para olvidar su vida desde aquel trece de marzo en adelante.

— ¿Querías cogerte un pedo? —preguntó Sam.

Era casi como un término técnico. Las borracheras tenían su propia taxonomía y «pedo» era justamente como él estaba.

—Sí —contestó Edward en voz baja.

Sam estaba sentado mirándole, con el bolígrafo cerniéndose sobre el papel.

— ¿Y?

—Y me ligué a esta… — ¿Esta qué? Chica no era el término correcto. Señora tampoco—. Mujer.

En realidad había sido ella quien se lo había ligado.

— ¿Su nombre? —Sam contemplaba su cuaderno y Edward tuvo la repentina sensación de que no quería mirarle a la cara mientras relataba algo tan deprimente.

Edward no contestó y Sam por fin levantó la vista.

—Ya te lo he dicho. No sé su nombre —dijo Edward en voz baja y los tres hombres fruncieron el ceño. Tío, no quedarte con el nombre de una chica estaba mal. Se la había tirado, por lo menos parcialmente, pero no sabía su nombre. Realmente no tenía excusa y no ofreció ninguna.

Ahora Sam le estaba mirando, como intentando meterse en su cabeza. Sam también era un macho alfa y Edward normalmente no permitía que otros hombres se le quedaran mirando. Se hubiera puesto furioso, pero sabía que Sam solo estaba haciendo su trabajo. Edward había perdido su derecho a indignarse.

—Te he dado un nombre —dijo Sam por fin—. Irina Koravich. ¿Te suena?

Edward negó con la cabeza. Dudaba que hubieran llegado a intercambiar más de diez palabras.

— ¿Una trabajadora del sexo? —le preguntó como si tal cosa, y esa vez Edward sí frunció el ceño.

—No —Aunque podría haberlo sido. Cocainómana, un tugurio infecto de casa. Podría haberlo sido—. O no que yo sepa. No me pidió dinero.

Si lo hubiera hecho, él hubiera rehusado. Era parte de su lista de no negociables. Nada de casadas, nada de adictas, aunque la había cagado con eso, y nada de prostitutas.

No, señor. Edward Cullen tenía sus principios. Y eran altos.

Otro largo silencio. Edward no se atrevía a mirar a Jasper y a Emmet a los ojos. A ellos no se les encontraba vomitando hasta el primer bourbon a las dos de la mañana en ningún garito miserable. No, a las dos de la mañana ellos estaban con sus mujeres, donde les encontrabas todas las noches de su vida en que no estuvieran fuera de casa por trabajo. Y ambos hacían verdaderos esfuerzos para volver a casa lo antes posible porque lo que les esperaba allí era algo jodidamente maravilloso.

—Así que —Sam pronunció cada palabra en tono neutro, sin inflexiones—, te pusiste violento.

Edward miraba al suelo.

—Realmente violento —algo en el tono de Sam hizo que Edward levantara la cabeza y frunciera el ceño.

El recuerdo le producía náuseas.

—Yo, eh, la sujeté. Con las manos, y… sí, un poco duro. Me pidió que la sujetara, que lo hiciera fuerte. Pero no me gustó nada. Tenía las muñecas un poco enrojecidas cuando le quité las manos.

— ¿Y? —preguntó Sam con voz áspera.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—No fue _para tanto_.

Sam se inclinó hacia delante, intentando provocarle.

—No sé cuál es tu definición de para tanto, Cullen. Pero la mía incluye el tipo de violencia que se infligió contra esa mujer. Nadie se merece ese trato. Estuvo cuatro horas en el quirófano.

Edward levantó la cabeza con brusquedad.

—Oye. La sujeté por las muñecas y punto. Las tenía rojas y un poco hinchadas cuando le quité las manos, ya te lo he dicho. Pero eso fue absolutamente todo. No fue nada que necesitara cirugía, por Dios. Nada ni remotamente parecido.

—Déjame que te lo recuerde —Sam retrocedió hasta el principio de su cuaderno, pero se lo sabía de memoria. Apenas miró sus propias notas—. La mujer ingresó en el hospital con la mandíbula destrozada, conmoción cerebral, huesos rotos, bazo aplastado.

—No, tío —se ponía malo solo de oírlo—. Ese no fui yo. Jesús, jamás haría eso a una mujer. Escucha, esto es lo que ocurrió. Ligué con esta mujer en un bar, The Cave. Fuimos a su casa y tuvimos sexo. O algo de sexo en cualquier caso. Quería que me pusiera violento con ella y eso simplemente me cortó el punto. Me metí en su cuarto de baño y me quité el condón, que no tendrá ADN de esperma, y vomité en su inodoro. La dejé cabreada conmigo y gritándome, así que si alguien denunció ruidos, ahí lo tienes. Pensé que seguramente aun tenía alcohol en el sistema y necesitaba aire y ejercicio, así que dejé el coche allí y corrí a coger el ferry, corrí hasta Coronado Shores.

— ¿A qué hora llegaste a casa?

—No se… espera. Llegué a casa sobre las cinco. Sí. Cuando salí de la ducha mi despertador digital marcaba las 5.17. Me quedé en el balcón viendo salir el sol y me fui a trabajar.

Sam apretaba los músculos de la mandíbula mientras contemplaba a Edward con ojos fríos.

—Bien, pues déjame que te cuente lo que tenemos, Cullen. Tenemos una llamada al 911 a las 4:02. Gritos y sonidos de maltrato violento en el apartamento 321 del número 445 de Alameda Street, la casa de una tal Irina Koravich. La policía la encontró inconsciente y los servicios de emergencia se la llevaron a urgencias, donde estaba en el quirófano para las 5.15. Hicimos un barrido de huellas y encontramos algunas muy buenas en el cabecero de metal y sobre los azulejos de encima del inodoro.

Dios. Edward tuvo una visión de sí mismo bombeando dentro de la mujer, mientras se sujetaba al cabecero, porque repentinamente sintió aversión de tocarla en ninguna parte si no era con la polla. La había agarrado únicamente cuando insistió. Y recordaba haberse apoyado contra la pared por encima del inodoro cuando estaba vomitando.

—Comprobamos las huellas —Sam resopló por la nariz como un toro rabioso—. Nos cuadraron con un montón de barriobajeros, pero todos nos quedamos alucinados cuando salieron tus huellas. Huellas frescas. Lo comprobamos dos veces.

Edward había pertenecido al ejército y había sido un agente de la ley. Evidentemente, sus huellas estaban registradas. Empezó a tener una sensación enfermiza en el estómago.

—Así que llevamos tu identificación de la Policía a todos los bares de la zona y en The Cave hicimos diana. Te habías marchado a las doce y cuarto con Irina Koravich, quien, por cierto, ha sido arrestada dos veces por prostitución y tenencia de drogas. El barman confirmó tu identidad. Dijo que te vio marcharte con Koravich. Esta mañana, a las 8, cuando salió de la anestesia, Koravich te identificó como el hombre que le había dado la paliza.

Jasper y Emmet se levantaron de nuevo como un solo hombre, grande y fuerte, presentando un frente único.

—Eso es ridículo —gruñó Jasper—. Ya has oído a Edward, estaba en casa a las cinco de la mañana.

Los cuatro hombres se miraron unos a otros. Edward notaba la agresividad que emanaba de Jasper y Emmet, pero Sam se mantuvo firme. No era un hombre fácil de intimidar. Había sido un Marine, ahora era un policía muy bueno. No era el tipo de hombre que se doblegaba ante la presión.

Sam los ignoró y miró fijamente a Edward.

Aunque si se le observaba atentamente, se podía ver dolor más allá de la fría mirada gris. No le gustaba tener que sospechar de Edward. Y no le gustaba tener que investigarle. Pero era su deber, así que lo haría.

Era como ese viejo dicho SEAL. No te tiene que gustar, solo tienes que hacerlo.

Sam se metió el bloc en el bolsillo de la deformada chaqueta, que tenía el mismo aspecto que si hubieran dormido con ella durante el último mes.

—Vamos a tener que hacer esto en la comisaría, Cullen. No vale darle más vueltas.

Mostró su gran mano, con la palma hacia fuera, cuando Jasper y Emmet dieron un paso hacia delante.

—Chicos. Podemos hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas. Es vuestra elección.

De repente, Edward se sintió viejo. Viejo y avergonzado. No le había dado una paliza a esa mujer. Sabía que no lo había hecho y confiaba en que Sam fuera lo suficientemente buen poli como para atenerse a las pruebas. Sería exculpado. Al final.

Pero antes de que la situación se resolviera, podían ocurrir algunas cosas desagradables. Tendría que pagar una fianza. A WSC le estaba yendo realmente bien, pero estaban en proceso de hacer inversiones importantes y privarles de una cantidad importante haría daño a sus hermanos. Edward sabía que Sam instintivamente trataría de mantenerle a cubierto de la prensa, pero si se filtraba que Edward Cullen de WSC había sido arrestado por asalto, ello iba a suponer un enorme golpe al buen nombre de la compañía que habían trabajado tan duro para construir.

Era muy posible que Edward fuera a acabar viendo a sus hermanos, a su empresa, en el barro. Por no hablar de que les iba a costar dinero justamente en el momento más inoportuno.

Nadie excepto él era culpable de eso. Nadie.

No le había dado esa paliza a la mujer. No era culpable de eso, pero era culpable de todo lo demás. Era culpable de ser incapaz de pasar una noche solo a la edad de treinta y cinco años. Era culpable de emborracharse y ligarse a una mujer de la que no sabía nada. Y si hubiera dedicado dos segundos a pensar con la cabeza en lugar de hacerlo con la polla, hubiera averiguado rápidamente que no era buenas noticias, sino las peores.

Era culpable de deshonrar a su empresa, a sus hermanos. Era culpable de avergonzar a las esposas de sus hermanos, dos mujeres a las que quería y respetaba.

—El fiscal nos está esperando —dijo Sam, y Edward cerró los ojos. Sí, el fiscal estaría esperándoles y tratándose de un ex policía, le iban a acusar de todo lo posible. Nadie se podía permitir aparentar estar a favor de un ex poli. Sam se había arriesgado por él y pagaría por ello.

Si la prensa tan solo olía algún tipo de trato especial, Sam iba estar hasta el cuello de mierda. La prensa amarilla y las páginas web políticas iban a reclamar sangre.

—Nosotros vamos con Edward.

Jasper habló sin inflexiones. No era una pregunta. Sam dudó. Era un tío duro, pero meterse con Jasper y Emmet a la vez no era plato de gusto para nadie.

Dios, no. Edward no quería ver a sus hermanos ni remotamente metidos en aquello.

En ese momento Edward hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque sus hermanos fueran menos leales. No quería que desfilaran con él hasta la comisaría y le vieran ser tratado como un potencial delincuente. Habría gente nueva en la central, hombres que no conocían a Edward y que durante el resto de sus vidas le conocerían como el ex poli acusado de asaltar a una cocainómana después de tirársela. Los desastrosos errores de cálculo de Edward se exhibirían para que todos los vieran y se burlaran de ellos.

Sus hermanos lo iban a ver. Iban a sufrir.

Edward quería ver a sus hermanos a salvo en sus casas, con sus familias, donde estaba su sitio. Se lo merecían. Lo que no se merecían era lo que se les venía encima.

Gracias a Dios que Marie y Lili no eran lo suficientemente mayores como para comprender nada sobre ese sórdido follón. Edward no hubiera podido soportar tener que contemplar el dolor y la confusión en los ojos de sus sobrinas cuando se dieran cuenta de que habían acusado a su tito Edward de algo tan horripilante.

Edward fue a coger la chaqueta para irse con Sam cuando se detuvo horrorizado. Fue como si el mundo se hubiera detenido por completo mientras él se deslizaba directamente a un nivel aun más profundo del infierno. Todos sus anteriores arrepentimientos ya no significaban nada, porque ahí estaba Bella. De pie en el umbral, mirándole con tristeza en sus ojos chocolates.

Bella. Pálida, acongojada. Había estado ahí todo el tiempo, escuchando. Así que se había enterado de todo lo que concernía a Edward Cullen. En realidad, no lo conocía. Lo que sabía de él era de lo que se había enterado en el transcurso de la última media hora. Todo ello era horrible y todo era cierto.

Por supuesto, Edward no había pegado a la mujer, pero de todo lo demás: culpable. Había bebido demasiado. A decir verdad, cogerse una curda de manera habitual se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre para él.

En cuanto estaba solo una noche, se cogía un pedo y se ligaba a la primera mujer que se le acercaba. Una mujer que en ese caso había resultado ser una adicta que bordeaba la locura.

No importaba. En su época de SWAT Edward había escuchado a alguien en el vestuario gastar la broma de que, si tenía una vagina, Edward se la metía.

Cierto.

Llevaba mucho, mucho tiempo usando el sexo y el alcohol como una manera de ahogar sus pensamientos. Nunca funcionaba, pero él no dejaba de intentarlo. La mismísima definición de la locura. Hacer lo mismo una y otra vez esperando un resultado distinto.

Ese era el Edward Cullen que Bella estaba viendo. Un tío que bebía demasiado, follaba con drogadictas y además pegaba a las mujeres que se tiraba.

_Ese no soy yo_, quería gritar. Había sido un buen Marine, un buen poli. Trabajaba duro en su empresa. Amaba a sus hermanos, a sus mujeres y, por encima de todo, a sus sobrinitas.

Ayudaba a desaparecer a mujeres maltratadas. Joder, hasta hacía donaciones a la jodida caridad.

El hombre que acababa de oír describir simplemente no era él. Salvo porque… _lo era_. No había pegado a la mujer. Pero, por lo demás, era todo verdad. Estaba al borde del alcoholismo y la adicción al sexo, y no era bueno para las mujeres decentes. Y tenía que llegar a esa conclusión precisamente el día en que una mujer le había puesto el mundo patas arriba.

Bella Dwyer le había derribado. En las pocas horas que había pasado con ella había empezado a tener este sentimiento tan totalmente nuevo, tan totalmente extraño. No podía respirar a causa de la presión que sentía en el pecho, pero a la vez tenía la sensación de estar respirando oxígeno puro.

Ahora lo reconocía como felicidad: algo limpio, nuevo y maravilloso en su mundo. Y lo acababa de arrancar de su vida con sus propias manos.

Desfilaron hacia fuera como una pequeña y triste procesión, primero Sam, luego Edward y por último Jasper y Emmet, a la cola. En vez de pasar el día con su recién ampliada familia, empezando a conocer mejor a la tranquila, misteriosa y bellísima Bella Dwyer, estaba arrastrando a sus hermanos lejos de sus familias para enfrentarse a la vileza. Y cada paso le alejaba de Bella.

Ese beso con Bella en el Del había sido la cosa más excitante que había experimentado nunca, a años luz del sexo que había estado practicando durante toda su vida. Edward había visto una puerta abierta y algo misterioso y tentador llamándole al otro lado.

Esa puerta se había cerrado de un portazo. La había cerrado de un portazo con sus propias putas manos.

Bella les contempló pasar, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Edward no pudo mirarla a los ojos. Simplemente no pudo. La vergüenza y el arrepentimiento eran como ácido comiéndole por dentro. Pasó por delante de ella, mirando al frente, el rostro serio.

Rosalie y Alice también le miraban con los ojos tristes. Rosalie se cubría la boca con una de sus bonitas manos de músico y Alice se rodeaba el vientre, donde su segunda hija anidaba, con las manos.

Edward necesitaba salir de allí. Lejos de ellas y de su mirada triste y amorosa. Sabía cuánto le querían. Las dos mujeres le habían abierto sus casas y sus corazones, ¿y cómo les pagaba? Trayendo la vileza y la inmundicia a sus hogares.

No podía ni mirar a sus hermanos. Le flanqueaban en silencio, en señal de apoyo, mientras caminaban por el pasillo, pero miraban directamente al frente. Nadie dijo una palabra mientras bajaban en el ascensor.

No había nada que decir.

* * *

BUENO LES DEJO EL ULTIMO CAPITULO POR HOY, LA VERDAD ESTOY RE CANSADA CON TODO LO DEL VIAJE DE INDIANA HOY (MEJOR DICHO AYER) ME LEVANTE 3:30 DE LA MAÑANA Y RECIEN ACABO DE VER EL RELOJ Y MARCA LAS 2:30 ASI QUE ME VOY A IR A ACOSTAR ...NOS LEEMOS MAÑANA.

GRACIAS _**PRINCESLYNX, CAROLINA DE CULLEM, MIA-NMT-1989, DANISANCHEZ, LYDIA ZS CARLTON, HERMS MLAFOY GRANGER, HELLEN MASEN**_ POR SUS ALERTAS FAVORITOS Y SUS COMENTARIOS _**:D**_

_**NOS LEEMOS MAÑANA**_

_**BESOS **_

_**INDI**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Como todas ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen son de S.M y la historia pertecene a L.M.R tambien saben el tituto original y la autora lo dare a conocer al final...**_

* * *

_**CAPITULO 8**_

—Él no lo hizo —dijo Rosalie en voz baja pero con firmeza.

—Por supuesto que no. —Alice se mostró muy firme.

Bella las miró. Decían en serio cada palabra. No había nada ambiguo en su lenguaje corporal o en sus voces.

Algo se alivió en su corazón, aligerándose un poco del peso opresivo que la había agobiado cuando escuchó al teniente de policía interrogar a Edward.

En realidad, no sabía nada de él. ¿Y qué sabía de los hombres, de todos modos? Prácticamente nada. ¿Acaso pensaba que solo porque él le había dado su primer orgasmo, era un buen tipo? El sexo y la decencia no estaban unidos. Tenía edad suficiente para saber eso.

Pero aun así… Algo dentro de ella se resistía a la idea de que él fuera capaz de hacer daño a aquella mujer de la manera en que el teniente había descrito. Cuando la había acariciado en la habitación del hotel, sus manos grandes y fuertes habían sido increíblemente tiernas. Era verdad que estaba en territorio desconocido, con solo su escaso conocimiento de los hombres y del sexo para continuar, pero no se imaginaba a Edward haciendo daño a una mujer de ese modo.

No conocía a Edward en absoluto, pero Rosalie y Alice sí.

—Si hay una cosa de la que Edward es incapaz, es de hacer daño a una mujer —dijo Rosalie, meciendo a Lili en sus brazos.

Alice se frotó el vientre.

—Absolutamente —dijo ella—. Es uno de los tipos más agradables del mundo.

Sus palabras iban dirigidas a ella. Bella no tenía ni idea de por qué. Ella no tenía nada que ver con aquello.

—Estoy segura de que tenéis razón —dijo Bella suavemente—. Para lo que valga, yo tampoco creo que golpeara a esa pobre mujer.

La violencia latente tenía sus claros indicadores. Tenía una sensación instintiva para ello. Fue por eso que rehuyó a su «padre» todos aquellos años. Cuando su investigadora privada Angela descubrió lo que le había sucedido a los cinco años, entendió su inconsciente obsesión.

Después de que Angela levantara la piedra y encontrara a su familia biológica, Bella comprendió que toda su vida había estado marcada por la violencia incontrolada del novio de su madre.

—No creo que Edward sea del tipo violento, no tenéis que convencerme —declaró ella.

Alice y Rosalie se miraron entre sí.

—Sí —dijo Alice— tenemos. —Abrió la mano en invitación—. Venga. Vamos a la sala de estar. No creo que nadie tenga ya ganas de comer.

No. El estómago de Bella estaba tan fuertemente cerrado como un puño.

En la amplia sala de estar, sin pretenderlo Alice y Rosalie encajaron a Bella entre ellas. A Bella le gustaban las dos, pero no le gustaba sentirse manipulada.

Una vez sentadas, Alice y Rosalie compartieron otra mirada en la que se decidió en silencio que Alice tomaría la iniciativa.

—Bella, querida. De verdad debes creernos cuando decimos que Edward es absolutamente inocente de los cargos. Él…

—Oh, os creo —dijo Bella, mirando de un rostro tenso al otro—. No es que mi opinión signifique algo.

—Sí lo hace —dijo Rosalie en voz baja—. De veras que sí.

—A Edward le gustas. —Alice tocó la mano de Bella—. Sé que tienes una imagen de un tipo que duerme mucho por ahí y no puedo decir que no sea verdad. Por desgracia, lo es. ¿Conoces ese viejo dicho sobre buscar el amor en los lugares equivocados? Ése es Edward. Pero Edward nunca ha traído ni una vez a una mujer para que nosotros la conociéramos. Y tanto Jasper como Emmet dicen que nunca ha tenido una relación estable. Nunca le hemos visto actuar del modo en que lo hace contigo. No podía apartar los ojos de ti. Pensamos que tú le gustas mucho y que tal vez… —su mano se aferró a la de Bella— ¿tal vez no eres indiferente?

Bella recordó por un instante la habitación del hotel, la boca de Edward en la suya, su gran peso contra ella, el grueso pene rozando los labios de su sexo… su cuerpo simplemente se encendió con el recuerdo.

Maldijo su piel clara. Bella no necesitaba mirarse en el espejo para saber que su cara era como un semáforo en rojo. No vio ninguna razón para mentir cuando su propia piel mostraba la verdad.

—No —admitió en voz baja—. No lo soy.

Rosalie sonrió suavemente.

—Eso creí —lanzó otra mirada hacia Alice—. Eso creímos. Y la razón por la que nos mostramos tan entrometidas y probablemente te molestamos metiéndonos en tus asuntos es que queremos que Edward encuentre algo de felicidad. Se lo merece.

Alice se inclinó hacia delante.

—Nos salvó la vida. A las dos. Te contaremos las historias en algún otro momento, pero la verdad, lo que tienes que saber, es que cuando nuestras vidas estuvieron en peligro, Edward no vaciló. Jasper y Emmet, bueno, estaban enamorados. Fue un hecho que pusieron sus vidas en la línea de fuego. Edward hizo lo que hizo por lealtad a sus hermanos, pero también porque, a pesar de todo su flirteo, es como un caballero a la antigua. Estamos preocupados por él. Nos preocupa que haya sido marcado por algo que no hizo. Que esté metido en un lío del que no pueda salir.

—Y nos preocupa que en este momento haya encontrado a una mujer que le pueda importar, que vaya a perder su oportunidad, junto con su libertad —dijo Rosalie sin rodeos. Apretó la mano de Bella—. Por favor, dime que esto no estropeará nada. Por favor, dime que le darás una oportunidad a Edward. Nunca le he visto parecer tan feliz como estaba hoy. No podía apartar los ojos de ti. Se merece una oportunidad en el amor. No le quites eso.

Las dos mujeres la miraban con esperanza en los ojos.

Bella de repente se puso de pie, y cruzó el cuarto hasta su bolso. Ellas querían desesperadamente ayudar a Edward y, que Dios la ayudara, ella también. Había una mujer en el mundo en la cual confiaba para llegar a la verdad del asunto. La tenía en el número uno de la marcación rápida.

Alice y Rosalie la observaban, vibraciones de esperanza y preocupación casi estremeciéndose alrededor de ellas.

—Está bien. ¿Queréis ayudar a Edward? Yo también. —Sonrió a la voz que contestó—. ¿Angela? Soy Bella. Sí, en San Diego. Angela, necesito tu ayuda. —Miró a las dos mujeres que la observaban y, por primera vez en su vida, sintió el afilado y cálido mordisco de la familia—. Necesitamos tu ayuda.

—Vamos a repasarlo de nuevo —dijo Uley en la sala de interrogatorios, y Edward sofocó un gemido. Ya lo habían repasado, y repasado y repasado.

La sala desnuda y fea olía a tensión masculina y desesperación. Probablemente como olía una celda de la prisión. Dios quisiera que Edward nunca lo averiguara, pero no tenía buena pinta.

Edward no podía culpar a Uley. Irina lo había identificado como el hombre que la había atacado en el momento en que despertó de la operación. Defendiendo al verdadero hijo de puta que la había puesto en el hospital. Edward comprendió que la policía creía que tenían un caso seguro. No lo tenían. Pero sí tenían suficientes pruebas para mantenerlo en la cárcel hasta que la fecha del juicio pudiera ser establecida.

Sus hermanos no lo permitirían. Satisfarían cualquier fianza que estableciera el fiscal, lo que cabreaba a Edward porque daba la casualidad de que éste era un momento difícil de dinero. Se acababan de comprar cuatro mil hectáreas de tierra en Baja para utilizar como centro de formación de agentes de la ley y campo de tiro para aspirantes a policía mexicanos que luchaban una despiadada guerra contra las drogas. Había sido idea de Rosalie y era buena, pero el coste de la enorme extensión de terreno y de crear campos y casas de tiro les había dejado sin blanca. WSC tendría que pedir prestado el dinero para conseguirle la libertad bajo fianza. Entonces sus hermanos pedirían otro préstamo más para conseguirle un caro abogado criminalista.

WSC se iría al hoyo por su culpa. Las dos familias tendrían que apretarse el cinturón por su culpa. Porque se había comportado como un adolescente hormonal en vez de un adulto responsable.

La idea lo ponía enfermo.

Era inocente. Sus hermanos deberían dejarlo allí para que se pudriera hasta que llegaran las pruebas que demostraran su inocencia o hasta que el caso fuera a juicio. Jasper y Emmet no lo permitirían, pero deseaba que lo hicieran. Que lo abandonaran y dejaran que la verdad llegara a él.

Edward no quería irse a casa, de todos modos. No quería enfrentarse a Rosalie y Alice y, sobre todo, no quería enfrentarse a Bella. La expresión de su cara cuando oyó lo que había hecho… Edward no tenía a dónde ir con la vergüenza que ardía en su interior. Ese sentimiento de esperanza que había tenido desde que había puesto los ojos en ella, la radiante calidez en sus ojos cuando lo miraba, los ardientes besos tiernos que prometían mucho más… todo había desaparecido.

Edward no podía soportar la idea de la desilusión que estaría sintiendo, lo confusa y dolida que debía estar.

Joder.

Se había enfrentado a disparos y morteros sin pestañear, pero la idea de ver a una pálida Bella apartar la mirada cuando le viera… no podía hacerlo. Simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Merecía pudrirse en la cárcel. No porque hubiera cometido lo que le acusaban, sino porque había pasado veinte años rodando de camas en las que no debería haber estado, follando mujeres por las cuales no se preocupaba.

¿En qué le convertía eso?

—Fui a un bar llamado The Cave —empezó de nuevo, con la voz tranquila y distante—. Llegué a eso de las once. Conocí a una mujer allí. Hablamos brevemente…

Hubo un golpe en la puerta que sorprendió tanto a Edward como a Uley. No interrumpías un interrogatorio, esa era una regla de hierro. Uley apretó la mandíbula y Edward compadeció al novato que no sabía lo que le esperaba en el otro lado de la puerta.

Para su sorpresa, no era un novato. Era un detective al que Edward conocía bien desde sus días de SWAT, Embry Call, y… Jesús. Emmet y Jasper justo detrás de él.

Uley se levantó, furioso. Y con razón. ¿En qué coño estaban pensando Emmet y Jasper? Aquello no era una muestra de solidaridad con un amigo, era interferir con el debido proceso. Había consecuencias legales por impedir a un oficial de la ley el ejercicio de sus funciones.

Antes de que Uley pudiera abrir la boca para emprenderla con Embry por permitir civiles en la sala de interrogatorios, Embry puso un ordenador portátil sobre la mesa de interrogatorios.

—Lo siento, jefe, pero pensé que tenía que ver esto. Estos dos, ah, civiles lo trajeron a mi atención. —Embry se mantuvo firme, lanzando a Edward una mirada que no pudo interpretar. Entonces, increíblemente, Embry le guiñó un ojo.

¿Qué coño?

Embry encendió el portátil y retrocedió para dar acceso a Emmet al teclado.

Emmet era un genio en ordenadores, mucho mejor que Edward. Todos se inclinaron hacia adelante para verle hacer lo suyo, pero lo suyo resultó ser simplemente abrir su correo electrónico.

Movió el ratón.

—Rosalie se puso en contacto conmigo con algunas novedades. Bella llamó a esa excelente detective privada en Boston y maldición si no dio con algo. Algo muy importante. —El correo electrónico tenía una serie de archivos adjuntos. Emmet hizo click en el primero. Se abrió y la pantalla se llenó con la secuencia de imágenes granuladas en blanco y negro por la noche. La cámara tenía una lente pequeña de gran ángulo lo suficiente como para mostrar unos nueve metros sin una excesiva distorsión. Todos miraron cuando se acercó una mujer, golpeando en algo por debajo de la parte inferior de la pantalla. Eran imágenes de un cajero automático. Nadie habló cuando cuatro personas se acercaron y retiraron dinero. Unas letras blancas en la parte inferior a la derecha de la pantalla mostraban la fecha y hora: 4 DE ENERO, 03:02. A las 03:07 la pantalla estaba en blanco, entonces apareció una figura en el extremo del lado derecho y pasó como un rayo por la pantalla.

Los dedos de Emmet bailaron sobre el teclado mientras los cuatro hombres observaban. Emmet puso a cámara lenta la película bajando el control deslizante, pulsó una tecla y congeló el encuadre con la figura parada en el centro. Era Edward, corriendo. Su cuerpo estaba borroso, pero la cámara le captó cuando giró la cabeza y sus rasgos estaban claros.

—Esto fue grabado a las 03:07:45, desde un cajero automático en Griffin, aproximadamente a cuatro bloques de Alameda. Podemos seguir el camino de Edward cuando corre hacia la orilla, para terminar en el ferry a las 03:48…

Observaron una serie de clips de metraje de las cámaras de seguridad a lo largo de su recorrido, catorce archivos en total. Con quienquiera que hubiese contactado Bella, era buena. Era evidente que tenía un excelente software de reconocimiento facial y en un corto espacio de tiempo había sondeado casi todas las cámaras de seguridad, en una amplia extensión desde Alameda hasta la llegada del ferry. Aquello requería inteligencia y un serio poder.

La pantalla mostraba la amplia plataforma en frente del barco donde Edward hacía footing en el lugar. El vaho de su aliento envolvía su rostro, pero era reconocible. Apenas recordaba el trote hasta casa, aunque se acordaba de haber esperado el ferry durante un rato, durante un período reducido desde la medianoche hasta las seis de la mañana.

La cámara cambió brevemente a una vista del océano y el ferry se acercó poco a poco al desembarcadero, a continuación, volvió a ajustarse al lado de unos pasajeros, donde cuatro personas esperaban junto con Edward, todavía brincando arriba y abajo.

Vieron a cinco personas abordar el ferry, incluido Edward. La hora que se leía en la parte inferior de las imágenes era 04:10.

El último anexo eran las imágenes de Edward corriendo hasta el complejo de apartamentos en Coronado Shores, en el condominio, intercambiando unas palabras con el vigilante nocturno.

Edward había dicho que había vuelto a casa a las cinco, que las cámaras de seguridad de su condominio lo habrían captado. Habría debido darle una paliza a Irina Kosavich a las cuatro de la mañana y conducir a casa a las cinco. Pero Edward había corrido hasta su casa y lo tenían grabado.

—Según entiendo —dijo Emmet a Uley con una mirada dura—, es que la llamada al 911 entró a las 04:02. El desembarcadero del ferry está a 23,7 kilómetros de Alameda. Edward no pudo haber estado en el apartamento de la mujer.

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia Uley. Se quedó reflexionando sobre ello, luego puso con cuidado su cuaderno de notas sobre la mesa al lado del ordenador.

Se giró hacia Edward.

—Caso cerrado —dijo en voz baja, y luego sonrió—. Me alegro de no tener que detenerte, Cullen.

—Yo también, hombre. —Edward dejó escapar un suspiro enorme, comprendiendo lo que acababa de suceder.

Bella le había liberado.

Jasper y Emmet dieron una palmada en la espalda a Edward y Uley, y la tensión en el cuarto desapareció.

Edward le tendió la mano a Uley. Uley era un buen tipo. Solo había estado cumpliendo con su deber.

—Buena suerte con encontrar al bastardo que puso a esa mujer en el hospital.

—Sí. —El apretón de Uley fue cálido, fuerte y breve—. Sabemos que había un novio al que le gustaba golpearla. Le buscaremos. No te metas en problemas, ¿me oyes?

Oh sí. Edward había aprendido una lección realmente grande esa noche. Aunque estaba aterrorizado de que fuera demasiado tarde con Bella.

Jasper le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Vamos a marcharnos. Todavía tenemos que celebrarlo. Nuestras mujeres esperan.

Nuestras mujeres. Para Jasper y Emmet eso era literalmente cierto. Ellos tenían unas esposas estupendas y dos hijas encantadoras esperándolos. En un mundo paralelo, un mundo en el que Edward no hubiera jodido con un batallón de mujeres, otro mundo donde él no hubiera conocido a la dulce y totalmente atractiva Bella Dwyer después de follarse a una cocainómana a la que no pudo golpear, así que ella llamó a otra persona para que terminara el trabajo, él también volvería con su mujer.

En ese otro mundo Bella y él tendrían un nuevo comienzo, capaces de iniciar aquella novedad que tenían entre sí.

Mientras que en ese mundo apenas habían empezado y ella ya había descubierto lo peor de él.

Se había acercado a Bella con fuerza. Raramente se acercaba a mujeres. Tal vez porque buscaba mujeres en barrios bajos eran ellas las que venían a él.

Pero con Bella se había sentido fascinado al instante, atraído inmediatamente. Y la había… la había cortejado. Centrándose en ella, feliz solo de estar en el mismo cuarto con ella. Sabiendo que algo importante estaba ocurriendo.

Durante tan solo un segundo pensó que estaba viviendo el sueño de Jasper y Emmet. Se habían quedado prendados de sus mujeres al instante y mira cómo había resultado. Los dos estaban increíblemente felices, estables, locamente enamorados de sus mujeres e hijas.

Y Edward, idiota como era, creía haber encontrado lo que no había estado buscando. Haber encontrado algo real, auténtico y duradero. Limpio y prometedor. Y lo había aplastado con sus propias manos en el momento en que lo había encontrado.

Jamás lo sabría. Ahora mismo una parte suya quería a Bella cerca, como quería el aire y el agua. Y otra parte quería mantenerla a distancia. Ella había tenido una vida dura y se merecía algo mejor que él.

Porque, ¿a quién estaba engañando? Si se juntaran, Bella se acabaría encontrando a alguna de las mujeres a las que había follado a la vuelta de cada esquina. Su pasado era como un pozo de alquitrán. Nunca sería libre, solo podía mancillarla con él.

Emmet estuvo en silencio cuando bajaron en el ascensor. Jasper ni siquiera lo notó. Estaba eufórico, feliz de que Edward estuviera fuera de problemas, con ganas de reanudar las celebraciones donde las habían dejado.

Y conociendo a Jasper, muy contento de regresar con Alice y Marie.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Emmet sacó un brazo, bloqueando a Edward. Emmet era fuerte. Edward era más fuerte. Podría darle una paliza a Emmet. Pero Emmet tenía algo que decirle y no podía golpear a su hermano. Le quería demasiado.

Emmet habló a Jasper en voz baja.

—Jasper, Edward y yo tenemos algo que discutir. Ve a poner en marcha la furgoneta y estaremos allí en cinco minutos.

La cara de Emmet era grave por naturaleza y ahora parecía como si primero hubiera muerto su mejor amigo y además su perro. Jasper le miró, luego a Edward, y asintió con la cabeza.

Emmet esperó hasta que Jasper estuvo fuera del alcance del oído y se volvió hacia Edward, colocando una mano grande en su hombro.

—Felicitaciones. Me alegro de que esto haya sido aclarado. —Su rostro era absolutamente inexpresivo. Las palabras estaban bien, pero su cara estaba cerrada para Edward.

Con desconfianza, Edward contestó:

—Sí, yo también. Tengo que agradecérselo a Bella. Nunca habría pensado en revisar las cámaras de seguridad a lo largo de mi recorrido.

Era verdad. Y no tenía ningún recuerdo real de qué camino había tomado. Si la amiga de Bella no hubiera tenido el software adecuado, todavía estaría en la oficina central del departamento de policía, tal vez en la cárcel.

—Sí, hazlo. Es una buena mujer. Era la niña más buena que te puedas imaginar. Cariñosa, dulce y apacible —clavó en Edward una mirada dura—. Bella ha estado en el infierno y ha regresado, Edward. Vi el modo en que la mirabas y sé cómo eres con las mujeres. Lamento decir esto, pero tengo que hacerlo. Vete a joder a otra persona, a otra parte. No te quiero cerca de mi hermana pequeña. Se merece algo mejor que tú. Quiero que me des tu palabra de que no la tocarás. Porque si lo haces, te daré hasta dejarte hecho mierda. O al menos lo intentaré. Puede que incluso me ganes, pero ella se disgustaría todavía más contigo de lo que ya está.

Sí. Era posible que Edward ganara porque peleaba sucio, siempre. Ganaría la batalla y perdería la guerra.

No quería pelear contra Emmet. Entendía exactamente de dónde venía Emmet. Si sus papeles estuvieran invertidos Edward haría exactamente lo mismo. Habría querido proteger a su hermana pequeña de alguien como Edward, que se había pasado más de la mitad de su vida follándose a cualquier cosa que se sostuviera el tiempo suficiente.

No había nada que Edward pudiera hacer excepto aceptarlo. Porque, joder, Emmet tenía razón.

Él era mala influencia para Bella. De la peor.

La mano de Emmet se clavó en su hombro. Emmet tenía manos fuertes y grandes, pero los músculos de los hombros de Edward parecían de acero. De todos modos, dio la bienvenida a la pequeña mordedura de dolor que Emmet le causaba.

Los músculos de la mandíbula de Emmet palpitaron.

—Te quiero, Edward. Ya lo sabes. Pero hay… hay algo roto en ti, algo apagado, y no lo quiero en contacto con Bella. —Emmet le sacudió—. ¿Me he expresado con claridad? Bella está fuera de tus límites. No puedo pedirte que te mantengas lejos de ella porque nos vemos mucho, pero puedo pedirte que no te insinúes. Eres una mala influencia para las mujeres en general, Edward, y también para Bella. Hazle un favor y déjala en paz.

Cada músculo que Edward tenía estaba tenso. Emmet le sacudió más fuerte.

— ¿Me has oído? Habla, maldita sea.

—Sí. —Edward dijo el monosílabo como si tosiera una piedra clavada en la garganta y se detuvo. No podía decir una palabra más.

—Sí, ¿qué?

Edward se obligó a relajarse un poco, para permitir que entrara un poco de aire en sus pulmones. Todo en él quemaba y dolía.

—Sí, no tocaré a Bella.

La mano de Emmet se clavó más profunda.

— ¿Tengo tu palabra?

Emmet sabía lo que estaba preguntando. Edward podría joderla a lo grande, pero nunca rompía su palabra.

Edward respiró profundamente y sintió como si cuchillos se le clavaran en el pecho, abriéndolo desde el interior.

—Lo prometo. Te doy mi palabra. No tocaré a Bella. Nunca más.

* * *

**BUENO BELLA SALIO AL RESCATE DE EDWARD, LASTIMA QUE SALIO EMMETT SOBREPROTECTOR...**

**_CARITOFORNACIER, PRINCESLYNX, DANISANCHEZ, MIA-NMT-1989, CAROLINA DE CULLEN, LYDIA ZS CARLTON, CARITO1204, HERMS MLAFOY GRANGER, HELLEN MASEN_ GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS...**

**DESPUES NOS LEEMOS**

**INDI**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Como todas ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen son de S.M y la historia pertecene a L.M.R tambien saben el tituto original y la autora lo dare a conocer al final...**_

* * *

_**CAPITULO 9**_

_**Seis meses después**_

_**A bordo del Svetlana**_

_**A veinte kilómetros al sur de Petropavlovsk**_

_**Península de Kamchatka, Federación Rusa**_

Provenían de todo el país, en su mayoría de pueblos pequeños. Dos chicas habían sido seleccionadas de un orfanato justo a las afueras de la circunvalación de Moscú y una venía de Ekaterimburgo, pero el resto provenían de pequeños orfanatos situados en pueblecitos con problemas de liquidez y aislados. La clase de sitio donde por una pequeña y ridícula suma de efectivo, los reclutadores podían tomarse su tiempo y obtener lo mejor.

Era importante que las chicas estuvieran absoluta y completamente solas en el mundo. Que no hubiera un padre empapado de vodka, una tía pobre o un primo en el paro en algún lugar, que hubiera dejado a la chica en el orfanato hasta que los tiempos mejoraran. El padre podría secarse, la tía optar a tiempos mejores, el primo encontrar un trabajo y entonces volverían al orfanato solo para encontrarse con que la chica había desaparecido.

Y empezar a hacer preguntas.

Eso no pasaría. Todo tenía que funcionar como la seda y sin problemas, sin amenazas pendientes.

Estas chicas estaban completamente solas. Nadie las buscaría. Jamás.

El mundo entero estaba en recesión, pero Rusia, durante todas sus encarnaciones como la tierra del Zar, la Unión Soviética y ahora la Federación Rusa, siempre fue pobre. La patria siempre había sido un lugar donde las jóvenes pobres caían por entre las grietas del suelo. Sin ser deseadas ni amadas, solas.

Solo ahora, a través de la magia de la organización y la logística industrial moderna, las chicas tenían un uso, convertidas en una mercancía; podían dar dinero.

Así que los reclutadores hacían las rondas por los alejados y pequeños orfanatos, comprobando, para estar seguros de que no hubiera parientes perdidos por ahí, y hacían la elección de las más bonitas en cada escuela.

Había sido difícil de decir cómo eran las chicas en realidad. Todas ellas compartían un aspecto escuálido, cabello lacio y grasiento, ojos muertos. Pero los reclutadores tenían buen ojo para la estructura ósea y confirmaban que la salud esencial fuera buena. Un poco de comida, jabón, champú y minúsculas porciones de afecto cuidadosamente repartidas hacían maravillas. Los reclutadores eran buenos en su trabajo y cualquier error… bueno, nadie iba a echar de menos a ninguna de las chicas.

Las chicas, ahora en fila y en el barco, iban acompañadas por enfermeras profesionales, ya tenían un aspecto infinitamente mejor del que habían tenido hacía solo unas cuantas semanas, un testamento al ojo de los reclutadores, quienes habían visto el potencial debajo de la mugre y la miseria. Las habían mantenido en un almacén a unos cuantos kilómetros al sur de la ciudad, cincuenta chicas esperando las últimas llegadas, esperando ese momento, para el envío.

El tiempo juntas en el almacén había sido la mejor época de sus jóvenes vidas.

El almacén había estado climatizado porque incluso siendo junio en la península de Kamchatka hacía frío. Se les alimentó y les habían permitido bañarse. Tenían acceso a una tele con dvds, la mayoría versiones piratas y baratas de antiguas películas americanas, pero las chicas habían estado tan privadas de entretenimientos que estuvieron absortas durante horas ante la pantalla y los libros. A algunas chicas no les habían enseñado ni a leer, algunas podían hacerlo a duras penas. Algunas de las chicas se sumergían en los libros y apenas subían a por aire.

El almacén había sido abandonado durante décadas, pero los trabajadores llegaron la semana anterior a las chicas para instalar un generador, arreglar las rudimentarias luces que colgaban del techo, instalar váteres portátiles y un eficiente sistema de calefacción.

La menor inversión merecía la pena porque aquel era el ensayo. Si todo funcionaba de acuerdo con lo planeado, habría envíos regulares utilizando el almacén como punto de reunión.

Así las chicas estaban descansadas, limpias y bien alimentadas cuando los autobuses fueron a recogerlas en la parada del almacén para la primera etapa del viaje. Si esa transacción iba bien, como seguramente debería, la parada del almacén sería utilizada muchísimas más veces.

Aquel era el comienzo de lo que todo el mundo esperaba fuera una lucrativa línea de suministro de carne fresca y rubia.

Había ocho millones de huérfanos solo en Rusia, sin contar Bielorrusia, Ucrania y todas las demás antiguas repúblicas soviéticas.

Cuando la primera remesa estuvo completa, un autobús llegó para recoger a las chicas y las llevó a un barco amarrado en un pequeño muelle que había sido construido la semana anterior en un puerto natural a unos quince kilómetros. Nadie se dio cuenta o le importó. Era una tierra desértica, una península adjunta al desierto más grande del mundo, Siberia.

El consorcio de negocios que efectuaba la parte logística de la operación compró suministros en la ciudad al norte, pero Petropavlovsk era una de aquellas ciudades donde la gente se cuidaba de sus propios asuntos. La única gente por las calles eran los drogadictos y los desesperados. Aun así, a los cabecillas del conglomerado les parecía mejor ser discretos, así que el punto de transbordo había sido ubicado a las afueras de la ciudad.

También había un porqué del embarco y el desembarco nocturno. Los satélites en lo alto no tenían capacidad de infrarrojos. Aquello se lo habían contado sus financieros que tenían acceso a los servicios secretos rusos y que básicamente ostentaban el gobierno de Rusia. Los satélites espías estaban profundamente concentrados en latitudes muchísimo más al sur. Aquella latitud cubría los países escandinavos, Canadá y Siberia. No había mucho terrorismo por allí, que era todo lo que les importaba a los _amerikanski_ aquellos días.

Había un riesgo mínimo de que los ojos en el cielo los observaran, tomaran nota e investigaran. Y aun así era mejor minimizar aquel riesgo al cargar por la noche, aunque en realidad no le importara demasiado a nadie. Después de todo, no estaban transportando material de fisión, drogas o armas.

Solo chicas.

Las chicas eran obedientes y dóciles. Se embarcaban por sí solas, ni siquiera necesitaban ser arreadas como ganado. Había solo dos enfermeras a bordo para acompañar a las cincuenta chicas. El resto eran miembros de la tripulación, que conocían muy bien el castigo si les tocaban un pelo a las chicas. La muerte sería infinitamente preferible a lo que les sucedería.

Las chicas tenían garantizado un pasaje seguro. Eran mercancía valiosa y se esperaba que fueran transportadas al otro lado del océano y desembarcadas en excelentes condiciones.

Había una hoja de cálculo, disponible para los miembros superiores de la organización, que era un análisis excelente de costos y beneficios. Teniendo en cuenta las pérdidas, y teniendo en cuenta una vida laboral de quince años (después de lo cual la chica promedio encontraba un modo creativo de suicidarse) cada chica representaba, a cambio de una inversión insignificante, un beneficio total de treinta millones de dólares. Treinta y cinco o cuarenta si las usaban mucho, aunque entonces la duración de la vida útil se acortaba bastante.

Las chicas embarcaban en fila de modo obediente, cuatro literas en cada celda. El espacio era estrecho pero nadie se quejaba. Tenían sábanas limpias en la cama, sabían que por ahora tendrían un montón de comida caliente. Las enfermeras eran desapasionadas pero no crueles. Esta era la mejor situación que jamás conocerían.

Serían transportadas con seguridad y comodidad al otro lado del océano, a su destino final.

Al mercado.

**_San Diego._**

**_Club Meteor_**

— ¿Señor, más champán? —Una hermosa joven sostenía una bandeja con copas aflautadas de cristal delante de él. James Witherdale aceptó una, levantando la copa, admirando el modo en que brillaba como un faro bajo la luz. Destellaba, igual que su vida.

Adoraba aquello, adoraba todo aquello. Las grandes estancias llenas de muebles de diseño, el espléndido catering, los sillones lujosos, el olor a cuero caro, la prosperidad que exudaban los hombres ricos en la sala, las jóvenes bellezas listas y dispuestas a realizar cada uno de sus deseos.

La joven que se inclinaba para ofrecerle el champán casi era más que hermosa, una morena despampanante con un vestido de Valentino que resaltaba justo lo bastante de sus gloriosos senos. Nadie tenía que mirar a hurtadillas. Todo hombre en la sala sabía que podía verlas desnudas cuando deseara. Por el precio adecuado.

La bandeja era de plata sólida, pulida una vez a la semana, las copas aflautadas eran de cristal de Bacará y el champán era un Viuda Clicquot del '88. Su proveedor había comprado ocho cajas la semana anterior.

Estaba sentado en un sofá extremadamente cómodo de Poltrona Frau con una mesita de café de Philippe Stark frente a sí. La estancia era enorme pero dividida en elegantes espacios íntimos por los muebles, todo de los mejores diseñadores. La música suave sonaba de fondo. Witherdale elegía los temas según la edad de los clientes. La edad promedio esta noche era en torno a los sesenta, así que la música era una mezcla de clásica y un recorrido discreto de los éxitos de los setenta, cuando aquellos hombres habían estado en pleno apogeo.

Ahora muchos de ellos necesitaban estímulos que Witherdale estaba más que contento de suministrar por un precio.

— ¿Señor? —La hermosa joven cuyo _nom de lit_ era Skye se giró hacia su nuevo socio, Demetri Nikitin. Nikitin la alejó con un gesto irritado. Pocos hombres rechazaban algo que Skye tuviera que ofrecer, pero el ruso lo hizo.

Era una de sus mejores inversiones: hermosa, dispuesta y con talento para su trabajo. Su contable le dijo que le daba unos beneficios brutos de un millón y medio de dólares al año. Solo su desvirgamiento le proporcionó cien mil dólares. Libres de impuestos, por supuesto.

¿Cómo podía el ruso ser tan inmune a sus encantos? Su nuevo socio lo rechazaba más o menos todo en el Club Meteor, el cual había sido diseñado para ofrecer todo el placer posible a un hombre, salvo drogas. Nada de drogas en el Meteor, a excepción de las legales. Tenía cada variedad de recetas de estimulantes y tranquilizantes y toda la gama de píldoras tipo Viagra. Todo legal. Sin mencionar los vinos de primera calidad y una selección infinita de surtidos de licores.

Aquí en el Meteor podías satisfacer cada placer que tu mente pudiera concebir desde el punto de vista legal, ningún policía podía tocarte.

Había un montón de chicos de la calle moviendo drogas ilegales. Era un negocio peligroso, violento e indecente que el estado castigaba con severidad, y con toda la razón. Solo los tontos se metían en esto, morían jóvenes y de mala manera.

El negocio de las mujeres, el negocio de los placeres elegantes… aquello era otra cosa totalmente distinta. Inmensamente lucrativa y sin violencia. O al menos lo era en la cima del negocio, donde él se había situado.

Todas las cosas en el Club Meteor estaban garantizadas para estimular los centros de placer de un hombre. Gracias a la inyección de capital ruso de los inversores que Nikitin representaba, el Club Meteor se había sometido a una reestructuración radical y había subido de categoría. Ahora era el lugar perfecto para relajarse, tenían una comida exquisita preparada por uno de los mejores chefs franceses y acompañada por el vino de la espléndida bodega del club. Incluso había salas de fumadores con humidificadores y los mejores puros cubanos.

En la parte de atrás, estaban las habitaciones donde los hombres podían encontrar el placer con las mejores flores que Witherdale pudiera arrancar, hasta ahora la mayoría de México. Pero pronto habría una nueva afluencia de bellezas provenientes de Rusia. Para satisfacer todos los gustos. Oscuros y claros.

Pronto satisfarían a aquellos a los que les gustaban los placeres… más tiernos. Este sería un negocio completamente nuevo. Si te gustaban jóvenes y estabas dispuesto a pagar el precio, el Club Meteor te garantizaría calidad y discreción.

Eso, a diferencia del negocio principal, por supuesto era ilegal. E igual de por supuesto, con un recargo considerable de la prima.

Los rusos habían empezado a montar un nuevo sistema, uno más peligroso, un sistema mucho más lucrativo. Era necesaria una organización más cautelosa, lo cual costaba dinero. Pero los hombres ricos que querían ciertas cosas… estaban dispuestos a pagarlas.

En la parte de atrás había habitaciones insonorizadas para los hombres a los que les gustaban los placeres más oscuros. Por un precio adecuado, Witherdale y sus inversores en el nuevo Club Meteor abastecían de todo, completamente de todo.

La membrecía en el Club Meteor, para la tarifa estándar, empezaba en los doscientos cincuenta mil al año. Los extras valían más. La nueva línea más joven costaría considerablemente más.

Incluso en un momento de recesión económica, era un mercado de vendedores. Nadie ofrecía la clase de bienes que ofrecía el Club Meteor, en tal escenario elegante, libre de enfermedades y con la discreción garantizada.

Aunque su nuevo socio parecía inmune a los numerosos placeres del club. A Witherdale le parecía extraño rechazar el placer. Witherdale comprendía el caer en la indulgencia hasta la médula. No entendía en absoluto la abstinencia.

Él y Nikitin habían trabajado juntos durante casi un año, desde que Nikitin, del que Witherdale sospechaba tenía una formación militar, se había puesto en contacto con él. Nikitin representaba a ciertos intereses rusos que buscaban invertir en América y tenían dinero de sobra. Dinero a una escala que Witherdale nunca había visto antes. Es más, la inyección de capital había llevado al Club Meteor a un nivel completamente distinto, hasta el punto que seguramente allí estaban los hombres más importantes del país, ofreciendo absolutamente cualquier cosa que un hombre quisiera, durante tanto tiempo como pudiera pagarlo.

Aunque a menudo revisaran los planes de negocios hasta bien entrada la noche, Witherdale nunca había visto a Nikitin aceptar algo del club. Jamás comía o bebía aquí y nunca se llevaba a una mujer a las habitaciones del fondo, aunque Witherdale le hubiera invitado a menudo a hacerlo. Aunque no fuera por nada más que poder evaluar la calidad de la mercancía por sí mismo.

Nikitin jamás dio ninguna indicación tampoco de ser de la acera de enfrente. No, cuando llegó simplemente se sentó, una figura inmóvil en una esquina donde la luz jamás daba, y simplemente observó. En una semana se había hecho completamente con el negocio y había calculado los beneficios anuales del club en unos diez mil dólares. Y ofreció multiplicar por diez aquellos beneficios.

También tenía un plan. Con enormes inyecciones de efectivo y una nueva cadena de suministros. Bienes más económicos y más tiernos. A raudales.

Irresistible.

Witherdale se inclinó hacia delante y cogió una tostada con verdadero caviar de beluga extendido sobre ella, haciéndolo bajar con champán. Empujó el plato hacia Nikitin, quien lo ignoró. Witherdale reprimió un suspiro. En realidad, esto sería mucho más placentero si Nikitin fuera una persona más amistosa.

Se oyó el grito de una mujer, el sonido de una bofetada, la voz alzada de un hombre.

Problemas.

A su lado, notó cómo Nikitin se ponía rígido.

Witherdale hizo una señal a uno de los de seguridad que discretamente circulaban entre los miembros del club. No tenían músculos evidentes. No eran fornidos y gigantescos, con enormes bultos bajo sus brazos. Elegía a su personal de seguridad con cuidado, tanto por sus habilidades con las artes marciales como su discreción. Y bueno, el valor decorativo. Eran atractivos y elegantes. Les entregaba una enorme asignación para ropa.

Solo descubrías que había seguridad cuando había un problema. Como ahora.

Otra vez Tanya.

En serio, pensó Witherdale. Quizás ella daba más problemas de los que valía. Sí, era una mujer espectacularmente hermosa, incluso más bonita que Skye, pero últimamente bastante… recalcitrante. Y después de todo lo que él había hecho por ella. Había nacido como Rosa Pérez y era uno de los descubrimientos personales favoritos de Witherdale. Él la había preparado desde los diez años, cuando se la encontró encogida en una esquina de las calles secundarias de Tijuana. Había sido casi salvaje, apenas humana. Le enseñó a leer y a escribir, a vestirse, a hablar un perfecto inglés (casi había olvidado su español) a moverse con elegancia y a complacer a un hombre en todos los sentidos.

Le había costado casi toda su habilidad ver bajo la mugre y suciedad. Había efectuado una transformación sorprendente. Fue una inversión espléndida, pero tal vez sus orígenes estaban ahora empezando a mostrarse.

El club jamás castigaba de manera que se viera. Pero quizás ser encerrada y entregada al personal masculino para ser usada a voluntad… tal vez la haría volver en sí.

Sus hombres retiraron a Tanya y al miembro que había sido insultado por Tanya se le ofreció una botella de Cristal y pase libre durante una semana.

Mantén a tus clientes contentos.

Aquel no era momento para las muestras de insubordinación. El trato con Nikitin y sus patrocinadores estaba justo empezando y todavía no estaba del todo establecido. Era importante que los rusos tuvieran la sensación de que era una máquina bien engrasada, brillante, suave y provechosa, lista para ser llevada al siguiente nivel.

Sin mencionar el hecho que en lo más profundo de su corazón, Witherdale tenía una minúscula pizca de miedo a sus nuevos socios. Todo aquel dinero, de tan lejos; y el emisario del dinero era aterrador, por encima de las tentaciones y las debilidades de los hombres del mundo de Witherdale. Como si estuviera haciendo tratos con una especie alienígena que no comprendía del todo.

Nikitin giró la cabeza y por un instante Witherdale sintió que estaba mirando unos ojos de una especie alienígena. Fríos, brillantes canicas azules sobrenaturales e inhumanas.

—Señor Witherdale —dijo Nikitin, con un marcado acento ruso en su profunda voz grave—. He observado la mala reacción de esta mujer tres veces hasta ahora. Tiene un problema. O se ocupa de ello o lo haré yo.

La sala se enfrió, a Witherdale el champán se le cortó agriamente en el estómago. Había una sola respuesta posible.

—Sí, sí. No se preocupe. Me ocuparé de ello.

Las frías canicas color azul le sostuvieron la mirada durante un largo rato, entonces Nikitin apartó la mirada y Witherdale jadeó en un suspiro.

Y admitió por primera vez lo mucho que Nikitin le aterrorizaba.

Demetri Nikitin vio al americano palidecer ante su mirada. Se giró de espaldas. Un gesto de desprecio, no es que el americano lo entendiera. Encontraba a los americanos casi incapaces de comprender los matices de la amenaza.

Demetri mismo era un maestro. Había crecido como hijo de un coronel de la KGB y él mismo se había pasado diez años en su sucesor, el FSB. Conocía la música de la amenaza y la violencia, del derecho y del revés. Conocía los tonos y las armonías, las comprendía con toda su alma.

Pero claro, había crecido en un entorno duro. Comprendía muy bien el modo en que funcionaba el mundo. Eras el fuerte o el débil, el jefe o el sirviente. Como aquí, el lugar que el americano fingía que era un «club» muy de lujo y caro, pero era un burdel. El americano evitaría el término. Le gustaba pensar que los hombres que venían aquí pertenecían a alguna clase de fraternidad poderosa y de buen gusto, habiendo encontrado un modo superior de saciar sus apetitos.

La verdad era que su dinero les compraba sexo de alto standing. En vez de salir a la calle, donde era público y sucio, iban allí, privado y limpio. Para aquellos que querían total privacidad, había una entrada separada y una suite. Podían obtener una comida fabulosa y exactamente la clase de sexo que deseaban por diez mil dólares. A precio económico.

La ventaja de ser un oligarca. América parecía estar repleta de oligarcas, y por eso Nikitin estaba allí.

Era un buen negocio y prometía convertirse en uno mejor cuando pudieran empezar a entrar en la línea de la mercancía más joven, de acuerdo con las numerosas peticiones.

Nikitin había examinado las fotografías del producto que ahora cruzaba el Pacífico y estaba convencido de que encajaría en el gusto de cualquier hombre al que le fueran las chicas jovencitas.

Nikitin frunció el ceño ante el sonido extraño de un alboroto, allí en el más tranquilo de los lugares.

La belleza, Tanya , alzó otra vez la voz, acusando a su cliente de pellizcarla. Las chicas eran entrenadas para no responder al dolor.

A pesar de la valiosa mercancía que era, Tanya se estaba convirtiendo en un incordio. Era exactamente como si tuviera una enfermedad. Tenía que ser contenida antes de que se propagara a las otras chicas. No había lugar para la insubordinación, en aquel lugar donde los hombres pagaban un precio exorbitante por obediencia instantánea y abyecta. Ya tenían suficiente insubordinación en el mundo exterior.

El americano estaba hablando con uno de sus «guardias de seguridad».

Nikitin casi resopló. La única cosa que aquellos guardias sabían hacer era tener buen aspecto con un esmoquin. No, sus hombres sabían cómo tratar los problemas. Directa y convincentemente.

Abrió el móvil y marcó un número. Nikitin tenía que mantener a sus hombres en una zona separada porque el americano pensaba que estropeaban el nivel del club. Pero cuando llegaba un problema, sus hombres sabían qué hacer. Nikitin habló con el jefe de sus hombres, Vladimir. Duro y de fiar. Vladimir había luchado en Chechenia, sabía cómo funcionaba el mundo.

El americano todavía estaba hablando con su «miembro de seguridad».

Vladimir apareció sin fanfarria. Iba vestido con botas negras de combate, vaqueros negros, camiseta negra y chaqueta cubriendo la funda con la GSh-18.

—Tanya, la chica con el vestido rojo. Averigua por qué está siendo difícil y encárgate de ello.

Vladimir asintió. A diferencia de los guardias de seguridad americanos, sus hombres no probaban la mercadería, igual que él. Operaban bajo la disciplina militar hasta que toda la maquinaria del negocio estaba instalada y funcionaba como la seda. Entonces podían relajarse. Nikitin les daría a sus hombres diez de las chicas para hacer lo que quisieran cuando aquello terminara. Las chicas después quedarían inútiles, pero sus hombres sabrían qué hacer con los cuerpos.

A Vladimir le gustaba el dolor, y si esa mujer, Tanya, todavía estaba por allí y no en el fondo del puerto de San Diego, también se la daría a Vladimir y a sus hombres para uso exclusivo como bonificación. Sin importar los que ella devengara al club, se tenían que hacer sacrificios por el bien de la disciplina.

—Oí que ha estado hablando con alguien de fuera —dijo Vladimir en voz baja y en ruso—. Una mujer de un centro. Creo que esa persona de fuera fomenta los problemas.

Nikitin asintió. Sus amos iban a venir a América para supervisar el primer envío y obtener de primera mano un vistazo a su inversión. Todo tenía que ser perfecto para el _vory_. Cualquier otra cosa era impensable.

—No necesitamos esto, ahora no. Averigua qué está pasando y ponle freno. Enséñale una lección a la mujer.

Vladimir inclinó la cabeza y dando la vuelta se alejó. Nikitin podía contar con él. Les habían prometido a él y a sus hombres un porcentaje mayor del negocio si todo iba como la seda, además de sus generosos salarios.

—Hey, Vladimir…

Obedientemente Vladimir se giró, grande, bruto y duro. Nikitin tenía la total confianza de que se encargaría de esto.

—Asegúrate de que esta mujer se mantiene alejada. No la mates porque no queremos tratar con las autoridades locales, pero sin llegar a tanto, haz lo que haga falta.

Vladimir asintió y se alejó.

Nikitin inspeccionó donde Tanya estaba escuchando a Witherdale, con la cabeza gacha y una expresión rebelde en el rostro.

Verdaderamente era una mujer hermosa, pensó Nikitin desapasionadamente. Qué desperdicio.

_Duschka, _pensó Nikitin, _tu amiga aprenderá una dura lección, luego será tu turno._

* * *

_BUENO YA ESTAMOS ENTRANDO EN LA HISTORIA..._

_VKII CON RESPECTO A LAS ACTUALIZACIONES ESTE FIN DE SEMANA SERAN BASTANTES, LA HISTORIA YA LA TENGO TODA ADAPTADA ASI QUE CREO QUE HABRA ACTUALIZACIONES DIARIAS..._

**_LYDIA ZS CARLTON, VKII, DANISANCHEZ, CARITOFORNACIER, PRINCESLYNX, MAARY CULLEN, TANYA MASEN DE CULLEN GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS_**

_GRACIAS A TODAS AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE YA HAN PASADO POR LA HISTORIA EN SILENCIO..._

_BESOS _

_INDI_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Como todas ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen son de S.M y la historia pertecene a L.M.R tambien saben el tituto original y la autora lo dare a conocer al final...**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 10**_

**_Refugio Hopewell para Mujeres y Niños_**

**_San Diego_**

**_5 de Julio_**

_**E**__sto es ridículo_, pensó Bella. Solo había que preguntarle. _¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Edward?_

¿Tan difícil podía ser?

Terminó de doblar la pila de ropa donada. Muchas de las mujeres que llegaban al refugio venían solo con lo puesto. Necesitaban de todo. Ropa, comida, dinero. Sobre todo estar a salvo.

Bella se acordaba de eso. Recordaba claramente la sensación de no sentirse a salvo. Había pasado su vida entera con una sorda sensación de peligro en la cabeza, sin saber de dónde venía.

Ahora la vida de Bella era perfecta. Estaba cómodamente instalada en el cálido círculo de una amorosa familia ampliada. Emmet era el hermano más maravilloso que una mujer podía llegar a tener. Y Rosalie y Alice era más como hermanas que como cuñadas. Lo mejor era que Marie y Lili formaban parte de su vida. La idea de poder ver crecer a esas dos preciosas niñitas, formar parte de su vida diaria, le suponía una inmensa alegría.

San Diego era fabuloso, precioso y soleado. Se había comprado un apartamento en el edificio de Emmet que le daba acceso a una inmensa playa blanca, justo en la puerta. A todos los efectos, vivía en un resort. Jasper incluso le estaba enseñando a nadar. Su instructor de natación era un ex SEAL. ¿A que molaba?

Trabajaba como voluntaria en el refugio tres días a la semana. El trabajo le resultaba tan importante y satisfactorio que estaba pensando seriamente en volver a estudiar en otoño y sacarse el título de psicología para poder dedicarse a ello a tiempo completo. Todo era perfecto, excepto una cosa.

Edward.

Parecía que había pasado toda una vida desde aquel primer día y, en cierta manera era cierto. Aquel mágico día en que pensó que quizás había encontrado… bueno, un nuevo amor sonaba estúpido. Después de todo, era la primera vez que se habían visto. Pero pensó que quizás había encontrado a alguien que podría atravesar su muro de soledad.

Edward había manifestado su deseo de forma descarada. Y ese beso en el Del… ¡Y el orgasmo!

Que estúpida había sido al confesar que había sido su primer orgasmo. Las mujeres no deben dar ese tipo de información a los hombres. Te hace vulnerable, y si Bella era experta en algo era en vulnerabilidad.

El recuerdo de ese episodio en el Del aún la hacía enrojecer de excitación, seis meses después de que ocurriera. ¿No era patético? Era muy triste que aún se ruborizara al pensar en un beso que tuvo lugar seis meses atrás, de un hombre que no la había vuelto a tocar desde entonces. Como mucho alargaba la mano para sujetarla si pensaba que se iba a caer.

Bueno, últimamente ya no se andaba cayendo. Edward la había puesto bajo su ala, por decirlo así, sin llegar a tocarla jamás, y la sometía a su propio programa de mejoramiento físico, presionándola, presionándola y presionándola, para que se fortaleciera. Aparentemente Edward creía que cualquier problema del mundo se podía resolver levantando pesas.

Bella se había sometido a todas las formas posibles de rehabilitación a lo largo de su vida, pero hasta ahora tan solo habían servido para, más o menos, ponerla en pie.

Edward insistía en un programa estricto de levantamiento de pesas. Mañana, tarde y noche. Su teoría era que necesitaba fortalecer los músculos que envolvían sus huesos, y la hacía entrenar como una loca.

Bella había visto esas películas en las que un antipático Marine gritaba a los rostros de los reclutas, acojonándoles. Edward había optado por la táctica opuesta: la engatusaba. Todos los días. Implacablemente. Sin tocarla jamás.

¡Y funcionaba! Cuando flexionaba el brazo para sacar músculo, sacaba músculo. Podía cascar nueces con los cuádriceps.

Andaba bien y con facilidad. ¡El mes anterior incluso corrió! Por lo que podía recordar, Bella jamás en la vida había corrido. Le habría aterrorizado. Una tarde, Lili se había alejado en la playa y se encontró corriendo tras ella. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se rió. Y Edward se rió con ella, compartiendo su regocijo.

Y ese era el tema. Porque a pesar de que el rechazo de Edward ante ella como mujer era absoluto, incluso insultante en rigor, parecía que cada vez que se daba la vuelta allí estaba él. Había hecho la mudanza de todos sus muebles, le había colgado las estanterías, arreglaba todo lo que tenía a la vista. La llevaba al refugio, la recogía después del trabajo, le sacaba la basura, le subía la compra.

En su pequeña familia hacían juntos la mayoría de las comidas y Edward siempre se sentaba a su lado, le pasaba las cosas, la convencía para que comiera más.

Y a pesar de todo eso, jamás la tocaba, ni una vez.

La estaba volviendo loca.

Alice y Rosalie no le servían de mucha ayuda. Tampoco lo entendían. Edward había parado en seco con lo que Rosalie llamaba delicadamente «hacer el tonto por ahí» y Alice llamaba crudamente «follar en cantidades industriales».

Ambas pensaban que estaba enamorado de ella, pero por la misma razón, eran completamente incapaces de entender el hecho de que jamás la tocara. Quizás porque a sus propios maridos quitarles las manos de encima les resultaba imposible. Para el Edward que conocían, anteriormente conocido como «el puto», este comportamiento era incomprensible.

En la actualidad llevaba vida de monje.

Rara vez se separaba de ella.

Jamás la tocaba.

La estaba volviendo _loca_.

¿Cómo iba a poder sacarse a Edward de la cabeza, cómo iba a poder superarlo, cómo iba a poder seguir su camino cuando estaba siempre _ahí?_

Luego, por supuesto estaba el delicado asunto de la posibilidad de tener una cita con otro, aunque le parecía imposible lograr llegar a interesarse por el director del banco, el administrador del edificio, el cirujano ortopédico y el periodista del Union Tribune… todos los cuales habían querido quedar con ella por lo menos una vez.

Estaría bien querer salir con alguien. ¿Pero cómo, si tenía constantemente delante, justo a su lado, al más sexy, más vital, más fuerte de los hombres?

Y, en el caso del periodista, frunciendo el ceño tan amenazadoramente que el hombre había retrocedido con las manos en alto.

Así, a pesar de que Bella no era de naturaleza dada a las confrontaciones, probablemente lo mejor sería simplemente decirlo. Pedirle que se mantuviera alejado de ella, porque lo cierto era que le estaba rompiendo el corazón. Tenerle tan cerca a diario, que estuviera ahí cada vez que se daba la vuelta, pero que se mantuviera tan alejado emocionalmente… bueno, era prácticamente insoportable.

Edward se había hecho con su corazón aquel primer día y no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo escapar.

La puerta que daba al patio interior se abrió y ella se dio la vuelta, agradecida por la distracción que le facilitaba dejar de pensar en Edward, que le tenía la cabeza como un bombo. Tal vez fuera la directora del refugio, Sue. Amable, de pelo cano, con aspecto serio. O Tanya, su favorita de entre las mujeres que solían asistir a terapia de grupo informal. Era impresionantemente bella y tenía un corazón de oro. Y estaba hecha polvo debido a su trabajo como prostituta de alto standing.

Pero no se trataba de ninguna de las dos. Dos hombres de gran tamaño se abrieron paso al interior de la habitación. Eran muy grandes.

El ritmo del corazón de Bella se aceleró inmediatamente y empezó a latir salvajemente, una respuesta instintiva que estaba intentando aprender a controlar. No todos los hombres grandes eran una fuente de peligro, por ejemplo Jasper, Emmet y Edward. Tenía que acabar con este pánico instantáneo cada vez que un hombre más grande de lo normal se cruzaba en su camino.

Había visto una foto de la ficha de Rodney Lewis, el hombre que mató a su madre y que a ella la mandó al hospital durante diez años. Pesaba más de 150 kilos y era el origen de su pánico. Sin embargo, conocer su origen no acababa con él.

Bella se obligó a poner una expresión neutra, se secó las repentinamente húmedas palmas de las manos en su vestido suelto de lino. Tenía que dejar de reaccionar así ante hombretones como estos.

A pesar de todo, cuanto más se acercaban los dos hombres, más en rojo se ponía su alarmómetro. Tenían buena planta, atlética. Ambos eran rubios, no vestían ni bien ni mal. Lo que le aterrorizaba eran los ojos. De color azul claro, y tan distantes como si fueran ojos de muñeca. Su lenguaje corporal era neutral, la única amenaza era su estado de absolutamente perfecta forma física. Les observó atravesar la habitación hacia ella.

Bella se plantó firmemente sobre el suelo y se irguió. _Estira esa columna, Bella_. No podía pasarse la vida como esclava de su pasado.

Esos dos hombres no tenían por qué estar ahí y ella se lo iba a decir, después de lo cual, se marcharían. Una conversación normal entre personas, del tipo que tan solo mantenía desde hacía seis meses, desde que se reunió con Emmet. Tenía que hacer permanente la capacidad de hablar con hombres de gran tamaño que no fueran Emmet, Edward o Jasper sin sentirse aterrorizada.

— ¿La señorita Bella Dwyer? —preguntó el más alto de los dos. Tenía un tono gutural y acento extranjero. Solo un extranjero se dirigiría a una mujer de veintiocho años como «señorita».

El corazón de Bella latía tan fuerte que lo sentía golpear contra las costillas. El cuerpo le estaba enviando señales que ella trataba de ignorar.

— ¿Sí? ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? Aunque tengo que decirles que no se permite el acceso de hombres al refugio. La puerta que está a mi izquierda les llevará directamente al aparcamiento.

Los únicos hombres que podían entrar allí eran Edward, Emmet y Jasper, ya que WSC era una empresa altamente colaboradora. Eso sin mencionar que ayudaban a desaparecer a mujeres en peligro inminente.

—Nos marcharemos pronto —dijo el otro hombre. Era ligeramente más bajo, más fornido, con los mismos ojos azules y muertos. También él tenía acento—. En cuanto aclaremos unas cositas. Tenemos algo que decirte y es mejor que nos escuches.

Se acercaron más, directamente invadiendo su espacio. Bella retrocedió y ellos la siguieron. Un comportamiento agresivo clásico.

En ese momento, Bella comprendió que su cuerpo había tenido razón todo el tiempo. Tenía problemas.

Estaban en la zona de administración del edificio y fuera de horas de oficina. No había nadie por allí. Si conocían la organización del refugio, contaban con el hecho de que estaba sola.

—Necesitamos que nos escuches —dijo el Tipo Alto. Su rostro era inexpresivo y aterrador debido a su falta de emoción. Bella percibía el olor de ambos: una mezcla nauseabunda de hombre sin asear y colonia fuerte. Tenían mal aspecto, mal comportamiento y mal olor.

Bella intentó hacer un quiebro y el Tipo Alto la agarró fuertemente por el brazo, de manera que era imposible librarse y tiró hacia sí.

Bella se quedó inmediatamente paralizada, sobrecogida por un temor tan inmenso que apenas podía respirar. Su pesadilla más antigua se había hecho realidad.

Se oyó un clic metálico y de repente blandían una afilada navaja bajo su nariz, con la punta malignamente afilada, dirigida justo a su ojo izquierdo. Era larga, negra y opaca, afilada como una cuchilla y aterradora.

—Necesitamos que prestes atención a lo que vamos a decirte. ¿Estás atenta?

El terror le atenazó los pulmones. No podía hablar, ni podía respirar. El Tipo Alto la sacudió y acercó su cara a la de ella, tan cerca que podía distinguir los capilares rotos de sus ojos, tan cerca que podía ver destellos dorados allí donde su maquinilla había dejado restos de barba. Y sobre todo, tan cerca que era capaz de oler el aterrador, frío y metálico aroma de la violencia.

Él bajó el volumen de su voz, lo que lo hizo si cabe más aterrador.

—He dicho que si estás prestando atención.

La sacudida le había hecho daño, la presión en el brazo le estaba cortando la circulación.

No podía hablar. Tenía la garganta paralizada. Asintió.

El otro hombre se había situado a su otro lado. Su mano derecha serpenteó y, para horror de Bella, rodeó uno de sus pechos.

—Qué bonito —dijo, pellizcándolo con dureza. Lanzó una rápida mirada de reptil a su colega—. Puede que necesite mantenerse despierta mientras tú hablas con ella, ¿eh?

El doloroso apretón del hombre alto se intensificó aun más cuando tiró de ella hacia arriba. Bella se puso de puntillas para aliviar el dolor. Se había roto ese brazo dos veces. El más bajo apartó la manaza de su pecho, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera suspirar de alivio, de un manotazo retiró de la mesa toda la ropa que ella había estado doblando y el alto la lanzó encima, dejándola sin aire en los pulmones.

Hablaron entre sí en un idioma que ella no entendió, con palabras cortas y ásperas. Finalmente, el alto hizo un gesto de irritación tipo «_Vale, haz lo que te de la gana»_ y se retiró a un lado.

El más bajo se desabrochó el cinturón y se abrió los pantalones con rápidos movimientos. Un enorme y erecto pene de color rojo oscuro sobresalió de entre el vello rubio oscuro de su ingle.

Bella se sintió invadida por el pánico mientras jadeaba en busca de aire y le lanzaba patadas sin éxito.

—Bonita —repitió él sonriendo, deslizando las grandes manos bajo el vestido de Bella y separándole las piernas.

¡Dios, todo estaba ocurriendo tan rápido! Cada movimiento que hacía era contrarrestado por uno u otro de ellos. Eran tan fuertes que no podía hacer nada. Intentó levantar la rodilla para dar una patada al hombre que estaba entre sus piernas y él se rió, intercambiando una mirada de diversión con su compañero.

Aún no podía respirar. Solo era capaz de hacer sonidos gatunos, los estrangulados sonidos del pánico y el dolor.

Estaban disfrutándolo. Les encantaba. Les encantaba cómo trataba de defenderse, sabía que nunca, jamás, podría ganar.

Repentinamente, la rabia la recorrió como un rayo, como una explosión nuclear, y liberó sus pulmones. Inspiró una gran bocanada de aire que rompió las ligaduras de su pánico y gritó, tan fuerte como pudo. El sonido reverberó en las paredes de la habitación.

Les sobresaltó. El más bajo aflojó la presión sobre los muslos de Bella y ella le golpeó con el pie directamente en la entrepierna, disfrutando de la sensación de esos testículos crujiendo bajo su zapato. El dolor hizo que se doblara sobre sí mismo. Ella gritó de nuevo, fuerte y repetidamente.

No iba a rendirse sin luchar.

El alto gritó algo, levantó el puño y luego giró la cabeza frunciendo el ceño.

Se oyó un ruido de madera rompiéndose y algo grande y rápido placó al hombre que la estaba atacando. Desaparecieron de la vista y cayeron al suelo con un fuerte estremecimiento.

Del suelo llegaban terribles sonidos animales mientras los dos hombres forcejeaban, dando golpes sordos contra la mesa, haciéndola estremecerse. Bella consiguió erguirse con dificultad, tenía que moverse, tenía que llegar a…

Repentinamente sintió un enorme golpe y salió volando a través de la habitación, rebotó contra una columna y aterrizó dolorosamente en el suelo. Un hombre con el rostro ensangrentado se puso en pie con un terrible rugido y se lanzó sobre el más alto. Bella tuvo un electrizante momento de lucidez: _¡Edward!_ Y perdió el conocimiento.

_A tomar por culo_, pensó Edward, con la mano alzada ante el pomo de la puerta de madera apanelada del refugio donde Bella trabajaba como voluntaria.

En teoría ahí no debía de haber ningún hombre. Era una norma del refugio y él la entendía perfectamente. En ese edificio, todas incluida Bella, especialmente Bella, habían sufrido a manos de un hombre violento. Para las mujeres del edificio los hombres eran el enemigo. Una raza aparte, empeñada en destruirlas.

Muchas de esas mujeres jamás recuperarían la confianza en sí mismas después de lo que les habían hecho. No volverían a respirar tranquilas mientras hubiera un hombre en la misma habitación. Nunca más tendrían una relación con un hombre.

En el caso de Bella, ella era lo suficientemente joven cuando ocurrió como para poder funcionar en el mundo, aunque todavía tenía problemas.

Edward no debería estar aquí, debería estar en el aparcamiento, esperándola fuera del edificio como siempre hacía. Lo sabía.

¿Y entonces qué coño estaba haciendo allí? ¿Por qué venía a hablar con Bella cuando la iba a llevar a casa en el coche o la iba a ver en casa de Emmet a la hora de cenar? O al día siguiente por la mañana en el gimnasio del edificio cuando dirigiera su ciclo de ejercicios con pesas. O al día siguiente a la hora de comer cuando ella fuera a la oficina a hablar con Kate acerca de una de Las Perdidas, cuya desaparición estaba arreglando WSC.

Estaba aquí porque no podía soportarlo más. Ni un puto segundo más. La situación lo estaba volviendo completamente loco y era casi incapaz de funcionar con normalidad.

No podía comer. Simplemente no podía. La comida le sabía a lana.

Olvidaba cosas del trabajo, algo que era inaudito en él. Edward era intensamente detallista. No se olvidaba de las cosas, simplemente no le ocurría. Hasta ahora, porque la situación con Bella se estaba comiendo su disco duro.

Esa mañana tenía que repasar un contrato con un banco y aun así se había pasado dos horas contemplando una foto de Bella, tomada en una barbacoa familiar un par de semanas atrás. Ni siquiera se había percatado del tiempo que pasaba. Simplemente miraba la puta foto con los ojos húmedos. Sin lágrimas, Edward no lloraba, pero definitivamente con los ojos húmedos. Entonces supo que tenía que verla.

Ya.

Necesitaba ver a Bella _en ese puto instante_.

Se había estado dando de cabezazos contra la pared de acero que era la palabra que le había dado a Emmet, y eso lo estaba machacando. Se trataba de Emmet o de su corazón y, después de soportarlo durante seis putos meses, había ganado el corazón. Había pasado los últimos jodidos seis meses en un infierno de agonía y ya estaba bien.

Lo primero era pedirle a Bella aquella cita que se suponía que deberían haber tenido en el Del antes de que el ventilador comenzara a esparcir mierda. Iban a salir juntos como personas normales y Emmet se podía tirar al lago. O al Pacífico, ya que lo tenía justo en la puerta de casa.

Y luego, a lo mejor Edward podía volver a comer y dormir como las personas normales. A lo mejor esa cruda vibración que tenía en la cabeza se detenía. A lo mejor ese ardiente dolor de pecho lo dejaba en paz.

Primero Bella, luego se liaría la manta a la cabeza y hablaría con Emmet. Le… ¿qué? ¿Le pediría permiso para salir con su hermana? No solo permiso para andar a su alrededor y llevarle la compra y ser su entrenador personal, sino para estar con ella, salir con ella. Porque era de suponer que después de seis largos meses sin echar un polvo, habría ganado puntos con Emmet, ¿no?

Se lo contaría todo a Bella, lo que sentía por ella, cómo había llegado a no ser capaz de concebir la idea de estar con alguien que no fuera ella, aunque eso aún lo sorprendía.

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado seis meses atrás si podía pasar seis meses sin practicar sexo, se hubiera reído en su cara. A Edward Cullen no le iba la abstinencia. Edward Cullen no necesitaba a nadie y mucho menos a una mujer.

Y en aquel momento, a juzgar por el sexo que había tenido en los últimos seis meses, podría haber estado viviendo en un seminario. Incluso sin el sexo, sería capaz de caminar descalzo por las brasas para poder contemplar a Bella caminar, hablar… joder, incluso respirar.

¿Otras mujeres? No podía. No podía ir con otras mujeres. Lo había intentado un par de veces y… simplemente no había funcionado. En el sentido de que la polla simplemente no le había respondido, como si alguien de la junta directiva hubiera vetado la propuesta. Cuando lo intentaba, cuando alguna mujer le entraba en un bar, sentía una especie de repulsión y la polla permanecía entre sus piernas como un trozo de carne muerta. En una ocasión, había llegado a sentirla encogerse de asco.

De no ser porque tenía que esconder sus erecciones en cuanto Bella andaba cerca y porque se despertaba duro como una piedra cuando soñaba con ella, habría pensado que se había vuelto impotente de repente. Un eunuco. Fin del juego.

Era patético. Prefería pasar la noche ayudando a Bella a hacer de canguro con Lili y Marie, viendo la repetición número tres mil de La Sirenita, que salir por ahí y echar un polvo por fin.

Más que patético. Penoso.

Y no solo eso. Cada puta vez que la veía, el corazón le hacía esa… cosa en el pecho. Como un infarto, pero no lo era.

Cada mañana se decía a sí mismo muy seriamente que ya era suficiente. Se estaba volviendo loco tratando de mantener la promesa que le había hecho a Emmet. Aunque Emmet tenía razón al cien por cien. Había algo malo en él. Ahora lo reconocía.

Edward funcionaba perfectamente en otras áreas de su vida. Había sido un gran Marine, había pertenecido a la Force Recon, había encabezado el equipo GEO local, era un buen profesional. En esas áreas estaba bien, más que bien. Pero en todo lo demás, era mercancía dañada.

Quizás el éxito como soldado, policía y hombre de negocios era todo lo que iba a poder obtener en la vida, porque estaba claro como el agua que no era bueno en las relaciones personales. Particularmente en las relaciones con las mujeres. Incluso ahora, cuando sus jodidos sentimientos por Bella amenazaban con inundarle y ahogarle, no se había dado cuenta de que jamás había mantenido ninguna relación con ninguna de las mujeres con las que se había acostado. Nunca. ¿No era terrible?

Había perfeccionado el arte del polvo exprés. Empezar después de ponerse el sol, terminar antes de amanecer. Hubo una mujer que solía llamarle «el murciélago».

Era incapaz de mantenerse alejado de Bella. Y a pesar de que siempre había disfrutado de la típica labia del irlandés con otras mujeres, cuando estaba con ella se le hacía la lengua un lío. Qué mal. Jesús.

Bella era la gracia hecha mujer. Tranquila, serena y jodidamente dorada. Emmet se equivocó al hacerle prometer que no la tocaría, aunque también tenía razón. Edward no era lo que ella necesitaba.

Por eso se dedicaba a hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer por ella.

A Edward se le daban bien las herramientas. No sabía cómo abrirse para ella, el cerebro se le agarrotaba cuando trataba de hablar con Bella de algo que no fueran generalidades, pero, maldita fuera, sabía cómo colgarle las estanterías y mantenerle el coche a punto y asegurarse de que usaba bien el sistema de pesas.

Podía seguir así para siempre, siguiendo a Bella como un acosador cualquiera, feliz simplemente de estar a su lado, salvo porque últimamente había estado… ¿Cómo? Inquieto. Errático. Nervioso. Cargado de emociones. Incapaz de concentrarse en el trabajo. Incapaz de comer. Incapaz de dormir.

Necesitaba hablar con ella. Fue a llamar a la puerta, pero se detuvo con el puño a un par de centímetros.

Porque… si le soltaba todo aquello a Bella. Y luego… ¡Jesús!… ¿y si ella no sentía lo mismo por él? ¿Entonces qué? Bella era amable con todo el mundo. Todo el mundo la quería. No tanto como él, eso sería imposible, claro. Pero supongamos que a ella le gustara pero no quisiera ir más allá con él… ¿nunca?

Supongamos que Edward tuviera que vivir con estas… cosas partiéndolo en dos por dentro, cada minuto, cada día, durante el resto de su vida.

¿Entonces qué?

Edward no era un cobarde, de ninguna manera. Había entrado en batalla y le habían condecorado por ello. Había tomado parte con los SWAT en el asalto de un almacén lleno de adictos a las metanfetaminas armados hasta los dientes. Había nacido fuerte y se había asegurado de continuar siéndolo y no retrocedería ante ningún hombre.

Pero el solo pensar en perder a Bella… hacía que se derrumbara.

Así que allí estaba, el Tipo Duro de las Pistolas, de pie ante una puerta con la mano levantada como un zumbado, temeroso de llamar.

¿Qué cojones?

Oyó la voz de Bella al otro lado de la puerta, suave y delicada, y sonrió. Y luego oyó el murmullo de otra voz. Baja, profunda, indiscutiblemente masculina. Y se quedó helado.

Mierda.

Eso no se le había ocurrido. Realmente no. No en serio. Que Bella pudiera estar viendo a otro. No era posible. Había hecho retroceder a ese periodista y sabía que nadie más andaba rondándola porque la mantenía vigilada. Hubiera apostado a que no.

Estaba cerca de ella casi 24/7, después de todo. ¿Cuándo coño se suponía que iba a verse con otros?

Pero esa voz profunda pertenecía a un hombre y debía ser un buen amigo si ella, contra todas las normas, permitía su acceso al refugio.

Joder. Edward dejó caer la mano con la que estaba a punto de llamar y apoyó con suavidad la frente contra la puerta, para escuchar el murmullo de… ¿voces masculinas? ¿Dos?

¿Tenía dos novios?

Y entonces oyó algo más, algo que hizo que se le parara el corazón. Algo que lo puso en movimiento como ninguna otra cosa podía hacerlo.

Bella gritaba.

El instinto más básico tomó el mando.

Destrozó la puerta para entrar, tuvo una breve visión de Bella forcejando sobre la mesa, un hijo de puta entre sus piernas con la polla fuera y el otro de pie a un lado. Ni siquiera sintió los pies mientras corría hacia ellos y derribaba al hombre que estaba atacando a Bella con un placaje.

El tipo era grande y fuerte, pero Edward era más fuerte y estaba furioso como un guerrero vikingo. Ni siquiera sintió los golpes que el hombre le propinaba en un costado una y otra vez. Pelearon cuerpo a cuerpo, a brazo partido, rodaron por el suelo derribando mesas y sillas, gruñendo en una lucha sin limitaciones. Las reglas en el combate existían, pero no en ese momento. Edward se dio cuenta instantáneamente de que era una pelea a muerte.

El hombre sabía moverse, tenía entrenamiento. Más tarde, en retrospectiva, Edward identificó su estilo como SAMBO, un arte marcial especialidad de las Fuerzas Especiales Rusas. El SAMBO era básicamente lucha en suelo.

El hombre lo tenía sujeto en el suelo mediante una llave de pierna, prácticamente inmovilizado. Mientras estaba tirado con ese imbécil, Edward vio como Bella se bajaba el vestido y se daba la vuelta para enfrentarse al otro hombre de la sala, un hijo de puta muy fuerte. La abofeteó con el dorso de la mano, muy fuerte. Ella voló a través de la habitación, se golpeó contra la pared y aterrizó en el suelo como una muñeca rota, mortalmente pálida e inmóvil.

La idea de que estuviera gravemente herida o… ¡Dios!… muerta, le otorgó a Edward fuerza sobrehumana. Tenía que llegar hasta Bella y el hombre que le sujetaba se lo estaba impidiendo. Edward tenía una tremenda fuerza en los brazos, pero para llegar hasta Bella, atravesaría el acero si tenía que hacerlo. Esto tenía que terminar, rápido.

Flexionó el brazo para golpear con la punta del codo en la tráquea del hombre con toda la fuerza de la parte superior de su cuerpo y oyó el sonido del hueso al romperse.

Quedó libre inmediatamente. El hedor de las heces llenó la habitación cuando los esfínteres del hombre se aflojaron al morir.

Edward ni siquiera se dignó mirar atrás mientras trataba de ponerse en pie y se lanzaba a por el otro hombre, que se estaba agachando para recoger a Bella, con la esperanza de llevársela mientras Edward y el otro peleaban.

_Por encima de mi cadáver, cabrón_, pensó salvajemente.

El tipo no tuvo ninguna oportunidad. Vio venir a Edward y dejó caer a Bella para liberar sus manos, pero era demasiado tarde. Edward le lanzó un puñetazo al estómago y luego un directo al centro de la cara, destrozándole dientes y cartílagos. El tipo se derrumbó como un toro abatido, gimiendo, mientras aparecían burbujas de aire entre la masa ensangrentada de su rostro.

Edward no le echó ni un vistazo. Se limitó a dar una patada al imbécil para sacarlo de su camino y cayó de rodillas para recoger a Bella, tan aterrorizado que ni siquiera notaba sus propias manos mientras la tocaba.

—Bella —dijo con voz tensa—. Bella, cariño. Háblame.

Ella yacía floja entre sus brazos. Quieta y laxa.

La atrajo hacia sí, la levantó hasta su pecho y la meció. Se oyó un lamento y le llevó uno o dos segundos darse cuenta de que había sido él, ese horrible sonido había salido de su garganta.

Levantó la cabeza bruscamente ante un ruido al otro lado de la sala. ¿Más asaltantes? Si era así, fenomenal. Estaba desesperado por liarse a puñetazos, mutilar, matar.

En lugar de ello, se encontró con un puñado de mujeres de ojos tristes, una de ellas tenía la mano en la boca. Era la que había dejado escapar un sollozo, el sonido que Edward había oído. Debía tener un aspecto enloquecido, porque todas ellas dieron un paso atrás cuando él alzó la cabeza.

—Bella —murmuró la mujer que había sollozado—. ¿Es… está muerta?

No había mucha esperanza en su voz. Tampoco había habido mucha esperanza en sus vidas. Todas querían a Bella, pero daban por hecho que podía serles arrebatada mediante la violencia.

No. Edward rechazó el solo pensamiento con cada célula de su cuerpo. Se encorvó aún más sobre ella, atrayéndola hacia sí, como si pudiera trasfundir energía de su cuerpo al de ella.

—Llamad al 911 emergencias médicas—dijo, sus palabras apenas inteligibles mientras gritaba a través de la roca que sentía en el pecho—. Y llamad a la policía.

Se quedaron inmóviles, contemplándole, una agrupación de rostros pálidos.

— ¡Ahora! —gritó y ellas revolotearon como pájaros ante el sonido de un disparo.

Notó una presión en el brazo, un movimiento del cuerpo que apretaba contra él.

—Edward —murmuró Bella.

Aunque él dijo: «No te muevas», ella lo hizo, moviéndose ligeramente para poderse sentar. Se miró a sí misma y luego a él, posando una pequeña mano en un lado de su rostro.

—No me mires así, Edward —dijo suavemente—. Solo me he desmayado. Pero estoy bien —frunció el ceño y se tocó el antebrazo izquierdo, descolorido y ligeramente inflamado—. Espero que no esté roto, solo distendido. Ya me lo he roto dos veces —se tocó la cabeza con una pequeña mueca entre las cejas color ceniza—. ¿Qué… qué ha ocurrido? Dos hombres… —se puso tensa entre los brazos de Edward, con alarma en los ojos—. ¡Dos hombres, Edward! Entraron y…

Desvió la mirada y los vio. Uno de ellos claramente muerto, el otro derrumbado contra la pared, con la cara hecha una masa sanguinolenta, la respiración sibilante y burbujas de sangre rodeando su nariz aplastada y su boca.

—No te preocupes por ellos, cariño. Nunca volverán a hacerte daño —Edward dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de ella—. Ay, Dios, Bella. Pensé que estabas… pensé que estabas…

Ni siquiera podía pronunciar la palabra. No podía ni pensarlo. Solo podía recordar el helado vacío que había sentido cuando pensó que ella se había marchado de este mundo, dejándole a él atrás.

Bella tenía la piel del color del hielo, las pupilas dilatadas, toda ella temblaba a consecuencia del shock. Él la abrazó estrechamente y besó su frente con cuidado, un mero roce de sus labios, porque ella parecía frágil como el cristal, lista para romperse en cualquier momento.

—No —su voz era como un susurro mientras alargaba una mano temblorosa para secar la humedad que él tenía bajo los ojos—. Sigo aquí. Gracias a ti —la recorrió un violento estremecimiento—. ¿Qué querían? ¿Lo sabes? Además de eh… violarme.

Jesús. Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido intentar mantenerles con vida para sacarles información. Uno de los dos cabrones seguía vivo pero solo porque Bella le había distraído. Porque, ¿y si no había sido un acto de violencia aleatorio? ¿Y si iba específicamente dirigido a Bella? ¿Y si _aún_ seguía en peligro?

No podía soportar la idea, literalmente. No podía hacer nada con ella, se sentía incapaz de procesarla. Se estremeció de terror.

Esto no era normal en él.

Edward era de los que conservaban la serenidad durante el combate, siempre lo había hecho. Era un jodido francotirador, uno de los mejores. Los francotiradores no sienten terror. Habían hecho pruebas a su ritmo cardíaco, con un resultado de unas tranquilas y relajadas sesenta pulsaciones por minuto incluso en entrenamientos con fuego real. Sabía cómo utilizar la violencia con precisión, tal y como un cirujano maneja el bisturí. Sabía utilizar la violencia en la cantidad precisa y en los momentos indicados. Sabía hacer un alto al fuego, sabía esperar.

Pero aun así, había forzado la entrada en la sala sin ningún plan estratégico ni táctica, ninguno en absoluto, tan solo con un ansia de sangre salvaje que había ahogado cualquier pensamiento lógico. Y quizás su falta de control había puesto en peligro a Bella.

Todavía sujetando a Bella con un brazo, Edward se estiró hacia el tipo que yacía contra la pared y le agarró de la camisa con un puño, levantándole y separándole de la pared.

—Tú, estúpido. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cuál es tu misión?

Porque incluso a través de su ansia de sangre, del deseo salvaje de hacer daño y matar, había reconocido una cosa. Se trataba de hombres con entrenamiento. Soldados. Su forma de moverse, su comportamiento. No se trataba de maleantes callejeros que habían visto a una mujer bonita y la habían seguido al interior. No, habían mantenido la serenidad mientras que él mismo no lo había hecho. Los movimientos de combate habían sido expertos.

En condiciones normales Edward no hubiera podido vencer contra dos hombres altamente entrenados, pero en este caso, con tal de defender a Bella, se hubiera enfrentado a cien hombres y hubiera ganado. Se hubiera enfrentado a todo un puto ejército.

Pero el hecho incontestable era que esos tíos eran profesionales. Tenían algún tipo de misión.

Edward sacudió con fuerza al hombre. Éste dejó caer la cabeza. Edward le propinó un revés, el sonido del bofetón resonó alto e impresionante en la sala.

— ¡Eh! —gritó, intentando llegar al hombre semiinconsciente—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

El hombre entreabrió los ojos de color azul pálido y alerta. Movió los labios, pero no salió nada de ellos, aparte de burbujas rojas y babas.

— ¡Habla! —gritó Edward.

Se oían sirenas en la distancia, más altas a cada segundo que pasaba. Buenas y malas noticias. Buenas porque Bella iba a recibir la atención médica que necesitaba. Malas porque la policía no iba a permitir que le sacara a palos algo de información al vivo.

Las sirenas gemían en un crescendo al acercarse hasta que, de repente, se interrumpieron. Un par de segundos más tarde, se oyeron las pisadas en la entrada.

— ¡Aquí dentro! —gritó.

Dos técnicos de emergencias entraron corriendo en la sala, seguidos por dos policías de uniforme.

Las mujeres de la puerta se separaron para abrirles paso, luego se juntaron otra vez, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, atemorizadas y silenciosas.

Uno de los técnicos se le acercó. A Edward no le gustó nada, pero no tuvo más remedio que soltar a Bella.

—Ha estado sin conocimiento durante uno o dos minutos.

El corazón le martilleaba mientras uno de los médicos alumbraba los ojos de Bella con una linterna. ¿Tendría un trauma importante? ¿Se pondría bien? Un hombre grande y fuerte la había lanzado volando por la habitación. A Edward se le detuvo el corazón cuando la vio volar hasta golpear la pared.

Bella abrió mucho los ojos bajo la luz y tosió cuando el médico se lo pidió. Volvió la cabeza hacia él, con el rostro blanco como el papel.

— ¿Edward?

—Está bien, cariño —dijo Edward, pero sabía que no era así.

Ella le miró y se estremeció. Solo Dios sabía qué cara tenía puesta. Mortífera y rabiosa, probablemente, pero no podía hacer nada para contenerse y evitarlo, no con los dos cabrones que la habían atacado en la misma habitación. Ella se señaló la boca y él no entendió lo que intentaba decirle hasta que se pasó la mano por la suya propia. Salió manchada de sangre.

—Está bien —repitió con indefensión.

—De acuerdo, señora… —dijo el médico que la estaba tratando, incorporándose un poco después de examinarle las pupilas y tomarle el pulso y la tensión arterial.

—Dwyer —Bella tenía mejor aspecto por momentos.

—Muy bien, señora Dwyer. ¿Cuántos dedos?

Levantó dos dedos, con la palma de la mano hacia fuera.

Bella miró a las pálidas e impresionadas mujeres arremolinadas en la entrada y les sonrió. Fue una sonrisa temblorosa y a Edward le rompió el corazón. Estaba tratando de quitar hierro a lo que había ocurrido para tranquilizar a las mujeres de la puerta.

—Estoy bien, Leah. Emely. Todo está bien —se volvió hacia el médico—. Si le da la vuelta a la mano, en Inglaterra querría decir «métetelo por el culo». Dos dedos. Para contestar a su pregunta: tiene dos dedos levantados.

Desde la puerta llegó una carcajada contenida.

Su voz era débil, pero estaba haciendo un esfuerzo valiente para aligerar la situación. Sabía que todas las mujeres de la habitación habían sido atacadas violentamente. Sabía lo asustadas que estaban y que todas buscaban fuerzas en ella. Bella se estaba sobreponiendo a su propio miedo y dolor para tranquilizarlas.

En ese momento, Edward se vio invadido por una oleada de amor tan fuerte que le hubiera hecho caer de rodillas si no hubiera estado ya arrodillado.

El otro médico se agachó ante el muerto y le colocó dos dedos enguantados en un lateral de cuello.

—Este se ha ido.

Se agachó junto al otro, que respiraba con dificultad, expulsando burbujas sanguinolentas por la boca.

—Estos cabrones estaban dándole una paliza y uno se disponía a violarla.

Edward apenas reconocía su propia voz: rasposa, grave y mortífera.

El intento de violación estaba claro. Los pantalones del puto bastardo estaban desabrochados y la polla le yacía fláccida sobre un muslo. Viendo eso, sabiendo lo que el muerto quería hacerle a Bella, lo que le _había hecho_, hizo que Edward se estremeciera de rabia. Jesús, ojalá pudiera matar al cabrón de nuevo.

El médico se puso de pie.

— ¿Señora? ¿Cómo se siente? ¿Se siente mareada o débil?

—No —la voz de Bella sonó más fuerte. Se sentó derecha e hizo una mueca. Edward le puso la mano en la espalda para que se apoyara. Bella mostró el brazo, ligeramente hinchado—. Menos por esto. No sé si me habré roto el hueso. Lo mismo es solo una torcedura.

—Le haremos una radiografía cuando lleguemos al hospital —el técnico que había examinado las pupilas de Bella asintió. Tenía una identificación con su nombre en el uniforme. Steve—. ¿Necesita la camilla, señora?

Bella esperó un momento.

—No —dijo por fin—. Prefiero andar.

Apoyó la mano sana en el suelo para intentar levantarse. Edward se acercó a ella, la cogió por la mano buena y la levantó.

¿Sería buena idea? A lo mejor tenía una conmoción. A lo mejor se hacía un daño permanente si caminaba. Jesús, ¿y qué coño sabía él?

Edward se volvió hacia el médico, Steve, y estaba a punto de protestar cuando Bella le puso un dedo en los labios.

—Estoy bien, Edward. Déjame caminar a mi ritmo. Es importante.

Dirigió la mirada a las mujeres que estaban en la entrada y luego de nuevo a él. Esperando que lo comprendiera.

Maldita sea.

Lo entendió. Lo hizo.

Pero dejarla caminar por sí misma, porque era importante para ella demostrar su fuerza ante las pobres y rotas mujeres del refugio, chocaba violentamente con su deseo de llevarla en brazos o hacer que la sacaran en camilla, por si acaso había algún daño interno.

Bella le contemplaba mientras él lo rumiaba, rechinando los dientes. Confiaba en que él lo comprendiera y lo hizo, oh, sí.

Pero… _¡joder!_

—Vale.

Fue un milagro que pudiera pronunciar la palabra, de lo apretadas que tenía las mandíbulas para no decir: «_ni hablar»_.

Mientras él le daba vueltas en la cabeza, Bella se dirigió al grupo de mujeres del umbral.

—No pasa nada. Estoy bien. No os preocupéis por nada. Os veré mañana.

Por casualidad, Edward estaba estudiando la habitación mientras ella hablaba con «sus» chicas, intentando deducir la mejor manera de sacarla de allí sin que tropezara con nada. Resultó que estaba mirando al hombre herido en el momento en que Bella habló y este parpadeó. Ojos de color azul pálido. Helados. Había inteligencia en ellos y reaccionó ante la noticia de que Bella volvería al día siguiente.

Edward se alejó del lado de Bella un momento y se inclinó para incorporar al cabrón con el puño clavado en su camisa.

El hombre estaba malherido. Había perdido dientes, tenía la nariz destrozada, casi aplastada, tenía que respirar por la boca sangrante. Estaba sufriendo terribles dolores. Y aun así, su expresión no cambió cuando Edward se enfrentó a él cara a cara.

Oh, sí. Se trataba de un soldado. Uno bien entrenado. Uno que sabía mantener la disciplina, cómo manejar el dolor. Sabía cómo no delatarse.

Edward se inclinó hacia él, a un par de centímetros de su nariz. O de donde la nariz de ese capullo había estado. De repente, a pesar de sus serias heridas, el tipo empezó a reírse como un loco, un resuello grotesco.

— ¿Qué? —gruñó Edward, en voz tan baja que solo el herido pudiera oírle. El tipo estaba malherido, vencido. La policía se lo iba a llevar. ¿De qué coño se estaba riendo?

Unos sonidos confusos salieron de la boca herida, casi incomprensibles. Pero Edward había estado en batalla. Era capaz de comprender lo que un hombre herido intentaba decir.

Y lo que dijo, hizo que se quedara helado.

—Volveremos —dijo, a través de los labios destrozados.

* * *

Que les parecio el capítulo?

Como hoy estoy muyyyyyyyy buena, les dejo un adelanto del proximo capítulo...

_**—Ah, sí. No he visto signos de contusión, pero para estar seguros sería mejor si no se quedara sola.**_

_**— ¡Oh, por supuesto! —gritó Rosalie—. Se quedará con…**_

_**—Migo. Conmigo. —Edward dejó caer la pequeña bomba en la habitación y escaneó a todos los que estaban allí (Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, el doctor) entrecerrando los ojos, desafiante—. Se queda conmigo.**_

_**Silencio total. Profundo e incómodo silencio.**_

_**—Ahora escucha un poco… —empezó a decir Emmett.**_

Bueno queda en ustedes si subo dentro de un rato el capítulo 11 espero sus comentarios

Besos

Indi


	11. Chapter 11

_**Como todas ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen son de S.M y la historia pertecene a L.M.R tambien saben el tituto original y la autora lo dare a conocer al final...**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 11**_

— ¿Duele? —preguntó el amable pero exhausto doctor de la sala de emergencias, mientras acababa de envolver con una venda elástica su antebrazo. El cual estaba distendido, gracias a Dios, y no roto. Los doctores la habían advertido contra una tercera fractura.

—No —contestó, lo que era una mentira. Por supuesto que dolía. Pero Bella no se atrevía a decir nada porque Edward parecía tan fuera de sí que tenía miedo de que fuera a atacar al doctor a la más mínima provocación.

Edward estaba de pie a su lado, con todos sus músculos tensos sobre los talones como si estuviera listo para saltar al segundo. Parecía una fuerza de la naturaleza.

Le había salvado la vida. En la ambulancia intentó agradecérselo, pero él hizo un gesto con la mano como rechazándolo, inclinado sobre ella con sus amplios hombros como si alienígenas del espacio pudieran atravesar la distancia a través del techo de la ambulancia para llegar hasta ella. Y si lo hacían, por Dios que él estaría listo.

El doctor ni siquiera había intentado echarlo. Parecía como si fuera a agradecer una buena pelea.

Por extraño que fuera, la reconfortaba. Estaba tan atento que ella no necesitaba estarlo. Allá en el refugio, con Leah, Emely, Joanne, maría y una chica joven tan traumatizada que todavía no sabían ni cómo se llamaba, había tenido que ser fuerte. Bella no se atrevió a dar rienda suelta a su miedo y dolor. El shock por su casi violación y el brutal asalto. Las mujeres la buscaban para que las reconfortara y les diera esperanza, y Bella preferiría morir antes que decepcionarlas.

Así que le dio un apretón a la mano de Leah y, dejándolas tras de sí, caminó por el pasillo hacia la ambulancia que la esperaba, apoyándose pesadamente en Edward sin mostrarlo, porque Leah estaba empezando a recuperarse de un marido que le había clavado un cuchillo. El refugio estaba estabilizando a aquellas mujeres de nuevo y Bella no quería hacer nada que pusiera aquello en peligro.

Pero más tarde, sabiendo que no había nadie vulnerable mirando, se apoyó en Edward, quien era una roca.

—Tal vez deberíamos dejarte una noche en observación —murmuró el doctor, escribiendo una receta para unos calmantes.

Tan pronto como dijo esas palabras Bella soltó un alto _**« ¡No!»**_ tan duro que el doctor levantó las pobladas cejas rubias y la miró por encima de sus gafas.

Ella notaba el pánico en su propia voz. Bella intentó tragar por su seca e inflamada garganta.

—No. —Intentó hacer que su voz sonara normal cuando en el fondo tenía un grito que quería arrancar. Intentó que no le temblara la voz—. No necesito quedarme a pasar la noche. Me siento bien. No hay problema. Preferiría ir a casa. Por favor.

Dios, sonaba como una loca, y probablemente lo fuera. La mismísima idea de pasar una noche en el hospital, cuando había estado prisionera de los hospitales durante casi toda su infancia y adolescencia, era aterradora. Tendría un ataque al corazón. Como mínimo un ataque de pánico; uno como el que no había tenido en los últimos quince años.

Echó un vistazo a su nueva familia con súplica en sus ojos. Estaban todos allí. Por supuesto que sí. El personal del hospital ni había intentado mantenerlos fuera de la sala de tratamientos. Ayudaba que WSC hubiera donado medio millón de dólares para la creación del Centro para el Bienestar de las Mujeres.

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice. Si había algo que Bella había aprendido durante los últimos seis meses era que eran leales. Actuaban como una unidad con incuestionable amor y apoyo, empezando por su maravilloso hermano Emmett.

—Corazón —empezó a decir él, abriendo las manos como para aplacarla—, tal vez el doctor tenga razón. Tal vez deberías quedarte solo una noche.

—No —dijo Bella, y cerró la boca porque la garganta la tenía demasiado tiesa para decir ninguna otra palabra.

—No —la imitó Edward, poniendo el brazo alrededor de su hombro. Ay, Dios, qué bien se sentía aquello, tener su pesado brazo rodeándola, fuerte y seguro—. Los hospitales la asustan. Y de todos modos el doctor dijo que sería solo por precaución, ¿verdad? —Se giró para dirigir su feroz y aterradora mirada al doctor, que parecía paralizado.

—Ah, sí. No he visto signos de contusión, pero para estar seguros sería mejor si no se quedara sola.

— ¡Oh, por supuesto! —gritó Rosalie—. Se quedará con…

—Migo. Conmigo. —Edward dejó caer la pequeña bomba en la habitación y escaneó a todos los que estaban allí (Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, el doctor) entrecerrando los ojos, desafiante—. Se queda conmigo.

Silencio total. Profundo e incómodo silencio.

—Ahora escucha un poco… —empezó a decir Emmett.

El doctor se aclaró la garganta.

—Creo que, ah, tengo otros pacientes. Sí. Hum. —Salió corriendo con la bata blanca ondeando tras de sí.

—Qué coño… —empezó otra vez a decir Emmett.

—Óyeme tú a mí. —Edward dividió su mirada entre Emmett y ella. Cada vez que miraba hacia ella, Bella tenía la sensación de que estaba como tranquilizándose a sí mismo de que ella estaba bien—. Esos dos tipos iban buscando _a Bella_. No puede ser un intento de violación al azar. Y uno de ellos me dijo que volverían.

Bella se sobresaltó bajo su brazo, la mente volando para comprender las implicaciones de aquello. Ya era suficientemente malo pensar que había sido la víctima de un ataque al azar a manos de dos hombres violentos. Horrible, pero desafortunadamente algo que sucedía en este mundo violento e inestable.

Pero, ¿habían ido detrás de _ella _específicamente? Aquello era casi imposible de procesar. De ninguna manera podría asimilarlo.

— ¿Por qué yo? —susurró con la boca seca. Bella intentaba ser valiente, pero la verdad era que estaba aterrorizada. Aquellos dos hombres habían sido imparables. Solo Edward la había salvado de la violación y una severa paliza—. ¿Qué podrían querer de mí?

—No lo sé, corazón. Y hasta que lo descubramos, te vas a quedar conmigo. —El gran brazo de Edward se apretó alrededor de su hombro. Volvió a mirar a Emmett—. Esos dos tipos eran ex militares, lo juraría. Creo que tuvimos suerte de que no fueran armados. Yo no lo iba tampoco, por respeto al refugio, pero eso no va a volver a pasar. No, señor. La próxima vez sí lo estaré, contad con ello.

A Bella la recorrió un escalofrío. La próxima vez…

Soldados, había dicho Edward.

—Tenían acento extranjero. No sé si eso ayuda —aportó Bella.

Los tres hombres concentraron su atención en ella.

— ¿Qué clase de acento, corazón? —la voz de Emmett sonaba amable.

Bella cerró los ojos, eliminando sus emociones. Había estado tan asustada que era difícil recordar incluso lo que habían dicho. Pero había algo…

**_Necesitamos que nos escuches_**, había dicho el tipo alto. ¿Qué sonaba raro en aquella frase?

Como muchos introvertidos, Bella realmente escuchaba a la gente. Escuchaba sus palabras, observaba su lenguaje corporal, observaba sus ojos.

Le gustaba jugar a adivinar de dónde provenía la gente. Muchas veces se equivocaba con los americanos porque había tenido poco contacto con gente en lo que ella llamaba sus Años de Hospital, y luego había pasado muchos años en Inglaterra después de aquello. Pero era muy buena con los acentos extranjeros porque había muchas chicas extranjeras en el Sagrado Corazón. Su mejor amiga, Lydia…

¿Por qué estaba pensando en aquello? Porque Lydia tenía un latiguillo: _Necesitas escuchar_, con un sonido vibrante en _escucharrr_. La familia de Lydia provenía de Moscú.

—Rusos —dijo convencida. Se giró hacia Edward—. Tenían acento ruso. O tal vez de Europa del Este.

—De acuerdo —asintió él secamente—. Eso tiene sentido. Usaron movimientos SAMBO. Uno de los tíos me tiró inmediatamente al suelo. Y creo que el cuchillo con el que amenazaba a Bella —le echó una mirada tan intensa que ella casi esperaba ver que le salieran rayos por los ojos—, ese cuchillo parecía un Kizlyar. Tendremos que preguntarle a Uley. Así que tenemos a unos rusos persiguiendo a Bella por algún motivo. Llegaremos al fondo de esto, pero hasta entonces, está en peligro cada minuto de cada día.

—La cuidaré —gruñó Emmett—. Es mi hermana. —El rostro de Emmett se veía rígido y pálido por la tensión—. No voy a dejar que le pase nada. Ella es mi responsabilidad.

Rosalie levantó la mirada hacia su marido y luego a Bella, con el rostro triste. Ella le había explicado a Bella cómo perder a su hermanita le había atormentado toda su vida.

—Mírate —dijo Edward—. Tienes una esposa y una hija. Y tú, Jasper. —Jasper tenía el brazo rodeando a su enormemente embarazada Alice, que estaba por parir en cualquier momento—. Vas a convertirte de nuevo en padre en unos días. Tenéis responsabilidades divididas. Vuestra atención va a estar todo el tiempo entre cuidar de vuestras esposas e hijas y proteger a Bella. Yo no tengo eso. Mi atención entera estará con Bella. No tengo lealtades divididas. Ahora mismo no hay nada más importante en mi mundo que mantener a Bella a salvo y ella tendrá el cien por cien de mi atención hasta que descubramos qué está pasando y estemos seguros de que se ha acabado el peligro. Sin importar lo que se tarde, o lo que cueste, estaré ahí. 24/7. —Apretó el brazo incluso más y le besó la cabeza.

Emmett miró a Jasper, luego a Rosalie y Alice.

—Tiene razón, Emmett —dijo Rosalie—. Sé que te gusta pensar que puedes con todo, pero creo que tiene razón.

La boca de Emmett se puso en funcionamiento.

— ¿Bella?

Todos se giraron hacia ella. Bella miró el rostro de Edward. No estaba intentando convencerla con palabras amables, no. Sus facciones estaban tensas formando duras líneas de expresión.

Solo había una respuesta posible.

—Estaré con Edward —dijo suavemente—, hasta que este lío se aclare.

_**xxxxxxxxxxx**_

Dimitri se sentó en un sillón muy cómodo en una muy elegante habitación que James le había dado para que trabajara. Aquel lugar era casi demasiado opulento. Convertía a los hombres en débiles, dependientes. Él se había pasado años viviendo en una tienda sin techo a las afueras de Grozny intentando aplastar a los rebeldes, que vivían en mejores condiciones que las suyas.

Se sentó y esperó, observando su teléfono satelital sobre la mesilla delante de él, programado para vibrar, no sonar. Se suponía que Vladimir tenía que dar señales de vida a las dieciséis horas. Vladimir era más que confiable. Había sido enviado junto a Félix para darle una lección a una mujer. ¿Es que era muy difícil de hacer? No era el tipo de misión en la que Vladimir fallaría.

Vladimir había sido su _serzhant_, su sargento, en muchas batallas. Era duro y eficaz y confiable. Y cuando llegó su primer cargamento, se le prometió una bonificación de cincuenta mil dólares.

Así que, ¿por qué no estaba dando su informe?

A las dieciocho horas Dimitri tomó su teléfono satelital y marcó el número de Vladimir, por si acaso hubiera perdido su teléfono móvil o ¡imposible!, se lo hubieran quitado. Escuchó, impotente, las llamadas interminables. El pulgar de Dimitri pulsó el botón de apagado y apretó la mandíbula. _¡Chert_! ¿Había _fallado_ Vladimir?

Aquello era peor que malas noticias. Sus amos, el _vory_, esperaban que todo fuera sin contratiempos. Estaban invirtiendo un montón de dinero, y pensaban invertir más en el futuro. Tenían grandes planes y eran inmisericordes cuando había líos.

Tener a dos de sus lugartenientes desaparecidos era un ejemplo de muy mala gestión. O eso es lo que pensaría el _vory._ De alguna manera Dimitri había metido la mano en un nido de avispas cuando solo había querido encargarse de una insubordinación menor antes de que esta se saliera de madre.

Y allí estaba, salida de madre.

Esto no iba bien. Aquel lío tenía que ser solucionado inmediatamente.

Al menos podía estar seguro de una cosa. Su teléfono satélite funcionaba con Thuraya, lo que hacía de él imposible de rastrear. La policía no podría tener ni idea de quién o dónde estaba él. Por lo que sabrían, podría estar en la luna. Sus hombres habían ido limpios, con nada rastreable. Vladimir no hablaría. Tampoco Félix. Daba igual lo que sucediera, mantendrían el pico cerrado.

Tal vez aquel desastre podría ser contenido, pensó. Si no, rodarían cabezas. Empezando por la suya propia.

_**xxxxxxxxx**_

—Vamos a repasarlo de nuevo, Bella —dijo amablemente el Teniente Sam Uley. Cuando Edward se tensó a su lado, Bella puso una mano sobre su antebrazo. Normalmente ya era duro como el acero, pero estaba tan tenso que podía notar cada uno de los músculos individualmente.

—Está bien, Edward. —Los músculos de su mandíbula estaban tan apretados que era sorprendente que no le saliera humo de las orejas. Casi temblaba por el estrés bajo su mano.

La habían mimado, le habían inundado con incontables tazas de té, había recibido abrazos y besos de Marie y Lili, a quien solo se les había dicho que la tía Bella tenía dolor de cabeza. Rosalie y Alice incluso le habían frotado los pies.

Nadie había pensado en consolar a Edward, que había estado en la pelea, había matado a un hombre por ella.

—Está aterrorizada. Está asustada. Ha pasado por un infierno —le dijo Edward al teniente, mordiendo cada palabra—. Ha pasado por esto mil veces.

—Lo entiendo. Pero necesitamos que Bella recuerde todo, porque el tipo que tenemos en custodia no está hablando. Creo que se considera algún tipo de prisionero político. Así que solo tenemos a Bella.

Los músculos de la mandíbula de Edward se apretaron más.

— ¿Hiciste lo que te dije?

El teniente Uley debía tener la paciencia de un santo porque no puso los ojos en blanco ni se molestó por el tono de Edward.

—Sí. El cuerpo en la morgue está bajo un nombre diferente y el tipo del hospital no está registrado para nada. Nos hemos llevado las grabaciones del refugio. Si esos tipos fueron enviados por alguien, el tipo que mandó la operación no tendrá ni idea de qué les ha pasado. Ni siquiera sabrá si llegaron al refugio.

— ¿El vehículo en el que llegaron?

El teniente suspiró.

—Alquilado. Pagado por una tarjeta de crédito de una corporación que pertenece a Joseph Merck, que no existe. La corporación es una tapadera. Todavía estamos investigando. Ahora, ¿puedo continuar hablando con Bella?

Edward asintió secamente.

El teniente abrió su cuaderno de notas y la miró amablemente.

—Así que, Bella, volvamos a ello una vez más, luego me quitaré de tu vista.

Bella intentó sonreír para él. Le había llegado a conocer bien en los seis meses desde aquella terrible noche en la que Edward había sido acusado de abusar de una mujer.

Era casi un miembro de la familia, alguien que se dejaba caer sin llamar para ver un partido con Emmett, Jasper y Edward, y se quedaba a cenar. Era duro, amable bajo la capa de cinismo policial, sobresaturado de trabajo. Un buen tipo.

Estaba claro para Bella que la estaba interrogando allí en casa de Emmett y no en la comisaría de policía como cortesía hacia ella y Edward, quien había sido compañero de trabajo y era un amigo. Como lo eran Emmett y Jasper.

— ¿No tienes más información sobre estos dos hombres? —preguntó ella.

—No señora. El muerto… —miró fijamente a Emmett con ojos duros y Edward le miró de igual manera. Si había algo en Edward que ella sabía era que no podía ser intimidado—. El muerto no tenía nada encima que pudiera identificarlo. Ni monedero, ni teléfono móvil, ni identificación de ninguna clase. Habían quitado las etiquetas de su ropa. Se me dijo extraoficialmente a través del forense adjunto que tenía dientes de oro que no se hacen en este país, pero eso es todo. El AFIS dice que sus huellas no están en ningún otro caso en Estados Unidos. Todavía estamos esperando los resultados del IAEG.

—Base de datos internacional de huellas —explicó Edward.

—Pero Rusia no es parte del IAEG. —El teniente soltó un exasperado soplido—. Así que si son rusos no estarán tampoco en su sistema. E oído que el teléfono del otro tipo sonó. Resulta que el que hizo la llamada es ilocalizable. Todavía estamos tratando de saber qué sucedió. Así que, Bella, empecemos por el principio. ¿Cómo sabían que estarías allí?

—No lo sé —dijo Bella lentamente, empezando a sentirse adormecida. La mano de Edward cubría la suya, cálida, fuerte y segura. Definitivamente quería contestar las preguntas pero el shock postergado la estaba alcanzando—. Estaba en el almacén, que es un lugar que no conoce mucha gente. La puerta por la que entraron tampoco es muy usada. La mayoría de la gente entra a la habitación por la puerta que todos vosotros usasteis, que da a una pequeña terraza y luego al aparcamiento. Tienes que estar familiarizado con la estructura del refugio para saber usar esa puerta.

Sam levantó la mirada.

— ¿Están almacenados los planos en algún sitio?

La mente de Bella se quedó en blanco. No tenía ni idea.

—Podemos comprobarlo —dijo Edward—. Tenemos un amigo en el Registro de la Propiedad. Le mandaré un mensaje ahora.

—Así que estabas en ese almacén.

Bella asintió.

—Doblando ropa.

— ¿Es algo que haces normalmente?

—Las donaciones de ropa se hacen a varios puntos de la ciudad y se recogen y traen al refugio los miércoles por la tarde. Así que sí, en respuesta a tu pregunta, a menudo estoy doblando y colocando ropas los miércoles por la tarde.

— ¿Y quién sabe eso?

Bella levantó los hombros.

—Casi todo el mundo en el refugio, creo. No es un secreto.

—Entonces los hombres entraron por la puerta ¿y qué?, ¿qué pensaste?

—Intenté convencerme de que no tenía motivos para aterrorizarme, pero lo hice al instante —confesó Bella—. Había algo en el modo en que se movían, algo en sus ojos… —tembló.

—Aquí tienes, corazón. —Edward le pasó una pequeña manta que Rosalie tenía en el sofá en caso de que a Lili le entrara frío. Se la colocó alrededor de los hombros y le besó la sien.

No reaccionó absolutamente nadie. Ni Emmett, ni Jasper, Rosalie o Alice. Ni siquiera Sam Uley. Era como si el que Edward la abrazara y besara fuera la nueva norma.

—Te dije que se movían como soldados —Edward apretó la mandíbula—. Posiblemente rusos. La Federación Rusa trata a sus soldados brutalmente y los soldados son brutales a cambio.

Sam asintió, la boca cerrada.

— ¿Qué te dijeron, Bella?

Frustrada, se restregó una mano contra la frente.

—Bueno, hay esa cosa. No dijeron mucho en realidad. Solo que yo debía prestarles atención. Lo dijeron una y otra vez. Y sacaron un largo cuchillo negro para de alguna manera hacerme comprender el concepto. Pusieron el cuchillo bajo mi ojo.

Edward giró la cabeza lentamente. Sus ojos quedaron fijos en los de Sam.

—Mantén a ese tipo bajo candado y llave. —Hizo un ruido con la garganta que sonó como un gruñido.

—Seh. No va a ir a ninguna parte y tú no te vas a acercar a él. Tomamos el cuchillo. Es un Kizlyar. Acertaste, Edward.

—Cuchillo ruso de combate. Usado por su Armada y Fuerzas Especiales. Jesús. —Emmett se restregó la frente.

Un cuchillo ruso de combate. Bella añadió aquello entre los muchos detalles aterrorizantes y desconcertantes de lo que había sucedido aquel día.

Sam escribió algo en su cuaderno.

—Entonces, Bella. Se suponía que prestaras atención. ¿A qué?

—Nunca me lo dijeron. Se… distrajeron.

Con un intento de violación. Las palabras quedaron colgadas en el aire. La respiración de Edward era audible, como si estuviera cargando un gran peso.

— ¿Hay algún motivo por el que dos hombres, posiblemente soldados, posiblemente rusos, te tuvieran como objetivo?

Prácticamente no había pensado en nada más de camino al hospital y de camino a casa.

—Lo he pensado y pensado, pero estoy totalmente en blanco.

— ¿Algún enemigo?

—No. a veces ayudo a WSC con —hum— algunos proyectos especiales. —Bella miró a Edward, Emmett y Jasper, sin saber cuánto podía decir.

—Él lo sabe —dijo Edward—. Bastantes polis saben lo que hacemos.

— ¿Podría ser una venganza? ¿De algún idiota cuya esposa ayudaras a desaparecer? —preguntó Sam.

Bella pensó en ello cuidadosamente.

—En teoría. Pero la última mujer que vino a WSC, su esposo se suicidó una semana después de que ella escapara. El tipo de hombre del que hablas tiene problemas para controlar sus impulsos. Va a querer su venganza de todos modos. No va a esperar y planearlo fríamente.

Sam asintió, concordando.

— ¿Y en el refugio? Esas mujeres vienen de situaciones volátiles. Situaciones violentas. El refugio les ofrece protección. Seguramente habrás hecho algunos enemigos.

Bella suspiró.

—Soy solo una voluntaria. No tengo responsabilidades administrativas. No soy de ninguna manera el rostro oficial del refugio y mi nombre no está en ningún lugar como miembro del personal. Solo echo una mano tres veces a la semana. Últimamente he empezado una especie de grupo de terapia. Bastantes mujeres vienen solo de tanto en tanto, mujeres de la calle, hablamos, parece que les ayuda. Pero las mujeres que viven allí, casi por definición han tomado la decisión de dejar a sus parejas. No convencí a ninguna de ellas para que huyera, si es lo que estás pensando.

—Y la conexión rusa, ¿la hay? —miró a Edward, luego a Jasper y Emmett—. ¿Tienes alguna conexión rusa? ¿Algún motivo por el que unos rusos, u hombres entrenados en Europa Oriental, pudieran ir tras de ti? ¿Has protegido a alguna mujer rusa últimamente?

—No. —Bella abrió las manos, impotente—. No tengo ni idea de porqué unos rusos querrían atacarme.

Tembló entera, algo profundamente en su interior era frío helador y miedo. El ataque la había catapultado a las pesadillas que pensaba haber dejado tras de sí, directa al infierno de sus recuerdos más antiguos. El mundo por el que había navegado tan ligeramente, con miedo de dejar algún tipo de huella, de repente se había abierto bajo sus pies. Un abismo se había abierto, dando paso a una enorme y cruel oscuridad.

Edward la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, percibiendo algo. Era tranquilizador y también asustaba saber que él la conocía tan bien. Tranquilizador porque ya no era invisible. La asustaba porque una cortina había sido retirada de un mundo para el que ella no tenía ninguna defensa.

Bella se encogió de hombros, impotente.

—Siento no poder ser de más ayuda.

Sam miró su cuaderno, lo cerró, soltó un enorme suspiro y se levantó. Era casi tan alto como Jasper. Bella tenía que echar el cuello hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos.

—De acuerdo entonces. Bueno, intentaremos interrogar a este tipo tan pronto como pueda hablar algo, o al menos escribir información. —Miró duramente a Edward, a lo que Edward respondió igualmente—. Pero ya he dicho que no tengo muchas esperanzas. Si estamos hablando de la Mafia rusa, será duro como el acero. No hablará jamás porque lo que sea que le hagamos le dará menos miedo que lo que sus jefes le hagan. Mientras tanto, mantén un ojo sobre Bella.

—Ya estoy en ello. —Edward le dio un apretón en los hombros de nuevo mientras Emmett y Jasper murmuraban:

—Oh, sí.

—Y Bella, mantén los ojos abiertos y si recuerdas algo, lo que sea, llámame. No sabemos si querían intimidarte, secuestrarte o, al final, matarte. Así que ten cuidado. Y ten cuidado con quién estás.

A Bella se le ocurrió que por primera vez no estaba sola enfrentándose a un peligro, estaba arrastrando no solo a Emmett y Jasper a sus problemas, sino también a Rosalie y Alice. Y, lo que era peor, a _Lili y Marie_.

Amaba a aquellas dos pequeñas con todo su corazón. Si les sucediera algo por su culpa…

—Te acompañamos a la salida, Sam —dijo Rosalie, con un asentimiento a Alice. Esta se levantó con algo de dificultad, con la ayuda de la enorme mano de su marido. Estaban acompañando a Sam, pero también estaban dejando a los hombres hacer sus preparativos.

—Ella se queda conmigo —dijo Edward con voz dura a sus dos hermanos—. Espero que ya quedara claro. Y estaré en ello 24/7.

—Tienes que trabajar, Edward —dijo Bella amablemente. Estaba conmovida hasta lo más profundo por su buena disposición en poner su vida completamente en la línea de fuego. Lo que fueran aquellos dos hombres, si rusos o no, o qué quisieran, representaban una amenaza nebulosa que por ahora no tenía fin—. No puedes poner toda tu vida en pausa.

—Sí puedo —dijo ferozmente—. Y lo haré. Si vas a salir y yo no puedo ir contigo de ninguna de las maneras, enviaré a Paul. Es bueno. Nadie va a pasar por encima de él.

Seth tenía la aprobación de Emmett y Jasper. Ambos asintieron. Luego se metieron en una larga y compleja conversación sobre cambios de turnos, rotaciones en las inspecciones de vehículos, técnicas para evitar robo de coches… Bella desconectó. Estaba agotada. Le dolía el brazo y tenía morados por todo el cuerpo.

Nada por lo que estar hospitalizada, pero el dolor que había sido como un ruido de fondo, de repente pasó a primer plano.

Justo en mitad de la discusión, Edward se levantó, fue a la cocina de Emmett y regresó con un vaso de agua y dos pastillas en su enorme mano.

—Ten, corazón.

Continuó donde lo había dejado con sus hermanos.

Bella, agradecida, tomó las pastillas. Quince minutos más tarde el dolor había cesado y estaba en mitad de una nube que se sentía bien. Las profundas voces de los hombres eran como un murmullo lejano.

—De acuerdo. —Edward dio una palmada y Bella abrió los ojos. Había pasado una hora—. Lo tenemos claro. Emmett va a dar los detalles a Paul. Sam va a continuar intentando rastrear el vehículo que dejaron los dos hombres y nos mantendrá al día. Bella, cariño. Hora de irse.

Edward le tomó la mano, se puso de pie y la ayudó a levantarse.

Bella también se puso de pie y miró a su hermano y a Jasper. Jasper mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo. Emmett la miró con amor y preocupación en los ojos.

— ¿Bella, corazón?

Edward la estaba avasallando, sin duda alguna. Su pose fue agresiva cuando se enfrentó a sus dos hermanos, con un brazo rodeándole los hombros, sosteniéndola fuerte contra él.

Estaba claramente preparado para pelear por ser su principal protector. Emmett y Jasper estaban allí, dispuestos y capaces, pero Edward tenía razón. Ellos tenían otras responsabilidades para con sus esposas e hijas. La mujer de Jasper iba a dar a luz en cualquier momento. Su parto anterior había sido difícil y había sangrado muchísimo. Él no querría abandonar su lado.

Era lo correcto.

Bella tembló un poco. Sin importar lo que pasara, ella había regresado al oscuro mundo de la violencia masculina.

No tenía dudas de que necesitaba un protector. Fingir otra cosa era una idiotez supina. No tenía ni herramientas ni armas contra hombres como los que habían ido tras ella.

Edward tenía razón cuando decía que no tenía lealtades divididas. Pero había algo más. La defendería sin dudar, sin ningún tipo de sentimiento de peligro hacia sí mismo. Se había enfrentado a dos hombres mortalmente peligrosos. Había arriesgado su vida por ella.

De la manera más básica posible, había luchado por ella, y de la manera más básica posible ella era suya. Había, además, otro factor a tener en cuenta, uno que mantenía junto a su corazón.

Bella lo amaba.

Alargando la mano, apretó la de Edward y miró a su hermano Emmett y a Jasper.

—Estoy con Edward —dijo.

* * *

Bueno que opinan?

_**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**_

_**PREPARENCE PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE VIENE MUY HOTTTTTTT!**_

_**NOS LEEMOS MAÑANA...**_

_**BESOS**_

_**INDI**_


	12. Chapter 12

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENESEN LOS PERSONAJES SON CREACION DE S. MEYER Y LA HISTORIA A L.M.R

* * *

**_CAPITULO 12_**

**_Club Meteor_**

El hombre gruñó pesadamente, clavándole dolorosamente los dedos en las caderas y se dejó caer sobre ella. Tanya no se atrevía a empujarlo por los hombros para sacárselo de encima (al fin y al cabo había pagado por ello) intentando respirar aunque tuviera los pulmones aplastados.

_**Por favor, Dios, no dejes que se quede dormido**._

Después de unos minutos, cuando Tanya empezó a ver puntos negros, el hombre gimió, se salió de ella y rodó sobre su espalda, con los antebrazos cruzados sobre los ojos.

Desde aquel momento en adelante ella era invisible. Como decían, para eso se pagaba a las prostitutas. Para irse.

Se levantó de la cama silenciosamente, respirando de manera superficial. Él había marcado su piel con el olor rancio de su sudor y una capa de Armani para hombres. Su entrepierna olía a su semen. El sexo sin condón se pagaba mucho mejor y bajo la nueva gestión rusa, lo que se pagara más era definitivamente lo que se prefería.

Algunas mujeres más mayores eran dadas a hombres a los que les gustaba hacer daño. Había habitaciones especiales insonorizadas en la otra ala para eso. Los rusos habían dejado claro que no había límites para lo que se podía hacer, mientras los hombres pagaran lo suficiente.

En el último mes habían desaparecido dos mujeres.

Tanya miró al hombre que le había hecho daño, intentando apartar la furia roja que la recorría.

—John —había dicho que era su nombre, y ella intentó no sonreír porque el nombre era también su descripción. Seh. Un john_*****_.

Su verdadero nombre era Larry Cameron y dirigía un enorme negocio de venta de coches en Chula Vista. Su cara aparecía todo el tiempo en la tele por la noche.

A Tanya no le importaba. No le importaba nada, en realidad. Últimamente más y más, mientras hombres gruñían sobre ella, usando su cuerpo, ella volaba más allá. Ella había regresado esta vez en mitad de su vuelo a desgana porque «John» le había estado haciendo tanto daño que había sido imposible de ignorar. Embistiéndola, clavándole los dedos en las caderas, mordiéndole los pechos.

Antes James habría tenido unas palabras con él. Entre caballeros, por supuesto. Había que cuidar la mercancía y tal. Pero desde la llegada de los rusos, muchos de los clientes habían olfateado un nuevo régimen, como animales oliendo la libertad, y se habían vuelto violentos, fuera de control. Las chicas empezaban a mostrar moratones que costaba más y más maquillaje para taparlos. Un par habían necesitado cuidados médicos.

Era como si un nuevo espíritu maligno rondara el club. Los rusos habían llegado y de algún modo su dura presencia había desatado algo. Algo malo.

En opinión de Tanya, los hombres estaban muy cerca del reino animal. Como caballos que podían sentir la presencia de un león entre ellos y se ponían nerviosos, así sus clientes habían sentido la presencia de una raza de hombres más crueles entre ellos, una presencia que quitaba inhibiciones, les daba a los hombres permiso silencioso para dejarse llevar por sus más oscuros impulsos.

Porque, después de todo, pagaban por ello y ¿quién iba a quejarse?

Tanya podía ver en sus ojos que se habían infectado con esta nueva plaga. A veces salía de su cuerpo en cuanto la puerta se cerraba detrás de ella y se le ordenaba desnudarse, porque podía sentir que estaban infectados. Incluso los ojos azules se volvían fríos y oscuros. Ella estaba sudorosa, olía y estaba amoratada.

Cada habitación lujosa tenía su propio baño, pero ella no podía soportar la idea de mostrarse desnuda mientras el hombre caía rendido en la cama. Tenía su propia habitación en un anexo separado con las otras chicas y ansiaba la quietud de su dormitorio, ansiaba tomar un baño de una hora bajo el chorro de agua más caliente que pudiera aguantar, sabiendo que no lavaría nada.

Tanya tomó sus ropas, notando sin interés que él había roto sus bragas y sujetador. «John» era uno de esos que se excitaban por el sexo dos segundos después de cerrar la puerta y estar a solas en la habitación.

Las bragas y el sujetador habían sido bonitos, pensó. De seda lavanda pálido con encajes en los bordes. Ahora estaban arruinados.

Tanya salió de sí. Miró desde el techo a la joven mujer debajo de ella deslizar entre sus manos la sedosa ropa interior destrozada. La joven dejó caer lentamente las bragas hasta el suelo y, agarrando con los puños los bordes del sujetador, tiró.

La seda era delicada pero fuerte, como una suave cuerda.

Tanya miró abajo, a la joven desnuda, flexionando la cuerda que había hecho con el sujetador, tirando una y otra vez, probando su fuerza. Tanya en el techo no sintió absolutamente nada. Observó con el mínimo interés cómo la joven desnuda caminaba lentamente hacia la cama y miraba al hombre, un gran fardo sobre el colchón.

Era grande, pesado y peludo. Su pene goteante estaba resbaloso por su semen y K-Y porque ella estaba muy seca. Incluso con el gel había dolido.

Su pene yacía apagado junto a su muslo.

La trabajosa respiración se convirtió en un ronquido, ronquidos enormemente pesados como los de un oso hibernando. Qué feo, qué inútil.

Tanya observó a la joven poner una rodilla sobre el colchón, inclinarse hacia el hombre, la cuerda improvisada entre sus puños, llevar la seda hacia el cuello del hombre…

Una repentina alarma sonó y Tanya bajó, regresando al cuerpo de la joven mujer justo cuando los ojos del hombre se abrieron de golpe, de color azul claro e inyectados de sangre.

— ¿Qué-qué estás haciendo? —arrastraba las palabras, mirando que estaba inclinada sobre él, su voz sonando alarmada—. ¿Qué coño? ¿Qué coño estás haciendo?

Matándote. Las palabras llenaron su mente, unidas a la rabia que venía de ningún lado alzándose como un viento fuerte en el desierto. Donde antes Tanya no había sentido nada, ahora sentía demasiado. La rabia latía en ella como sangre, recorriéndola entera a oleadas. Una furia tan total y completa que le caló hasta los huesos.

El hombre intentó levantarse sobre los codos pero resbaló. Demasiado borracho con whisky y sexo para mantenerse derecho. Pero las nubes estaban desapareciendo de sus ojos azules, la consciencia estaba regresando.

Tanya miró con ganas su garganta. Podía ver dónde encajaría la cuerda, justo sobre la nuez. La retorcería en la parte trasera de su cuello, la retorcería fuerte, la sostendría allí…

Ella lo sostendría allí mientras él luchaba sobre la cama, toda su bovina fuerza sería inútil. Ella observaría mientras él se volvía rojo oscuro, sus ojos saliéndosele, sus peludas piernas darían patadas.

En el orfanato, hacía muchos años, había visto a alguien estrangulado hasta morir y nunca lo había olvidado.

Ella apretaría y apretaría hasta que el hombre se quedara quieto, con la lengua negra saliéndole de la boca.

— ¡Apártate de mí! —Ojos fijos en los de ella, sus piernas moviéndose extrañamente mientras intentaba apartarse, y Tanya odió cada célula de ese enorme y seboso cuerpo y supo que su rabia era visible en su rostro.

Cuidado, Tanya. Ten cuidado de no dejar que tu enfado te supere. Porque estás muy, muy enfadada y no te has dado ni cuenta.

La voz de su cabeza era suave y razonable. Bella. Su salvavidas. Una mujer que en cierto modo la entendía, completa y totalmente, sin juzgarla. Bella, elegante, cultivada, rica, pero que a pesar de todo la trataba como una igual y una amiga.

Ahora Bella estaba en su cabeza, era Bella quien calmó sus facciones, la convirtió en la gatita sexual que era su máscara. Bella la hizo bajar el tono de la voz para convertirla en un ronquido cuando en realidad lo que quería era gritar.

—Ah, John —ronroneó Tanya, cruzando el sujetador-cuerda a través de los hombros de él, deslizándolo lentamente por su pecho. Se detuvo en sus pezones y los acarició someramente con la punta de sus dedos, sonriendo con los ojos entrecerrados por el sobresalto de placer de él.

La Bella de su cabeza le estaba salvando la vida. Tanya comprendió que ella no habría tenido la fuerza para estrangular a ese hombre. Él la habría dominado fácilmente con su fuerza, habría llamado a seguridad (verdadera seguridad, los monstruos rusos) y su vida habría acabado.

Las chicas del club susurraban sobre lo que había sucedido a las que se habían rebelado. Eran dadas a hombres que amaban los más oscuros de los placeres oscuros y jamás se las volvía a ver.

La voz de Bella en su cabeza le había salvado la vida.

—Antes ha sido tan maravilloso —susurró, preguntándose cómo podía mentir tan fácilmente. Abrió sus muslos, sabiendo que él podría ver su sexo, los labios hinchados donde él antes la había machacado durante una hora—. _Tan_ maravilloso. Quiero más. Más. Más. Más.

Tanya se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, rodeó con el sujetador de seda su pene y tiró. Él pudo sentir la suave seda y su mano meneándoselo.

—Ah, nena —gimió, la cabeza cayendo sobre la almohada—, ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes? —sonrió, haciendo un gesto con su mano hacia su miembro, que se estaba endureciendo—. Es todo tuyo, nena. Trabájalo.

Después, lavándose la boca con una mano temblorosa, Tanya se vistió y silenciosamente cerró la puerta de la habitación tras de sí, preguntándose qué hacer, dónde ir. Su siguiente sesión era en una hora, pero los hilos de su autodominio estaban fracturándose peligrosamente.

Le temblaban las piernas, casi no podía respirar. Su cuerpo se sentía maltratado. Odiaba su cuerpo, se odiaba a sí misma.

_Odiaba_ a los johns, a todos ellos.

No. Ya no más. Hoy no más. Había estado peligrosamente cerca de intentar matar a un hombre, y de acabar su propia vida. Se encerraría en su habitación en la oscuridad y diría que tenía un dolor de cabeza masivo. Una migraña. Diría que no podía trabajar porque se marearía y vomitaría encima del cliente.

Eso había funcionado antes.

Y entonces mañana iría y hablaría con Bella. La calmada y comprensiva Bella. Bella, quien le apartaría esos pensamientos asesinos. Bella, quien le enseñaría cómo quedarse en su propio cuerpo.

Su mejor amiga, Jessica, venía por el pasillo. Jessica fue la primera persona en hablar con Bella en el refugio, en un momento de desesperación. Había estado encerrada en una habitación insonorizada, a oscuras durante cuatro días sin comida o agua después de morder a un cliente. La habían soltado solo por la intercesión de James ante los rusos. Todos pensaban que los rusos simplemente la dejarían allí hasta que muriera. Jessica también lo había pensado.

Aunque Bella nunca daba consejo, nunca juzgaba, solo escuchaba, Jessica siempre decía que se sentía mejor después. Así que Tanya también se había dejado caer. Una vez al mes, al principio. Como una atrayente golosina, peligrosa si se consumía. Luego dos veces al mes y ahora una vez a la semana.

Tanya estaba pensando en huir y vivir en el refugio, para siempre.

Solo que los rusos la encontrarían y la arrastrarían de vuelta.

Tanya frunció el ceño. Jessica le hizo un gesto, se la veía en shock.

—Tanya —susurró Jessica, agarrándola del brazo, mirando a izquierda y derecha. Desde que llegaran los rusos, habían empezado a hablar en susurros—. ¿Has oído lo que ha pasado?

—No. — ¿Qué podría haber pasado? Para que Jessica estuviera en shock debía ser algo grande, porque lo había visto ya todo. ¿Había muerto alguien? No sería la primera vez.

—Bella. Los rusos han atacado a Bella. Por hablar con nosotras.

El corazón de Tanya se le detuvo en el pecho. _Bella_. Bella herida por intentar ayudarlas. Por intentar ayudarle _a ella_.

Bella, que la ayudaba a vivir.

Esta vez la rabia fue negra, fuerte, amarga y sobrecogedora.

Y no había ninguna Bella en su cabeza para hacer que desapareciera.

_**XXXXXX**_

—Estás preocupado por Bella —dijo Rosalie amablemente con amor y preocupación en sus ojos, observando a su marido caminar arriba y abajo por el dormitorio. Su maravilloso marido, con ese exterior de súper macho duro ocultando un corazón tan tierno—. Yo también estoy preocupada. Pero tú, Edward y Jasper descubriréis qué es lo que está pasando y la protegeréis. Y Edward… bueno, él está loco por ella. Está bastante claro. No puedo imaginar a nadie pasando por encima de Edward.

—Seh. —Emmett se pasó una enorme mano por su cabello castaño oscuro, un gesto que ella le había visto hacer miles de veces. Significaba estrés y frustración, y ella comprendía ambas cosas. Su hermana estaba en peligro y eso le estaba volviendo loco.

Nadie sabía mejor que ella el inmenso dolor que Emmett llevó durante toda su vida al pensar que no había sido capaz de proteger a su hermana pequeñita.

Y nadie sabía mejor que Rosalie lo increíblemente feliz que había estado Emmett por encontrar de nuevo a su hermanita, y lo mucho que la amaba.

Rosalie también quería a Bella. Era muy fácil quererla, no costaba ningún esfuerzo. Bella era amable, lista y buena. Las chicas, Lili y Marie, la adoraban. Bella era una bendición en sus vidas.

Pero Edward… Edward la quería de una manera completamente diferente.

—Nunca entendí por qué Edward se alejó de Bella durante todo este tiempo, estando como está tan loco por ella. Un ciego vería que estaba totalmente enamorado de ella, y aun así solo la ha seguido sin dar el paso, el tonto. Y estamos hablando de _Edward_, el facilón. Edward, el hombre que tiraba la caña a lo que fuera que se moviese. Aunque, la verdad, es difícil imaginárselo así al verlo seguir a Bella por todos lados como si fuera un cachorro adoptado en estos últimos seis meses. Incluso ha estado dispuesto a ver videos de princesas eternamente con las chicas con tal de que Bella estuviera ahí. Lo que siente está ahí para que todos lo vean. Eso es tan raro. Que se retirara de Bella pero que por otro lado se quedara tan cerca. Alice y yo no hemos podido descubrir porqué. Ni Bella. La ha vuelto loca. Al menos, mira, este lío ha obligado a Edward a dar un paso. Se ha pasado todos estos meses prácticamente persiguiéndola y sin tocarla. Lo raro es… _¿Emmett?_ —Rosalie se levantó de la cama de un bote—. Emmett Swan. ¿Qué sabes de esto? Si sabes algo, vomítalo ahora mismo, porque nos está volviendo locas.

Había algo raro. Rosalie conocía cada una de las expresiones de Emmett, y esta era de total culpabilidad.

— ¿Emmett?

Con un suspiro, su marido se sentó en el borde de la cama y le tomó la mano.

—Sabes que cuando reapareció Bella todos nos quedamos muy sorprendidos.

—Oh, sí. —Rosalie sonrió y alargó la mano para apartarle un mechón de pelo.

Emmett se restregó la nuca, algo que también hacía bajo estrés.

—No puedo decirte la impresión que ella causó cuando entró en nuestra oficina. Se movía tan cuidadosa y lentamente, no como ahora…

—Bueno, Edward le ha hecho trabajar estos últimos seis meses. Ahora está tan fuerte como un caballo. Edward se encargó de eso.

Emmett se aclaró la garganta.

—Seh. Es verdad. —Se mordió el labio, término emmettsiano para expresar incomodidad. Rosalie se sentó más recta contra el cabezal. Emmett normalmente era de lo más controlado. Estaba viviendo un momento realmente emotivo para él—. De todos modos, todo lo que pude ver aquel día fue a una mujer frágil. Insegura y temerosa. Parecía como si un viento fuerte se la pudiera llevar. Y su historia, Jesús. Diez años en el hospital. Un padre que no era su padre intentando violarla. Y no te olvides de que yo sabía lo que hubo antes de aquello. Vivir en pánico en la casa de un drogadicto violento que estuvo jodidamente cerca de matarla. Que yo pensaba que la _había_ matado. Bella parecía tan totalmente vulnerable, esta mujer joven a la que la vida no le había dado ningún respiro. Cuando vi que Edward iba a por ella tan fuerte, yo, bueno, me estalló la cabeza. Él había roto corazones a diestro y siniestro. Y cuando se lo llevaron para el interrogatorio… quiero decir que yo sabía que él jamás le hizo daño a aquella mujer. Sabía que no lo haría. Pero sí se la había fo… había tenido sexo con ella. Una loca cocainómana que acababa de conocer. Porque él tenía sexo con cualquier cosa que respirara y tuviera el equipo adecuado. Como si tuviera diecisiete en vez de ser un hombre adulto. Todo el asunto era tan sórdido. No quería que nada de eso tocara a Bella. No quería que le rompieran el corazón. Así que…

Se detuvo y apretó la mandíbula.

— ¿Y? —preguntó Rosalie suavemente.

A Emmett le costó soltarlo, las palabras le salieron a desgana.

—Así que… cuando Bella hizo aquel truco con su detective privada y le exoneró cuando estaba enfrentándose a un tiempo en prisión, pensé… va a colarse por él. Tal vez ya lo está. Todas lo hacen. Y le romperá el corazón. Y no podré soportar pensarlo. Así que le hice prometer a él que no tocaría a Bella.

Rosalie parpadeó.

— ¿Con esas palabras? ¿Esas palabras exactas? ¿No toques a Bella?

—Seh. —Emmett dejó caer la cabeza—. No sé en lo que estaba pensando. Imagino que estarás bastante cabreada.

Rosalie se rió y Emmett volvió a levantar la cabeza.

— ¿Qué?

—Ay, mi querido, queridísimo marido. —Rosalie alargó la mano y sonrió cuando la de él tomó la suya. Sus manos se sentían maravillosas juntas. Siempre había sido así y siempre lo sería. Lo sabía, sin ninguna sombra de duda, que si ella se moría primero, él estaría a su lado y que pasaría a la otra vida con sus manos unidas.

Rosalie dio un tirón hacia ella y Emmett obedientemente se acercó. Enterró el rostro en su cabello y respiró profundamente, soltando un suspiro.

— ¿No estás cabreada conmigo?

—Ay, amor mío. —Rosalie se apartó y sonrió a aquel amado y preocupado rostro—. ¿Cómo podría enfadarme contigo cuando tú solito has logrado unir a dos de mis personas favoritas?

Emmett miró alrededor de la habitación y luego a ella, como si buscara la comprensión entre las paredes.

— ¿Sí?

—Hmm. —Rosalie le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, disfrutando al sentir su fortaleza bajo sus manos, sabiendo que era una fortaleza tanto física como emocional—. Habría sido un desastre si se hubieran liado enseguida. Bella estaba tan insegura de sí, tan sola. Tan malditamente vulnerable. Tenías razón sobre eso. Y Edward… estaba acostumbrado a tener relaciones fáciles y sin emoción. Jamás ha tenido que esforzarse por una mujer. Nunca ha conocido a sus mujeres en el verdadero sentido del término. Fue muy listo por tu parte obligarle a quedarse con los pantalones puestos. Así que, ¿cuándo pretendes levantar la prohibición?

—Ah… ¿nunca?

Rosalie parpadeó.

— ¿Nunca? Guau. Eso sería difícil de superar porque como has visto, Edward te ha tomado la palabra. Ojalá hubiera sabido esto antes para decírselo a Alice. Nos volvimos majaras intentando descubrir qué pasaba. Él casi nunca se aparta de su lado pero no da el paso. Nos volvía locas.

—Vosotras dos podrías haberos encargado de vuestros propios asuntos —señaló Emmett.

Ya, ya.

—Eso no es una opción. Así que imagino que pronto Bella va a ser mi cuñada en todos los sentidos.

Emmett levantó la cabeza de golpe.

— ¡Ey! No, absolutamente no. —Frunció el ceño—. ¿No vas un poquito rápido?

—No, para nada. —Rosalie besó a su marido. Un besito, luego un poco más profundo—. Él está loco por ella y ella está colada. Y en vez de tener un lío desastroso al principio, en el que él la habría dejado de golpe porque no podría manejar sus sentimientos y ella se habría visto superada, desconcertada y dolida, ahora mismo están en buen camino. Excepto por lo de los rusos yendo a por ella. Pero aparte de eso, están muy bien encaminados. Has hecho un buen trabajo, Swan. Muy buen trabajo.

—Esa no era mi intención. Mi intención era apartar a Edward de por vida, pero desde luego me llevaré las alabanzas.

Manteniéndole la mirada, sonriente, Rosalie hizo un gesto con los hombros que ni remotamente habría sido capaz de hacer dos años atrás. Las tiras de su camisón le cayeron por los hombros, haciendo descansar todo el camisón sobre la parte superior de sus pechos. Se levantó junto a la cama, volvió a hacer ese gesto y el camisón cayó sedoso al suelo. Con su nuevísima y sexy voz, le dijo:

—Creo que las buenas obras se merecen una recompensa, ¿no?

Se inclinó y colocó su mano en la entrepierna de Emmett, con una total y completa fe en que le encontraría caliente y duro como el acero. Bingo. ¿Conocía a su hombre o no?

Un rápido meneo con su mano y lo tuvo siseando entre dientes.

—Me merezco una recompensa ¿no? —preguntó, su voz baja y ronca—. Por ser tan astuto y eso. Tan listo de haberlo planeado.

Él la empujó sobre la cama, cayendo sobre ella. Aunque era mucho más alto que ella, encajaban perfectamente. Siempre habían encajado. Siempre lo harían.

Rosalie lo sintió apretarse contra su monte. Una oleada de calor se elevó desde su ingle y ella apretó hacia arriba, adorando sentirlo. Él se alargó y endureció.

A ella le encantaba aquello. Le encantaba conocer su cuerpo tan bien y que él conociera el suyo. En vez de hacerlo aburrido, convertía su amor en algo infinitamente rico y complejo. Ella había temido que Edward, con todo aquel trasiego en su cama, jamás conociera aquello.

Tal vez ahora sí lo haría.

Emmett le mordió detrás de la oreja, sabiendo que a ella se le pondría la piel de gallina. Rosalie sonrió sobre su hombro, atrayendo su gran mano hacia el estómago.

Le mordió su lóbulo y sonrió de nuevo cuando él tembló. Susurró directamente a su oído.

—Creo que te mereces otra recompensa. Una extra especial.

— ¿Sí? —le susurró también él, interesado—. ¿Mejor que el sexo? Eso suena bien. No puedo esperar.

—Pues tendrás que hacerlo, porque llevará un tiempo. —Rosalie apretó la mano sobre la de Emmett, todavía en su estómago—. Tendrás tu regalo para san Valentín. En unos ocho meses.

El cuerpo de Emmett se estremeció sobre el de ella como si le hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica. Se levantó apoyándose en los antebrazos, mirándola profundamente a los ojos.

—Rosalie. —Ella casi llora por la pura emoción en su voz, por lo que veía en sus ojos—. ¿Otro hijo? Ay, Dios. ¿Otro hijo?

Ella sabía lo que significaba para Emmett. Lo mismo que para ella. Ambos estaban sin familia, habían estado solos en el mundo durante mucho tiempo. Se habían encontrado mutuamente y habían hecho a Lili, que llenaba sus vidas de júbilo. Luego habían encontrado a Bella. Ahora otro hijo.

Era casi demasiada felicidad.

Emmett cayó sobre ella como si de golpe los brazos no pudieran soportar su peso. Le temblaron los hombros y ella le sostuvo fuerte, fuertemente, besándole la oreja, el cuello, la cara. Cualquier cosa que su boca tocara. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y piernas, intentando envolverse sobre él, y mientras se besaban, él se deslizó dentro de ella y se mecieron suavemente juntos, Emmett, Rosalie y el bebé que llevaba.

* * *

**_*_** John: nombre que se les da a los hombres que van con prostitutas.


	13. Chapter 13

_**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A S. MEYER Y LA HISTORIA A L.M.R.**_

_**CHICAS ESPERO QUE ESTEN PREPARADAS PORQUE CREO QUE ES LO HAN ESTADO ESPERANDO POR 12 CAPITULOS ESPERO LES GUSTE BUENO NO LAS ABURRO MAS...**_

_**CON USTEDES EDWARD Y BELLA...**_

* * *

_**CAPITULO13**_

Edward arrastró la maleta de Bella adentro y la apoyó contra la pared. Se habían detenido en el apartamento de ella para coger algunos efectos personales. Podría volver en el momento en que quisiera a buscar cosas que pudiera necesitar, siempre y cuando él estuviera con ella. O Seth. Y solo durante unos diez minutos.

De lo contrario, iba a quedarse en su apartamento hasta que ellos descubriesen qué estaba pasando.

Porque su apartamento tenía una puerta reforzada con paneles de acero que se extendían a ambos lados y cámaras de seguridad en el exterior.

En su armario para las armas tenía dos Glock 19s, dos Glock 23s, un Colt 1911A1, una Browning Hi-Power, una Sig Sauer P226, una HK USP Compact Tactical .40, una carabina Colt AR-15A, dos rifles M4 exactamente iguales a los que llevan los Marines, una enorme escopeta de combate Mossberg 590 Combat, buena para matar cualquier cosa, un Remington 700, una Barrett M92, una Barrett M95 y su bebé, una Barrett MRAD, que probablemente podría matar a un tío malo desde la luna. Y cincuenta mil cartuchos de municiones.

Dos miras telescópicas, cascos de combate y gafas de visión nocturna que calzaban sobre los cascos, dos conjuntos de protectores para el cuerpo, hechos especialmente a medida para su físico extra grande. Todas sus armas estaban inmaculadas y aceitadas. Más de treinta metros de cable y cuatro garfios de diferentes tamaños. Diez granadas de mano diseñadas para aturdir. Casi cuatrocientos gramos de C4, completamente ilegales y mil seiscientos metros de cable detonante. Cinco pares de botas de combate. Dos chalecos de combate. Cinco jeringas preparadas con un anestésico para animales, garantizado para poner a un hombre fuera de combate en segundos.

Y cuchillos. Amaba los cuchillos. Tenía uno de titanio negro SOG Aegis, un Zaccara Bowie, un Garrison Fighting Knife, un Gerber Fast, un Balisong y un kerambit.

Así que, ¿si llegaba el apocalipsis de los muertos vivientes? Edward estaba más preparado para ello.

Bella estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta, mirando al suelo. En estos últimos seis meses en los que Edward había sido su sombra había estado en aquel lugar exactamente dos veces y durante dos minutos cada vez. Esa era, probablemente, la razón de por qué no había mucho allí.

Él había vivido allí casi cinco años y el lugar no era ni de lejos tan acogedor como el apartamento de Bella a la semana de que se mudara.

Su casa era un lujoso apartamento de soltero con un lugar para dormir, uno para comer y uno para ver la televisión. Eso era todo. En seis meses, Bella había hecho de su pequeño apartamento en el mismo piso que el de Emmett un pequeño refugio, el tipo de lugar donde suspirabas de placer tan pronto como cruzabas el umbral. Todo allí era suave, colorido y olía genial.

Tal vez en casa de Edward pudieras suspirar de alivio porque estarías a salvo contra casi cualquier cosa, excepto un ataque con lanzagranadas antitanques, lanzadas desde un barco en el océano. Pero no había nada de suavidad, combinación de colores o incluso olores agradables.

La señora rumana que se encargaba de la limpieza era una gran creyente en acribillar gérmenes con Lysol. Nada de cera con olor a limón para ella. En su casa no había gérmenes. Estarían demasiado aterrorizados por Alina para prosperar.

Ni calor, tampoco.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, Bella miró a su alrededor con cuidado como si nunca antes hubiera visto el lugar. Con el mismo cuidado con que evitaba mirarle a él.

Edward debería ofrecerle… algo. ¿Qué? Tenía un montón de cervezas y patatas fritas. Una gran colección de licores, incluyendo todos los whiskys conocidos por el hombre. Patatas fritas y pizzas congeladas. Filetes congelados. Nachos y queso. Y algún embutido.

Cristo. Nada de leche o té. Ahora que lo pensaba, ni verduras, ni frutas, ni tampoco pan o mermelada. Nada que ni remotamente pudiera ser considerado comida o bebida casera.

¿Qué había para Bella aquí? Nada.

Se miraron el uno al otro y desviaron la mirada.

Tío, esto no era como Edward lo había planeado. Porque muchas noches, con una enorme erección y ninguna parte a donde ir con ella, se le habían ocurrido un montón de escenarios diferentes.

Primero, por supuesto, de alguna manera conseguía que Emmett deshiciera la maldición. Él no tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaba eso, pero en sus fantasías e incluso en sus sueños, simplemente sucedía, algo así como magia. Zas, la maldición estaba deshecha.

Entonces, la encantaba, la hechizaba.

Excepto que él no tenía ningún puñetero encanto.

Sus fantasías no llegaban muy lejos. Por lo general, se saltaba todo el principio de complicadas negociaciones con Emmett e iba directamente a imaginar a Bella desnuda en su cama. Ese era siempre su punto de partida.

Ahora existía un verdadero punto de partida y las palabras acababan de morir en su garganta.

—Te, hum, ofrecería té pero no tengo.

Eso hizo sonreír a Bella. Jesús, a él le gustaba verla sonreír. Su rostro brillaba, incluso cuando se trataba de una pequeña sonrisa como ahora.

Ella hurgó en uno de los bolsillos laterales de la maleta y se acercó con varios paquetitos.

—Bien, he debido percibirlo, porque me he traído una selección de tés de mi apartamento.

Podría verse perdida, pero tío, también se veía tan puñeteramente bella. Cansada y desanimada, con un vendaje en el brazo y todo el maquillaje lavado, seguía eclipsando a cualquier mujer sobre la que Edward hubiera puesto sus ojos con anterioridad, incluso a Alice, que era mucho decir.

Había algo tan… tan áureo que la rodeaba. El suave cabello castaño con sus reflejos rojizos, los ojos chocolates, esa piel pálida y hermosa, ahora bronceada con el más ligero de los tonos dorados. Ella simplemente estaba de pie allí, mirándole, imitando su ejemplo. Él estaba allí de pie, mirándola.

Deseando que su erección bajara.

Bueno. Bien, por duro que fuera de entender y de hacer, Edward iba a ir en contra de cada uno de los instintos que poseía y sería un perfecto caballero. Puede que Emmett de manera tácita hubiera acabado con la maldición sobre tocar a Bella, pero el hecho era que ella había pasado por actos de violencia y había sido sexualmente asaltada.

Jesús, cada vez que pensaba en eso quería ir a la morgue, revivir al tío que había matado y aporrearle una vez más. Luego ir al Departamento de Policía de San Diego, donde estaba el otro hijo de puta y aporrearle también.

Estaba acostumbrado a la violencia. Le iba estupendamente con la violencia. Podría decir que era un experto en violencia; lo había sido, desde los cinco minutos posteriores a que su familia fuera masacrada. Había dedicado su vida a entenderla y dominarla.

La violencia era un lenguaje, el único lenguaje que los tíos malos entendían y Edward en verdad, lo dominaba.

Pero el tipo de violencia en la que Edward creía tenía un propósito. Proteger a las personas como Bella, que se suponía no debían ser alcanzadas por ella.

Y sin embargo, a Bella la había alcanzado toda la vida.

Le habían entrenado en la violencia desde su infancia y _aún_ no lograba comprenderla. ¿Cómo pudo el novio de la madre de Bella agarrar a una niña, fracturarle el brazo y golpearla con fuerza contra la pared? ¿Cómo pudo su padre adoptivo romperle el mismo brazo y querer violarla? ¿Y cómo pudieron hacer el intento de violarla esos dos cabrones rusos y luego arrojarla a través de la habitación?

¿Cómo los hombres podían _hacer_ eso? ¿Cómo podía algún hombre hacer eso a Bella? _Basta con mirarla_, pensó, de pie en silencio en la sala, con los ojos tristes y nerviosa, indescriptiblemente hermosa, un espíritu tan tierno que te sentías mejor en el mismo instante en que la veías.

Todo el mundo se sentía mejor cuando ella andaba por ahí. Lili y Marie, con el certero instinto primario que poseían los más jóvenes, se sentían atraídas hacia Bella como plantas a la luz del sol. Todo el mundo la amaba.

Incluido él.

Jesús.

Se frotó el pecho.

**_Regresa a la Tierra, ya sabes… Métela en tu cama_.**

Pero en lugar de uno de sus suaves parloteos habituales, lo que salió fue…

—Entonces, ¿quieres un poco de ese té que has traído?

Ella se veía cada vez más perdida.

—Sí. Por favor.

Él no se movió. Ella tampoco.

Algo había sucedido al cerebro de Edward. Se había trabado en un nuevo engranaje que no reconocía.

Con los años había perfeccionado su charlatanería de seducción. Tenía trozos enteros de diálogos memorizados, pequeñas ramificaciones lógicas que él seguía como un robot. Si ella decía esto, él decía aquello. Pero si ella decía _aquello_, entonces él decía esto.

También se había cronometrado a la perfección, en media hora como máximo, podía conseguir que cualquier mujer que deseara estuviera desnuda y en su cama. O en la de ella. En realidad prefería en la de ella, así podía irse tan pronto como acababa.

A menudo solo le llevaba unos pocos minutos cerrar la transacción. Todo le era tan conocido que lo había programado en su cerebro, por lo que no tenía que pensar realmente en nada.

Ponía el mecanismo en marcha y éste rodaba completamente por sí mismo, mientras él estaba pensando en dónde dejar sus ropas y dónde estaba la salida para después.

Nada de todo aquello le servía con Bella. No tenía libreto, ninguno en absoluto, porque, bueno… se trataba de _Bella_.

Edward sabía que debía dirigirse a la cocina porque ella quería… ¿qué quería? No podía recordarlo. Era irrelevante, porque no quería dejar la habitación donde ella estaba.

**_Di algo_.**

—Y, eh. Vamos a instalarte en mi dormitorio. Solo hay que vaciar mis cosas de los cajones y hay mucho espacio en el ropero. Las toallas y… eh, las cosas están…

Joder. ¿Dónde guardaba sus toallas? La señora de la limpieza las retiraba del baño, hacía algo con ellas y las traía de vuelta al cuarto de baño. Nunca había visto nada de eso.

—En el armario del pasillo —terminó Bella por él—. Ahí es donde Alina las guarda.

Oh. Muy bien.

Edward se sentía fatal. Torpe. Las manos, los pies y la lengua demasiado grandes. No podía moverse, apenas podía hablar.

—Entonces… supongo que dormiré en el sofá. No hay problema. Créeme que he tenido que dormir en condiciones bastante peores.

Bella dio un paso hacia él, luego se detuvo. Sus ojos sondeando en los suyos, buscando algo.

— ¿Es eso lo que quieres, Edward? —su voz era baja, apenas un susurro—. ¿Dormir en el sofá?

**¡_Mierda, no_!**

Tenía las palabras en la lengua, pero no le funcionaba. Abrió las manos de manera impotente, incapaz de hablar.

Bella dio otro paso hacia adelante y otro más. Ahora estaba tan cerca que podía olerla. Verla así, tan hermosa, suave y dorada, sentir su calor corporal, olerla… era una sobrecarga sensorial. No pudo soportarlo y cerró los ojos.

Una mano delicada se apoyó en su hombro.

— ¿Edward? No has contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Quieres dormir en el sofá?

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron de repente para encontrar su cara tan cerca de la suya que podía ver cada una de sus pestañas. La pregunta no iba en broma. No estaba siendo tímida o jugando jueguecitos. No era una pregunta ociosa. Ella lo decía absolutamente en serio.

¿De verdad Bella quería saber si prefería dormir en el sofá que… ¡Dios!… con ella? ¿Cómo podía preguntarse eso?

Y entonces sucedió algo extraño. Edward se vio superado por primera vez en su vida. No estaba considerando una situación de manera integral desde su punto de vista.

Edward vio a Bella, realmente la vio, mirando más allá de él. Vio el miedo que tenía, lo valiente que era. Vio lo que sentía por él, allí mismo, en sus ojos. Vio que cualquiera que fuera su respuesta, ella la aceptaría.

Pálida, llena de moretones, Bella estaba preguntando si la quería. Y cuando él observó, pudo ver que se estaba preparando para el rechazo.

—No —la palabra salió cruda, ronca, como si no hubiese hablado en días—. No, no quiero dormir en el maldito sofá.

Edward tendió una mano, vio el vendaje en su brazo y se detuvo. Dejó caer el brazo a su lado.

—Estás herida.

Tío, la sola idea de hacerle daño… le daba náuseas. Edward era rudo en el sexo. Nunca había pensado en eso. La mayoría de las veces su cerebro se desconectaba y su cuerpo se hacía cargo.

Cuando pensaba en ello, que no era a menudo, se daba cuenta que se follaba al tipo adecuado de mujeres, las que se excitaban con él, lo que era una buena cosa, también, porque no se esforzaba mucho por darles placer a ellas.

Él se encargaba del propio y ellas de conseguir el suyo. Ambos salían ganando.

En ese momento estaba excitado como un loco, duro como un garrote. Los músculos contraídos al máximo por la tensión sexual. Aquel era un terreno conocido, era justo el momento en que su cerebro desconectaba y su polla se hacía cargo.

¿Pero… supón, solo supón que perdía el control y lastimaba a Bella en el brazo o que era rudo por donde ella tenía los hematomas? Podría ocurrir si no prestaba atención. Sintió que bilis caliente le subía a la garganta de solo pensarlo.

La imagen de Bella dolorida por culpa suya se abrió paso, brillante y clara en su mente, fría y precisa. Al oír su grito de dolor, dolor que le habría causado… Oh, Jesús. Mierda no. Preferiría arrancarse el corazón.

Porque podría. Si salía con su mierda de siempre, estaría completamente concentrado en su polla dentro de Bella y la experiencia le decía que no estaría pensando en absolutamente nada.

Y la podría lastimar.

—No puedo hacer esto, Bella —susurró, las palabras casi físicamente irritantes contra su garganta—. Es que no puedo.

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás bruscamente. Su rostro se cerró por completo y ahora parecía una pequeña muñeca… de porcelana, perfecta y sin vida. De alguna manera estaba muy lejos de él, fuera del alcance de su toque, aunque no estuviera más que a unos centímetros de distancia. Se había cerrado a él por completo.

—No hay problema —dijo en voz baja—. Necesito una ducha y luego me iré a la cama. No necesito el té. Voy a, hum, entrar en el, hum, dormitorio. Ahora mismo.

Su voz comenzó a temblar, a quebrarse. Se volvió rápidamente, pero no lo bastante rápido para que él se perdiera el dolor en su rostro, y Edward estuvo a punto de arder de rabia contra sí mismo.

¿No quería hacerle daño? ¿_Qué te parece ahora mismo, genio_? Estás causándole muchísimo dolor en estos momentos.

Esta era una mujer que había padecido actos de violencia _tres veces_. Más de lo que cualquier mujer debería tener que soportar. Y cada maldita vez se había quedado completamente sola. Incluyendo ahora mismo.

En este momento la estaba enviando a su dormitorio sin siquiera un abrazo. ¿Y por qué? Porque era un cobarde. Toda esa cosa de dañarla era verdad, pero también eran gilipolleces de primer orden.

No gesticulaba frenéticamente mientras follaba. No mordía o retorcía las extremidades. Podía controlarse lo suficiente para no lastimarla físicamente. Eso era todo, una sarta de estupideces.

La verdad era que estaba aterrorizado. No había nada allí que reconociera ni remotamente como familiar, excepto su erección. E incluso esta se sentía algo diferente. No era una erección normal de la clase que tenía cuando una mujer disponible estaba cerca. No, era una erección Bella, de cabo a rabo. Imposible de aceptar, imposible librarse de ella.

Estaba que reventaba de loca energía.

Se sentía tosco e inseguro, como si estuviera a punto de caer en un enorme agujero negro, para nunca volver a encontrar el camino de regreso. Estaba aterrorizado de que eso fuera a cambiarle de algún modo desconocido y de manera instintiva había tomado la escapatoria del cobarde, rechazándola. No importaba que Bella estuviera siendo herida en el proceso, con tal que el trasero del viejo Edward estuviera a cubierto.

Esos cabrones la habían lastimado físicamente, pero Edward, tío, él era un verdadero campeón, porque no lastimaba su cuerpo, el cual sanaría; le lastimaba el corazón, que no cicatrizaría. Lo necesitaba en ese preciso momento y él le estaba volviendo la espalda.

Y aun dándose cuenta de eso, aun sabiendo que Bella estaba regresando a su dormitorio para ocuparse de su miedo y de su trauma por sí misma, como siempre había hecho, él titubeaba, inmóvil como una estatua. Incapaz de avanzar, de moverse en absoluto.

Porque aquel era un gran momento para él y su vida iba a dividirse en dos, justo allí, en ese mismo instante.

Ella desaparecía dentro de la habitación y en un segundo sería demasiado tarde. Se quedaría para siempre en ese lado de la línea, solo y herido.

—Bella —dijo en voz baja—. Detente.

Se detuvo, de espaldas con la cabeza baja.

Y entonces Edward dijo tres palabras que nunca antes había dicho a un ser humano. Tres palabras que nunca pensó que podría decir, tres palabras que había trabajado toda su vida para no tener que decir.

—Bella —la voz era ronca, las palabras dolorosas de decir—. Te necesito.

Ella se dio la vuelta y Edward hizo una mueca al verle el rostro. Blanco hielo, sufriendo, sin esperanzas.

Si ella quería despotricar contra él, gritarle, tendría todo el derecho. Él jamás habría tratado de esa manera tan insensible a ninguna mujer que hubiera soportado un episodio de violencia. Entonces, ¿por qué se lo estaba haciendo a ella?

Mirando en lo profundo de su corazón, algo que para él era muy incómodo y que hacía lo menos posible, entendió por qué. Era porque Bella le importaba demasiado, pero ¿cómo podría saberlo ella?

Segurísimo que nunca le había dicho lo que sentía. No en todos esos seis meses en los que había sido su sombra. Le reparaba cosas en la casa, funcionaba casi como su chofer, le llevaba las bolsas con la comida, le hacía compañía cuando ella trabajaba de niñera y se aseguraba de que hiciera sus ejercicios de sobrecarga correctamente. Todas esas cosas de tío bueno que no le costaban nada, pero que significaban que podía estar junto a ella. Porque levantarse por la mañana, sabiendo que iba a llevar en coche a Bella a WSC o al refugio, o que iba a divisarla en el gimnasio del condominio tres mañanas a la semana, bueno, eso le alegraba el día.

Ni una palabra sobre lo que significaba para él. Nunca. Ni una puta palabra.

No era de extrañar que no esperara nada de él, ni siquiera ahora, cuando lo necesitaba.

Lo estaba mirando, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la boca entreabierta. Conmocionada.

— ¿Qué has dicho?

El propio Edward estaba sorprendido. La mano que le tendía temblaba. La mano de francotirador temblaba. Su mano nunca temblaba, pero ahora sí.

Pasó por encima de ese abismo que los dividía de manera abrupta en un _antes_ y un _después_, le tomó la mano sana y se la llevó a la boca. Su piel era tersa y estaba helada. El frío de la conmoción. Bueno, por supuesto.

Había sido atacada de manera brutal y violenta. Su peor pesadilla hecha realidad. Una vez más.

Edward odiaba verla así, la vieja Bella, la Bella que había aparecido en WSC en una búsqueda descabellada, asustada e insegura. Incluso se movía como la vieja Bella, lenta, renuente, tambaleante.

Aquella vieja Bella había desaparecido en los últimos seis meses, envuelta en los pliegues de una familia grande y cariñosa, amada profundamente por dos niñitas y con Edward… pues bien, con Edward dando _muchas_ vueltas. Por lo menos, haciendo que los músculos de Bella se desarrollaran.

Ahora caminaba bien y rápido, se reía a menudo y era una persona encantadora y tranquila. Antes había sido bonita, ahora era de una belleza extraordinaria.

¿Cuánto le dolería ver regresar a la mujer dañada que había llegado a San Diego, teniendo la esperanza, pero sin poder contar con encontrar a una familia?

— ¿Cómo me necesitas? ¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó al fin. Estaba tan conmocionada que le llevó un par de palpitaciones contestarle—. No entiendo.

Edward continuaba sosteniéndole la mano, tratando de calentársela. Pero también porque se sentía muy bien en la suya. Subió la otra mano para tocarle la mejilla. Ella respingó del susto de manera instintiva y el corazón de Edward dio un golpe enorme en su pecho.

Toda su vida los hombres la habían lastimado. Aunque Bella sabía que nunca la podría lastimar, no le había dado ninguna razón para recurrir a él, para pensar en él como un refugio. Se sentía en carne viva y sola, escondida en sí misma, rodeada por su soledad como un campo de fuerza. Edward quería destruir ese campo de fuerza, hacerlo pedazos.

Bella controló su respingo y dejó que los dedos le acariciaran la mejilla, bajando el dorso de estos por el cuello. La piel tan tersa, tan suave, tan fría.

—Te necesito de todas las maneras que existen, Bella. No soy bueno con las palabras como tú, así que no puedo explicártelo, pero con toda seguridad te lo puedo mostrar.

Se acercó aún más, se inclinó ligeramente, la levantó en sus brazos y la llevó al dormitorio.

Edward la llevaba a su dormitorio.

De adulta, Bella nunca había sido llevada en brazos. De niña sí, enferma en el hospital. En todas las miles de novelas románticas que había leído, siempre le encantó cuando el hombre llevaba en brazos a la mujer a alguna parte. Parecía alimentar cierto lado cerebral femenino primario que era tercamente resistente a las nociones modernas de igualdad entre sexos.

Suspiraba ante las escenas que leía, sin creer, ni en un millón de años, que algo así alguna vez le fuera a ocurrir. Y, sin embargo, allí estaba, en los brazos de un hombre fuerte, que la llevaba a alguna parte. Al dormitorio, de hecho.

Edward la acarreaba con facilidad, sin mirar por dónde iba. Lo único que miraba eran sus ojos.

Era inexplicablemente fuerte y no mostraba ningún indicio de estar haciendo algún tipo de esfuerzo. Bien podría haber estado llevando un vaso de agua y no una mujer adulta. Y ella había subido casi siete kilos de puro músculo durante esos últimos seis meses. Edward se había encargado de eso.

Para mantener el equilibrio, Bella le había echado los brazos al cuello, disfrutando del movimiento de sus músculos de los hombros por toda la cara interna de sus brazos. Puro y absoluto poder masculino.

Edward caminó lenta y directamente al dormitorio, que ella nunca había visto. Su corazón latía dolorosamente acelerado cuando cruzaron el umbral.

La luz de la luna que brillaba fuera de los grandes ventanales lanzaba un tenue resplandor sobre una enorme cama con un cabecero de madera curvado, una cómoda grande, una alfombra de colores claros y un sillón.

Caminó junto a la cama hasta una puerta ubicada en la pared izquierda. Se agachó apenas con ella en los brazos, abrió la puerta y accionó el interruptor del cuarto de baño. Bella entrecerró los ojos ante el destello de luz.

—Guau —la bajó con cuidado, sin dejarla ir hasta que estuvo seguro que ella estaba firme sobre sus pies. Sacudió los brazos como si hubiera acarreado un peso insoportable y resopló de manera dramática. Un hombre que acababa de terminar una tarea dura y de enormes proporciones. Dejó escapar un último aliento con un soplido, poniendo fervor y dramatismo en ello.

—Tío. Realmente has subido esos kilos, Bella. Por poco no llego hasta aquí.

Ella miró, sorprendida, sus brillantes ojos verdes, era como sondear en reflectores verdes. Los labios masculinos estaban fruncidos, luchando contra una sonrisa.

_**¡Él estaba coqueteando con ella!**_

Había estado baja de peso toda su vida. Una vez, cuando tenía doce años, después de tres operaciones en cuatro meses, había perdido tanto peso que su riñón se había descolgado.

Ahora pesaba algo cercano a lo normal, y una buena cantidad de ese peso era músculo. Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Ten cuidado, Cullen. O te daré una paliza.

La amplia sonrisa se liberó. Ella le sonrió también, tan contenta por el momento ligero, que apagaba la oscuridad por un segundo. Entonces la oscuridad y los recuerdos regresaron.

Bella tembló de manera involuntaria y Edward se puso serio. Sus ojos buscaron los de ella, la cara sombría.

—No puedo garantizar que nada malo te vuelva a ocurrir jamás, dulzura. No puedo. Nadie puede. No puedo garantizar que una teja no se caiga de un techo y te golpee en la cabeza. No puedo evitar que un imbécil borracho se estrelle contra tu coche. Pero mírame, Bella —le tomó la barbilla con su fuerte mano—. Una cosa sí puedo garantizar, que esos dos o cualquier otra persona que esos envíen nunca te tocarán de nuevo, no mientras yo viva. Espero que eso te haga sentir mejor.

El rostro de Edward se veía decidido y ligeramente pálido. A años luz de distancia de la cara de tío parrandero que presentaba a todo el mundo. El bueno de Edward. Bueno para echarse unas cervezas y unas risas.

Este no era ese Edward. Ni siquiera estaba en el mismo universo de ese Edward. Este Edward era una fuerza de la naturaleza; resistencia y voluntad marcándose en cada línea de su cuerpo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras una nube pesada se levantaba. No, nadie le podría garantizar que ya no le fuera a ocurrir nada malo. Eso no era posible para nadie. Pero estaba absolutamente segura de que en ese momento estaba completamente a salvo y si el brillo caliente en los ojos de Edward era alguna indicación, algo muy bueno podría ocurrir muy pronto.

El cuarto de baño tenía una enorme bañera y una gran cabina de ducha.

—Imagino que quieres asearte —dijo Edward—. ¿O quieres algo de comer primero?

Su brazo todavía la rodeaba. Estaba muy cerca, tan cerca que podía ver la línea de demarcación entre su espesa barba de un día y la piel clara y bronceada de su cuello. Los ojos verdes se quedaron clavados en los de ella.

— ¡Asearme! ¡Oh sí, por favor! —la idea de lavar la horrorosa experiencia, de quitar con el agua la violencia y el horror, vencía por goleada a comer o dormir.

Edward sonrió apenas.

—Me lo imaginaba. ¿Baño o ducha?

Normalmente, baño. Remojarse en agua caliente era una forma natural de sanar muchas cosas, incluyendo hematomas. Pero ella quería agua cayéndole encima, llevándose la violencia, chorreando por su cuerpo, gorgoteando por el desagüe, junto con el recuerdo de los dos hombres atacándola.

—Ducha.

Él asintió, sus ojos verdes sin apartarse en ningún momento de los de ella. La observaba con atención mientras la hacía entrar y se metía detrás de ella, manteniendo la mano contra la parte alta de la espalda femenina, su enorme mano casi la cubría. La mano era cálida y pesada y él la mantuvo allí, arriba de la cremallera, esperando su permiso.

Ella asintió con la cabeza de manera brusca.

Él tiró de la lengüeta, un deslizamiento largo y lento por su espalda, separando los dos lados. El aire frío resbaló por su espalda desnuda. Lo estaba observando con atención y notó el momento exacto en que él se dio cuenta de que no llevaba sujetador.

Sus pechos no eran grandes, ni pesados. No necesitaba un sujetador. Durante el invierno usaba camisolas de seda y en el verano nada, le gustaba la sensación de la seda, el algodón o el lino contra la piel desnuda.

La piel de Edward se tensó sobre sus altos pómulos mientras el dorso de sus dedos la recorría, sin encontrar nada más que piel. La mano se posó sobre la piel desnuda de la parte baja de la espalda, un peso caliente y excitante.

El calor se difundía de la mano a todo lo largo de su cuerpo, desterrando el frío e incluso cualquier idea sobre frío. Bella estaba esencialmente en sus brazos. Se quedó de pie en silencio, disfrutando de cada sensación única, absorbiéndola. El silencio expectante, el sonido suave de la respiración de Edward, el calor de su mano, el aura de fuerza y sexo que pulsaba en torno a su persona.

Edward se había abstenido meticulosamente de tocarla en estos últimos seis meses, por lo que esa enorme sensación de poder y calor era nueva. Bienvenida, desconcertante, excitante.

Estaban de pie pecho a pecho, la mano de él en la parte baja de su espalda en el silencioso baño. Un chorro de agua rompió el silencio. Edward mantuvo la mano debajo del chorro, sin apartar la mirada en ningún momento.

— ¿Cómo de caliente la quieres?

—Caliente, pero no hirviendo.

Ahora sus dos manos estaban sobre ella. Con suavidad apartó el frontal del vestido, deslizándolo por sus brazos, teniendo especial cuidado con el brazo vendado. Sosteniéndole la mirada, tiró de la ropa y esta cayó a sus pies.

Ella estaba vestida con bragas y sandalias.

Con el rostro tenso, Edward retrocedió un poco y la miró. Allá donde la miraba su piel ardía como si la hubiera tocado con las manos.

Subiendo la mirada de nuevo, susurró:

—Eres tan hermosa, Bella.

Por la forma en que la miraba, bien podría haber sido Grace Kelly, Angelina Jolie e incluso Alice Kidman, todas juntas en una, solo que más baja.

—Gracias —bajó la voz al igual que él, como si estuvieran intercambiando confidencias.

Edward se acercó aún más. Entonces, sin previo aviso, apoyó una rodilla en el suelo, como lo haría un caballero ante su reina.

Sorprendida, Bella miró hacia abajo a la parte alta de la cabeza masculina. Tenía un cabello hermoso, muy brillante, grueso y de color castaño cobrizo que mantenía corto. Pero desde arriba podía ver que sería rebelde si no estuviera cortado muy corto.

La luz del cuarto de baño captaba algunos mechones de cabello rubio y algunas canas a lo largo de la sien.

Ella levantó la mano, manteniéndola encima de su cabeza, insegura. Entonces… _al diablo con ello_… colocó la palma de la mano sobre la cabeza de Edward y pasó los dedos por el cuero cabelludo. El cabello era suave y cálido. Un olor a champú de menta flotaba en el aire.

Algo escapó de la garganta de Edward, un sonido como el ronroneo de un felino y movió la cabeza debajo de su mano, en clara invitación. A Edward le gustaba cuando le tocaba el cabello. Bella extendió los dedos y los dobló, dejando que las cortas hebras le hicieran cosquillas.

Él dejó salir aire.

—Me gusta esto —su voz era grave, casi gutural.

—Me alegro —dijo simplemente Bella.

Edward se quedó de rodillas delante de ella otro minuto mientras Bella le pasaba la mano por el pelo, luego levantó la mano y le bajó las bragas por las piernas, alzando un pie primero y luego el otro.

Bella movió la mano desde su cabeza al hombro para mantener el equilibrio. Su cabello se había sentido agradable debajo de los dedos, pero su hombro… bueno, agradable no era la palabra.

Hacía seis largos meses ella lo había tenido entre sus brazos y había sido maravilloso. Pero había sido tan fugaz, tan breve. Apenas recordaba besarle, excepto en sus sueños.

Pero ahora… ¡ah, qué delicia! Músculo de acero, puro poder masculino fluía a través de sus dedos, casi como un traspaso de fuerza.

Edward le quitó las sandalias, pero no se levantó. En lugar de eso, adelantó la cabeza y le acarició el vientre con la nariz. Su rostro estaba caliente contra su vientre. Tenía un poco de barba incipiente y le hacía cosquillas en la piel.

La lamió, justo al lado del ombligo y la sensación de cosquilleo se transformó en una ráfaga de calor tan intenso que fue como una puerta abierta a una hoguera. Lamió de nuevo, abrió la boca contra la piel y la mordisqueó.

Bella se estremeció. La excitación estaba ardiendo en su interior. Volvió a morder, solo un pequeño mordisco que envió chispas eléctricas a lo largo de ella. Cuando lamió la diminuta marca del mordisco, su vagina se contrajo, los músculos se cerraron con fuerza rodeando un pene invisible. La contracción fue tan fuerte que los músculos del estómago se movieron.

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro contra su vientre y echó hacia atrás la cabeza para mirarla. Él había visto… probablemente había _sentido_… lo que le hacía. Pero no tenía esa mirada de suficiencia masculina de un hombre que ha excitado a una mujer. Su rostro estaba marcado por líneas que parecían casi de dolor.

Exhaló otro suspiro y se levantó con rigidez, casi como si le dolieran los músculos. Una mirada hacia abajo y Bella pudo ver porqué. No tenía puestos sus vaqueros habituales. Llevaba pantalones de gabardina de algodón color caqui y ella podía verlo delineado contra el material ligero.

Guau.

—Te excito —no podía creer que había dicho esas palabras. Miró en torno al cuarto de baño para ver si alguien más estaba allí. Pero solo estaba Edward.

Él hizo una mueca de dolor.

—No tienes ni idea, Bella.

—Entonces, ¿por qué…—Aquello era tan _difícil_. No estaba acostumbrada a expresar sus deseos. Sería embarazoso si no necesitara saberlo tanto como necesitaba respirar. Ni entonces ni ahora tenía sentido para ella. Todo lo que sabía era que el distanciamiento de Edward esos últimos seis meses había sido muy doloroso, como una púa filosa clavada en su corazón—. ¿Por qué te has mantenido alejado? Digo, no que te hayas ido, andabas por ahí pero… —Las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta pero tenía que sacarlas a la luz. Nada de tragarse más lo que se necesitaba decir. Entonces lo miró directamente a los ojos y se sinceró. ¿Qué podría ser lo peor que pudiera suceder? Bueno, podría romperla en mil pedazos… no, no tenía importancia. Incluso si la desgarraba en mil pedazos, había sobrevivido a peores cosas—. Me besaste aquel día, en el Del Coronado. Te acuerdas, ¿verdad?

Silencio. Solo el sonido del siseo del agua saliendo de la ducha, salpicando los azulejos. Los músculos de la mandíbula de Edward saltaron.

—Oh sí, lo recuerdo. Hasta el día en que me muera, Bella, lo voy a recordar.

Parecía tan sincero. Y sin embargo…

— ¿Entonces _por qué_, Edward? Me dolió mucho. —Las palabras brotaron ásperas y cortantes contra los músculos cerrados de su garganta.

Ella recordaba aquel día con tanta claridad. El beso mágico, como lo llamaba cuando pensaba en él. Algo mágico, dorado. Perdido. Como un sueño, hacía mucho tiempo. Cuando la investigación de Ángela demostró más allá de cualquier sombra de duda que Edward no podría haber golpeado a aquella pobre mujer, Bella se había quedado esperando con Rosalie y Alice. Ambas habían saltado cuando llegaron sus maridos para abrazarlos.

Bella había saltado también, para correr hacia Edward.

Y él había dado un paso hacia atrás, los ojos sin expresión alguna y entrecerrados; y le había roto el corazón. Los brazos que había extendido para abrazarlo cayeron a sus costados.

Edward se había quedado de pie allí, tieso, mirando al suelo, le había agradecido de manera formal y se había marchado. Bella había permanecido allí, consternada, incapaz de moverse.

Los demás la habían mirado, las mujeres con piedad en los ojos. Emmett le había pasado el brazo por los hombros y la había apretado.

—Gracias, cariño, por lo que has hecho —le había dicho, y ella había asentido con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar. Porque si hablaba, las lágrimas le hubieran salido a raudales.

El resto de la noche había sido un borrón, cuando volvieron a sentarse a la mesa sin Edward y terminaron la comida. Bella tenía mucha experiencia con lo de sentirse fuera de lugar, así que había tragado un poco de comida, desparramado el resto por el plato, contando los segundos hasta que pudo decir que estaba cansada y que le gustaría irse a la cama.

Donde lloró hasta quedarse dormida.

Y entonces Edward se presentó a la mañana siguiente, después de haber llamado al gerente del condominio, le encontró un apartamento en la planta del de Emmett. La acompañó a todas las tiendas de muebles en San Diego, o así se lo pareció, trabajó junto a los tíos que trajeron el mobiliario, los ayudó a entrarlos y cuando fue necesario, los ensambló y la tuvo establecida en menos de tres días. Desde entonces lo había visto todos los días y nunca la había vuelto a tocar.

— ¿Por qué? —susurró ella.

Él negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarla nunca.

—Eso no es importante ahora, Bella. Lo importante es que las cosas han cambiado. Ya no va a volver a ser así. Ahora —la besó en la frente— vamos a lavarte.

En la ducha, Edward le apoyó con delicadeza el brazo herido sobre su hombro.

—Ahí va. Necesitamos mantenerlo seco.

Bella había sido bañada antes, por supuesto. Un montón de veces en el hospital. Hospitales. Pero nunca como esto.

Edward echó un poco de jabón con olor a menta en un paño y lo pasó por cada centímetro de su cuerpo, seguido de agua tibia y luego de su boca. Caricias largas y sensuales de tela, seguidas de largas y sensuales caricias de su lengua. Por el cuello, por los hombros. El paño caliente fue más abajo, se movió en círculos por sus pechos mientras la miraba con muchísima atención.

Bella podía ver el movimiento de la piel sobre su pecho izquierdo, a ritmo con el corazón. ¿Entendía el efecto que estaba teniendo sobre ella?

Levantó la vista para encontrarse con que la miraba con atención, el rostro tenso, los ojos como un fuego verde clavados en los de ella.

Oh sí. Lo entendía.

Edward se inclinó ligeramente sobre su brazo izquierdo y con el derecho le lavó el vientre. Ella se sentía sin equilibrio, insegura en todos los aspectos. Pero Edward la tenía. No iba a caerse.

Le acariciaba con la nariz la parte baja de su pecho izquierdo, el que latía con fuerza, los labios masculinos pasaban rozando suavemente sobre la piel, mientras eventualmente la saboreaba un poco. Un rubor la atravesaba con cada roce de sus labios, con cada caricia de su lengua. Y entonces… ¡Oh Dios!… le chupó un pezón, con succiones largas y duras que hacían eco en su vagina, los músculos internos se contraían con cada succión de su boca. La respiración de Bella se volvió errática y si no hubiera tenido su brazo fuerte sosteniéndola, se habría resbalado hasta el suelo, incapaz de mantenerse de pie.

Las manos de ella se deslizaron de los hombros masculinos a la cabeza, sujetándolo mientras la chupaba. Edward apartó la boca, le dio al pezón una última lamida que sintió hasta en los dedos de los pies, y se enderezó.

Bella no tenía que mirar hacia abajo para saber que estaba excitado. Sus fosas nasales se ensanchaban mientras inspiraba y exhalaba con fuerza, por debajo de su oscuro bronceado estaba rojo como una brasa, los labios estaban rojos e inflamados.

De repente abrió los ojos de par en par.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Bella.

Edward soltó una media risa que sonó como si se estuviera ahogando.

—No puedo creerlo. No he estado sin un condón en mi bolsillo desde que tenía quince años. Nunca —cerró los ojos adolorido, luego los volvió a abrir, verdes y feroces—. Y ahora estoy sin uno. Completamente. Ni siquiera hay uno en la casa. No lo he necesitado en los últimos seis meses. Mierda —dejó escapar un gran suspiro—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? No puedo ir hasta a la farmacia. La más cercana está a casi dos kilómetros y medio de distancia. No puedo hacerlo. Tampoco puedo pedírselo a Emmett o a Jasper. Y no me pidas que haga la marcha atrás porque no creo que pueda. Una vez que entre en ti no voy a salir por un buen rato largo.

Bella le acarició el hombro, luego pasó una uña a lo largo del músculo alto, duro y trabajado, subiendo lentamente desde el hombro por el cuello hasta detrás de su oído. Ella no lo lastimaba pero Edward podía sentir el arañazo en él.

Eso lo excitó. Su respiración se aceleró y sus labios se volvieron aún más oscuros.

—Esto es una tortura, ¿verdad? Me vas a torturar porque no podemos hacer el amor. Pero aunque no podamos vas a mantenerme en este estado. Hay reglas, Bella. Incluso hay una Convención. La de Ginebra.

Ella se echó a reír. Se inclinó hacia adelante y le mordió con suavidad la mandíbula. Él se estremeció. Mirando hacia abajo, de hecho pudo ver su pene erecto moverse dentro de los pantalones.

Lo tenía completamente a su merced. Un juguete. Ese hombre poderoso ahora estaba en _su_ poder.

Había cosas que necesitaba decirle, pero no ahora. Ahora no era momento para la oscuridad, ahora era momento para el placer y la luz.

Se inclinó hacia delante de nuevo y lo besó con suavidad. Se alejó solo unos pocos centímetros. Edward sentiría el soplo de su aliento contra él.

—No es un problema, Edward. Hazme el amor ahora.

Su rostro cambió, se volvió más oscuro. Mirándola a los ojos, se desnudó. Se abrió de un tirón la camisa, el sonido metálico de los botones cayendo sobre las baldosas lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerse oír sobre el estruendo de la ducha, se desabotonó los pantalones, los dejó caer junto con los bóxer salió de ellos, se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines con la punta de los dedos de los pies, todo sin apartarle la mirada.

Entró en la cabina, justo debajo de la ducha, el agua volvió oscuro su cabello, cayó por su pecho, removiendo los vellos de este hasta formar una flecha hacia abajo, como si quisiera exhibir ese enorme pene.

Se apoyó contra la pared de azulejos y colocó una mano enorme sobre el pecho de Bella. Ella estaba segura de que podía sentir su corazón latiendo acelerado contra la palma de la mano. Mirándola con atención, bajó la mano por el centro de su cuerpo, poco a poco, las callosidades en la palma haciendo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

En su cadera, la mano la rodeó, se movió más abajo, la acunó. Cada sentido que tenía Bella estaba concentrado allí, donde su mano estaba. La sostuvo allí, cálida, apretada contra ella, luego la acarició con delicadeza, pasando un dedo en torno a su labio vaginal.

Al tocarla, la piel de Edward se tensó en torno a sus ojos y sobre sus altos pómulos. No necesitaba preguntarle si estaba excitada. Podía sentirlo contra su mano.

El dedo se zambulló, avanzando poco a poco dentro de ella. Las piernas de Bella comenzaron a temblar.

—Edward —su voz era un susurro, no de sensualidad, sino porque no podía meter el suficiente aire en sus pulmones para hablar con normalidad—. Necesitamos llegar a una cama porque no creo que mis piernas me puedan sostener.

Los músculos de su mandíbula saltaron.

— ¿No? —separó los dedos, la estiró—. Aquí me gusta mucho.

Ahora toda ella temblaba. Todo el aliento escapó de Bella cuando acomodó su pene en ella y la penetró poco a poco, por completo. Era enorme pero ella estaba preparada. En un sentido muy real, había estado esperando ese momento toda su vida.

Movió sus grandes manos hacia sus caderas, luego le agarró las nalgas y la levantó hasta que las piernas femeninas le rodearon las caderas. Se inclinó pesadamente hacia ella, ahora tan profundo en su interior que era como si le llegara al corazón.

Bella sentía todo. El vello oscuro de su torso contra sus pechos, áspero y erizado, los músculos bien marcados de su abdomen contra su vientre, la áspera mata de vellos púbicos contra la piel sensible de su sexo.

Podía sentir los latidos del corazón masculino en su pene, enterrado profundamente en su interior. Su sexo se contrajo con fuerza y él se movió dentro de ella, volviéndose de alguna manera más grande, más grueso. Eso la hizo volver a contraerse.

—Dios —masculló él.

Se miraban fijamente el uno al otro. Bella nunca antes había visto la cara de otra persona desde tan cerca. Todo lo que pasaba… cada vez que se tensaba en torno a él, cada vez que se estremecía, cada vez que sus dedos se aferraban a sus brazos, cada vez que sus piernas se apretaban… ella podía ver el efecto en él.

—Si me muevo, me voy a correr —dijo Edward con voz tensa.

Ella lanzó un resoplido de risa y su pene se hundió más dentro de ella cuando Bella se movió.

—Si nos quedamos aquí, nos ahogamos.

—Un callejón sin salida —murmuró él.

—No del todo —susurró ella, y se tensó en torno a él de manera deliberada, contrayendo y relajando los músculos mientras se encaramaba a él, haciendo que se introdujera más profundamente en ella.

Edward echó hacia atrás la cabeza y gimió, se hinchó dentro de Bella y finalmente se movió con estocadas rápidas, duras y cortas. La fricción creó una inmensa excitación, una excitación que iba a hacerla estallar.

Sin embargo, fue Edward quien estalló primero, con una estocada dura y profunda, apretando con fuerza los dientes para contener un grito mientras lanzaba chorros dentro de ella. Las estocadas y los chorros de semen de alguna manera estaban sincronizados con las contracciones del sexo de Bella y eso siguió sin parar, cada estocada, cada contracción alimentando el placer.

La parte posterior de la cabeza de Bella golpeó contra los azulejos, mientras el agua resbalaba por su rostro levantado y su mente desapareció en el momento en que su cuerpo se hizo cargo, rozándose contra la pared a ritmo de las estocadas de Edward hasta que todo se volvió un enorme borrón, su cuerpo contrayéndose, Edward corriéndose, el agua cayendo y el placer estallando en su interior como una bola de fuego de sensaciones. Se olvidó de quién era y se convirtió en una criatura de instinto y sensaciones.

Finalmente, Edward se detuvo, con la cabeza acurrucada en el cuello de Bella, los hombros enormes levantándose mientras metía aire en los pulmones como si hubiera corrido más de seis kilómetros en cuatro minutos.

Edward abrió las manos y ella se apoyó en sus temblorosas piernas.

Le besó el cuello y poco a poco se retiró de ella, todavía duro.

—Creo que ahora necesitamos esa cama —dijo Edward.

* * *

BUENO QUE LES PARECIO? BUENO PREPARENCE PORQUE DESDE AHORA COMIENZA LO MEJOR...

ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO PEDIR MIL DISCULPAS POR LA DEMORA EN ACTUALIZAR PERO LA VERDAD ME AGARRO EL BAJON POR UNOS COMENTARIOS EN OTRA DE LAS HISTORIAS, BUENO PERO ESO ACA NO IMPORTA...ESPERO QUE ACEPTEN MIS DISCULPAS.

UN 1.000.000 DE GRACIAS A TODAS..._**LYDIA ZS CARLTON, MIA-NMT-1989, PRINCESLYNX, HERMS MLAFOY GRANGER, MAARY CULLEN, TANYA MASEN CULLEN, CARITO 1204, CARITOFORNACIER, ANGIE MUFFIIN, SUN-E KRISTAL, ANFIGUEROAM, VANESSA LOVE FOR EVER, ICEZARD, DOMINIQUE SCAMANDER, HELLEN MASEN JUANE BELLS, KATIA CULLEN J, KRISS21, NAHUATT, NITZUKI, , CAROLINA DE CULLEN, VKII, DANISANCHEZ...**_UN 1.000.000 DE GRACIAS POR SUS FAVORITOS, ALERTAS, REVIEWS QUE AL FINAL DEL DIA SON MI RECOMPENSA...GRACIAS.

TAMBIEN A TODAS ESAS LECTORAS ANOMIMAS QUE PASAN Y APORTAN SU APOYO EN SILENCIO...GRACIAS

_**LAS QUIERO MUCHO**_

_**BESOS**_

_**INDI**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Como todas ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen son de S.M y la historia pertecene a L.M.R tambien saben el tituto original y la autora lo dare a conocer al final...**_

* * *

_**CAPITULO 14**_

**_Club Meteor_**

La prostituta gritó, luchó. Tosió, gritó otra vez. Debatiéndose.

Vaca estúpida.

¿Qué creía que iba a conseguir? Estaba atada al tablero y tenía en las manos unas bridas policiales. Bridas irrompibles.

Y aun así el humano deseo de vivir era fuerte, nadie lo sabía mejor que Demetri. Había hecho aquello cientos de veces. Y aun cuando la persona colocada en el tablero inclinado sabía que iba a acabar mal, luchaba.

Alec siguió vertiendo el agua sobre las tres capas de tela que cubrían la cara de la mujer y lo miró a él por encima de ella.

Demetri esperó, dándole otra calada larga al Marlboro. Los cigarrillos americanos eran excelentes. Qué estúpido por parte de los americanos poner todas aquellas señales de advertencia en los paquetes. Por supuesto que los cigarrillos mataban. ¿Y qué no mata? La vida en sí misma mataba.

La tela fue aspirada ya que la mujer, por instinto, trató de respirar. Pero el trapo estaba empapado y el único resultado fue que un chorrito de agua le entrara por la nariz y boca. El cuerpo consideró esto como una amenaza inminente, tan invasiva como una herida de bala, y reaccionó en consecuencia. El corcoveo y las contorsiones aumentaron. Si bien en silencio, ya que la mujer no tenía aliento para hacer ruido.

Él odiaba cuando hacían ruidos.

Demetri expulsó el humo, contando. _Trece, catorce, quince_. Asintió con la cabeza. Alec inmediatamente dejó de verter el agua sobre la tela y la levantó.

La mujer desnuda se retorcía como loca. Era joven y fuerte, se mantenía en forma. Delgados y lisos músculos se movían bajo aquella piel del color intenso de la miel.

Ella no iba a romper sus ataduras ―después de todo, éstas habían sido probadas en soldados aguerridos―, pero podría hacerse una herida. Un tirón o tensionarse un músculo. Demetri había conocido a hombres que se habían roto sus propios huesos por la angustia, tratando de escapar del agua.

Había telas suaves entre las bridas en sus muñecas y tobillos, y su piel.

El aplicar el ahogamiento a esta _prostitutka _tenía como propósito evitar estropearla. Evitar dejar cualquier señal tangible de tortura. Ella era un material caro. Demetri sabía cuánto hacía ganar al club. Sus dueños, los _vory, _estarían por allí pronto y pedirían informes si veían un descenso en sus ingresos.

Demetri sopló otra voluta de humo por un costado de su boca, se levantó del taburete desde donde había estado mirando todo el proceso y caminó hacia la mujer. Tenía la frente atada al tablero con una correa para que no pudiera volver la cabeza, así que ella hizo la única cosa que podía hacer. Cerró los ojos.

—Mírame. —Demetri no se molestó en impregnar de amenaza su voz. Quería acabar de una vez, lo más pronto posible. Necesitaba la información y tan pronto como la tuviera, quería alejarse de esta mujer, rápido.

Ella no abrió los ojos.

—Alec —dijo Demetri sosegadamente, y su segundo colocó la tela en su cara otra vez y despacio vertió más agua sobre ella.

La mujer contuvo la respiración mientras pudo, pero el reflejo de respirar es el más potente de todos. Primario. Hay muchos modos de usar el cuerpo para matarse. Puedes golpearte la cabeza contra la pared hasta caer ensangrentado e inconsciente. Puedes cortarte las arterias del cuello o de las muñecas. Puedes hasta tragarte tu propia lengua. Pero no puedes contener la respiración hasta morir. Tu cuerpo no te dejará.

Después de un minuto la tela se abombó hacia dentro cuando ella aspiró el agua y se retorció enloquecida.

Demetri esperó un segundo, dos, juzgando. Levantó el dedo. Alec paró inmediatamente. Retiró la tela.

—Mírame —dijo Demetri de nuevo, sin cambiar el tono de voz—. Podemos hacer esto todo el día y toda la noche.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron de par en par, estupefactos. _Da_. Así estaba mejor.

El desafío estaba escrito en la cara de la mujer. Evidentemente, James trataba a sus mujeres demasiado bien. Si esta mujer tan solo supiera lo que Demetri podría hacerle… No iba a hacerlo porque ella todavía era una fuente de dinero, pero se sentía tentado.

— _¡Hijo de puta! ¡Pendejo! —_escupió ella.

Interesante. Demetri conocía sus antecedentes, sabía que había nacido en las calles de Tijuana. Que se había educado a sí misma y salido adelante. Su inglés era, por lo que él podía ver, sin acento y perfecto. Ella se había convertido en una puta americana.

Pero bajo presión, sus orígenes afloraban.

El tablón estaba inclinado, pies arriba, cabeza abajo. Demetri arrastró su taburete, y se sentó al lado de su cabeza en el extremo del tablón. Se inclinó, sabiendo que su cara cubría por entero su campo visual. Bien. Ahora mismo, él tenía que llenar su mundo. Él era su Dios y ella tenía que apaciguarlo.

La mujer dejó de tirar de sus amarres y yació allí, respirando con fuerza. Demetri la miró atentamente, subiendo lentamente desde su cara hasta sus pies.

Estaba desnuda por una razón. El estar desnudo envía de regreso a la infancia indefensa, despojándote de toda la dignidad. No es que una puta supiera mucho sobre la dignidad…

Era una mujer extraordinariamente bella, de la cabeza a los pies, aunque Demetri fuera inmune a sus encantos. Era inmune a todas las mujeres. Pero podía ver fácilmente que ella tenía la clase de cuerpo y cara por los que los hombres pagarían mucho para alquilarlos por un rato. Muy pocos hombres tenían algo como eso en casa.

Inteligentemente, James se aseguraba de que sus putas comieran bien, durmieran lo suficiente, hicieran ejercicio en el gimnasio debajo del club; también tenía una regla muy estricta contra las drogas que hacía cumplir con dolor.

La mercancía era protegida y tratada para que durara en el terreno más que la mayoría. Demetri vio una vez a una puta en las calles de Odessa que aparentaba cuarenta, pero cuyos papeles mostraban que tenía dieciséis años. La vida en la calle se medía en años de perro. Cada año en la calle parecía siete. Excepto en el club, donde los bienes eran mimados y tenían una vida útil mucho más larga.

Su mirada vagó de vuelta desde sus pies hasta su cara con un claro mensaje: _Te poseo. Por entero_.

Acercó el taburete aún más y se inclinó hacia ella hasta que sus narices se tocaron.

—Dos de mis hombres están desaparecidos —dijo con voz fría y clara.

La mujer parpadeó, desconcertada. Esto no era lo que ella esperaba. Un ceño fruncido apareció entre sus cejas.

— ¿Piensas que les hice algo?

—Sí.

—A tus… ¿hombres? —Se miró a sí misma, luego volvió a él. Si ella hubiera dicho las palabras en voz alta, el mensaje no podría haber estado más claro. ¿Qué podría una mujer hacer a dos de sus hombres, ex-Spetsnaz2?

Joder.

Por primera vez a Demetri se le ocurrió que ella realmente podría no tener ninguna información.

De ser así, él estaba hundido en la mierda más profunda de todas. Había venido con solo tres hombres. ¿Cuán difícil y peligroso podría ser invertir en un burdel? La misión era de corte más económico que militar y Demetri eligió a sus hombres en consecuencia.

No había traído a su equipo A al completo. La mayoría de ellos estaban implicados en la protección de una ruta de diamantes en Sierra Leona. Estúpido, estúpido. Porque esa inversión de ahí podría resultar ser todavía más lucrativa que los diamantes. En particular los diamantes que tenían que ser extraídos a miles de kilómetros de la civilización y luego escoltados hasta el mercado.

Había subestimado aquello, creyendo que no habría ninguna oposición. Ellos volaban directamente bajo el radar de las autoridades y James le había asegurado que uno de los ayudantes del alcalde y dos fiscales de distrito eran miembros del club y que estarían protegidos.

Y a pesar de eso, había enemigos del club ahí, tenía que ser eso, de otro modo sus hombres ya estarían allí.

Dos hombres, dos soldados buenos e inteligentes, no podían desaparecer sin más de la faz de la tierra, ¿verdad?

Habían ido a darle una lección a una _Amerikanskaya_ que era una molestia menor, como un grano de arena en un zapato. Creando discordia entre las mujeres. Demetri incluso había discutido el envío de un hombre para una tarea tan fácil, pero al final decidió enviar a dos. Vladimir era más duro pero Félix tenía mejor inglés.

Sin complicaciones. Ten una conversación con la mujer que está creando problemas a su negocio, convéncela para que lo deje, llama, y misión completa. Pero no llamaron. Habían abandonado la faz de la tierra.

Los teléfonos celulares de Vladimir y Félix estaban desconectados y no se habían puesto en contacto con él.

Esa mujer tenía que saber algo. Iba al refugio a menudo. James estaba, justo ahora mismo, percatándose del hecho de que había permitido que la insubordinación se filtrara en su cuadra de mujeres.

— ¿Dónde están mis hombres? —preguntó otra vez. Mantuvo la voz baja, plana. No tenía que gritar para hacerse entender. Su propósito estaba claro. Ella estaba atada como un animal y él tenía poder sobre su vida y muerte.

Ella trató de sacudir la cabeza y olvidó que estaba atada. Un sonido como si expulsara vapor escapó de sus labios.

Esto no los iba a llevar a ninguna parte. Demetri alzó la vista a Alec, chasqueando su dedo. _Prepárate para otra ronda._

Alec vertió el agua de una jarra grande en una más pequeña, así el chorrito de agua podría controlarse mejor.

—Mis hombres fueron al refugio, donde aquella mujer te adoctrinó. Iban a hablar con ella, decirle que estaba cometiendo un error con las putas del Meteor y que debía dejarlo.

Tanya jadeó, sus ojos azules brillaron con odio. De haber sido Demetri el tipo de hombre que se preocupara, esto podría haberle molestado. Pero había sido odiado por el mejor. El odio de una puta no significaba nada en absoluto.

— ¡Le hiciste_ daño_! —gritó ella, lanzándole baba.

Demetri retiró la cabeza, apartándose del escupitajo, lleno de repugnancia.

—El hecho es —siguió, como si ella no hubiera hablado— que mis hombres nunca volvieron a casa. No tengo ni idea de lo que les pasó. Necesito que me digas dónde están.

Demetri era consciente del hecho de que Tanya podría no tener ni idea de lo que les había pasado a Vladimir y Félix. Pero las mujeres, como las tribus primitivas, tenían una especie de sistema de información de la selva, que se extendía entre ellas como un virus.

No tenía ninguna otra alternativa. Estaba solo aquí, en este mundo extraño. Alec era el músculo. Músculo decente, auténtico, y había sido bien entrenado, pero su inglés era mínimo y tenía limitado uso fuera de la coerción.

Así que Demetri se veía restringido a aguar putas.

Demetri tamborileó los dedos en su muslo, la única expresión de frustración que podía permitirse.

No tenía recursos allí en ese país, ninguno.

Tenía recursos en casa. _Pirat,_ el mejor hacker en Rusia. Demetri no tenía ni idea de dónde vivía o siquiera cuál era su nombre. Daba igual. Pirat era un genio y siempre volvía con una respuesta.

Excepto ahora. Pirat había hackeado todos los hospitales, todas las comisarías, todos los feeds de noticias, hasta los depósitos de cadáveres, porque seguramente dos hombres no podían desaparecer en la nada ¿no? Y a pesar de todo lo habían hecho.

Demetri necesitaba con desesperación evitarle esas noticias al _vory _cuando regresara a casa. Había mucho dinero implicado y el _vory _no quería ni siquiera un indicio de problemas.

El perder a dos hombres en el aire era precisamente la definición de problema.

_¡__Chert!_

Esa puta tenía que saber algo.

—Otra vez —dijo.

Alec colocó la tela en su cara.

La puta comenzó a lamentarse aterrorizada, lo cual era exactamente lo que él quería. Miró desapasionadamente cómo el agua era vertida y cómo la tela era sorbida en su boca cuando ella trató de respirar. Juzgó el momento exacto, justo antes del ahogamiento… ah. Levantó un dedo y Alec levantó la tela.

Las lágrimas corrían por la cara de la puta, se ahogaba en busca de aire, temblando por entero. Gritaba, pero tenía muy poco aliento, por lo que le salía más un gorgoteo que un grito. Estaba aterrada.

Y no estaba hablando.

Alec se movió para colocar la tela en su cara otra vez pero Demetri mantuvo en alto una mano. Alec se paró, obedientemente.

Demetri acercó un poco más su taburete.

—Dime todo lo que sepas sobre esta mujer que extiende el descontento entre vosotras. Su nombre es Bella. ¿Bella qué?

Incluso atada, ella fue capaz de encoger un hombro.

—Dwyer. Creo. —Él abrió la boca para decirle a Alec que comenzara otra vez cuando ella habló—: Nadie usa apellidos en el refugio. Está prohibido. Así que no sé su apellido con certeza y nadie más lo sabrá. Solo vi un sobre en su bolso una vez. Ponía «Para Bella Dwyer». Eso es todo lo que sé.

— ¿Ella es una voluntaria?

La puta asintió con la cabeza.

—Todas ellas lo son.

De verdad que Demetri no entendía aquello. ¿Ofrécete para trabajar con putas? ¿Gratis? ¿Qué sacaba la tal Bella de ello? Pero él se había resignado hacía mucho a la estupidez de la especie humana. Ofrecerse para trabajar con putas estaba al mismo nivel que los hombres a los que había visto destruirse por el amor de una mujer. O lo que ellos pensaban que era amor.

Demetri no entendía eso, tampoco.

No importaba, había muchísimas otras cosas que sí que entendía, pero que muy bien.

— ¿Qué más? —Porque había algo más, podría jurarlo—. ¿Qué más sabes sobre esta mujer?

La garganta de la prostituta se movió, el indicio de palabras que no querían salir.

—Otra vez —le dijo con calma a Alec.

— ¡No! —gritó la prostituta. La piel sobre su pecho izquierdo temblaba con el latir rápido de su corazón—. Hay algo más, la única cosa que sé.

Demetri no contestó. Se limitó a esperar. Ella podía ver a Alec sosteniendo la tela. Él no tenía que hablar.

—Hay… hay un hombre. Viene por ella casi todos los días que está allí. Parece su sombra. —Tosió, un ataque que duró varios minutos.

¡Sí! Demetri no movió ni un músculo. Simplemente preguntó con calma:

— ¿Quién es él?

—No lo sé —resolló con dificultad—. Pero es un hombre grande. No alto, sino grande. Como un levantador de pesas.

— ¿Qué conduce?

Un ceño fruncido apareció entre las cejas femeninas. Tosió otra vez.

—No sé. Uno de esos coches de gringo, grandes.

— ¿Un SUV?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Dime el modelo.

La mujer sacudió la cabeza. Demetri se reprimió para no darle una buena bofetada. Esto no ayudaría. Ella no lo sabía. Las putas no conducían. No les estaba permitido aprender. Un permiso de conducir en manos de una puta podría ser muy peligroso.

— ¿Y dónde vive esa Bella?

Ella sacudió la cabeza, pero sus ojos parpadearon. Lo sabía. La zorra lo sabía. Demetri se inclinó sobre ella, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Fuera del campo visual de la mujer, le hizo señas a Alec. Éste dejó caer la tela sobre su cara y comenzó a verter. A ella no le dio tiempo a prepararse y aspiró bruscamente. El único resultado fue tensar el agarre de la tela sobre su cara. Comenzó a ahogarse inmediatamente, pataleando como loca contra las restricciones, lloriqueando tras la tela.

Si le tomara una muestra de sangre ahora mismo, el nivel de dióxido de carbono sería muy alto.

_Trece, catorce, quince._ Miró a Alec, que levantó la tela.

Los ojos femeninos eran salvajes, desenfocados. Había estado convencida de que iba a morir. Demetri una vez había visto a un soldado de las Fuerzas especiales, _Amerikanski,_ resistir horas de waterboarding, pero estaba entrenado. No habló pero acabó reducido a un estado animal y posteriormente le pegaron un tiro, casi como en un acto de compasión.

Como los de un animal, los ojos de la mujer giraban mirando alrededor. Demetri le agarró la mandíbula con fuerza, dolorosamente, y le giró la cabeza para que lo mirara.

—Escúchame. —Esperó hasta que sus ojos se centraron en él. Ella respiraba superficialmente con inhalaciones y exhalaciones desiguales, su cuerpo entero se estremecía.

Bien.

—Dónde. Vive. Bella.

Demetri deliberadamente alzó la vista hasta Alec, quien estaba listo. Ella lo vio y se estremeció. Su propio cuerpo le diría a la puta que no iba a resistir otra ronda. Lo haría, pero eso no era algo que ella fuera a comprender. Habría muy poco razonamiento rebotando por su cabeza, solo oscuros miedos primitivos.

La puta abrió la boca pero de su garganta solo salieron sonidos jadeantes, sonidos de puro terror. Demetri esperó. No servía de nada castigarla cuando su cuerpo no le permitiría hablar. Esperó, mirando sus ojos detenidamente. Reconoció el momento exacto en el cual ella regresó a sí misma.

— ¿Dónde? —repitió él.

No había ninguna resistencia en ella. Ninguna. Su cuerpo casi había muerto y había vuelto, la experiencia más primaria que una criatura puede tener. Después de eso, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer.

—Coronado Shores —jadeó la puta—. Eso es lo que oí que algunas otras chicas decían. La Torre. —Respiró con dificultad, su cuerpo intentaba alcanzar aire.

Demetri no presionó. Tenía una ligera idea de dónde, y sobre todo qué era Coronado Shores. Un lugar para los ricos. _La Torre_. Se guardó aquel nombre para más tarde. Simplemente asintió con la cabeza, como si quedara confirmado lo que ya sabía.

— ¿Qué más? —preguntó manteniendo su tono bajo y aburrido. Como si lo que ella estaba diciendo fuera poco significativo—. ¿Qué más sabes sobre ella?

Ahora la mujer pareció confusa. Lo miró directamente a los ojos, algo que una _chernye,_ una puta, nunca debería hacer. Y que no hacían. A las mujeres del club se las entrenaba para que no miraran a un hombre a los ojos hasta que estuvieran teniendo sexo.

Esta le miraba directamente, estaba aterrada y había olvidado su formación.

—Nada. No sé nada más. —Su voz era baja, con tono todavía sobresaltado. Y había verdad en cada sílaba.

Demetri conocía la verdad y conocía las mentiras. Había quebrado a suficientes hombres para conocer la diferencia. La mujer no tenía más información para darle. No sabía dónde estaban sus hombres. Si tuviera la más mínima información, se la habría dado. La mujer no tenía ninguna utilidad para él.

—Tres veces más — bramó a Alec en ruso.

Tres más la quebrarían. La zorra se lo merecía. Si no hubiera empezado a portarse mal, él nunca habría tenido que enviar a sus hombres en una misión que se los había tragado del todo inexplicablemente, dejándolo con un único hombre en un país extranjero, con el _vory _en casa esperando con todo listo para la llegada del primer envío en poco tiempo.

Se puso de pie y miró desde arriba a la mujer que daba tantos problemas. Si ella no hubiera valido dinero para sus patrocinadores, ya la habría matado, y no despacio.

—Tres más —dijo otra vez y abandonó el cuarto, cerrando la puerta insonorizada tras él.

Tanya recobró su juicio despacio. Tenía frío. Un frío terrible en los huesos, como nunca había tenido. Al nacer en Tijuana y vivir en San Diego, nunca había experimentado el frío auténtico, nunca había visto la nieve. Ahora, era como si ella estuviera revestida de hielo.

Abrió los ojos, al principio no reconoció lo que veía. Una extensión plana, una superficie reflectante. Se quedó mirando un buen rato hasta que por fin comprendió. Agua. Agua por todas partes y su propio vómito.

Parpadeó y las cosas comenzaron a centrarse. Yacía en el suelo, desnuda, en un charco de agua. Temblaba convulsivamente, y tenía la mente en blanco.

Ignoraba cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, temblando y temblando en el frío suelo de baldosas, moviendo solo los ojos. Nada tenía sentido. Estaba acostumbrada a estar desnuda ―después de todo, así era como trabajaba―, pero no así. Se sentía más que desnuda, se sentía despojada de todo, hasta de su humanidad.

Estaba regresando a base de lentas y dolorosas escenas. La crueldad de los ojos del ruso, las preguntas interminables, el casi morir ahogada.

No podía recordar cuántas veces le habían puesto aquella tela horrible sobre la cara pero sí que recordaba la consternación desesperada de saber que se estaba ahogando, el estar al borde de la muerte y, en el último segundo posible, de vuelta a la vida, jadeando y temblando, entumecida por el miedo.

Y el ruso mirándola fijamente, sin expresión en su cara. Era casi peor que algunos de sus clientes a los que en secreto les gustaba infligir dolor. Ellos sonreían taimadamente mientras a hurtadillas te pellizcaban con dureza o te tiraban del pelo demasiado fuerte. Siempre había una sonrisa reservada, porque estaban haciendo lo que más les gustaba, hacer daño.

Pero esto no se parecía en nada. Al ruso no le gustó lo que le estaba haciendo. Tampoco le disgustó. Le era totalmente indiferente. Sin duda si él hubiera considerado que aquello le ayudaba de alguna manera, habría ordenado que su hombre siguiera vertiendo el agua sobre la tela hasta que se hubiera ahogado de veras. Pero como ella todavía ganaba buen dinerito para el Club Meteor, entonces no la mató.

Nada de eso significaba algo para él.

Por supuesto, Tanya nunca había significado nada para los hombres que la compraban, ella lo sabía. Pero esto estaba un nivel por debajo del horror del Club Meteor. Y todo llevaba el rumbo de quedarse sumido en este nivel, ya que los rusos iban a quedarse. Se decía que estaban metiendo tanto dinero en el club, que por lo que a James respectaba, bien podrían matarlas a ella y sus amigas y usar las pieles para hacerse abrigos.

Se incorporó vacilante y la mano se le resbaló en el agua, aterrizando boca abajo en el suelo otra vez. Levantarse le pareció imposible, algo superior a ella.

Estaba rota interiormente.

A menudo, después de las sesiones sexuales, quedaba herida de algún modo. La mayoría de los hombres iban con prostitutas porque así podían tratar a una mujer exactamente como les daba la gana. Una esposa o una novia esperaban ciertas atenciones que algunos hombres encontraban difíciles de dar. Algo se acumulaba dentro de ellos que tenían que soltar durante el sexo pagado.

Tanya estaba acostumbrada a sentirse usada y tirada, rebajada por la lujuria y la frialdad. Pero eso era otra cosa, también. Era un nivel de oscuridad y crueldad que nunca había sospechado que siquiera existiera. Sabía que había tocado fondo. Si bajaba más, moriría.

Había sentido cómo las alas oscuras de la muerte la rozaban. Las enseñanzas olvidadas de las monjas en los barrios bajos de Tijuana cuando era una niña pequeñita, antes de que su madre la abandonara, de repente emergieron en su mente. Ella tenía un alma, y justo acababa de ser tocada por el mismísimo Diablo.

Tanya sabía, más allá de toda sombra de duda, que tenía que salir de allí. Por su vida. Por su alma.

No podía quedarse ni un segundo más.

El suelo estaba resbaladizo y ella temblaba, débil. Tenía que espabilarse, _espabilarse__ ya_. Tenía que escapar de ese lugar tan rápido como pudiera.

James trataba a las chicas relativamente bien. Tanya lo sabía. Cuando la encontró era una cría abandonada viviendo en las calles, le había salvado la vida. Dios sabía que él se lo había dicho bastante a menudo.

Y James esperó hasta que ella tuvo quince años para entregarla a esa clase de vida. Ahora, reconocía que él no lo hizo por la grandeza de su corazón, sino que fue una decisión comercial con la cabeza bien fría. Primero fueron las lecciones intensivas de inglés, de comportamiento y las largas conversaciones con las mujeres más mayores. La había convertido en una prostituta de lujo que ganaba para él mucho más dinero del que ella sacaría en la calle.

Había estado tan _agradecida_. Le avergonzó darse cuenta de que todos estos años había estado un poco enamorada de James. Se despertaba habiendo soñado que se casaban y tenían niños. Los sueños dejaban un calor persistente que duraba hasta el primer servicio del día.

Tonta. Era una tonta. Y si no quería ser una tonta muerta, iba a tener que moverse rápido.

El núcleo del frío todavía estaba allí pero sentía sus músculos más fuertes ahora. Capaces de cargar con su peso. El miedo, el temor y la determinación la abastecieron de combustible cuando colocó las palmas de sus manos en el suelo resbaladizo.

Miró alrededor durante un segundo para ver a qué se podría agarrar si sus piernas no resistían, y ahí fue cuando lo vio. Un pequeño objeto metálico en el suelo detrás de un sillón. De no haber tenido la cara pegada al suelo no lo hubiera visto. Eso le pertenecía a _él,_ al _ruso3_. Ella tenía un recuerdo casi tangible de él arrojando descuidadamente una chaqueta de cuero oscura sobre el respaldo, sin prestar atención porque había trabajo que hacer. Una mujer por torturar.

Tanya se deslizó por el agua, impulsándose con los codos, extendió la mano y lo recogió. Un pequeño objeto con una tapa extraíble. Una memoria USB.

Nada respecto al exterior del pequeño objeto metálico daba pistas de lo que era, de lo que estaba contenido en su interior. Tanya solo esperaba que fuera algo que pudiera perjudicar al _ruso4._

Se quedó tumbada en el suelo frío y mojado un rato, jadeando, agarrando la memoria USB en su puño hasta que se calentó, la única fuente de calor en el mundo entero.

Finalmente, apoyándose en las manos, se sentó, la cabeza le daba vueltas y tenía náuseas. Después de otro minuto se puso de pie con la ayuda de la silla.

Se miró a sí misma, desnuda y temblorosa. Tenía débiles marcas rojas a través de su pecho, sus espinillas, muñecas y tobillos donde las ataduras le habían mordido la piel. Además de aquello su piel parecía pálida e incolora, con un gris subyacente, como de una persona muerta. De niña había visto a mucha gente muerta, tirada en las calles como animales por los _narcotraficantes5_. De niña, pensaba que la muerte era la cosa más horrible que podría pasarle a una persona.

Había estado equivocada.

Tanya se vistió. Con lo esencial, las bragas y el vestido suelto de lino que había tenido puesto. El sujetador y los zapatos eran demasiado para ella. Mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta, echó un vistazo a un espejo y se paró, sobresaltada.

Parecía una muerta en vida.

Tanya se llevó una mano a la boca y observó a la mujer en el espejo hacer lo mismo. Era como estar mirando a otra persona. La Tanya que conocía estaba muerta. Se asomó por la puerta, no vio a nadie y se escapó.

Los pasillos estaban principalmente vacíos. La vida en el Club Meteor realmente no comenzaba hasta las 22:00.

Tanya sabía que parecía un fantasma cuando se encaminó hacia su cuarto, un fantasma con los ojos salvajes, el pelo sucio y el maquillaje corrido. Las pocas chicas que encontró al pasar iban con la vista baja, y Tanya se dio cuenta de cuántas veces había visto a las mujeres del Meteor con aspecto de maltratadas desde la llegada de _los rusos6. _Todas habían aprendido a dejarlo pasar, apartar la mirada y fingir que nada estaba mal.

Ese era el principio de un camino que llevaba directamente al infierno.

En su cuarto, fue al armario y sacó un par de vaqueros y una camisa blanca.

Durante un momento se quedó mirando con aborrecimiento la ropa que había en su armario. Colores brillantes, escotes muy bajos, la ropa pensada para atraer a los hombres, ropa fácil de quitar para que los hombres no tuvieran que trabajar para conseguir sexo.

Su mano se cerró en un vestido de raso azul que le sentaba muy bien. Que hacía que su piel resplandeciera y destacaba sus pechos. Lo odiaba. Ahí en su cuarto, había al menos $50.000 en vestidos de noche y lencería fina, y sus manos temblaron ante el deseo de reducir a tiras todo ese raso, seda y encaje. Cortarlo todo y después quemarlo.

Pero no se atrevió. El tener alguna posibilidad de escapar pasaba porque nadie diera la alarma hasta mañana por la tarde. Su primer cliente era a las 21:00.

A esas horas estaría muy lejos del cliente, un abogado famoso que últimamente se había descontrolado unas cuantas veces, mostrándose tal cual era.

Así que en lugar de hacer trizas su ropa o tirarla al suelo, dejó el armario como estaba, impecable y organizado.

Era tan fácil alejarse de todo aquello.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar otra vez cuando sacó una tarjeta de un bolsillo escondido en el forro de su bolso, ya que sus cuartos eran rutinariamente registrados. La mayor parte de las chicas memorizaron el número y así lo hizo también Tanya, pero le gustaba tanto la tarjeta que la guardó porque era tan bonita.

Una tarjeta de visita normal, de color crema, con solo un número y un pájaro estilizado en vuelo.

_Libertad_.

Se rumoreaba que una de las personas tras ese número era el hermano de Bella. Si eso era cierto, Tanya solo podía esperar que él no la culpara del ataque contra Bella. Independientemente de la decisión del hombre, él era ahora su única esperanza.

Marcó los números y esperó, temblando. Cuando una calmada voz femenina contestó, ella dijo:

—Estoy en problemas. ¿Puede ayudarme?

* * *

_BUENO AQUI ESTOY DE NUEVO NO ME MATEN PERDONEN LA DEMORA, ESTAMOS EN UNA EPOCA DEL AÑO EN QUE TERMINANA LAS CLASES Y MI HIJA EGRESA DE LA ESCUELA SECUNDARIA ASI QUE TENGO UN GRAN PROBLEMA CON LAS FECHAS Y LOS HORARIOS...TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR PRONTO_

_A ESTA HISTORIA NO LE QUEDA MUCHO ALGO ASI COMO 6 CAPITULOS Y EL EPILOGO..._

_**HERMS MLAFOY GRANGER-PRINCESLYNX, MIA-NMT-1989,LYDIA ZS CARLTON, CARITOFORNASIER, CARITO1204, TANYA MASEN CULLEN, MAARY CULLEN, SUN-E KRISTAL, ANGIE MUFFIIN, ICEZARD, VANESSA LOVE ME FOR EVER, ANFIGUEROAM, ZONIHVIOLET, SOPHIA76, LESIG, LAPTEAGALAXY, BETRENIIZZE03, HELLEN MASEN, KATIIACULLENJ, NITXUKI, JANE BELLS, DOMINIQUE SCAMANDER, NAHUATT, , MY CULLEN VAMPIRES, NELLY McCARTHY, GUEST, CAROLINA DE CULLEN, , VKII, DANISANCHEZ...GRACIAS POR SU APOYO**_

**_BUENO NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO DENTRO DE UN RATO SINO MAÑANA A LA MAÑANA._**

**_BESOS, LAS QUIERO_**

**_INDI_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A S. MEYER Y LA HISTORIA A L.M.R**_

* * *

_**CAPITULO 15**_

**_La Torre_**

**_Coronado Shores_**

— ¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó Edward—. Al final no te di de comer.

Bella estaba en coma sexual. Casi ni entendía lo que le decía. Más que oír las palabras, sentía su profunda voz resonar en su pecho y, ya que estaba desnuda sobre él, resonaba contra su propio pecho también.

— ¿Tienes?

Aquel atrayente sonido eran palabras, y por lo visto significaban algo. Debería estar prestándoles atención, en vez de regodearse en esos tonos bajos increíblemente masculinos.

Edward restregó su barbilla contra el cabello de ella. Tenía un principio de barba y el pelo se le quedó enganchado, tirándole un poquito. Aquel puntito de dolor la hizo regresar a la realidad.

Él había dicho algo… ¡comida!

Bella estaba a punto de responder que eso era lo último que tenía en la cabeza cuando su cuerpo habló por ella. Su estómago rugió sonoramente. Él se rió y, después de un segundo, también lo hizo ella.

—Por lo visto, estoy hambrienta. —Y lo estaba: famélica. Guau. Así de repente. Aquella explosión de sentimientos totalmente nuevos la habían enmascarado. Levantó la cabeza de su pecho y sonrió al mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿Qué me ofreces?

¿Aquella voz proveniente de su boca era la suya? Era sensual, ronca. Edward sonrió, tomó su mano y la movió hasta su entrepierna.

Su pene todavía estaba duro como el acero, resbaloso con sus líquidos. Bella levantó las cejas. Estaba agotada pero él parecía tener pilas inacabables. No quería tener sexo ahora mismo pero aun así… su mano le rodeó instintivamente. Lo sintió engordar incluso más, moviéndose en su mano.

Como el Príncipe Encantador besando a la Bella Durmiente en los labios y trayéndola a la vida. Solo que era al revés y usando otra parte de la anatomía.

La respiración de Edward salió con un siseo y entrecerró los ojos. El sonido sonó a dolor, y un par de horas antes Bella habría levantado la mano, asustada, preguntándose si le habría hecho daño.

Pero ahora lo conocía mejor. No le estaba haciendo daño.

Ahora su rostro se movió formando una sonrisa conocedora.

—No vas a tener comida en un rato a menos que pares —dijo, levantando el labio en una media sonrisa.

—Los hombres realmente son diferentes de las mujeres —meditó Bella, mirándose la mano que acariciaba su pene. Meneó la mano lentamente, arriba y abajo y sintió la sangre fluir por él. Estaba de nuevo de color rojo oscuro, la enorme punta redondeada de un tono ciruela.

Su pene era la cosa más fascinante del mundo. Había estado en el Tate, el Louvre y los Uffizi, y no había nada que se le comparara.

—Bueno… sí. —Edward levantó las caderas un poco para ponerse más profundamente en su mano. Su tono fue de: _«pues claro que los hombres y las mujeres son diferentes»_.

—Me refiero a que no somos… tan obvias en nuestro deseo. No es tan fácil de decir cuándo estamos excitadas. Y, bueno, también tenemos un botón de encendido y apagado. No es que tenga demasiada experiencia, pero parece que ese botón tú no lo tienes por ningún lado. Estoy reventada y tú todavía estás listo para continuar. Como una especie de Conejito Duracell.

Era una broma facilona, pero esperaba que él se riera. En vez de eso, su cara se oscureció y sus caderas dejaron de moverse. Puso su mano sobre la de ella y detuvo sus movimientos.

—Yo —comenzó a decir—. Yo no… —se detuvo, apretando los labios fuertemente. En su interior había algún tipo de fuerte emoción. Su garganta se movía pero no le salían palabras.

Vaya si Bella entendía aquello, la necesidad de decir algo pero no ser capaz de hacerlo. ¿Cuántas veces había querido decir algo que se le había atascado en la garganta? Si la anatomía humana fuera unas cañerías, su garganta estaría atorada con palabras oscuras y no pronunciadas.

Levantó la mano para apartarla. Edward quería decir algo y no podía. Sería cruel distraerle con sexo.

Se sentó y se cubrió con la sábana. No era modestia. Edward se había regodeado con sus pechos, conocía cada centímetro de ella. Pero el instinto le decía que era un momento para hablar, no para sexo.

Su garganta chasqueó y ella se compadeció de él. Le tomó la mano, la examinó. De hecho, su mano era casi tan fascinante como su pene, y había sido la fuente de casi el mismo deleite. Su mano era, definitivamente, un órgano sexual.

Y bonita. Larga, rugosa, callosa. Inmensamente fuerte, con grandes venas sobresaliendo del dorso. El epítome de una mano masculina. Absolutamente diferente de la suya.

Enroscó sus dedos con los suyos. Un gesto de afecto, más que de sexo. Significaba apoyo, no excitación.

— ¿Hay algo que quieras decir, Edward? —preguntó amablemente.

Él apartó la mirada, apretó la mandíbula y luego soltó aire y volvió la cabeza hacia ella.

—Sí, lo hay —se detuvo. Su garganta funcionaba, los músculos se movían. Aquello era obviamente difícil para él. Bella entendía lo de difícil. Esperó.

Otro largo aliento salió de él. Sus dedos se tensaron en los suyos.

—Imagino que ahora es tan buen momento como otro para decir esto. Es difícil porque no es bonito. Me he acostado con mucha gente, Bella.

Ella sonrió. Su hermoso rostro era tan solemne, tan serio, como si estuviera contándole un secreto de estado.

—Lo sé, Edward. Rosalie y Alice me lo contaron y, bueno, Emmett también. Ellos, hum, dejaron bastante claro que tú… habías ligado. Mucho.

**_Ligar_**. Era una manera suave de decirlo.

—Pero no en los últimos seis meses —dijo, beligerante, como si ella fuera a negarlo—. No desde el día que te conocí.

Después de eso se calló de golpe. El silencio en la habitación se hizo pesado, luego opresivo. No dijo ni una palabra.

Su cuerpo, sin embargo, sí hablaba. Cada músculo estaba en alta tensión, un cuerpo completamente comprimido. Lo que quería decir era doloroso. Era como si ni siquiera tuviera las palabras para comunicarlo.

Bella apoyó la otra mano contra su torso, justo sobre su corazón. Su latiente corazón.

—Tienes algo que decir, Edward. Me doy cuenta. Y parece que es difícil para ti. Lo que sea, puede esperar. Tal vez mañana…

— ¡No! —respiró y dijo más calmadamente—: No. Necesito soltarlo. —Miró abajo, a su regazo, donde su pene rígido le llegaba casi hasta el ombligo. Tan tieso que tendrías que tirar para apartarlo de su musculoso abdomen—. Allá va. Tengo una gran necesidad sexual. Algo que la mayoría de la gente considera bueno. Soy un hombre, relativamente joven, saludable. Tener una gran necesidad sexual parece que va con todo el pack, ¿no?

Estaba sudando. Una gota de sudor resbaló por su mejilla y cayó hasta su pecho. Había tanta tensión en él que parecía un tenedor clavado. Bella no tenía ni idea de cómo aliviarle. Lo único que podía hacer por él era estar quieta, y atender.

Bella asintió.

—Pues no. —Las palabras salieron a través de su mandíbula apretada—. En todos estos años nunca ha sido una diversión buena, nunca ha sido limpia, sana. No se sentía sana, se sentía enferma. Era más que una picazón que había que rascar. Era como, como si algún veneno terrible se acumulara en mi cuerpo de manera regular y solo pudiera sacarlo a través de mi polla. Tenía toda esta tensión que se acumulaba y simplemente no podía estar quieto. Era como estar poseído. Tenía que salir y hacer algo al respecto. Y sin siquiera planearlo. Acabaría en un bar. Exactamente el tipo de bar al que una mujer en busca de ligue iría. No sé… creo que yo debía de emitir algún tipo de vibración especial u olor, o silbido para perros o algo, porque cinco minutos en el bar y alguna dama se me acercaba. Siempre igual, como un reloj. Cinco minutos, diez, y una mujer se estaba bebiendo mi cerveza y diciéndome su dirección. Aprendí hace mucho a reconocer a las profesionales. Pagar por ello era ir demasiado lejos, incluso para mí. Pero cualquier otra era juego limpio mientras no estuviera casada o viendo a alguien. Aquella fue otra línea que marqué. Pero eso deja a un montón de mujeres en el juego. Yo era como esa granada a la que alguien le había quitado el seguro. Así que recogía a la follada del día… —Se detuvo, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos verdes esmeralda—. Lo siento, pero eso era exactamente lo que era. No puedo endulzarlo.

Él temblaba bajo sus manos. Ella mantuvo la voz calmada y baja, exactamente como si hablara con un animal angustiado.

—Está bien, Edward.

Él meneó secamente la cabeza, negando.

—No, no está bien. No está ni cerca de estar bien. —Inspiró profundamente, tembloroso—. Así que… iba con esta mujer, casi siempre a su casa porque no me gusta que venga nadie a la mía. Y follábamos. Y follábamos y follábamos. Podía seguir todo el tiempo que tuviera que seguir. Una vez oí que habíamos perdido a dos chicos con los que entrenábamos. Una bomba caminera en Irak. Salí, me busqué tres mujeres y follé durante veinticuatro horas sin parar. Yo estaba como en un encantamiento. Tenía demasiado por sacar, sí, pero no era eso. Era como si… como si bebía lo bastante, follaba lo bastante fuerte, el tiempo suficiente, yo no…

Se le volvió a cerrar la garganta. Su cuerpo entero daba enormes muestras de estrés. Tenía los ojos rojos, el aliento salía superficialmente de su ancho pecho.

—Morirías —dijo Bella, y él se giró hacia ella de golpe.

— ¿Qué?

—Si follabas lo bastante fuerte, el tiempo suficiente, no morirías.

Era la clásica historia de adicción. Dios sabía que había escuchado muchísimas cuando era voluntaria en la línea telefónica de ayuda y en el refugio en Londres. Los medios variaban pero el mecanismo no. Drogas, alcohol, sexo. Aquellos eran los clásicos pero también había otros. Algunos tenían fetiches con la comida, otros tenían que gastar dinero hasta que estaban en bancarrota y aun así seguían, otros se hacían cortes… lo había visto todo y lo había oído todo.

La historia siempre era la misma, cuando cavabas lo suficiente.

Las adicciones eran como un muro entre tú y la nada. Hasta que descubrías que la adicción _era_ la nada.

El cuerpo de Bella no soportaba bien el alcohol. De otro modo, se preguntaba si podría haberse vuelto alcohólica, simplemente para llenar el enorme vacío en el corazón de su vida.

El caso de Edward estaba muy claro. Había visto cómo su familia era masacrada cuando era solo un jovencito. Estaban muertos y él vivo. Hizo lo que pudo para evitar recordarlo cada segundo de cada día.

—No, por supuesto que no. No es eso para nada. —Ansioso, Edward apartó las mantas y se levantó. Cada músculo estaba tenso. Sus venas sobresalían como si su cuerpo estuviera lanzando más sangre a las extremidades, preparándose para la batalla—. ¿Que follaba y bebía para así no morir? —Hizo un sonido de disgusto con lo profundo de la garganta—. Eso es de locos. Yo no estoy loco. —Con un dedo tembloroso la señaló, sus ojos asalvajados—. ¡_No_ estoy loco!

—No, por supuesto que no. —Bella dobló las piernas y se las llevó al pecho, rodeándose las rodillas con sus brazos. Entendía la reacción. No tenía miedo de Edward, de ninguna manera, pero instintivamente su cuerpo se enroscaba sobre sí mismo en la presencia de un macho fuerte y alterado—. No he dicho eso. Lo has dicho tú.

Edward caminó por la habitación, con pasos largos y rápidos. Se pasó las manos por el cabello, que ya estaba revuelto por su sesión de amor. Se le quedó de punta, sudado. Estaba incluso más excitado sexualmente que antes. Parecía que todo su cuerpo estaba en intranquilo movimiento excepto su pene, apoyado como una roca sobre su plano abdomen.

Estaba que zumbaba, la agitación casi visible en su piel.

Bella le observó ir y venir, deseando poder ayudarle, sabiendo que no podía. Tenía que hacerlo él mismo. Les pasaba a todos. Era una enorme lección que había aprendido de su trabajo en centros de ayuda y de su propia terapia. Te podían ayudar, pero el verdadero trabajo, bueno, ese tenías que hacerlo tú solo.

Edward se resistía.

—No tenía miedo de morirme si no follaba. Eso es una locura. Pero había algo más, algo realmente oscuro e incontrolable. Eso… esa cosa aumentaba en mi interior y yo iba a explotar si no podía sacármelo de encima. Excepto en batalla. Esquivar balas parecía que me ponía en mi sitio. En combate, soy El Hombre. Frío como el hielo. El Jodido Francotirador, con nervios de acero. Una vez me quedé en mi escondite tres días con mi traje de combate para un disparo. Sabía que tendría una oportunidad de un minuto de duración en esos tres días, así que no comí, bebí muy poco, siempre con el ojo en la mira, y no dormí. No podía moverme ni un centímetro. Mi ritmo cardíaco aminoró. No pensé en mi polla ni una vez. Regresé a los Estados Unidos y entonces se me levantó y así continuó.

—Lamento muchísimo lo de tu familia, Edward —dijo calmadamente, y él se detuvo de golpe y giró, como si le hubieran disparado en el corazón.

¿Había sobrepasado los límites? Durante un segundo, se lo preguntó. Él parecía un salvaje, con el pelo pegado a la cabeza, los ojos rojos conteniendo las lágrimas y vibrando por la tensión.

— ¿Lo sabes? —su voz era ronca, rugosa.

Ella asintió.

Edward quedó paralizado durante un minuto, dos. Luego se restregó la cara rápidamente, como si despertara. Cuando apartó las manos de su rostro, las mejillas estaban húmedas por las lágrimas.

—Ay, Dios. —Se sentó de golpe en un lado de la cama junto a ella. El colchón se hundió por su peso. Apretó las palmas de sus manos contra los ojos—. Lo veo casi cada noche. Lo veo, una y otra vez. A veces odio pensar en intentar dormir, porque lo veré en mis pesadillas, ¿sabes?

—Sí —susurró Bella—. Lo sé. —Su mano se acercó, dudosa, al hombro de él, luego la dejó caer encima, suavemente. Podía sentirlo temblar bajo su mano, como si su piel no pudiera soportar contener sus pensamientos—. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Edward miró al suelo durante tanto tiempo que ella decidió levantarse, darle un poco de espacio. Su mano tomó la de ella.

—No te vayas.

Ella volvió a sentarse, esperando.

Estuvieron sentados así, con Edward mirando el suelo, durante casi una hora. A Bella no le importó. Estaba acostumbrada a esperar. Algunas veces parecía que toda su vida había sido una espera. Y, en cierto modo, así fue. Había estado esperando aquello.

Podía esperar todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Finalmente la tensión abandonó el cuerpo de Edward con un enorme suspiro.

—Nunca hablo sobre ello. Nunca. Jasper y Emmett saben solo lo básico. Cuando nos conocimos en casa del Viejo Hughes, yo era un salvaje. Me habían echado de cuatro casas de acogida. No podía hablar sobre aquello en absoluto. No tenía las palabras. Y aunque quisiera, Jasper y Emmett no lo habrían entendido, no en realidad. La madre de Jasper lo echó a un contenedor de basura cuando era un bebé. ¿La madre de Emmett? Tenía adicción por hombres mierdosos y drogadictos.

Se paró de golpe, mirándola. Comprendiendo.

—Ay, Dios, también era tu madre, cariño. Lo siento.

Bella asintió. Por desagradable que fuera, era la verdad. Lo que sabía de su madre biológica era que era una drogata con afición por otros drogatas. Preferiblemente violentos.

— ¿Qué podía decirles? —Edward se encogió de hombros—. La cosa era que ambos crecieron en la miseria, en absoluto amados. ¿Cómo iba yo a hablar de mi familia? ¿La familia que había perdido? Mi padre y mi madre eran… eran los mejores. Los mejores padres. Yo eso no lo sabía de niño, claro. ¿Qué saben los niños? Piensan que su mundo es el único mundo que existe. Así que en mi mundo, todos los maridos querían a sus mujeres y todas las mujeres querían a sus maridos. Y ambos querían a sus hijos. Papá era ingeniero en una compañía que diseñaba aviones para Boeing. Mi madre enseñaba en la secundaria. Éramos cinco. Yo tenía dos hermanos, los dos mayores que yo. Robert y Thomas. De doce y catorce años. Yo era el pequeño, el renacuajo. Era pequeño para mi edad. Me tomaban mucho el pelo, pero nadie de fuera de la familia jamás se metía conmigo porque Robert y Thomas me cubrían las espaldas, siempre. Si alguna vez me pegaban, Robert y Thomas se aseguraban de que no volviera a suceder. Los Cullen. No te metas con ellos porque vas a lamentarlo. —Soltó una media risa y meneó la cabeza—. Pensaba que éramos la familia promedio, pero no lo éramos. Éramos algo escaso y especial. Cinco personas que se querían mutuamente. Eso no pasa a menudo en este mundo.

Era verdad. Bella intentó imaginárselo, imaginarse en el amoroso abrazo de una familia unida. Había tenido una degustación, desde el exterior, en aquellos últimos seis meses, y era maravilloso. Pero tener aquello de niño, no conociendo nada más, y que luego te lo arrebataran. Eso acabaría volviendo loco a cualquiera.

Edward volvió a mirar el suelo fijamente.

— ¿Quieres contarme lo que pasó?

Sus palabras parecieron sacarlo de su ensimismamiento. Él la miró, solo una rápida mirada de reojo, como una ráfaga de luz esmeralda. Bella mantuvo su cara sin expresión, como bien sabía hacerlo. Pero era difícil no reaccionar al dolor crudo de su rostro.

—De acuerdo. Te lo contaré. Jamás le he contado a nadie la historia entera. —Soltó una temblorosa respiración, miró fijamente hacia sus rodillas—. Doce de marzo. Yo tenía diez años. Es sábado, y estamos yendo a la playa. Papá se detiene en una gasolinera. Ya sabes, uno de esos sitios con un pequeño supermercado.

Ella asintió, aunque él no la estaba mirando.

—Mamá se olvidó la pelota de voleibol en casa. De todas formas era vieja, dijo. Podemos comprar una nueva. Así que fuimos, compró la pelota de vóley, compró un set barato de ping pong y cinco coca-colas. Yo quería unas barras de Snickers pero mamá se plantó ahí. Había hecho sándwiches y no le gustaba que comiéramos comida basura. Miré a Robert y Thomas, esperando que hicieran algún signo como de que ellos la comprarían sin que mamá lo supiera y que me la pasarían luego. Pero _nada1_. Nada de Snickers para mí. Solté un puñetazo y una patada mientras ella pagaba. Yo era el pequeño de la familia y estaba bastante malcriado. No sé en qué estaba pensando. Tal vez pensaba en robar el Snickers y meterlo en el bolsillo de mis bermudas, porque era un crío de reformatorio en ciernes. Lo que fuera. No lo recuerdo. Mamá, papá y mis hermanos me estaban esperando. Mamá me llamó, dijo que era hora de irnos. Yo estaba en el otro lado de la tienda, mirando los Snikers, cuando ellos… entraron.

Los asesinos de sus padres. Bella le estrujó el hombro.

—Eran dos. Yo tenía una buena vista entre los pasillos. Miré fijamente porque jamás había visto a alguien como ellos. Dos tipos, uno alto, el otro bajo, los dos flacos como un palillo. Con rastas, pantalones caídos hasta la entrepierna, zapatillas deportivas desatadas. En aquel entonces era un nuevo look, era antes de que se pusiera de moda y todos los críos quisieran parecer presidiarios. Ellos para mí eran como extraterrestres, con caras rojas, cayéndoles el moco de la nariz. Soltaban risitas locamente, cuando hablaban no tenía sentido lo que decían. Los ojos les daban vueltas en la cara como si fueran ponis. Cargados hasta las cejas. Hace un par de años, cuando todavía estaba en los SWAT, accedí a los archivos del caso. Los tipos estaban volando más alto que una cometa con cocaína. Y ambos tenían niveles de alcohol en sangre a más de 1,02 por ciento. Es totalmente posible que no tuvieran ni idea de lo que estaban haciendo, actuando totalmente por instinto animal.

Se sentó en un lado de la cama, con las rodillas abiertas, las manos entre ellas, la cabeza colgando baja. Observando el trágico pasado.

—Leí la transcripción del juicio. Uno de los abogados argumentó que el Asqueroso Uno estaba tan mentalmente dañado por las drogas y el alcohol que no tenía consciencia de lo que estaba haciendo y solo seguía lo que el Asqueroso Dos le dijo que hiciera.

— ¿Coló? —El corazón de Bella ya le dolía.

—No, gracias a Dios. El juez tenía mucho sentido común. Les echó cuarenta años. Tantos como le fue posible.

—Bien —dijo ella, y él sonrió someramente—. Así que estos dos delincuentes entraron al supermercado. ¿Y?

—Y exigieron al cajero que abriera la caja registradora. Me imaginé aquello más tarde. Personalmente los catalogué como bichos raros y regresé a mirar el expositor de dulces al otro lado de la tienda. —Su voz era oscura, amarga. Soltó las palabras una a una como si fueran veneno—. Mi familia estaba bajo amenaza y yo meditaba en robar dos barras de Snickers.

Bella aprovechó la oportunidad y le frotó entre los omoplatos. La tensión le corría hasta los huesos. La emitía a oleadas.

—Eras un niño pequeño —dijo amablemente—. Y no era tu mundo.

Edward meneó la cabeza como apartando oscuros pensamientos.

—El cajero no fue idiota. Vació la registradora. Había ciento treinta y siete dólares con treinta y dos. El precio de mi familia. Ni siquiera ciento cuarenta pavos. Unos veintiocho por cabeza, incluyendo al cajero… cuando vieron la cantidad, los asquerosos se volvieron locos, empezaron a gritar. El alto sacó una pistola. El tío detrás de la caja registradora, en realidad era un crío de diecinueve años. En la cinta parecía que tuviera doce. Este niño en la registradora estaba temblando, se saca lo que tiene en los bolsillos. Ni diez pavos. Ambos mierdosos gritan incluso más. Esta vez comprendo que pasa algo y camino por el pasillo hacia donde está el jaleo. Mi padre me ve y menea la cabeza, para que me quede quieto. El cabrón… lo siento. —Eso con una mirada con ojos entrecerrados hacia ella.

Bella asintió. Cabrón le sonaba bien.

—El asqueroso con la pistola la está moviendo en el aire, parcialmente cubriendo a mi familia. Papá está delante, los brazos extendidos, mamá, Robert y Thomas detrás de él.

Edward se detuvo, respirando pesadamente. Bella continuó apoyando la mano en el valle profundo y sólido entre sus omoplatos y esperó.

—En aquel momento pareció que durara una eternidad, todo a cámara lenta, pero el reloj de la cámara de seguridad dice que todo aquello duró dos minutos cuarenta segundos.

Dos minutos cuarenta segundos que cambiaron su mundo para siempre. No hacía falta que Edward lo dijera.

—El empleado bajó la mano para darle al botón de llamada a la policía y el mierdoso con la pistola, quien probablemente estaba viendo doble, abrió fuego sin más. Le voló la cabeza. De nuevo mi padre me hizo un gesto para que estuviera quieto. No era necesario. Yo no me podría haber movido ni un centímetro. Estaba en estado de shock. Papá intentaba acercarse hacia la puerta cuando el tipo se giró y empezó a disparar. Era una semiautomática y recuerdo observar las carcasas de latón hacer tirabuzones en la luz. Él simplemente… abrió fuego. Les disparó como a animales. Quedaron hechos un montón, papá encima del todo, todavía con los brazos abiertos, todavía intentando protegerles. El otro mierdoso resbaló en la sangre y cayó, riéndose como un lunático.

Bella podía verlo tan claramente en su mente… la familia caída, la sangre, el loco de la pistola, el niño horrorizado.

—Yo era realmente bueno en baloncesto, realmente bueno. Hasta que… hasta que sucedió aquello yo quería ser jugador profesional de baloncesto cuando creciera. Tenía una buena mano lanzando. Agarré latas de ensalada de frutas y de salsa de tomate y se las lancé tan fuerte como pude, primero al de la pistola y luego al tipo que aullaba de risa en el suelo. Con el primer lanzamiento le di al que disparó, dejándolo inconsciente, y también atiné con el otro. No me detuve ni por un instante, les lancé lata tras lata, aunque estaban en el suelo, y cada lanzamiento fue a la cabeza. Sus cabezas sangraban, les rompí las mandíbulas, los pómulos. Gritaba, histérico. Solo me paré cuando aquel tipo grande con uniforme azul amablemente me tomó por los brazos y me detuvo.

—La policía —dijo Bella.

Él asintió secamente con la cabeza.

—Polis, sí. Realmente no recuerdo lo siguiente. Buscaron familiares, pero mis dos padres eran hijos únicos, todos nuestros abuelos estaban muertos. Se me asignó a un trabajador social que «manejó» las finanzas de mi familia y acabó destruyéndolas. Se me puso en una serie de casas de acogida. Rápidamente me gané la fama de problemático. Luchaba endiabladamente con todos. Se acabó la lista de hogares aceptables hasta que aterricé en el último de la lista, el único hogar que me aceptaría porque como niño problemático el estado pagaba más. La casa la llevaba un monstruo sádico llamado Hughes. Pero Jasper y Emmett estaban allí y nos guardábamos las espaldas. Me uní a los Marines tan pronto fue legalmente posible.

—Lo siento mucho, Edward —dijo Bella calmadamente. Las palabras no significaban nada pero le salieron desde el fondo de su corazón. Porque él le había contado la historia de un niño cuyo mundo estalló en una tarde.

—No tenía que haber pasado —dijo roncamente.

— ¿Qué?

—No tenía que haber pasado. Nada de aquello. Podríamos haber continuado hasta la playa cuando aquellos asquerosos entraron en la tienda si yo no hubiera sido un mocoso malcriado. Toda mi familia fue asesinada como perros porque yo quería unas jodidas… —paró de hablar y volvió a atascársele la garganta— barras de Snickers. Mi madre y mi padre y mis dos hermanos, muertos por mi culpa.

Bella tragó aire, consternada.

—Oh no, Edward. —Se inclinó para mirarlo a la cara, intentando captar sus ojos. Él no levantó la cabeza. Podía ver los tendones de su cuello sobresaliendo, los surcos de sus facciones profundas—. ¡No fue culpa tuya! Nada de aquello lo fue. No puedes pensar que podrías haber detenido a dos drogadictos, uno de los cuales estaba armado.

—Deberíamos haber estado fuera de allí, en la carretera, si no fuera por mí.

—Eso es pensamiento mágico. Y tú mismo dijiste que todo pasó muy rápido. Probablemente los cinco todavía habríais estado allí y tú también estarías muerto.

Edward tembló bajo su mano y Bella tuvo un sorprendente flash de entendimiento. Él deseaba haber muerto también, junto con su familia. El hecho de que hubiera sobrevivido no era un consuelo, no para él. Era una maldición. Todavía lloraba a su familia muerta, todavía sentía culpa. Tenía una manta de acero de culpa envolviéndole los hombros, un peso tremendo cada minuto de cada día.

Bella le entendía profundamente. Toda su infancia y hasta muy recientemente, se echó la culpa porque sus padres no podían amarla, no la amaban. Jamás habían intentado mostrar ni siquiera un falso afecto. Y ella se echaba la culpa por ello, todos los días. Se preguntaba, a diario, lo que había hecho para alejarlos. Intentó ser callada y obediente en las raras ocasiones en las que su madre la visitaba. Vio a su padre una vez al año; cada año hacía de todo para ganárselo, para que mostrara algo de emoción hacia ella. Jamás funcionó. Nada de lo que hacía funcionaba. Nunca.

Cómo rastreaba el rostro de su madre buscando algún tipo de… algo. Algo que pudiera hacer para provocarle sentimientos afectuosos, algo que pudiera decir, algo que pudiera ser. Era ese enorme rompecabezas que nunca fue capaz de resolver, y siguió dando vueltas a lo único que tenía sentido. En ella había un tremendo defecto que la hacía imposible de amar. Algo en lo más profundo de su ser. Era todo culpa suya.

Bella comprendía hasta lo más profundo el ácido de la culpa goteando como algo abrasivo en la corriente sanguínea. Entendía que un niño llevara una carga demasiado grande para hombros pequeños y jóvenes.

El corazón le dolió por Edward. Por haber conocido el amor de una familia y perderlo, y sobre eso llevar aquella terrible carga de la culpa casi toda su vida.

Aquellos enormes hombros temblaban, su cabeza estaba girada, pero podía ver los ojos rojos, las mejillas húmedas.

Una oleada de ternura surgió en ella, tan fuerte que se sorprendió de que la tierra no temblara por ella.

—Edward —susurró, empujando sus hombros para girarlo. Era tan enormemente fuerte. No podía obligarlo a girarse, pero él lo hizo. A ella se le partió el corazón un poco al verle la cara, la fuerza mezclada con el sufrimiento, y ella se inclinó, apretando su mejilla contra la suya. Las lágrimas eran frías pero la piel de debajo ardía—. Suelta ya tu carga, querido. La has llevado demasiado tiempo. No es tuya para que la lleves.

Lo estaba abrazando, sus brazos incapaces de rodear aquel gigantesco pecho. Contra el interior de sus brazos y contra la piel de su pecho, sintió unos temblores profundos, una oleada de emociones.

—Suéltalo —volvió a susurrar, y él se estremeció, fuerte, como si algo poderoso se moviera en su interior.

Bella casi podía _ver_ la carga de acero de la culpa abandonando a Edward. Pareció casi como si levitara por un momento, algo oscuro pasando a través de él y saliendo, luego se giró con ella entre sus brazos y la tumbó en el colchón.

Sorprendida, Bella le hizo espacio instintivamente. Su cuerpo y su corazón se abrieron completamente, rodeándolo con brazos y piernas. Él temblaba por la emoción, muy inusual en un hombre tan fuerte y controlado. Bella podía sentir la tensión de sus emociones soltándose, podía sentirlo en la punta de sus dedos, bajo las palmas de sus manos, a lo largo de su cuerpo.

Él la besó, ávidamente, chupando, lamiendo, como si su boca tuviera algo vital para él. Como si no pudiera vivir sin su boca.

Levantó la cabeza solo un segundo, nariz con nariz, ojos esmeraldas llameando al mirarla. Sus manos se enredaron en su cabello y le tomó la cabeza. Las manos eran tan grandes que casi se la cubrían por entero. La estaba sosteniendo tanto, manteniéndola quieta, como si ella de alguna manera pudiera evitar sus besos.

Cuando, por supuesto, los ansiaba.

—Sé que debes estar dolorida —susurró—. Y sé que acabo de decir que he usado el sexo como si fuera una muleta. Esto no es eso. —Meneó la cabeza fuertemente, un rizo de cabello oscuro cayó como una coma sobre su frente—. Aunque de verdad no sé qué coño es. Es solo que ahora mismo necesito esto más de lo que he necesitado nada en mi vida. Lo necesito. _**Te necesito**_.

Bella lo observó. Jamás había visto tal intensidad en un rostro humano. Era como si fuera capaz de ver más allá de sus ojos, ir directo a su cerebro.

Ella asintió, tenía la garganta seca.

Edward soltó el aire que contenía, moviéndose entre sus brazos.

—Ábrete para mí. —La orden fue baja, gutural.

Ella instintivamente miró abajo, pero todo lo que vio fue un pecho amplio, pectorales fuertemente definidos cubiertos con una espesa mata de vello y parte de sus músculos abdominales.

—Me metería dentro de ti, pero no quiero mover las manos. Abre tus muslos más, déjame entrar.

Edward se levantó un poco más y ella vio su pene, tan duro que parecía de cera, tan grande que la asustó un poco.

No era el momento de estar asustada, ni siquiera un poco. Bella sintió que había estado asustada toda su vida, de cosas no vistas, de cosas no dichas, de fantasmas. No iba a estar asustada ahora. No con su hombre al que amar.

Movió las piernas, se abrió con una mano y lo agarró con la otra. Edward soltó un poco de aire cuando ella lo tocó. Estaba totalmente quieto, sus grandes manos rodeándole la cabeza, mirando intensamente a sus ojos. No se movió, casi ni respiraba. Aquel poderoso hombre estaba dándole el poder a ella.

Y ella lo quería. Quería el poder en él, lo quería _a él_.

Lo bajó, lo posicionó en su entrada, alzó las caderas un poco para que se metiera dentro. Levantó la cabeza para que sus labios le rozaran la oreja.

—_Ahora_, Edward —susurró y le mordió ligeramente el lóbulo.

Con un rugido que le salió desde el estómago y que a ella le puso la piel de gallina, él empujó en ella. La llenó completamente, casi doliendo, pero no. Inmediatamente pudo sentir que sus músculos internos empezaban a acomodarlo.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Edward, ronco. Una gota de sudor cayó desde su mejilla hasta uno de sus senos.

Bella le empujó en la espalda hasta que estuvo completamente colocado en ella, soportando todo su peso. Los huesos cedieron un poco pero lo sentía maravillosamente bien. Levantó las piernas, alzó las caderas para que él estuviera incluso más adentro. Tenía que sentir su bienvenida. Cada célula de su cuerpo estaba sonriendo, solo para él.

—Oh, sí —suspiró, agarrándolo incluso más fuerte—. Ámame, Edward.

Lo hizo. Al principio fue lento, con golpes medidos, completamente en control. La tocaba por todas partes, dentro y fuera, la lengua imitaba sus empujes. Sus bocas y sus genitales hacían ruidos húmedos, eran los ruidos de la total intimidad.

Bella se dejó ir por completo, sus músculos laxos, como agua, los empujes de Edward como suaves olas oceánicas enroscándose en la orilla, sintió el mismísimo ritmo de la vida, una y otra vez…

Estaba tan relajada, sin pensar, solo sintiendo, que el orgasmo la pilló totalmente por sorpresa. En un momento disfrutaba de la calidez latiendo en oleadas por su cuerpo, rozando el calor, disfrutando de sentir a Edward bajo sus manos, contra su pecho e ingle, sintiendo los ritmos de sus estocadas y de repente, ¡pum!

Su cuerpo disparó, así. De un segundo al otro.

Ni fue aumentando, ni añadiendo más calor al que sentía en su ingle, ni aumentó la tensión. Solo una repentina descarga eléctrica tan grande que pensaba que su cerebro y luego su cuerpo empezarían a convulsionar. No solo su vagina le daba tirones, todo su cuerpo convulsionaba, un cosquilleante calor que la envolvía. Se tensó, sintiéndose totalmente fuera de control, como una marioneta.

Instintivamente se agarró a Edward más fuerte porque él era la única cosa estable en aquel mundo rojo ardiente que se había vuelto del revés. Tenía los ojos cerrados pero tras los párpados era todo rojo, como si una bomba hubiera explotado en mitad de la habitación.

Bella jadeó y Edward murmuró «síiii». Se estaba contrayendo fuertemente alrededor de él, profundos tirones de su vagina que podía sentir hasta el estómago mientras siguió en caída libre, sosteniéndose fuerte contra Edward porque si no sentiría que caía en algún tipo de abismo y no volvería a salir al otro lado.

Edward se movió en ella más rápido, más fuerte, haciendo que las contracciones siguieran y siguieran. Durante un rato (y más tarde no tendría ni idea de cuánto duró) Bella perdió todo sentido de sí misma, de ser un ente separado de Edward. Durante un rato fueron un único organismo, un cuerpo, moviéndose estrechamente en unión, alimentando el placer del otro como si fuera una enorme bola dorada que se fueran pasando.

—Ay, Dios —dijo Edward entre alientos. Su voz sonaba ligeramente sorprendida y temblorosa. Un escalofrío lo recorrió y se lo pasó a ella.

Finalmente regresó algún tipo de consciencia a su cabeza, las contracciones empezaron a remitir, ella comenzó a regresar a su cuerpo y entonces, ¡pum!, Edward empezó a correrse con enormes chorros calientes que pudo sentir contra las paredes vaginales y ella volvió a correrse, oleadas de calor chispeando por todo su cuerpo.

Cuando acabó, estaba totalmente agotada.

Sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos de sudor. Más el de él que el de ella, pero aún y así. Estaba húmeda alrededor de su entrepierna, otra cosa hecha en conjunto. También olían. A sexo. Pero era algo terrenal, olía bien, el olor de dos cuerpos que acababan de unirse.

La cabeza de Edward estaba enterrada junto a la de ella en la almohada. Giró la cabeza un poco pero él siguió con la cara plantada en el cojín. Respiraba pesadamente, casi jadeando, aquel enorme pecho de barril se movía arriba y abajo. No se movió. No se salía de ella pero tampoco la miraba.

Una pequeña marca de humedad bajó por su mejilla.

Otra oleada de ternura la recorrió, más poderosa que el orgasmo. Edward se había dejado ir con ella por completo. No tenía ni idea de cómo hacía el amor normalmente, pero no podía creer que la cosa poderosa que acababan de compartir fuera algo que pudiera experimentar cualquier noche con cualquier compañía. Sencillamente las cosas no funcionaban así.

Él estaba tan afectado como ella y sucedió después de que le contara la historia del asesinato de su familia y la terrible vergüenza que llevaba consigo desde entonces.

No quería mirarla. Era posible que no _pudiera_ mirarla.

Estaba bien. Bella entendía muy bien. Las emociones eran demasiado para él y Bella sabía precisamente cómo era eso. Apretó los brazos alrededor de sus hombros, sintiendo su absoluta fortaleza, sabiendo que ahora estaba tan indefenso como un niño.

Ella le cuidaría, protegería sus sentimientos. Nadie menos ella jamás sabría sus vulnerabilidades. También las cuidaría, las salvaguardaría con ferocidad.

Él la había protegido. Por Dios, ella le protegería a él.

Le pasó la mano por el cabello, en punta por el sudor, y le acunó la cabeza.

—Duerme, mi amor —susurró. El aliento de Edward salió y con él algo de su tensión.

Bella pensó que haría guardia sobre él, pero su propio agotamiento y estrés pudieron con ella.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, cayó en un profundo sueño con una tonelada de hombre encima.

* * *

_**BUENO AL FIN CONOCIMOS LA HISTORIA DE EDWARD...QUE LES PARECIÓ?**_

_**LAS QUIERO **_

_**INDI**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A Y LA HISTORIA A L.M.R**_

* * *

_**CAPITULO 16**_

Tanya sujetó la unidad USB en la mano húmeda y comprobó por décima vez la dirección que había escrito en un trozo de papel y la dirección en la gran placa de bronce al lado de la puerta ornamental del elegante edificio en el centro de San Diego.

Nunca se había aventurado en esa parte de la ciudad. No tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo. En su mayor parte estaba compuesta por edificios de oficinas. Las personas que entraban y salían por las grandes puertas de cristal eran tan lejanas para ella como los marcianos.

Estaba segura que ninguno de ellos vendía su cuerpo para ganarse la vida.

Levantó la cabeza, de pronto muy decidida. Esa parte de su vida había terminado. La gente de esa oficina a la que había llamado ayudaba a mujeres a desaparecer. Habían ayudado a dos mujeres del refugio a desaparecer, así es como había conseguido la tarjeta de visita.

Tanya sería capaz de convencerlos para que ayudaran a una prostituta o ella misma desaparecería, aunque no tenía las herramientas para ello. Lo único que tenía eran los veinte mil dólares que había cogido del agujero oculto y la unidad USB. No tenía documentos, ninguno.

Estaba en los Estados Unidos de manera ilegal, siempre había sido ilegal. Incluso si pudiera volver a cruzar la frontera, que no podía, tampoco tenía documentación en México. Y ningún lugar a donde ir. No se permitía documentos, pasaportes, permiso de conducir, casa a la que volver, nada.

En definitiva, sería una locura que la ayudaran. Iba a ser más problemático de lo que valía la pena.

Por otro lado, tal vez lo que sostenía en su puño podría valer algo para ellos. Algo con lo que podría comerciar por su vida.

El sudor le bajaba por la espalda, como sucedía a menudo cuando tenía miedo. Cuando sonreía escoltando a un cliente a la habitación que había pagado junto con el alquiler de su cuerpo, y parecía que podría ser violenta. Que podría disfrutar haciendo daño. Había una regla en la casa que era que si no se derramaba sangre, no era daño.

A ese cliente solo se le cobraría más la próxima vez.

Así que Tanya hizo ahora lo que hacía cada vez que estaba asustada, pegó una sonrisa suave en su cara y entró por la puerta, sin saber lo que había al otro lado.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Edward había sido soldado gran parte de su vida adulta. Los soldados no abrían los ojos lentamente, confiando en que el mundo era un lugar maravilloso. Se despertaban de golpe, alertas al instante, listos para la acción, sabiendo que el mundo estaba lleno de hijos de puta asesinos que no podían esperar a atacar.

El ser soldado es una ocupación darwiniana. Aquellos que no pueden saltar desde el sueño profundo al estado de alerta en un segundo se quedan fuera muy rápido. Por lo general, al otro lado de un cañón.

Los viejos hábitos tardan en morir, sobre todo cuando son del tipo que fomentan la supervivencia. Él ya no era un soldado, pero Edward todavía se despertaba en un instante, por lo general tratando de averiguar cómo librarse de pasar tiempo con la mujer a la que había follado la noche anterior.

Normalmente se despertaba con una sensación de vacío, exhausto y melancólico, deseando saltar de la cama en la que se encontraba y volver a casa. Donde se sentiría vacío, exhausto y melancólico.

Oh tío. Ahora no. No, señor. Se sentía _muy bien_, a pesar de que definitivamente no quería saltar de la cama y ponerse en marcha. No. No tenía ninguna fuerza en sus músculos. Tío, no quería ir a _ninguna parte_, no con el elegante y suave cuerpo de Bella, medio sobre él, medio fuera.

A veces tenía que recordar quién era la nena de la cama, pero ahora no. Porque no era una nena, era _Bella_.

Era un día soleado. Podía decirlo porque el interior de sus párpados estaba pintado de oro. Y llegaba una brisa cálida desde el océano, que agitaba las cortinas.

Se sentía limpio. Purificado. Purgado de alguna antigua bilis negra que había envenenado su sistema desde siempre. No podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido tan optimista. El sexo de la noche anterior le había quemado vivo. Había reducido al viejo Edward a cenizas y ahí estaba la nueva versión, listo para enfrentarse a un nuevo día con una sonrisa alegre.

Edward no podía recordar la última vez que había pensado en enfrentarse a un nuevo día con una alegre sonrisa. Tal vez nunca.

Se sentía… se sentía como debería sentirse una virgen después de tener sexo por vez primera. En realidad no recordaba mucho sobre su primera vez, con la excepción de que había sido de pie en una puerta, porque había estado borracho aquella vez. Pero si hubiera tenido una vida diferente, si no hubiera estado tan jodidamente _cabreado_ todo el tiempo, podía imaginarse que su primera vez se sentiría así. Como si él, personalmente, hubiera descubierto todo un nuevo mundo de placer.

Excepto que en vez de descubrir el sexo con alguna sosa estudiante a los diecisiete, lo había descubierto con Bella, que era cualquier cosa menos sosa.

Era tan sabia y adorable.

Y tan caliente.

Tío, era un tipo con suerte.

— ¿Edward? —Bella empujó contra su hombro.

— ¿Humm?

Ella se escurrió por debajo de su brazo, mientras él gemía por la pérdida de su leve peso y su calor. Podía detenerla en cualquier momento. Sin lugar a dudas. Salvo, espera, no parecía tener ningún control sobre su cuerpo. Sus músculos habían sido sustituidos por algodón. Trató de aferrarse a ella, pero su mano cayó de vuelta al colchón.

—Edward Cullen —le reprendió—, prometiste por dos veces alimentarme anoche y sin embargo aquí estoy, todavía hambrienta. Deberías avergonzarte de ti mismo. Una niña podría morir de hambre aquí.

Las palabras fueron un sonido ligero, suave desde algún lugar en el horizonte. No les prestó mucha atención. Le gustaba el sonido de la voz de Bella.

Un susurro de sábanas, la cama se hundió ligeramente, y pudo oír el suave golpeteo de pies descalzos.

Bella tenía pies bonitos. Su mente vagó ligeramente hacia un estado de meditación con los pies de Bella, mientras los agradables sonidos de una ducha llenaban la habitación con el sonido relajante.

—Está bien —dijo ella, de vuelta en el dormitorio—: Creo que voy a tener que cocinarme algo yo misma. Vamos a ver qué tienes. Espero que haya algo con lo que trabajar.

Pudo oírla salir.

Una arruga se formó en su frente. Bella. Cocina.

El zumbido se hizo más intenso, más oscuro.

_Error de cálculo._

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Bella en la cocina. ¡No, no, no!

Impulsándose, se levantó de la cama y se puso una bata. Bella y las cocinas no eran una buena combinación. Bella en la cocina era un desastre en ciernes. La mujer no tenía ninguna noción de cocinar, pero estaba interesada en aprender. Después de comer uno de sus experimentos, no importó cuánto la amara, no pudo tragar el resto. Ni siquiera Marie, que la adoraba, pudo comer más de un bocado o dos.

Bella en la cocina no era bueno.

Corrió a la cocina, luego se detuvo en la puerta, mirándola moverse bajo el sol caliente de la mañana. Era cierto que no sabía cocinar. Pero, de nuevo, era tan jodidamente bonita.

Llevaba una de sus camisetas, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y ondeaba en torno a sus brazos. Estaba descalza, un bonito pie sobre el otro mientras se concentraba en quemar la tostada. Había sintonizado la radio del mostrador en una emisora de rock clásico y balanceaba ese bonito trasero al ritmo de «Hotel California».

Era como una pequeña princesa de las hadas llegada desde el cielo para quemar su café y hacer huevos revueltos con trozos de cáscara.

Él no había dicho ni una palabra, pero ella de repente dejó la cuchara de madera que estaba utilizando para empujar una masa fibrosa de huevos por la sartén y se giró.

El mostrador era un desastre y la comida olía horrible. Sin embargo, ella le sonrió y su corazón simplemente dio un vuelco en su pecho.

_Bella_.

A la mierda. Contrataría un cocinero.

—Ten. —Su sonrisa era cegadora. ¿Cómo diablos se iba a resistir un hombre? Le tendió una taza—. He hecho el desayuno.

—Eso está bien, cariño. —Tomó la taza, tratando de no vomitar ante el olor a goma quemada, y tomó un sorbo. No estaba tan malo, si no te importaba el sabor. Por lo menos estaba caliente.

—Siéntate —le ordenó ella y colocó una sartén humeante sobre la mesa de la cocina. La tostada quemada la siguió en un plato. Había puesto la mesa de forma agradable, hurgando en sus armarios para encontrar platos presentables, colocando paños de cocina como manteles individuales. Se veía bien. Edward se alegró de haber ido por fin a IKEA a comprar todo tipo de cristal después de que Rosalie se riera de los frascos de mermelada que utilizaba como vasos.

La mesa se veía muy bonita. Se veía aún mejor cuando Bella se sentó. Edward raspó valientemente algo de negro de su tostada y la untó con mantequilla, esparciendo mermelada para disimular el sabor a carbón vegetal.

Bella estaba haciendo trampa. Ella estaba tomando una taza de té, no había manera de quemar el té y delicadamente cortaba la parte superior de un huevo pasado por agua. Edward se sirvió los huevos revueltos, haciendo caso omiso de las cáscaras. Cuando mordió una, tragó. Al infierno, era proteína.

Era una mañana hermosa. El sol se levantaba detrás del edificio, pero el cálido resplandor suave del océano brillaba por las abiertas puertas francesas que daban a un pequeño balcón. El cielo tenía ese glorioso color azul que solo el sur de California parecía capaz de producir, y el mar estaba en calma, con solo unas pocas olas que parecían encajes.

Edward sintió que una enorme sensación de paz se asentaba sobre él. Sonrió a Bella y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. A continuación, frunció el ceño en una mueca de desaprobación.

—No me diste mucho con lo que trabajar —dijo, y le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria-. Creo que usé todo lo que tenías en el frigorífico. Tenemos que ir a comprar comida, ¿no te parece?

Edward se quedó inmóvil, la felicidad que había sentido hacía un segundo salió volando como el aire de un globo agujereado. El mundo y todos sus problemas, los acontecimientos del día anterior, se apresuraron a regresar a su cabeza en una marea negra.

Le tomó la mano y eligió cuidadosamente sus palabras.

—Cariño —aspiró profundamente, preparándose. Bien podría acabar de una vez—. Cariño, no me gusta la idea de que salgas de casa ahora mismo. —Eso era decir poco. La idea de Bella fuera, un objetivo para esos cabrones desconocidos, le volvía un poco loco—. No tenemos ninguna pista sobre quién te atacó ayer. Hasta entonces, me sentiría más feliz si… te quedaras aquí.

Una pequeña línea apareció entre las cejas de Bella.

— ¿Aquí? ¿En la casa? ¿Sin salir, ni siquiera contigo? ¿Hasta cuándo?

Edward apretó la mandíbula.

—Hasta que sepamos más acerca de quién te atacó.

—Pero… uno está muerto y el otro en el hospital, al parecer, sin hablar. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

Él apretó aún más las mandíbulas. Tenía que concentrarse en aflojarla.

—Sí.

El ceño entre las cejas se profundizó.

—Pero… ¿eso significa que crees que debo quedarme aquí indefinidamente?

Esta era la parte difícil, la parte que le estaba volviendo loco. Si sabía algo acerca de las mujeres, y lo hacía, a ella no iba a gustarle recibir órdenes. Aunque a su juicio, Bella ahora era definitivamente suya, suya para protegerla y cuidarla, Edward se daba cuenta de que en realidad no había dicho Las Palabras. Y a las mujeres les gustaban Las Palabras. O por lo menos pensaba que sí, porque aquí estaba pisando aguas desconocidas. Nada más que el ocasional «cariño» en la cama cuando no podía recordar el nombre de la mujer había pasado alguna vez por sus labios.

El hecho es que Edward se sentía unido a Bella por bandas de acero, inmutables e indestructibles. Ella ahora era su familia. Había perdido ya una y a ella no iba a perderla. De ninguna manera.

¿Cómo decírselo? ¿Proponer que se encerrara en su casa veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana hasta que supiera con certeza que era seguro salir? ¿Y quién sabía cuándo lo sería?

A Bella le gustaba moverse, muy natural para alguien que había pasado sus años de infancia, básicamente, en una cama de hospital. Disfrutaba de sus paseos diarios por la playa, disfrutaba de ir a la oficina, le gustaba ir de compras, a las librerías y a las tiendas de té.

También le gustaba un entorno suave y acogedor. Su apartamento era una delicia, en comparación con la casa de Edward, que era funcional y desnuda.

Hizo una mueca cuando miró por la puerta de la cocina a la sala de estar. Inhóspito, poco acogedor, con un enorme sofá, una gran mesa baja y un televisor enorme. Nada más, ni siquiera una alfombra en el suelo. Eso no era del estilo de Bella, y sin embargo, se proponía encerrarla allí dentro.

Ella iba a rebelarse y él iba a ponerse firme, _odiaba_ la idea. Simplemente la odiaba. En lo que se refería a él, Bella era suya. Quería amarla y mimarla. Quería darle todo lo que quisiera. Quería bañarla en regalos, hacer lo que ella quisiera hacer, ir a donde ella quisiera ir.

Quería hacerla feliz. Y un día ser una pareja, y todo eso estaba enteramente en su propia cabeza. Ahora estaba proponiendo encerrarla durante un periodo indeterminado de tiempo.

Porque no había ninguna duda. No había modo que la dejara salir mientras hubiera una mínima sospecha de que ese mafioso ruso de mierda la hubiera convertido en un objetivo. Ninguna manera.

Si ella se enojaba con él o le gritaba, lo aceptaría porque _de ninguna manera_ iba a estar en peligro.

Podría perderla por mantenerla a salvo.

Esa idea, la idea de perder a Bella… bien, era impensable. No iba a suceder.

— ¿Edward? —repitió en voz baja—. ¿Quieres que me quede aquí de forma indefinida?

La mandíbula le dolía, la estaba apretando con fuerza. Pudo sentir cómo se rompía un fragmento de esmalte.

—Sí. —Su voz era gutural y duro—. Eso es lo que pienso.

Él estaba vibrando por la tensión, listo para la batalla, dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario, pero le enfermaba el corazón pensarlo.

— ¿Crees que estaré más segura aquí que en otro sitio?

— ¡Joder, sí! —Las palabras salieron disparadas—. Sí —repitió, forzando la voz para que sonara un poco menos loca.

Sus hermanos y él habían hecho algunas modificaciones en sus apartamentos. Él tenía una puerta que no destacaría en una cámara acorazada del banco, que se abría con un teclado. Había forrado las paredes junto a la puerta con paneles de acero, y luego los había cubierto con paneles de yeso y había pintado. Todas las ventanas tenían cristal de diez capas de Mylar, ISO 9001. En esencia, necesitarías un lanzagranadas antitanque para entrar.

No había ninguna plataforma para que un francotirador les alcanzara. Un francotirador en tierra no tendría un solo tiro. Un ángulo muy agudo, demasiado alto. Y un francotirador en un barco tendría un tiro muy largo desde una plataforma móvil.

Él mismo era francotirador y lo había comprobado todo. Incluso había salido en barco para ver si un francotirador podría disparar. Él no pudo.

Tenía sensores de movimiento en el balcón por si acaso a algún cabrón se le metía en la cabeza bajar desde el tejado, y para ello tendría que superar la cubierta de púas que había colocado sobre el balcón.

No, ese lugar era seguro. Ahora solo tenía que mantener a Bella allí dentro.

Estaba sudando y podía oír su respiración entrecortada en la habitación, como la de un toro.

Esto no iba bien y no tenía ni idea de cómo mejorarlo.

Bella le miraba a la cara con cuidado, su propio rostro completamente en blanco. Ella podía hacer eso. Él no. Sabía que en este momento, su propio rostro reflejaba hasta la última gota de tensión que sentía.

Y luego, para su sorpresa, Bella le puso la mano sobre la suya y apretó suavemente.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, Edward, está bien. —Buscó sus ojos—. No te sentirías a gusto conmigo fuera de casa hasta averiguar qué está pasando. ¿Tengo razón?

Edward tenía la garganta obstruida, apretada por un tornillo inquebrantable. Asintió con la cabeza bruscamente.

Su voz era suave, amable.

—Pasé mucho de mi infancia encerrada. Permanecer aquí mientras aclaras las cosas no me matará. Si eso te da paz mental, Edward, con mucho gusto me quedaré aquí.

¡Oh _Dios_! Se sintió caer de rodillas. Ella no iba a mantenerse firme por principio. Ella no iba a hacerle ser el tipo malo, el malvado de la película, porque lo haría si tuviera que hacerlo, pero tío, no quería.

A pesar de que nunca se había encontrado con aquello en su trato con las mujeres, lo reconoció al instante. Se llamaba trabajo en equipo, como en los Marines. Como en los SWAT. Como con Jasper o Emmett. Haz lo más duro por tu colega. Haz un sacrificio si es necesario.

Ella no quería quedarse en casa, pero lo haría, si eso le daba paz mental.

Eran un equipo. Él tenía su propio equipo, ahora.

Edward se dio la vuelta horrorizado, parpadeando para evitar un chorro de lágrimas. ¿Qué mierda? Él nunca lloraba. Jamás. Ni siquiera había llorado en el funeral de su familia cuando había estado tan enfadado. Allí había llorado la noche anterior y maldito fuera si no tenía una fuga de agua en estos momentos.

Lo desconcertó. Tenía todas esas furiosas… cosas dentro de él, no tenía ni idea de cómo manejarlas.

—Edward. —Bella le tocó suavemente la mano otra vez y él la miró. Ella estaba sonriendo—. Vamos a salir al balcón y conseguir un poco de aire fresco. Porque probablemente querrás que me quede dentro cuando no estés aquí.

—Sí, absolutamente. —Está bien. Ahora sabía cómo manejarlo. Se limpió la cara y se levantó—. Déjame comprobarlo antes.

Salió al balcón. Casi todas las habitaciones de su casa tenían un balcón que daba al océano. Era lo que le había hecho cerrar el trato, sin contar el hecho de que sus dos hermanos, Jasper y Emmett, ya eran propietarios de apartamentos en el condominio.

El balcón de la cocina era estrecho pero profundo, lo suficientemente grande para contener una pequeña mesa para dos personas para que pudieran comer al aire libre. Algo que nunca había pensado hacer hasta ahora. Cuando todo aquello terminara y Bella estuviera viviendo con él y, presumiblemente, hubiera decorado un poco para que no fuera como vivir en la estación espacial, era algo que iba a hacer. Poner una mesa pequeña ahí en el balcón de la cocina para que pudieran comer al aire libre.

No la comida de Bella, por supuesto. Haría que la cocinera de Jasper, Manuela, enviara algo. O lo ordenaría.

Se apoyó en la baranda del balcón y se asomó con cuidado. Al igual que un soldado, dividió el área en cuatro cuadrantes. Cuadrante uno, despejado, dos, despejado, tres, cuatro. Todo el horizonte estaba despejado. Nada ahí fuera, ni siquiera barcos de pesca. Nadie caminaba por la playa, tampoco. Un paisaje completamente vacío.

—Sal, cariño. Está limpio.

Edward dio un paso atrás para que Bella pudiera apoyarse contra la barandilla. Ella levantó la cara, sonriendo, y tomó una respiración profunda y luego colocó los codos sobre la barandilla.

—Huele tan maravilloso. Y los colores son tan intensos. Eres muy afortunado de tener esta vista, Edward. Me encanta mi vista sobre la bahía, pero esto es otra cosa.

Él se puso de pie detrás de ella, con las manos junto a las suyas en la barandilla, enjaulándola con su cuerpo. Ella pronto viviría allí si él tenía algo que decir al respecto. Entonces podría ver el mar todo lo que le apeteciera.

—Me alegra que te guste.

Ella volvió el rostro y le sonrió, Edward le devolvió la sonrisa, todos los nervios se habían ido. Completamente relajado.

Bueno, a excepción de una parte de él. Esa parte que no se relajaba en absoluto, y estaba más tensa por segundos.

Ella miraba al océano. Le levantó el cabello, ondas suaves que caían sobre su mano, y le besó la nuca. Ella se estremeció. Él estaba tan sintonizado con ella, que sintió su placer contra los labios, como un oleaje de miel transfiriéndose de ella a él.

Oh, sí.

Se abrió la bata y se acercó, empujando contra ella. Bella no pudo evitar sentir su erección. Giró un poco la cabeza y Edward pudo ver la sonrisa. Empujó contra su trasero y la sintió apretarse ligeramente hacia atrás.

Él tarareó un poco mientras le levantaba la camiseta, mirando la extensión de suave piel dorada de su estrecha espalda y delgada cintura. Colocó la mano sobre la parte baja de su espalda, casi cubriéndola, luego la subió rozándola. Su piel se sentía como seda caliente fluyendo debajo de su mano, músculos suaves y apretados. Un ligero beso justo donde el pelo se curvaba sobre el esbelto cuello, y ella se estremeció de nuevo. Pudo sentir cómo cambió su respiración. Se hizo más profunda, más lenta.

Movió los labios arriba y abajo, le tocó detrás de la oreja con la lengua, donde se estremeció una vez más. Aunque Edward tenía una hermosa vista del mar enfrente de él, solo tenía ojos para la mujer ante sí. El sonido de sus suspiros, los suaves movimientos, el arqueamiento de la espalda cuando le acarició los costados, eran como una sustancia adictiva de la que nunca se cansaba.

Estaba duro como una roca. Ella estaba en lo cierto. Cualquiera podía ver que estaba ansioso por correrse, pero ¿y Bella? ¿Estaba lista? Solo había una manera de averiguarlo.

Edward movió la mano sobre su trasero y la bajó, hacia las profundidades sedosas. Ella le deseaba, oh sí. Cuando deslizó un dedo en su interior, lo apretó con fuerza a su alrededor como un estrecho puño húmedo. Bella gimió y él le besó el hombro, sintiendo cómo él mismo lloriqueaba.

Oh tío, aquello era muy excitante. A pesar de que no podía contar el número de mujeres a las que había follado, lo sentía como algo nuevo, como si nunca lo hubiera hecho antes. Y no lo había hecho. Por supuesto no de ese modo.

Se alegró de haber sufrido esa fobia de traer mujeres a casa, porque eso hacía que lo que tenía con Bella fuera nuevo y fresco.

Le mordisqueó el hombro, solo un poco, aunque por la forma en que lo sentía podría haber sido un poco más fuerte, y sintió su sobresalto. Movió los labios lentamente, poco a poco desde su hombro, subiendo por el esbelto cuello, hasta la oreja y dijo:

—Abre las piernas para mí, Bella. —No podía reconocer su propia voz, ronca y baja.

Ella las abrió y él estuvo a punto de caer de rodillas. Oh, sí, justo sobre sus rodillas, le daría la vuelta suavemente y la lamería. La besaría allí, como hacía con su boca. Un sonido vibrante se alzó de su pecho de solo pensarlo y lo podía visualizar, claro como el día. Bella, con las rodillas muy separadas, temblando mientras él la amaba con la boca.

Pero ese escenario funcionaba mejor en la cama e iba a cambiar de la teoría a la práctica tan pronto como la llevara allí, pero no ahora. La barandilla era lo suficientemente baja como para que si Bella se arqueaba hacia atrás cayera cuatro pisos y él no quería ni una molécula de esa posibilidad en su cabeza.

Ya habría tiempo suficiente, el resto de sus vidas de hecho, para que la tumbara sobre la cama como un delicioso cucurucho de helado de vainilla al que lamer.

Pero, por ahora… la rodeó con un brazo y ancló su otro brazo en la barandilla. Bella no se iba a caer. Si llovía fuego del cielo no la dejaría caer. Nunca la dejaría caer.

Con un largo suspiro se deslizó en su interior, en todo ese calor. Pudo sentir cómo su cuerpo daba la bienvenida al suyo, cómo con cada centímetro, cedía para él. Comenzó a moverse lentamente, inclinado sobre ella. Colocó la palma sobre su vientre, sosteniéndola quieta, y fue recompensado cuando sintió que sus músculos internos le apretaban el pene, el movimiento tan fuerte que casi pudo sentirlo contra la piel de la palma de su mano.

Podría quedarse así para siempre, moviéndose dentro de ella como la marea del océano, dentro y fuera, lentamente, como una fuerza eterna hecha solo para eso. Hecha solo para amar a Bella.

Otro apretón de su sexo y se acercó aún más, empujando más profundamente. Ella gimió y sus piernas temblaron. Cristo, esto iba demasiado rápido. Quería pasar toda la mañana en el balcón, haciendo el amor con Bella, con el olor del mar y la tostada quemada en su nariz, pero no iba a suceder.

—Edward —susurró con voz temblorosa, la cabeza hacia abajo, con los pequeños puños sobre la barandilla. Su pelo se balanceaba atrás y adelante con sus embestidas. Se arqueó contra él, plenamente abierta, y él se acercó más, movimientos cortos y rápidos ahora, mientras sentía cómo le bajaba el sudor caliente por la espina dorsal. Estaba sudando, jadeando, los movimientos rápidos y duros.

Bella dejó escapar un sonido de lamento que se alzó en el aire de la mañana y empezó a correrse, apretones calientes y líquidos que eran imposibles de resistir. Edward apoyó los pies y empujó en su interior hasta que algo dulce y caliente lo atravesó y salió de su polla, pulsos duros y fuertes que parecieron hacerse eco de los latidos de su corazón.

Edward quedó envolviendo a Bella durante largos minutos, recuperándose poco a poco. Con un suspiro, ella se relajó y movió la cabeza hacia atrás para descansarla sobre su hombro. Edward le besó el cabello. Estaban tan cerca que era difícil saber dónde acababa él y empezaba ella.

La acarició con la nariz, disminuyendo su ritmo cardíaco y ralentizando la respiración. Todavía estaba en su interior, pero si se movía, saldría. Quería quedarse exactamente así durante el resto de su vida. La abrazó con fuerza.

—Te amo —susurró.

—Lo sé —respondió ella también susurrando.

Se quedaron allí, Bella en el abrazo de Edward, mirando al mar, satisfecha por completo. Edward juró cuando oyó sonar su teléfono móvil.

—Tengo que contestar, cariño.

Se volvió para sonreírle.

Maldición. Quien fuera que llamara, mejor que fuera buena o les destriparía.

Se salió de ella, su polla odiando el frío después del calor de Bella, cogió el móvil, comprobó la pantalla. Emmett.

— ¿Sí?

La voz de Emmett era baja, grave.

—Edward, tienes que venir. Tenemos una pista de quién atacó a Bella.

* * *

_**BUENO QUE LES PARECIÓ? BELLA UN DESASTRE EN LA COCINA? ME MATO EDWARD COMIENDOSE EL DESAYUNO QUEMADO, NO ES DULCE?**_

_**LAS QUIERO**_

_**INDI**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A S. MEYER Y LA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACION DE LA NOVELA DE L.M.R**_

* * *

_**CAPITULO 17**_

**A**_merikanski_, pensó Demetri con disgusto mientras observaba a los dos fornicando en el balcón a través de binoculares camuflados. Casi tan malos como los rusos.

Había encontrado una foto de Bella Dwyer en Facebook. Increíble lo tontos que eran los americanos. Pero ahora sabía qué aspecto tenía, y esa puta de mierda que estaba follando allá arriba era Bella Dwyer, su mejor oportunidad de descubrir qué había pasado con sus hombres. Estaba allí, escondido entre los arbustos frondosos que formaban una barrera entre los edificios y el mar, reconociendo su apartamento, que tenía las cortinas cerradas, cuando allí estaba ella, una planta más abajo, follando con un hombre desconocido.

Había aparcado al inicio de la franja conocida como Coronado Shores, que había reconocido en Google Earth. Había visto de inmediato que había un buen puesto de observación a unos cincuenta metros del edificio, al otro lado de la carretera que corría a lo largo de la península. Esta zona, Coronado Shores, era territorio de hombres ricos. Demetri había servido a los _vory_ y sabía cómo les gustaba vivir a los ricos.

Sin embargo, ningún ruso _vor_ que se preciara permitiría que una franja densamente ajardinada separara la carretera de la playa. O si existía, sería patrullada día y noche por guardias.

Americanos tontos, tan confiados.

Vio la cara de esa Bella Dwyer, mientras la follaban por detrás, observando todos sus movimientos, cada expresión. Tratando de averiguar qué clase de mujer era, cómo había podido costarle dos buenos hombres.

El hombre que la follaba. Eso tenía que ser. Demetri observó para obtener una vista de su rostro, pero por el momento, tenía el rostro sepultado en el hombro de Bella Dwyer. Pero era fuerte, inusualmente ancho de espaldas, densamente musculoso, aunque no alto.

Al igual que la descripción de la prostituta.

¿Era ese el hombre que le había costado dos buenos hombres?

Demetri sacó su iPad de la mochila. Los americanos estaban tan mal en tantas cosas, pero eran excelentes en alta tecnología. Sin embargo, cada vez que se necesitaba capacidad intelectual, había que mirar a Rusia.

Demetri entró su nombre de usuario y contraseña, sacó una fotografía de su huella digital con su iPhone 3G y la envió.

Cuarenta y siete segundos más tarde, Pirat estaba en línea. Demetri tenía una cuenta abierta con él. Simplemente hablar con Pirat costaba diez mil dólares por hora. A él le gustaría mantenerlo durante un cuarto de hora.

**— _¿Qué necesitas?_**

**—_Planos de un edificio en Coronado Shores, San Diego, California. La Torre. Los nombres de los propietarios. En particular, el propietario del tercer apartamento a la izquierda del cuarto piso._**

Después de un minuto y medio, tenía el plano y los nombres de todos los propietarios registrados. El propietario del apartamento, que se encontraba en ese momento follando a Bella Dwyer, Demetri levantó los prismáticos para comprobarlo. El hombre tenía resistencia. El propietario del apartamento era un tal Edward Cullen.

Una fotografía llenó la pantalla. Cabello castaño cobrizo, ojos verdes. Un rostro duro, incluso brutal.

Demetri comenzó a escribir una solicitud de información, pero los hechos ya estaban llenando la pantalla.

Edward Cullen. Ex Marine, Force Recon. Fue un puñetazo enorme. Una advertencia de que un enemigo formidable se había cruzado en su camino. Un tigre en lugar de un gato. Los americanos eran, sí, un pueblo suave. Pero no sus soldados. La Force Recon era una de las Fuerzas Especiales. _Spetsnaz_.

Sí, ese hombre sin duda podría haber eliminado a Vladimir y Félix, si tenía armas y el elemento sorpresa.

Los datos continuaron llegando. Después de dejar los Marines, Edward Cullen se unió al Departamento de Policía de San Diego como miembro del equipo SWAT. Demetri sabía que eran los oficiales tácticos del departamento de policía.

Y ahora era socio de una empresa de seguridad, WSC Security Inc.

Ex soldado, ex policía, ahora co-propietario de una empresa de seguridad. Demetri sintió que sus sentidos se agudizaban, exactamente como si aquel fuera el momento antes de ir a la batalla.

Pero ningún soldado entra en la batalla a ciegas.

**_Información sobre Bella Dwyer, dueña de una propiedad en el mismo edificio._**

Mientras esperaba a que Pirat buscara en sus bases de datos, Demetri, levantó los prismáticos una vez más. La pareja estaba llegando al final de acto sexual. ¿Acaso la gente no se daba cuenta de lo ridículos que parecían en medio de las relaciones sexuales? La boca de la mujer estaba abierta, los ojos cerrados. Ambos cuerpos estaban bañados en sudor, visible desde allí.

Era repugnante.

La pantalla cambió, bajó los binoculares y miró la pantalla.

**_Bella Dwyer, de 28 años, adoptada a la edad de 5 por Lauren y Phil Dwyer, de Boston. Asistió a internados católicas en Londres desde los quince hasta los dieciocho años. Licenciatura en literatura inglesa por la Universidad College de Londres. Hermana de Emmett Swan, socio de WSC Security Inc._**

Una vez era una coincidencia, dos veces un patrón.

WSC Seguridad.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo para anotar la dirección y se congeló.

**_¡Niet!_**

Buscó en su chaqueta de cuero, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar un agujero en el forro porque era imposible. Tal vez en el otro bolsillo. No.

Se quitó la chaqueta como si estuviera en llamas, pasó las manos por los dos bolsillos exteriores una vez más, el bolsillo interior, una y otra vez. Pasó los dedos cuidadosamente por el forro solo por si acaso, sabiendo todo el tiempo que no estaba allí.

La memoria USB. La memoria USB con todos los datos de la subasta: fotos, estadísticas, mediciones. Certificados médicos. Y, sobre todo, los nombres de los admitidos a la subasta. Médicos, abogados, directores generales, todos en una subasta ciega para hacer ofertas para comprar niñas pre-púberes.

Esa memoria USB contenía dinamita y si lo perdía, su vida habría terminado. Y el final no sería bonito. Los _vory_ no eran conocidos por su misericordia.

Había mantenido la memoria con él en todo momento. Dónde…

Y de repente, lo supo. La puta de lo tenía. Se había quitado la chaqueta para interrogarla, no acostumbrado al cuero mojado. De alguna manera la memoria USB se había caído y sin lugar a dudas, ella lo tenía. La había dejado tumbada en el suelo en su propio vómito. Si lo había visto, lo habría cogido.

Toda la información en la memoria estaba encriptada pero no había modo de que no la tuviera consigo cuando el barco con las chicas llegara. Los datos eran necesarios para establecer la subasta. La información que contenía valía al menos cinco millones de dólares, quizás más, dependiendo de cómo fuera la subasta. Iba a ser una subasta online anónima, pero no podían organizarla sin los datos de la puta memoria USB.

A las chicas del Meteor, ante su insistencia, se les había inyectado un pequeño transmisor de identificador por radiofrecuencia, con el pretexto de vacunarlas contra las enfermedades de transmisión sexual. Había una manera de rastrearlas con su teléfono móvil pero sería descargar los datos y luego encontrar a Tanya, perdería el tiempo.

Pirat cargaba en segmentos de cuartos de hora. Demetri todavía tenía siete minutos. Subió el código de los dispositivos RFID, el usuario y la contraseña y le pidió que rastreara a Tanya.

Pirat era rápido. En un minuto tuvo la respuesta.

Esperaba que estuviera en el Meteor pero recibió el mensaje:

**_Identificador por radiofrecuencia - tag # 3701 en Birch Street 1147. __Edificio Morrison._**

**_¿Qué hay en el edificio? _Tecleó.**

Se quedó mirando la respuesta en estado de shock.

**_Compañía llamada WSC Seguridad._**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Todo iba suavemente, mucho más de lo que esperaba. Tanya se quedó mirando la pared blanca ante ella con la placa que decía Seguridad WSC durante largos minutos, empezando a entrar en pánico cuando se abrió suavemente y una mujer sonriente y amable con un elegante traje y recortado cabello gris apareció al otro lado.

—Llámame Kate —dijo con una voz ligeramente acentuada, y Tanya se sintió mejor de inmediato.

Era un lugar muy concurrido, un lugar rico, donde las ricas personas de éxito hacían lo que fuera que hicieran. Tanya no conocía el mundo exterior. Había sido una niña abandonada y luego una puta toda la vida.

Nunca había visto mucho del mundo exterior. Cuando entró, fue como si entrara en otro universo, uno mejor.

Uno donde las mujeres no iban semidesnudas ni mostraban carne como en una carnicería. Y donde los hombres no tenían los ojos vidriosos por el alcohol y la lujuria, casi infrahumanos en sus deseos, como animales con dinero.

Esa era su vida cotidiana y se daba cuenta de lo increíblemente deficiente que era esta en todos los sentidos. La única gracia era la solidaridad con las otras chicas, pero desde que los rusos habían llegado con su nuevo régimen duro, se evitaban. No podían ayudarse mutuamente. Nadie podía ayudarlas ahora.

Todo el mundo sabía lo que le había sucedido a Tanya. Nadie podría haberla ayudado, por lo que la evitaban. Había salido del Meteor aquella misma mañana, sin mirar a nadie a los ojos.

Ahí era tan diferente. Todo el mundo estaba ocupado con algo importante, valorados por lo que eran, por lo que sabían. Miró todo con avidez, todo, absorbiendo por los poros el ambiente fresco y tranquilo, donde nadie iba a comprar a nadie.

Ese iba a ser su nuevo mundo. Era eso o morir.

Kate la acompañó a través de ese enorme vestíbulo que olía a fresco y limpio, y no a perfume y alcohol, bajaron por un pasillo y se detuvieron frente a otro muro blanco.

Brilló una luz verde sobre una cámara encima de la puerta y se abrió suavemente.

—Entre —dijo una voz profunda.

Tanya se congeló un momento. Ahí estaba. Ese era su último refugio y su última esperanza.

Observó a través de otro gran espacio a dos hombres muy grandes, de pie. Por un instante, se preguntó por qué estaban en pie y luego la golpeó como un mazazo.

Estaban de pie por ella.

Como si fuera una dama.

Ella se detuvo, el corazón palpitante, con las rodillas súbitamente débiles, luchando contra las lágrimas.

Todo el mundo esperó con paciencia. Kate a su lado, los dos hombres grandes frente a ella. Respiró profundo y siguió caminando hasta que se detuvo delante del gran escritorio brillante.

Ambos hombres la miraban, caras en blanco, ojos sobre ella. Ninguno de ellos le miró los pechos o las piernas, la miraron a los ojos. Se permitió mirar a la derecha.

Uno de los hombres le resultaba familiar, aunque sabía que nunca lo había visto antes. Cabello castaño oscuro, ojos café, casi chocolates, la piel de un dorado claro.

—Usted es el hermano de Bella. —No era una pregunta. Estaba allí, en la cara.

Él bajó la cabeza.

—Sí, lo soy. Mi nombre es Emmett Swan y soy el hermano de Bella, aunque no compartimos el apellido. —Inclinó la cabeza hacia su derecha—. Y éste es Paul Lahote. Me alegra conocerla.

Y entonces hizo algo tan inusual que Tanya no lo reconoció. Le tendió la mano. Por un segundo, pensó que tal vez le estaba enseñando algo y miró su mano para ver de qué se trataba. Pero la mano no tenía la palma hacia arriba, estaba simplemente extendida. Extendida para _ella_.

La miró por un momento, luego a él. Su rostro era tan parecido al de Bella y sin embargo totalmente masculino, mientras que ella era tan femenina. Eso la desconcertó. Tanya no tenía familia y tampoco ninguna de las otras chicas del Meteor. Nunca había visto parecidos familiares antes.

Vacilante porque no podía recordar la última vez que había estrechado la mano de nadie, se acercó. El apretón fue cálido, fuerte y breve.

—Señora —dijo una voz de bajo, y se volvió hacia el otro hombre. Donde Emmett Swan parecía un exitoso hombre de negocios que trabajaba al aire libre a veces, en oposición a los abogados y directores generales con los que tuvo relaciones sexuales, ese hombre parecía peligroso. Alguien por quien cruzarías la calle para evitarle. Más alto y más ancho que Emmett Swan, era enorme y rudo, los bíceps sobresalían de la camiseta.

Él también le tendió la mano y se la apretó de manera aún más breve que Emmett Swan, pero con gran suavidad. Podría aplastarle la mano por capricho, pero todo en él transmitía una enorme fuerza bajo un enorme control.

Emmett Swan asintió con la cabeza.

—Siéntese, por favor, señora…

—Solo Tanya —dijo. Casi había olvidado su apellido, lo había dicho tan pocas veces.

—Tanya, por favor tome asiento. —Emmett Swan hizo señas hacia una silla cómoda, rodeó su gran escritorio y se sentó. El peligroso, Paul, se sentó en una silla a su lado.

Ambos hombres la miraban con expresiones que ella no pudo entender hasta que lo comprendió. Ellos no sabían que era una prostituta. Iba vestida con pantalones vaqueros y una blusa blanca, sin maquillaje. No lo sabían.

Oh, Dios mío.

Durante un segundo, se quedó allí sentada con dos hombres que no conocía y que no sabían lo que era. Que la miraban y la trataban como si fuera una mujer normal.

Había pasado la mayor parte de su vida en el interior del Meteor. No podía recordar la última vez que un hombre no la trataba como una puta.

Inhaló y espiró. Si todo iba bien, existía la posibilidad de una vida en la que esto sucediera todos los días. Dejarlo atrás.

**_Por favor._**

—Entonces. —Emmett Swan cruzó las manos sobre su escritorio. Quería que le dijera por qué estaba aquí, pero no había ninguna presión sobre ella, ninguna. Era una empresa ocupada, con éxito, estaba claro por todo lo que había visto, pero él le estaba dando su tiempo—. ¿Es usted amiga de mi hermana?

Otro aliento. Solo un segundo más de ser normal.

Bajó los ojos y los levantó.

—Sí. Es mi culpa que Bella fuera herida. Es por mi culpa y la de algunas de mis… amigas.

Nada cambió en su expresión. Tanya volvió un poco la cabeza para mirar al otro hombre. Paul. Ninguna expresión allí, tampoco.

— ¿Cómo es eso, Tanya? —preguntó Swan con suavidad.

—Ella habló con nosotras, nos animó. Nos dio un poco de coraje. Algunas de nosotras empezamos a hablar. A rebelarnos un poco. Ellos no pudieron soportarlo y enviaron a los rusos.

Él se enderezó de repente, disparando una mirada al otro hombre.

— ¿Los rusos? ¿Qué rusos?

Otra respiración profunda. Había sido un momento tan breve.

Bajó los ojos otra vez, habló a sus rodillas.

—Los rusos del Club Meteor, en el que trabajo. Tres hombres y su líder. Un hombre llamado Demetri. Llevan allí desde hace un año. Han puesto dinero en el club, mucho. Hay algo acercándose, se están preparando para algo. Algo grande va a suceder.

Por fin levantó los ojos, esperando ver el desprecio y el asco. En cambio Emmett Swan parecía pensativo. Se encontró con la mirada del otro hombre otra vez, dando golpecitos a la mesa con un lápiz. Ambos se volvieron hacia ella de nuevo, pero Tanya no vio absolutamente nada en su mirada que demostrara que la habían entendido. Nada.

¿Cómo podía ser eso?

— ¿Sabes qué es el Club Meteor? —preguntó ella.

—Sí, por supuesto —respondió Swan, con la mente obviamente en otra parte—. ¿Así que dos de esos rusos fueron los que atacaron a Bella?

Increíble. Ella acababa de decirles que era prostituta y ellos simplemente lo ignoraron. Estoicamente había echado a un lado el placer de ser tratada como una dama cuando les dijo dónde trabajaba. Se le había encogido el pecho, respiraba profundamente, pero sus reacciones aliviaron la tensión.

—Sí. Sus nombres son Félix e Vladimir. Son matones. Hombres violentos. Golpearon a dos de mis amigas del Meteor. Una tuvo que ser hospitalizada. La llevaron al otro lado de la frontera para recibir atención médica. Nunca la volví a ver.

—Espere. —Emmett Swan no apartó los ojos de ella mientras cogía un móvil y presionaba un par de teclas—. Sí —dijo, tan pronto como alguien descolgó en el otro extremo—. Ha pasado algo. Tenemos una pista sobre los hombres que atacaron a Bella. Rusos, ella tenía razón. —Escuchó—. Ajá. Tan pronto como puedas. Date prisa.

Colgó.

— ¿Por qué atacaron a mi hermana?

—Estos rusos. Están haciendo una gran inversión, como ya he dicho. Algo grande se está acercando. El dueño del Meteor, Franklin James, siempre está tratando de causar una buena impresión a los rusos, con ganas de que todo sea perfecto. Bella… habló con nosotras. Nos escuchó. Nos hizo sentir mejor. Ella tiene un toque especial, ¿sabes?

Swan asintió sombríamente.

—Sí, lo tiene.

Tanya quiso frotarse las palmas húmedas, quería mirar al suelo de nuevo, pero no lo hizo. Enderezó los hombros y miró al hermano de Bella a los ojos.

—Bella realiza sesiones de grupo. No creo que sea realmente una terapia, pero no lo sé. Ella escucha en su mayor parte. Sin embargo, todas nos sentimos mejor después. Nos sentimos mejor, más limpias. Y luego tuvimos que volver. Volver al Meteor. —Su voz se volvió ronca. Tosió—. Cada vez era más difícil. Y supongo que empezamos a rebelarnos un poco. No fue culpa de Bella. Ella no nos dice lo que debemos hacer, cómo deberíamos comportarnos, pero simplemente algunas de nosotras… no podíamos continuar. Nuestro jefe estaba furioso con nosotras. Está tratando de causar una buena impresión a los rusos. No quiere problemas. Susie, una de nosotras, dijo que iba a dejarlo, que Bella quería que lo dejara. No era cierto. Bella nunca decía nada de eso en absoluto. Nunca nos daba consejos, nunca nos empujaba en ninguna dirección, solo escuchaba. Pero lo que dijo Susie fue suficiente para volver locos a los rusos.

— ¿Así que fue eso? —preguntó Swan—. ¿La razón de por qué la atacaron?

Tanya asintió con la cabeza.

—Para hacer que diera marcha atrás. Para que dejara de remover las cosas.

—Hijo de puta. —El rostro del hombre se volvió aún más sombrío, aparecieron arrugas blancas alrededor de su boca. Miró brevemente al otro hombre, que parecía como si también quisiera golpear a alguien—. Esos hombres se están hundiendo. Los rusos también.

**_¡Su momento!_**

—Esto podría ayudar. —Tanya sacó la memoria USB de su bolso y la deslizó por la mesa grande y brillante—. Se lo quité al jefe ruso, Demetri. No sé su apellido. Debe contener algo valioso. Lo guardaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—Información, ¿eh? —Swan examinó cuidadosamente el dispositivo—. Fabricación rusa. Supongo que no es de extrañar. —Se dio la vuelta, conectando la memoria a su ordenador y observó atentamente la pantalla. Manipuló algunas teclas. Tanya no sabía nada de ordenadores. Estaba prohibido que las chicas tuvieran ordenadores.

Swan hizo un sonido de frustración.

—Está encriptada. Parece un cifrado de 216 bits. Es un grado muy fuerte de protección. Llevará algo de trabajo craquearlo.

Tanya apenas le entendía. Lo único que realmente comprendió era que tal vez lo que había traído no era útil. Había pagado un alto precio por ello. Parpadeó para contener las lágrimas.

— ¿No se puede leer?

Oh Dios, había estado contando con esto. Contando con eso porque la memoria USB la ayudaría a desaparecer. Había dejado el Meteor para siempre, no había vuelta atrás. Pero si no había futuro, ¿qué iba a pasar con ella?

—No, no sin algo de trabajo. Y vamos a necesitar un pirata que hable ruso. —Swan habló ausente, luego la miró. Aunque Tanya estaba acostumbrada a ocultar sus emociones, todas las putas lo aprendían o no podían trabajar, descubrió que ahora no podía. Lo que sentía, estaba allí mismo, en su cara.

No podía respirar, no podía pensar.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Esa voz profunda fue suave de repente.

Ella se retorcía las manos pero luego las detuvo. Bajó la mirada hacia sí misma y se horrorizó al ver que la modesta blusa blanca de algodón revoloteaba sobre su pecho izquierdo mientras su corazón latía con fuerza por el pánico.

Miró a Swan y al hombre de aspecto rudo, Paul.

—No puedo volver atrás —susurró—. Se lo he traído como… como pago, porque dicen que ayuda a las mujeres a desaparecer. Pensé que si el ruso tenía información, debía ser valiosa. No puedo volver atrás. No puedo… —Su voz se quebró y dejó de hablar, respirando entrecortadamente asustada—. No puedo volver. No puedo pasar por eso otra vez. El ruso… me puso un trapo en la cara, vertió agua sobre el paño y…

El otro hombre, Paul, se puso en pie de repente.

— ¿La sometió al maldito _submarino1_? —rugió y Tanya se echó atrás.

Ella siempre había aprendido a reconocer los estados de ánimo de los hombres, tenía un instinto animal para ello. Y ese hombre se había vuelto peligroso.

Se puso rígida y se le quedó la cara en blanco.

—Tranquilo, Paul —dijo Swan—. No estás ayudando. Estás asustando a la dama. —Asintió hacia ella—. Lo siento. Paul no está enfadado con usted, está enfadado con el hombre que aplicó la tortura por ahogamiento a una mujer. Tendrá que disculparle, señora.

Ella mantuvo la espalda recta, se volvió hacia Swan, a continuación, hacia el otro hombre, ese Paul, a continuación, de vuelta a Swan. Había sido bonito que la llamaran dama y se dirigieran a ella como «señora», pero a pesar de que la hacía sentirse muerta por dentro, tenía que decirlo.

—No soy una dama, señor Swan. Si sabe lo que es el Meteor sabe en qué trabajo, trabajaba allí, así que sabe lo que soy.

—Una mujer hermosa —gruñó Paul, y ella se volvió hacia él, mirándolo sorprendida. Había tenido mucho acné de joven. Su piel cetrina estaba picada. Su feo rostro rugoso estaba ruborizado—. Eso es lo que es. Hace lo que hacía mi madre, porque ella tenía tres hijos que alimentar y esa era la única manera de hacerlo. No hay vergüenza. Hay un montón de vergüenza para el cabr…

— ¡Paul! —ladró Swan.

El hombre apretó las mandíbulas.

—Lo siento, jefe —dijo finalmente.

Tanya bajó la cabeza, dejando que el cabello cayera sobre su rostro, ocultándolo. Ocultándose. Una lágrima cayó sobre su muslo, causando una pequeña mancha húmeda en sus pantalones vaqueros.

La áspera voz de bajo de Paul se volvió suave.

—La vergüenza no es suya. Está en todos esos hombres que le harían eso a una mujer.

Tanya continuó mirándose las rodillas. No podía levantar la cara, no podía hablar, no podía moverse, apenas podía respirar.

Swan estaba hablando en voz baja por el sistema de intercomunicación. Nadie se movió hasta que la puerta se abrió. Tanya no se dio la vuelta. Probablemente era algún otro de la empresa.

Tal vez para echarla, porque había traído algo completamente inútil.

No era un hombre, era una mujer. Una mujer muy hermosa, alta, de pelo negro con intensos ojos azules. Por un momento, pensó Tanya, _haría una fortuna en el Meteor_, a continuación, se avergonzó de sí misma.

Esta era una mujer muy amada. Era seguida por un hombre grande que posaba la mano en su espalda porque estaba muy embarazada. Se cernía sobre ella, observándola como un halcón.

Las chicas del Meteor no se quedaban embarazadas. Las que lo hacían lo perdían muy rápido. Tanya no había experimentado nunca una pareja que estuviera esperando un hijo juntos. Era una idea novedosa. La gente tenía hijos todo el tiempo, por supuesto. Es solo que ella no lo había visto. Su mundo y los niños no se mezclaban.

Emmett y Paul se levantaron mientras la mujer se movía lentamente, pero con gracia, a pesar del enorme vientre. Paul acercó una silla al lado de la mesa y la mujer se sentó en ella con un suspiro. Su hombre… ¿amante? ¿marido? estaba detrás de ella, con las manos enormes sobre sus hombros.

Emmett frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo en la oficina cuando vas a soltar al bebé de un momento a otro?

Ella suspiró de nuevo.

—Sí, pero estoy terminando un trabajo enorme y quería despejar el camino para poder tomarme un par de semanas de descanso después del nacimiento.

—Un par de _meses —_gruñó el hombre detrás de ella. Era protector y entrañable, a pesar de estar con el ceño fruncido y tener un aspecto bastante aterrador, casi tan aterrador como Paul, la mujer se echó a reír.

—Semanas. Puedo trabajar desde casa al principio, Jasper.

El hombre detrás de ella, ¿Jasper?, resopló y dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación, como un toro. La mujer se echó a reír otra vez.

Jasper miró a Swan.

—Entonces, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿Por qué has llamado a Alice?

Ah. El nombre de la hermosa mujer era Alice.

—Ya que Alice está por aquí, he pensado que tal vez nos podría ayudar. —Swan le entregó la memoria USB.

Ella la miró con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué hay dentro?

—No lo sé. Es ruso, cifrado. Y los archivos grabados son, probablemente, rusos. Sabes ruso, ¿no?

—Un poco. Lo suficiente como para captar la esencia de un texto.

—Y me dijiste que tienes a ese genio ruso de las computadoras en tu lista de colaboradores. Hace traducciones técnicas. ¿Crees que…?

—Oh, sí. —Alice sonrió y Tanya parpadeó. ¿Cómo podía una mujer embarazada de cien meses ser tan hermosa?—. Sí, efectivamente. Creo que es el hombre para el trabajo. ¿Es urgente?

—Es posible que haya información sobre los hombres que atacaron a Bella.

Hubo un silencio eléctrico.

Alice extendió la mano como si supiera que encontraría la mano de su marido y lo hizo. Él la levantó de la silla.

—Entonces vamos a averiguar qué hay en esta memoria tan rápido como sea humanamente posible —declaró Alice, sosteniendo en su mano la pequeña memoria. Su rostro se había vuelto serio—. Emmett, voy a confiscar el otro equipo.

Él asintió con la cabeza mientras Alice se sentaba ante un ordenador portátil y elegante. Lo abrió y con un beep lo arrancó, el brillo de la pantalla se reflejó en el rostro de Alice. En un segundo, se había ido.

Alice estaba inmersa en lo que estaba haciendo, mirando fijamente a la pantalla, tecleando rápidamente, deteniéndose, a continuación, volviendo a empezar.

—Está bien —dijo, recostándose y frotándose el vientre—. Se lo he enviado a mi loco pirata ruso, mi amigo Rudy. Él nunca duerme. Ha echado un vistazo y dice que no debería llevarle mucho. Lo ha llamado encriptación «Mafia», está acostumbrado a ello. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que contiene?

—Algo importante, eso es seguro —dijo Swan. Asintió con la cabeza a Tanya—. Ella se la quitó el hombre que ordenó atacar a Bella. Un tipo que le hizo el ahogamiento simulado.

**— ¿_Ahogamiento simulado?_ **—Alice se enderezó, haciendo una mueca. Extendió la mano y su marido la tomó suavemente para ayudarle a levantarse de la silla.

Alice se acercó a ella y le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

—No va a volver con esos horribles hombres.

—Eso es condenadamente cierto —dijo su marido. Swan y Paul asintieron con la cabeza.

La garganta de Tanya estaba tensa, en carne viva. No podía hablar, movió la cabeza.

—No. —Su voz salió como el sonido de un animal herido—. Nunca.

Esa era su oportunidad. Eso era para lo que había ido. Pero no pudo pronunciar las palabras. Los cuatro la observaban, tres hombres y una mujer, esperando con expresiones en blanco a que ella hablara.

Tanya había sido educada en la dura escuela de reprimir sus sentimientos, de lo contrario no podría funcionar en el Meteor. Algunas noches los reprimía tanto que pensaba que habían desaparecido.

No lo habían hecho.

Se habían comprimido en una bola dura, negra, que la ahogaba.

Los cuatro siguieron mirándola, esperando.

Tenía que hacer aquello. Tenía que hacerlo, porque no había vuelta atrás. Preferiría morir.

—E-Espero que haya algo útil en esa memoria USB —dijo por fin, la voz ronca y tensa—. Espero que haya algo que haga daño al ruso, que lo encierre. Porque es quien va tras Bella. Lo traje como pago. Un pago parcial. Porque dicen, dicen que ustedes pueden ayudar a las mujeres a irse. A desaparecer. Y nunca las encuentran. —**_Por favor_**, rezó al Dios en el que ya no creía—. También tengo dinero. —Escondió el temblor de sus manos mientras sacaba un grueso sobre de papel manila. Miró a los ojos de Swan mientras los deslizaba sobre su escritorio. Él la miraba a ella, no al dinero—. Veinte mil dólares —susurró—. Para llevarme lejos.

¿Era suficiente? No tenía ni idea. Lo único que sabía era que ella también estaba empujando su corazón latiendo a través de la mesa.

Emmett Swan colocó una gran mano sobre el sobre y lo detuvo. ¿Quería más? ¿Podría conseguir más? No trabajando en el Meteor, por supuesto. Tal vez podría trabajar de camarera, pero ¿dónde? En cualquier lugar de San Diego, Demetri, James y sus hombres la encontrarían.

Su corazón casi se detuvo cuando Swan movió la mano con el sobre debajo por el escritorio de vuelta a ella.

—No podemos tomar su dinero, Tanya.

Pero, por supuesto, ¿cómo podría aceptar el dinero de una _puta2_? Era un hombre respetable en una empresa respetable. Ricos y poderosos, incluso. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Había estado alrededor de hombres ricos el tiempo suficiente. Los ahorros de su vida eran probablemente lo que él gastaba en regalos de Navidad para su esposa, si tenía una. Por supuesto, no tenía ningún uso para su dinero manchado.

Él solo la había condenado a muerte.

Debería levantarse, salir e ir… ¿a dónde? Sus piernas no la sostendrían, lo sabía. ¿Qué podía hacer, a dónde iría? Ni siquiera podía pensar más allá del pánico en su mente, mostrando escenas de pesadilla de ahogamiento.

Tanya respiraba con dificultad.

Swan estaba diciendo algo, pero ella no podía oír nada con el ruido en su cabeza.

— ¿Qué?

Él repitió con paciencia.

—Nosotros no aceptamos dinero de las mujeres y niños a los que ayudamos. La desaparición lleva algún tiempo y preparación. Durante los próximos días la alojaremos en un lugar muy seguro mientras le preparamos algunos documentos para su nueva vida. Estará a salvo, se lo prometo. Paul la cuidará. Nadie le hará daño.

Su mirada se disparó a Paul. Él le sostuvo la mirada y asintió con la cabeza, como para confirmar lo que había dicho Swan.

**_Nadie te hará daño._**

— ¿A dónde le gustaría ir?

En blanco. En blanco por completo. Ni siquiera había considerado la _elección_ de un lugar. Solo pensaba en huir, como un matorral rodando en el viento, y en detenerse cuando el viento se detuviera.

¿Podía _elegir_?

—Miami. —La palabra salió de la nada, pero en el instante que salió de su boca, se sintió bien. Correcto—. Me gustaría ir a Miami.

—Buena elección. Muchos hispanos estadounidenses. Las grandes ciudades son buenas para ocultarse. Vamos a prepararle nuevos documentos y una historia. Mantenga un perfil bajo y después de un año o dos comenzará a sentirse como esa nueva persona.

**_Por favor._**

—Abriremos una cuenta bancaria para usted en Miami bajo su nuevo nombre e ingresaremos otros diez mil. Con lo que tiene, debería ser suficiente durante un tiempo. Espere unos meses y luego puede buscar un empleo. Camarera o dependienta. Nada demasiado lujoso.

Tanya estaba casi más allá de las palabras. Negó con la cabeza aturdida. No, nada demasiado lujoso.

El Meteor era lujoso. Quería estar lo más alejada posible del lujo. Lejos del falso lujo y los olores fuertes de perfumes caros y licores. Quería un apartamento pequeño y no demasiado costoso, solo para ella, ropa normal, quería dar largos paseos por el parque, ver la televisión y dormir sola por la noche. Lo quería tanto que temblaba.

Y la gente de esa habitación se lo iba a dar.

—Gracias —dijo. Parpadeó, y comenzó a llorar—. Muchas gracias. Me ha devuelto la vida.

Alice se levantó, con la ayuda del hombre de aspecto rudo que nunca abandonaba su lado y caminó hacia ella. Esta mujer hermosa, elegante. Una dama.

Puso la mano sobre el hombro de Tanya.

—Gracias a ti, Tanya. Tú sola has salido de esa situación. Solo te estamos ayudando. Sigue las instrucciones que recibirás de Emmett y de Paul y estarás bien. Todos te deseamos lo mejor en tu nueva vida.

Tanya puso la mano sobre la de Alice, sin pensar, luego horrorizada de sí misma, trató de apartarla. Pero Alice la había agarrado y no lo permitió.

—Buena suerte —dijo, inclinándose para susurrarlo al oído de Tanya, y fue como una bendición.

Paul estaba en una puerta lateral, sosteniéndola abierta.

—Señora —dijo, su voz tan profunda que resonó en su estómago. O tal vez fue la palabra. Tan insignificante. Tan importante.

Tanya se levantó y salió por la puerta.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El hombre que había estado follándose a Bella Dwyer en el balcón se fue. Demetri vio el vehículo subir del aparcamiento subterráneo. Las ventanas laterales estaban tintadas pero el parabrisas delantero estaba limpio y le dio una excelente vista de la cara del hombre, el que había sudado mientras montaba a la mujer.

Bella Dwyer estaba sola. Y Bella Dwyer iba a conseguir que le devolvieran su memoria USB.

Iba a necesitar su baúl, e iba a necesitar a Alec. Pero primero mandó un correo electrónico a Pirat.

_**Encuentra las coordenadas de paisaje plano vacío alrededor de San Diego**._

La respuesta llegó de inmediato: **_Superado el anticipo._**

**_¡Pizdets! ¡Joder!_**

Demetri mantuvo en línea a Pirat. Y sí, había superado el crédito. Apretando los dientes, transfirió diez mil dólares de su cuenta de las Bahamas a la cuenta de Pirat en Goa.

**_¿Feliz ahora? _**pensó con amargura. Pero no lo tecleó.

Tres minutos más tarde tuvo una serie de coordenadas, fotografías de satélite a diez mil metros de altitud, cinco mil, mil, quinientos, cien, y tan cerca que habría podido leer los números de matrícula si hubiera habido coches alrededor. No había ninguno. Era un desierto. Desierto Anza-Borrego estaba escrito en letras blancas en la parte inferior de la foto de resolución mil metros de altura. Aunque su pantalla del iPhone era pequeña, Pirat había proporcionado mapas extensos y Demetri pasó diez minutos desplazándose a través de ellos. Pirat también había proporcionado un mapa con una línea azul que conducía al desierto.

Hizo cálculos en su cabeza. Si conducía a gran velocidad, podría llegar hasta el desierto en cuarenta minutos. Le daría tiempo para coordinar la entrega.

Llamó a Alec, le dio las coordenadas de dónde estaba, le dijo que trajera el baúl y aparcara dos edificios de condominios más allá de La Torre.

Mientras esperaba observó el apartamento del cuarto piso. Las cortinas de una de las habitaciones, ¿el dormitorio? estaban corridas, pero el resto de la vivienda, que se extendía a lo largo de cinco habitaciones, todas ellas conectadas por un balcón, con uno pequeño separado, donde los dos habían follado, estaban abiertas. Podía ver a la mujer moverse de vez en cuando.

Tenía la mandíbula dolorida y los dedos apretados sobre los prismáticos con tanta fuerza que fue una sorpresa que no mellara el metal. El sudor le bajaba por la espalda.

Demetri era un soldado, y uno bueno. Había estado en el Spetsnaz durante catorce años, en el Vympel3, lo mejor de lo mejor.

Había estado en combate, luchado en numerosos tiroteos en África y Chechenia. Pero al entrar en combate, si eras bueno y él lo era, tenías una oportunidad de sobrevivir.

Ahí no. Si no era capaz de recuperar la memoria USB cuando el _vory_ llegara para la subasta, era hombre muerto. Y su muerte sería lenta. No sería ni siquiera personal. El _vory_ sabía que tendría que dar una lección con él para aquellos que fueran descuidados con información que valía millones de dólares. La lección sería la muerte con una cantidad épica de dolor, cada minuto filmado, como una lección objetiva.

Estaba elaborando un plan sobre la marcha con muy poca información, en un país extranjero, con un operativo. Todo por culpa de esa puta que estaba en ese elegante apartamento, hablando de rebelión a las prostitutas.

Demetri mantenía un estrecho control sobre sus emociones en todo momento. Se había movido en círculos peligrosos toda su vida. Su padre había sido fusilado por sedición cuando se negó a llevar a sus hombres a una misión suicida a Afganistán.

Demetri sabía lo peligroso que era el mundo, lo sabía en sus huesos y en su sangre. El hecho de que ahora se encontrara en el filo del cuchillo de una muerte horrible a causa de la intromisión de una mujer de mierda le hizo temblar de rabia.

Si fuera por él, habría entrado en ese puto apartamento y le volaría la cabeza, y durante un segundo, durante un segundo incontrolable, quiso hacerlo con tanta fuerza que se estremeció.

Pero entonces, toda una vida de disciplina descendió sobre él una vez más, encerrándolo en su abrazo fuerte. Era como si su cerebro hubiera tenido estática por un momento, una mala recepción, pero ahora estaba de nuevo sintonizado.

Vio con claridad lo que había que hacer y cómo lo haría, vio que si lo hacía de manera limpia y rápida podría haber una manera de salir de esto. Con algo de suerte, que tenía que empezar a tener de nuevo, el _vory_ nunca sabría lo que había sucedido.

Podría, tal vez, explicar la desaparición de los dos hombres asignados informando de la pérdida de una considerable suma de dinero en efectivo. Los dos hombres habían sustraído el dinero y desaparecido, probablemente al sur de Tijuana. Demetri podía prometer al _vory_ que tan pronto como la nueva transacción acabara les rastrearía y recuperaría el dinero.

Pero por ahora, tenía que ponerle las manos encima a Bella Dwyer.

Alec aparcó a unos quinientos metros. Demetri oteaba atentamente el horizonte, 360 grados. No había nadie observándole, nadie en los balcones del condominio de lujo, nadie dando un paseo. Ese era un barrio residencial y la mayoría de los habitantes estaban en el trabajo.

Metió los prismáticos en la mochila, luego se levantó y caminó hasta la acera, hacia un hombre que se estaba tomando un descanso matinal y hacía ejercicio.

Pasó junto a Alec, observando con cuidado a los espectadores, y luego retrocedió, golpeando en la ventana del lado del conductor. Bajó con un zumbido.

—¿Conseguiste todo? —preguntó Demetri en voz baja. En respuesta, Alec abrió la parte trasera del vehículo.

Demetri hizo un rápido inventario. Preparó dos mochilas, para él y Alec. GSh-18 con supresores, tres cargadores. Nada de rifles, ahora no, eso vendría más tarde. Dos máscaras de gas, una bombona con la tubería empotrada, de alta velocidad de perforación, una pequeña cantidad de C4 con mecha de detonación.

Se guardó la pistola en la parte baja de la espalda, el resto en la mochila. La sopesó e hizo gestos a Alec.

Alec cerró el maletero y se puso a caminar junto a él. Demetri le dio su mochila.

—Tranquilo —murmuró Demetri—. Agradable y lento.

Se encaminaron hacia el final de la península, dos hombres en ropa deportiva, dando un paseo. Sin dudarlo, cruzaron las enormes puertas de cristal de dos pisos de la Torre.

Su suerte aguantaba, pensó Demetri. Ya era hora. No se habían encontrado con nadie, ni un coche en la carretera. El gran vestíbulo estaba desierto a excepción de un guardia detrás de una consola en forma de U.

Demetri miró a su alrededor con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, un conocedor apreciando un edificio bien diseñado. Cuatro cámaras de seguridad en las esquinas, en ángulo para cubrir toda el área del vestíbulo. Y dos cámaras de vídeo en los ascensores.

—¿Necesitan ayuda, amigos? —El guardia de seguridad tenía una sonrisa amable en su rostro, pero era joven, en forma y alerta. Se levantó mientras Demetri y Alec se acercaban, una mano sobre el mostrador, la otra suelta a su lado, justo al lado de la Beretta en la funda.

Una serie de monitores de alta resolución brillaban en un estante debajo de la encimera.

Demetri se apoyó en el mostrador que le llegaba al pecho con una sonrisa, asegurándose de no tocar nada con las manos. El guardia no podía verle estirar la mano hacia la espalda.

—Sí —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza con tristeza—: estoy buscando al señor Darren Smith. Dijo que vivía en Coronado Shores, en el condominio La Torre. ¿Estoy en el lugar correcto?

—Sí, señor, lo está —contestó el guardia—. Pero me temo que no tenemos a nadie con ese…

Con un movimiento suave, Demetri levantó el GSh y disparó a quemarropa al puente de la nariz, directamente a través del neo córtex. Un chorro de color rosa y gris salió disparado detrás de la cabeza y el guardia se desplomó en el suelo, ya muerto.

—Nombre —terminó la frase Demetri.

No necesitaban hablar. Ambos hombres se pusieron los guantes de látex que estaban en la mochila de Alec. Demetri desconectó los monitores, mientras que Alec metía el cuerpo debajo de la plataforma. Había algunas manchas de sangre en el suelo, pero tenías que asomarte por encima del mostrador de seguridad para verlas. Demetri asintió con la cabeza a Alec, que caminó rápidamente por el gran vestíbulo, los tacones de las botas resonaban sobre el suelo de mármol. Colocó restricciones de plástico alrededor de los picaportes interiores de las puertas y los apretó. Las restricciones eran casi invisibles desde el exterior. Se necesitarían doscientos treinta kilos de presión para romperlas. El edificio estaría aislado del mundo exterior durante el corto tiempo que les llevaría coger a Bella Dwyer.

Cualquiera que visitara o regresara al apartamento vería un guardia de seguridad desaparecido y puertas cerradas con llave, así que asumiría que había habido problemas y, probablemente, llamaría al 112.

No, esto era América, se recordó. Al 911.

Estudió el sistema de cámaras de seguridad un minuto, mientras Alec se ocupaba de las puertas delanteras. Estaba familiarizado con la mayoría de los sistemas de seguridad. Este era de alto nivel.

Pero no invulnerable.

Apagó un interruptor y alzó los ojos hacia las cuatro esquinas del vestíbulo. Las luces LED de las cámaras estaban apagadas.

Bueno, el edificio estaba cerrado y ciego.

Fase dos.

La mujer Dwyer había estado en el cuarto piso, tercer apartamento desde la izquierda. Por lo general, tendría que ascender a varios pisos por encima del apartamento, y luego bajar por la escalera, pero el tiempo apremiaba. El sistema de seguridad estaba apagado, pero no tenía ni idea de si había dos guardias de turno. Ese era el problema de improvisar, sin información ni planificación adecuada. Así que tomó el ascensor.

Fuera de la puerta del apartamento, Demetri extendió la mano y Alec colocó un escáner de infrarrojos en la misma. Demetri lo encendió, y luego miró con el ceño fruncido, a la pantalla. No había nada. Absolutamente nada.

Caminó rápidamente por el pasillo, con el objetivo del escáner, y encontró dos personas detrás de las puertas y las paredes de los apartamentos. Uno, dos puertas más abajo a la derecha, y otro, detrás de la puerta del último a la izquierda.

Las señales de calor eran pequeñas. Mujeres u hombres muy pequeños. Amas de casa o señoras de la limpieza, lo más probable.

Volvió rápidamente a la vivienda donde estaba Bella. Nada.

Una puerta común, obviamente una puerta corredera operada por un teclado a la derecha. La puerta era impenetrable hasta para los infrarrojos. También las paredes a cada lado de la puerta.

¡Mierda! Ese Edward Cullen era muy consciente de la seguridad. Demetri miró a Alec. Indicó el apartamento de al lado y Alec asintió.

Se trasladaron a la puerta de al lado en completo silencio. Alec había sido bien entrenado. Demetri no tenía que dar órdenes.

Apuntó el infrarrojo a la puerta del apartamento justo al lado de donde estaba Dwyer. Madera, ninguna barrera al infrarrojo.

Caminó a lo largo del pasillo correspondiente a la vivienda y no vio señales de calor en absoluto. Perfecto. Quienquiera que poseyera ese lugar estaba fuera, probablemente en el trabajo. Si estaban de compras, lo lamentarían, porque Demetri dispararía a matar si regresaban.

Sus armas estaban fuera del alcance del rastreo de las fuerzas de la ley estadounidenses. Las cámaras de seguridad apagadas. Si tenía que matar, nunca lo rastrearían. Estaban siendo muy cuidadosos, pero incluso si dejaban atrás una muestra de ADN, ni él ni Alec estarían en su sistema.

Demetri miró la cerradura. Era asequible, pero llevaría tiempo. Asintió con la cabeza a Alec y retrocedió. El disparo fue apenas audible junto a la pistola. Sonó como una lata de cerveza al abrirla.

Con un ligero empujón a la puerta, entraron. Demetri inmediatamente giró a la derecha, apuntando con su escáner a las paredes, mientras que Alec pasaba de una habitación a otra, con el arma preparada.

Para cuando Alec regresó haciendo la señal de todo limpio, Demetri había encontrado a Bella, sentada en una habitación junto al salón de este apartamento. Estudió el monitor del escáner.

Una figura menuda sentada en una silla, la mano enroscada en torno a algo caliente, la única fuente de calor parecía un horno de microondas, enfriándose rápidamente.

Estaba sentada bebiendo té o café. Perfecto.

El veintitrés de octubre de dos mil dos, Demetri había sido un joven teniente de la unidad antiterrorista de élite Vityaz bajo el mando del FSB. Había sido enviado a Moscú desde Grozni para un curso de tres meses sobre terrorismo nuclear, biológico y químico cuando se produjo la llamada a las nueve y veinte de la noche. Cincuenta terroristas habían tomado como rehenes a más de novecientas personas en un teatro durante la representación de un musical popular. Los terroristas estaban armados hasta los dientes y llevaban chalecos explosivos. Unos pocos rehenes que habían estado detrás del escenario escaparon por la parte trasera e informaron a las Fuerzas Especiales que se establecieron alrededor del teatro. Los terroristas se movían entre los rehenes, fundamentalmente eran bombas andantes.

Era imposible tomar por asalto el teatro, el número de víctimas sería horrible. Insostenible para un gobierno electo con un billete de antiterrorismo.

Las negociaciones llegaron a un punto muerto que duró cuatro días. A las cinco de la madrugada del veintiséis, las fuerzas rusas rociaron el teatro con fentanil, un potente anestésico, noqueando a los rehenes y a los secuestradores por igual.

El fentanil era cien veces más fuerte que la morfina y podría tumbar a un oso en cinco segundos. Una pequeña hembra humana iba a ser pan comido.

Demetri colocó el escáner de infrarrojos en el suelo, levantó el monitor y sacó un taladro de alta velocidad de su mochila. Tenía que actuar con rapidez. Si la mujer Dwyer salía de la cocina para entrar en una habitación sin pared común, su única alternativa sería romper la pared de forma inmediata, pero eso sería darle tiempo para que llamara al 911.

No, la necesitaba inconsciente, ya mismo.

Se arrodilló junto a la unión entre la pared y el suelo, y aplicó el taladro. Emitía un zumbido suave, que le hizo fruncir el ceño. Era pequeño, pero notable en una habitación tranquila.

Miró a Alec y vocalizó _shum_. Alec asintió con la cabeza y unos minutos más tarde la música rock a todo volumen llegó de la sala de estar. Perfecto. Bloqueaba el ruido del taladro.

El taladro era pequeño pero poderoso. Mordió la pared del apartamento, atravesando el aislamiento y el yeso, y, finalmente, la pared del otro lado. De inmediato apagó el taladro.

Demetri mantuvo los ojos en el monitor. La mujer seguía sentada en su silla. Su señal térmica era la misma, pero la temperatura de la taza había bajado.

Demetri encajó el extremo de un tubo de goma sobre la espita de la bombona y metió el otro extremo cuidadosamente a través del agujero de la pared hasta que asomó por el otro lado. Se detuvo cuando calculó que el tubo sobresalía unos centímetros por el agujero.

Era un riesgo calculado. Nada indicaba que esta mujer Dwyer fuera un operativo. Era una civil, una civil _americana_, y era tan inconsciente de los alrededores como una roca. Era muy poco probable que se diera cuenta de una pequeña pieza de goma de color carne y muy pronto quedaría inconsciente.

Demetri se encajó una máscara de gas sobre la cara, tirando a Alec la suya. Una vez que hubo comprobado que funcionaban, Demetri abrió la llave, recogió el escáner y se levantó.

Al principio no pasó nada. Entonces, la mujer de color fuego al otro lado de la pared se enderezó, levantando la cabeza. Como arma, el fentanil era inodoro, pero era posible que hubiera un ligero silbido mientras llenaba la pequeña habitación.

La mujer se puso de pie, y por un terrible momento Demetri pensó que el fentanil no estaba funcionando. De repente, se desequilibró, se apoyó en la mesa y luego se deslizó flojamente al suelo.

Segunda fase, completa.

Demetri empaquetó todo, mientras Alec colocaba pequeñas cargas a lo largo de un rectángulo virtual de un metro y medio de altura y dos metros de ancho. Cuando terminó, Alec subió la música al máximo y salieron de la habitación, esperando a un lado de la puerta del salón, mientras Alec apretaba el detonador.

La explosión fue audible, pero menos fuerte que la música. Demetri y Alec corrieron hacia la pared que dividía las dos viviendas, las máscaras de gas les protegían del polvo de yeso y del fentanil.

Empujaron con los hombros la pared, desgarrando y abriéndose camino a golpes hasta llegar al otro apartamento. Demetri se inclinó, Alec le entregó su mochila y levantó a la mujer inconsciente por encima del hombro.

Un rápido vistazo a la puerta de entrada mostró que había otro teclado, el cual, sin duda, estaba unido a algún tipo de señal para el propietario de que la puerta principal había sido violada.

Ningún problema. Salieron a través del agujero volado en la pared y por la puerta principal del apartamento propiedad de unas personas menos paranoicas.

Su suerte aguantaba. El ascensor los llevó hasta el nivel de estacionamientos. Demetri permaneció en las sombras, mientras Alec iba a buscar la camioneta. Mientras esperaba, Demetri comprobó las cámaras de seguridad. Todas fuera.

Alec bajó la rampa, dio la vuelta y retrocedió. Demetri colocó a la mujer Dwyer en la parte trasera, controló sus ojos y su pulso. Estaba completamente inconsciente. El fentanil es una sustancia peligrosa. Demetri no lo había dosificado y ni siquiera sabía cuál era la dosis letal. En el asedio al Nord-Ost, ciento setenta personas habían muerto por el gas.

Bella Dwyer sin duda iba a morir, pero no antes de que él recuperara su memoria USB. Nadie negociaría algo valioso por un cadáver.

Le puso las restricciones de plástico alrededor de las muñecas. Luego sacó una jeringa y se la clavó en el muslo. M5050, un antídoto. Tenía que ser capaz de caminar en aproximadamente una hora.

Se metió en el asiento del pasajero, marcó las coordenadas GPS en el sistema de navegación por satélite e indicó a Alec que condujera.

Tercera fase completa, listo para la fase cuatro.

* * *

1 Se refiere al waterboarding

3 Fuerzas especiales del desaparecido KGB

_**Y ahora que?**_

_**Bueno, como no soy mala y las tuve colgadas dentro de un rato si tengo un tiempito les subo otro capítulo**_

_**Besos **_

_**Indi**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A S. MEYER Y LA HISTORIA A L.M.R**_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 18**_

Edward entró en la oficina de Emmett, captando la situación de un vistazo. Emmett parecía como si quisiera machacarle la cabeza a alguien, Alice recostada en un sillón, con los pies encima de la mesita de café, los dedos cruzados sobre la enorme barriga y los ojos cerrados. Jasper, en pie detrás de ella como un enorme perro guardián, con las manos sobre los hombros de ella.

—Informe de situación —dijo Edward, tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de él. Los ojos de Alice se abrieron por un segundo, luego se cerraron de nuevo.

—Bien, tenemos el nombre del hombre que ordenó el ataque sobre Bella —dijo Emmett, y Edward se congeló. Cada célula, cada músculo, paralizados.

— ¿Quién? ¿Y dónde? —logró abrir la garganta lo suficiente como para sacar las palabras.

El hombre que había ordenado el ataque sobre Bella. El hombre al que solo le quedaban algunas horas de vida.

—Guau —dijo Jasper cuando Edward se dirigió sin pronunciar una palabra hacia el armario de las armas.

—Vale, un momento —dijo Emmett, manteniendo las manos en alto cuando Edward le gruñó—. Escucha, ella es mi hermana. ¿Crees que no quiero vengarme del cabrón? ¿Al menos tanto como tú? Pero necesitamos más información.

Al salir de casa, Edward había estado tan relajado que parecía que no tuviera huesos. Ahora, se sentía como si su cabeza estuviera a punto de estallar. No quería más información, no la necesitaba. Si tenían un nombre, tenían una dirección, él quería estar allí _ya._

Apenas podía razonar más allá del zumbido en su cabeza. Costaba pensar qué pasos dar, cómo planificarlo, porque su cabeza estaba demasiado llena de imágenes de una Bella rota y herida.

— ¿De dónde viene la información?

—Del mismo lugar que vino el nombre. Una mujer a la que Bella ayudó. Trabaja en el Club Meteor. Bella mantuvo algunas charlas con ella y algunas otras mujeres, todas comenzaron a rebelarse, y este tipo envió a sus sicarios para enseñarle una lección a Bella.

— ¿El nombre? —_Para enseñarle una lección a Bella._ Que algún hombre lastimara a Bella, enviara a hombres a darle una paliza porque ella hizo amistad con algunas pobres mujeres que trabajaban en el Meteor… Cristo, ese tipo era un muerto anquilte. Cuando Edward escuchó quién era, se le erizó todo el vello del cuerpo.

—Demetri Nikitin. Antiguo FSB, Fuerzas Especiales. Ahora trabaja para uno de los grandes conglomerados de la mafia rusa como matón. —Emmett le dedicó una mirada molesta a Alice, que descansaba en el sillón—. Alice encontró eso. Me lo arrojó a la cara.

Una sonrisa apenas perceptible apareció en la boca de Alice. Sin abrir los ojos, agitó los dedos en un gesto de saludo.

—Según la mujer que vino a nosotros, este ruso es la vanguardia de una inversión mayor que los rusos están haciendo en el Meteor, y tienen algo muy grande planificado. El ruso llegó con otros tres sicarios, dos de los cuales están fuera de servicio gracias a ti.

_Fue un placer, _pensó Edward agriamente. Tío, era una pena no haberles dado una paliza a los dos.

—Hemos obtenido esta información de una mujer, como he dicho. El ruso no tiene ojos por aquí y no sabe lo que sucedió con sus hombres. Fue una buena jugada eso de mantener la información anónima. El ruso, este Demetri, le hizo el ahogamiento simulado a la mujer buscando más información.

Edward volvió la cabeza lenta y cuidadosamente hacia Emmett, intentando asegurarse de que su cabeza no estallara.

— ¿_Q__ué?_

Emmett resopló, con líneas sombrías en su cara.

—Ya me has oído. El cabrón le hizo el _waterboarding_ a esa mujer porque buscaba información sobre Bella. Ella no tenía nada que darle así que él lo hizo tres veces más. Simplemente para mostrarle quién es el jefe.

Edward sintió náuseas por un momento. El entrenamiento SERE era parte del adiestramiento de reconocimiento militar, y Edward lo había experimentado en el remoto emplazamiento de entrenamiento en Warner Springs. Supervivencia, Evasión, Resistencia y Escapada. Eso más o menos era lo que les decían que les enseñaban a afrontar si alguna vez eran atrapados por el enemigo.

Los Marines tenían razón al someter a los solicitantes a lo peor que podían echarles encima porque, por Dios, el enemigo tenía todavía guardadas cosas peores. Él había experimentado el R2I (Resistencia al interrogatorio), donde había sido sometido a toda clase de tortura física con riesgo de muerte. De todas las pruebas a las que Edward había sobrevivido, el ahogamiento había sido absolutamente lo peor.

Había habido algo muy oscuro en eso: te reducía a un estado animal de pánico. Obtenía resultados, porque destruía rápidamente a los hombres. Edward había sobrevivido a dos rondas por los pelos, pero le había costado días recuperarse y todavía tenía pesadillas. Usado contra enemigos que habían jurado destruir a su país, él podría considerar justificable su uso.

¿Pero una mujer siendo torturada por ahogamiento porque buscaban información sobre otra mujer? Y cuando no tuvo nada que ofrecerle, ¿ser torturada tres veces más como castigo? ¿Ese era el tipo de hombre que iba tras Bella? Tío, él iba a caer.

Bella. Sin pensarlo, su móvil estaba en su mano y el primer número en su lista de marcado rápido estaba sonando.

— ¿Hola? —Edward exhaló al oír su voz. Emmett se relajó solo un poco, también.

—Hola, cariño, solo comprobaba. ¿Todo bien?

Él escuchó cuidadosamente su tono.

—Edward, te fuiste hace cerca de media hora, ¿qué podría ocurrir en media hora? Estoy bien. Estoy sentada en tu cocina, bebiendo té. En seguida voy a ir a buscar algo para leer que no sea revistas de armas y todas las novelas de Stephen Hunter que se hayan escrito. Me he olvidado el Kindle en mi casa y necesito algo para leer.

Él sonrió. Ella sonaba estupendamente. Tal vez un poco aburrida. Aburrida estaba bien. Aburrida era genial, en realidad.

—Hay un Kindle en el dormitorio. Bájate tú misma algunos libros de Amazon. Cárgalo a mi tarjeta de crédito, la contraseña es «Remington1».

— ¿Cuál, si no? —Bella se rió—. Vale, creo que lo haré. Entonces, ¿supongo que te veré más tarde?

Apuesta a que sí.

—Bien, cariño, tan pronto como pueda. No vayas a ninguna parte y no le abras a nadie excepto a mí o a uno de nosotros. Comprueba la cámara de seguridad de afuera antes de abrir la puerta. —Desconectó el teléfono móvil y miró a Emmett—. Ella está bien.

—Sí, lo he oído. Y buena suerte si alguien intenta forzar la entrada de tu casa. Tan solo un ratito más y creo que colocaremos un puente en esta cosa. Tan pronto como hayamos craqueado lo que hay en esta memoria USB podremos tomar represalias. Con un poco de suerte, se lo podemos llevar a Sam y él tendrá a este ruso, Demetri, y al otro tipo deportado tan rápido que sus cabezas darán vueltas.

Edward entrecerró los ojos. Deportarlos no era lo bastante permanente para él. Él quería…

Emmett entrecerró los ojos.

—Esto es todo, Edward. Tenemos que llevarle ante la justicia. Nada de prácticas fraudulentas que acaben por volverse contra nosotros y mordernos el trasero. ¿Está claro? Quiero a Bella a salvo tanto como tú, pero tampoco te quiero pasando treinta años en el trullo. Bella se pondría realmente furiosa con eso, un montón.

Edward abría la boca para contestar cuando se abrió la puerta lateral y Paul entró frunciendo el ceño, con un bolso de mujer pequeño y lleno de volantes colgando incongruentemente de una manaza grande y velluda, y un escáner en la otra. Justo detrás de él entró una bellísima mujer de cabello oscuro, claramente asustada, con huellas de lágrimas secándose en sus mejillas.

Antes de que Edward o Emmett pudieran preguntar lo que había hecho Paul para provocar los llantos femeninos, Paul tiró el bolso sobre el escritorio de Emmett con repugnancia. La mujer apenas se mantenía en pie, con los brazos cruzados sobre su diafragma, temblando como una hoja.

— ¿Qué es esto, Paul? —Emmett frunció el ceño.

—Malas noticias, jefe. Le pregunté a la señorita Tanya aquí presente ―sacudió un pulgar enorme hacia la mujer― si ella estaba siendo monitoreada. Dijo que había apagado su teléfono móvil antes de venir aquí. Pero entonces encendí el escáner y captó un localizador en alguna parte, y no podemos encontrarlo. No creo que esté en el bolso. —Conectó el escáner. Un pequeño led se iluminó y emitió un pitido apenas perceptible. Desafortunadamente el nivel de audio del escáner no estaba directamente relacionado con la distancia. Solo podía decir que había un localizador dentro de un radio de metro y medio, no dónde estaba.

—Encontrémoslo —dijo Emmett. Recogió el bolso, que se veía casi tan ridículo en su mano como en la de Paul, y presionó un botón. Kate apareció casi inmediatamente en la puerta. Miró a la llorosa y temblorosa mujer e inmediatamente lanzó dagas con la mirada a cada hombre en la habitación.

—Vosotros, ¿qué le habéis hecho a esta mujer?

Paul levantó sus enormes manos.

—Nada, Kate, lo juro.

La mujer, Tanya, había dejado de llorar y parecía asombrada.

—No, no, señora. Nadie me ha lastimado. Ni mucho menos. Me temo que yo podría haberlos lastimado _a ellos_.

Emmett le dio el bolso lleno de volantes a Kate.

—Necesito que lleves esto al vestíbulo durante algunos minutos, por favor, Kate. Necesitamos descubrir si hay dentro un bicho transmitiendo la posición de Tanya.

La cara de Kate se despejó de inmediato. Ella estaba íntimamente familiarizada con todos los trucos que los hombres podían usar para seguirle la pista a las mujeres que querían lastimar. Emmett no necesitaba darle más explicaciones.

—Lo llevaré al vestíbulo y luego al patio exterior, solo para que podáis estar seguros. —Miró a Tanya—. Nadie excepto yo lo tocará, te lo garantizo.

Tanya extendió las manos, rodeándose el rostro con las palmas.

—No me importa. Lo que me preocupa es que tal vez lleve algo encima que les permitiera seguirme hasta aquí.

Kate desapareció. La puerta ondeó detrás de ella.

El led todavía lucía, inalterado. Lo que fuera que hacía saltar la señal no estaba en el bolso.

Paul estaba frente a Tanya, con ligero rubor en sus pómulos.

— ¿Señora? —retumbó—. Está en su persona. Tiene que estarlo. —Miró a Emmett y Edward con impotencia, el rubor cambió a un rojo semáforo.

Paul era tirador cualificado, un sexto dan, y el mecánico de compañía. Mantenía la flota de vehículos de WSC en perfecto estado de funcionamiento. Era un maestro en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y tenía una colección asombrosa de LP's de blues.

También tenía dificultades al tratar con mujeres, en particular en el departamento de decir _no_. Alice, Rosalie y Bella se aprovechaban de él.

Edward desapareció tras una puerta que cerró firmemente a su espalda. Delante de él había un panel con un teclado pequeño. Tecleó una larga cadena de caracteres alfanuméricos y el panel se abrió. Detrás había un enorme almacén lleno de armas, en su mayor parte suyas, y equipamientos para cada posible necesidad. Había material por un valor de varios centenares de miles de dólares allí dentro, cada artículo catalogado.

Edward no necesitó mirar a su alrededor. El almacén había sido organizado por él y era obsesivo-compulsivo cuando se trataba de armamento y equipo. Sabía exactamente qué coger y dónde estaba. Lo sacó, volvió a marcar el código y la alarma, y regresó a la habitación.

Ese escáner era de último modelo, tanto la señal sonora como la señal luminosa eran sensibles a la proximidad.

Edward se acercó a la mujer, con una mano abierta en el gesto universal de paz, la otra con una vara pequeña de titanio con una pantalla justo encima del mango, algo como la varita de Harry Potter.

— ¿Puedo? —preguntó, y ella asintió, pareciendo un poco menos aterrada.

Alice abrió los ojos repentinamente. Era propensa a echar pequeñas siestas durante el día y todo el mundo la dejaba descansar. Captó la escena de un vistazo y alzó la mano hacia Jasper. Jasper no la ayudó a alzarse tanto como ella se elevó a sí misma. Afortunadamente, Alice se había dado cuenta de que la mujer podría sentirse incómoda, así que fue hacia ella y colocó una mano reconfortante en el hombro de la mujer.

La mujer trató de sonreír, aunque la ansiedad era patente en su cara. Cuanto más se acercaba Edward, más fuerte era el sonido del escáner. Algo había en ella, estaba claro.

Edward comenzó por la cabeza y no fue más allá del cuello. La luz parpadeó y la señal de audio creció hasta ser un pitido molesto. ¿La camisa?

— ¿Alice?

Alice sonrió y tocó la camisa blanca de Tanya, manoseando el cuello.

— ¿Puedo?

La mujer asintió.

Alice apartó amablemente el cabello rubio de la mujer hacia un lado para comprobar el cuello y se congeló. Recorrió con el dedo el cuello delgado de la mujer.

—Eh, ¿chicos? Creo que tenemos algo aquí.

Alice levantó el pelo en una cola de caballo y señaló un pequeño punto rojo.

— ¿Tanya, qué es eso?

La mano de Tanya se alzó hasta tocarse el cuello, con el rostro en blanco. Parpadeó.

—Oh, lo olvidé por completo. Es un pinchazo de algún tipo. Alguna vacuna. Todas nos pusimos una. Contra las ETS. Y también para el control de natalidad.

Edward pasó la varita por su cuello y el escáner prácticamente saltó y gritó: _¡__Allí está!_

—No creo que le pusieran una vacuna, señora. Creo que le implantaron un bicho con el que pudieran saber su paradero.

La cabeza de la mujer se alzó tan rápido que Alice dejó caer su pelo. Formó remolinos alrededor de sus hombros. Estaba pálida, conmocionada.

— ¿Tengo algo _dentro de mí_ que les dice dónde estoy? ¡Oh Dios mío, oh Dios mío! —Ella giró en redondo, frenética, intentando escapar de aquello que había en su cuerpo—. ¡Quítenmelo, quítenmelo, _quítenmelo__!_ —Estaba gritando y dando saltos—. ¡Él me encontrará, sabe dónde estoy justo ahora, vendrá a por mí y me atrapará, ¡Oh Dios mío, ayúdenme! ¡Va a venir, va a venir! _¡Ayúdenme!_

Un hombre de piedra sería incapaz de resistirse a tales niveles de pánico y ninguno de ellos estaba hecho de piedra.

—Tranquila señora, está bien. La llevaremos a un doctor…

— _¡No! _—gritó ella—. ¡Quítenmelo ahora! ¡Oh Dios, por favor, quítenmelo! —Estaba dando saltos por el pánico.

Emmett permaneció inmóvil durante un momento pareciendo perplejo, algo muy poco propio de Emmett. Él siempre sabía qué hacer. Edward estaba perdido también. Tenían que quitarle el bicho, pero si ella no quería ir a un doctor, ¿qué se suponía que iban a hacer?

Paul estaba ruborizado por completo ahora.

—Mm, ¿señora? ¿Confiaría en mí para quitárselo? Tengo formación médica. —Sostuvo en alto sus enormes manos—. Puedo ser delicado, se lo prometo.

Ella ni siquiera vaciló.

— ¡Oh Dios, sí! ¡Quítemelo ahora!

Paul miró a Edward.

—Necesitaré nuestro equipo médico.

Edward sabía exactamente dónde estaba. En un minuto, le daba a Paul su instrumental especial, hecho para ellos por un equipo de doctores, diseñado según un equipo de campaña para traumas. Contenía casi todo lo necesario para tratar heridas que no requirieran cirugía mayor.

Tanya se sentó sujetando su pelo hacia un lado mientras Paul rociaba un anestésico en el punto que Alice había encontrado, lo enjugó, tomó un bisturí y cuidadosamente hizo una pequeña incisión, arrancando un diminuto dispositivo electrónico con pinzas. La herida apenas sangró y solo requirió dos puntos adhesivos.

Él sostuvo en alto las pinzas.

Tanya, que estaba pálida, sacudió las manos.

— ¡Deshágase de eso, ahora! ¡Demetri sabe que estoy aquí, vendrá a por mí!

Edward pulsó un botón en el escritorio de Emmett.

—Demetri está a punto de llevarse una buena sorpresa. —Uno de sus hombres, Quil Ateara, asomó la cabeza adentro—. Adelante, Quil. Paul, envuelve ese transmisor en una hoja de papel y dáselo a Quil—. El diminuto trozo de silicio ensangrentado fue dentro de un sobre y a las manos de Quil—. Quiero que tú y Jared salgáis ahora mismo. Toma uno de nuestros vehículos, cruza la frontera a Tijuana y busca una habitación en algún antro que ofrezca posibilidades de vigilancia por delante y por detrás, paga varios días por adelantado, deja el sobre en un cajón y ponte justo en la parte de atrás sin ser visto. Mantén la vigilancia y espera a que dos rusos lo encuentren. Es un transmisor que está siendo seguido por algunos tipos malos, así que sigue los protocolos de seguridad. Ya sabes qué hacer.

—Estoy en ello, jefe. —Quil hizo un saludo irónico y salió.

Tanya había dejado de llorar. Dejó salir una enorme exhalación.

—Gracias —dijo temblosamente.

Emmett inclinó la cabeza.

—Paul, ve a la casa refugio con Tanya. Tendré a alguien que te lleve cualquier nueva información para ella. Luego lleva a Tanya al norte. Conduce un par de días hasta que sientas que has encontrado el lugar correcto. Envíame un mensaje de texto a mi móvil desechable cuando os hayáis establecido. Haz que Tanya encuentre un lugar donde vivir y abra una cuenta corriente. Transferiremos algún dinero allí tan pronto como lo hagas. Tanya, no busque un trabajo de inmediato. Mantenga un perfil bajo el radar. Cuando hayamos acabado con Demetri, se lo haremos saber y podrá ir a Miami. Estará a salvo.

—A salvo —susurró ella—. Por favor.

Había un completo silencio en la habitación. Alice la rodeó con el brazo y la besó en la mejilla.

—Buena suerte, querida —dijo.

Emmett esperó hasta que Tanya y Paul se fueron.

—Me gustaría que supiéramos hasta dónde llegaron esos cabrones, entonces podríamos ir a Sam. Me pregunto…

Su ordenador portátil de repuesto dio un suave pitido.

Alice miró el monitor y sonrió.

—El bueno de Rudy. Ha craqueado el código. Veamos lo que tenemos aquí. Oh, está en Skype.

Edward, Emmett y Jasper se reunieron alrededor del monitor, mirando a un pequeño cuadrado en la mitad superior de la pantalla. El hombre tenía un aspecto imposiblemente joven con unos ojos azules enormes y una barba llena de manchas rojizas. Se puso serio y habló unas pocas palabras en ruso. Alice respondió lentamente, escogiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente.

Edward realmente admiraba eso. Ella era básicamente trilingüe, su francés y su español eran tan buenos como su inglés. Y sabía el suficiente ruso y árabe como para pasar inadvertida. El mismo Edward apenas sabía inglés. Él era mucho mejor con las armas.

— ¿Qué dice?

—Él dice… dice que es malo. —La cara de Alice era sombría—. Echemos un vistazo.

Suspiró y se enderezó en la silla tratando de encontrar una posición confortable con aproximadamente cuatro millones de toneladas fajadas en su estómago. Había sido igual con Marie también. Ella había estado tan grande como una casa y luego había venido Marie, esa diminuta y delicada criaturita. ¿Qué hacían los niños allí dentro? ¿Jugar al golf?

Alice tocó una tecla y la pantalla cobró vida. Había una serie de fotos, primeros planos y de cuerpo entero, de niñitas. Todas ellas rubias, y todas muy muy guapas. El rango de edad iba aproximadamente de seis a diez. Las fotos eran muy nítidas, de una calidad profesional, bien iluminadas y con buena composición. Al lado de cada foto había una serie de palabras en alfabeto cirílico seguidas de números.

Una voz masculina mantenía comentarios en directo en ruso. Alice se inclinó hacia adelante, concentrándose, con una arruga entre sus cejas.

De pronto se quedó sin aliento y tendió su mano. La mano de Jasper estaba justo allí para ella. Miró a su marido, con el rostro mortalmente pálido.

—Oh Dios mío, Jasper —susurró.

— ¿Qué es, cariño? ¿Qué te pasa? —Se agachó delante de ella, sosteniendo su mano—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es el bebé?

—Jasper. —Alice miró a Edward y a Emmett, con las lágrimas cayendo por su pálido rostro—. Edward, Emmett. ¡Oh Dios mío!

Jasper era un tipo duro, duro en la batalla y duro en la sala de juntas. Sus únicas debilidades conocidas eran Alice y Marie. Y la niñita en camino. Si Alice resultaba herida, Jasper estaría frenético.

La piel de Edward picaba. Lo que había en ese monitor era también una amenaza para Bella. Se inclinó hacia adelante.

— ¿Qué es eso, Alice? ¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Qué son esas fotos?

Con un sonido estrangulado, Alice se levantó, dio dos pasos temblorosos hacia la papelera cerca del escritorio de Emmett y vomitó. Un Jasper que parecía preocupado la sostuvo mientas ella se enderezaba temblando, limpiándose la boca.

Las lágrimas caían por su cara mientras miraba a su marido, agarrándose de sus brazos.

— ¡Jasper —dijo con urgencia —tenemos que detenerlos! ¡Tienes que hacer algo!

Edward miró a Emmett. Alice no era ninguna histérica. Había algo muy sucio en esos archivos.

Un sollozo enorme escapó de ella y se inclinó sobre la papelera otra vez, aunque solo salió bilis transparente. Ella se enderezó, estremeciéndose.

—Esas chicas están en un barco, de camino hacia aquí. Esas pobres niñitas. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ¡Pararlo! Es una subasta. Van a vender a esas niñitas al mejor postor.

Otro estremecimiento y rompió aguas.

* * *

Bueno chicas hoy solo les dejo un capi, la verdad estoy agotada, mi reloj marca 00:45 y la verdad me estoy durmiendo sobre el teclado. gracias a dios ya terminan las clases y podre levantarme una horas mas tarde...jajajajajaja!

un millon de gracias por todos los comentarios alertas y favoritos...gracias

besos

Indi


	19. Chapter 19

_**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A S. MEYER Y LA HISTORIA A L.M.R**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 19**_

_**.**_

Bella se despertó con un jadeo y el corazón martilleando. Su cabeza pulsaba con agudo dolor, como si llevara una corona de espinas.

—Bien, estás despierta. —La voz, profunda y acentuada, vino de algún lugar frente a ella—. No me sirves muerta.

Las palabras no tenían sentido, ninguno. Era ruido junto con otro ruido, un zumbido bajo.

Su mundo era dolor, la luz del sol directamente en sus ojos era como una lanza brillante atravesándole la cabeza. Mantendría los ojos abiertos solo unos pocos segundos cada vez. Le dolía el costado derecho como si le hubiera caído algo pesado encima. Había un dolor más agudo en su bíceps derecho, tenso, concentrado y ardiente. Tenía los brazos atados juntos en las muñecas. Finalmente fue capaz de girarse lo suficiente para ver dónde le dolía, pero solo un momento. Vio un punto rojo brillante. En mitad del punto había un agujero, una diminuta herida de puntura. Cerró los ojos.

¿Le había mordido un insecto enorme? ¿Podría explicar eso su reacción a la luz, el retumbante dolor de cabeza, la laxitud? Tal vez, pero no explicaba el zumbido bajo como… como un motor.

¿Un… coche? ¿Estaba en un coche?

Mantener los ojos abiertos más de unos pocos segundos era imposible, era como tener un foco teatral brillando directamente a los ojos.

El tono del zumbido cambió y ella rodó contra algo suave. La profunda niebla en su cabeza se disipó lo suficiente para reconocer que sí estaba en un coche que acababa de cambiar de marcha. Estaba tumbada sobre un lado en el asiento trasero y había una tira de plástico atando sus muñecas. Intentó separar las manos pero era inútil. Todo lo que hizo fue cortarse la piel de las muñecas.

No podía entender nada de aquello. ¿Estaba en una pesadilla? Su último recuerdo era de estar sentada tan feliz en la cocina de Edward, bebiendo a sorbitos su té. ¿Había vuelto a la cama, se había dormido, y ahora estaba soñando con que estaba cautiva?

Ruiditos metálicos y mecánicos de un teléfono móvil. No un número. Alguien en marcación rápida.

—No, no soy Bella, señor Swan —dijo aquella profunda voz con acento ruso—. Bella está viva y su hermana seguirá así en tanto haga lo que le digo exactamente…

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

Emmett, que era casi tan bueno con los ordenadores como Alice, estaba sentado frente al ordenador, pasando sobre los archivos con la rueda del ratón.

Alice y Jasper estaban de camino al hospital, Jasper les mantenía actualizados. Sonaba nervioso y como si estuviera rompiendo los límites de velocidad para llevar a Alice al doctor para no tener que encargarse él de ayudar a nacer a su pequeña.

Emmett de repente se sentó.

—Mierda.

— ¿Qué? —Edward se acercó, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Había algo peor que niñitas vendidas en una subasta?

Fue pasando las fotos, deseando poder vomitar como Alice. Hermosas e inocentes niñas. La mayoría demasiado delgadas, pero claramente bonitas. No entendía ruso, pero sí entendía los números perfectamente. Las edades, que iban de los seis a los diez años y las apuestas, que empezaban todas con cincuenta mil dólares.

Había toneladas de información, que iba a ir directamente al FBI tan pronto como la nena de Jasper y Alice hubiera nacido. El FBI iba a querer hablar con Jasper también, y de ninguna manera iba a apartarse de Alice. Ni con un arma apuntada a su cabeza. Era mejor si simplemente esperaban a que Jasper estuviera libre.

—Mira esto. —Emmett señaló la pantalla.

—No veo… —Y lo hizo. Una lista de nombres escritos en alfabeto latino, no cirílico. Una lista de nombres de posibles clientes, hombres que pujaban por esas niñas.

Se necesitaba mucho para que Edward se asombrara, pero estaba apabullado. Había gente que conocía, gente que reconocía. Hombres que jamás sospecharías que fueran asquerosos compradores de niñas pequeñas.

El ayudante principal del alcalde, cuatro fiscales de distrito, cinco directores generales de grandes corporaciones, un famoso periodista, el jefe de cirugía de un hospital principal… la lista seguía y seguía. Por lo visto comprar niñitas era algo popular.

Quería vomitar como Alice y quería dar un puñetazo en la pared y agujerearla. Emmett solo miraba sombríamente a la pantalla.

—Esos asquerosos van a pagarlo.

Aquella era una idea que calentaba el fuego.

—Oh, seh —prometió Edward—. El FBI va a encargarse de todo esto. —Y sabía a quién llamar precisamente. Agente Especial Jacob Black, que era un amigo y cuya madre había sido maltratada de manera sistemática por su padre. Era una gran ayuda para WSC con las mujeres maltratadas porque tenía una implicación emocional.

Y la pedofilia —de nuevo Edward tuvo que controlar una náusea. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era pensar en sus sobrinas y en algún cabronazo haciéndoles daño y se volvía loco.

—Jacob va a estar sobre todos estos tipos. ¿Cuándo llegan las niñas?

Emmett miró el monitor como si mirando más fuerte pudiera entender mejor el ruso. Dejó caer las manos.

—No te lo sé decir —gruñó, frustrado—. Maldición. Espero que ahora no. Esas niñas desaparecerán rápido si tienen oportunidad de tomar tierra.

—Intenta cortar y pegar la info en el Traductor de Google —sugirió Edward—. ¿Qué? —dijo cuando Emmett lo miró fijamente.

Emmett estaba golpeando el teclado.

—Odio cuando tienes buenas ideas sobre ordenadores. Es cosa mía. Tú eres bueno con las armas, yo soy bueno con los ordenadores. Así es como debería ser. Vale, allá vamos. —Leyó la traducción y se sentó hacia atrás, aliviado—. Lo tengo. El barco se espera en el puerto de San Diego en dos días. La Guardia Costera puede interceptarlo. Esos tipos no sabrán de dónde les vino. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que nadie les advierte, si no echarán a las pobres niñas por la borda.

El móvil de Emmett zumbó. Lo sacó y miró a Edward.

—Es Bella.

Edward frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué llamaba Bella a Emmett y no a él? Se acercó más hacia Emmett, escuchando sin disimulo. ¿Bella necesitaba algo? Si así era, por Dios que Edward se lo daría, no Emmett.

—Sí, corazón —dijo Emmett y luego se paralizó. Disparó la mirada hacia Edward y puso los altavoces.

—…no soy Bella, Señor Swan —dijo una voz profunda y con acento—. Bella está viva y su hermana seguirá así en tanto haga lo que le digo exactamente. Tiene algo que me pertenece. Le devolveré a su hermana a cambio de eso.

Cada uno de los pelos en el cuerpo de Edward se alzaron en pánico. Una gota de sudor rodó por la mejilla de Emmett.

— ¿Quién es usted? —preguntó, aunque Emmett sabía tan bien como Edward quién era. Demetri. El ruso. El hombre que no había dudado en torturar con agua a una mujer. El hombre que tenía a Bella.

Bella en sus manos.

Edward sintió un escalofrío. Su cuerpo reaccionó de una manera como nunca antes. Sintió un shock eléctrico y empezó a bombear sudor de golpe. Sus músculos se debilitaron, tuvo que enderezar las piernas para mantenerse en pie. Su estómago se retorció dolorosamente y casi no llegó a tiempo a la cesta de basura de diseño que Alice había usado y que acaba de ser lavada por kate.

Fue absolutamente incontrolable. Edward se imaginó a Bella siendo torturada, ahogada en agua, y su cuerpo entero rechazó el pensamiento de manera tan brusca que se le puso el estómago del revés.

Emmett lo miró airado, cubriendo el micrófono para que el cabronazo del otro lado no le escuchara soltar hasta su primera papilla.

—Coordenadas GPS —estaba diciendo el hombre—. Tendrá que seguir esas coordenadas por sí mismo. Veré si alguien le sigue, créame. Venga solo y venga con la memoria USB, y saldremos de todo esto y lo olvidaremos.

Desconectó.

—Por poco te descubres —se quejó Emmett. Sonaba normal pero su rostro estaba de color blanco hielo.

—No pude evitarlo —murmuró Edward, limpiándose la boca.

El ceño fruncido de Emmett se marcó más.

—Contrólate, Edward —soltó—. No vas a ayudar a Bella si estás descontrolado. Créeme.

— ¿Tiene a Bella? ¿Cómo? Mi casa es segura, maldición. ¿Cómo ha podido meterse ese cabrón?

Edward abrió el programa que controlaba las videocámaras de su bloque de apartamentos. Los demás dueños no sabían nada sobre él. Cliqueó sobre el material guardado y no oyó nada excepto estática.

—Joder —murmuró, marcando un número. Escuchó mientras el teléfono de la seguridad en el primer piso sonaba y sonaba—. Seguridad no lo coge. José está de guardia esta mañana. El tipo es bueno. Si no lo coge, o está inconsciente o muerto. Déjame probar otra cosa. —Marcó su propio número y lo escuchó sonar, cada llamada como un gong que hacía eco en su cuerpo. De ninguna manera Bella no podía no responder.

Edward y Emmett se miraron el uno al otro.

—La tiene —dijo sin más. Emmett asintió.

**_Joder._**

Edward intentó estabilizarse, intentó volver a meter la cabeza en el juego, intentó encontrar su fría calma, aquel lugar seco y calmado en su interior que le permitía funcionar bajo las más terribles de las circunstancias.

No estaba.

Había desaparecido.

Se quedó allí, bombeando sudor por el cuerpo, las manos temblorosas, la mente llena de estática, incapaz de pensar, solo ver. Imágenes de Bella, rota y sangrando, en las manos de hombres violentos.

No podía hacerlo, simplemente no podía. No tenía ningún mecanismo en su interior para soportar aquello. Fue a la papelera y se inclinó, luego se tambaleó por el puñetazo de Emmett, que le dio en toda la barbilla.

— ¡Joder tío! —Emmett le había dado directo en la cara—. No vas a entrar en pánico ahora conmigo, Edward. Mi hermana está en las manos de un monstruo. Casi la pierdo una vez y no voy a perderla ahora. ¡Regresa, hijo de puta, y ayúdame! ¡Si no te sacas la cabeza del culo, vamos a perderla!

Edward se levantó, se restregó la mandíbula y respiró aire dentro y fuera de sus pulmones. Emmett todavía sabía soltar un puñetazo.

Emmett estaba aterrorizado. Pero la cosa era que si Bella moría, Emmett estaría devastado. La lloraría por siempre. Pero su vida continuaría. Tenía una esposa y una hija, y su familia estaría allí.

Si algo le pasaba a Bella… la mente de Edward se apartó de aquel pensamiento, pero él no soltó la deprimente idea. Necesitaba entender aquello. Si algo le pasaba a Bella, si moría, Edward no tendría nada. Era como si hubiera vivido toda su vida en una cueva húmeda, fría y oscura, y Bella hubiera abierto la puerta de la cueva y le hubiera mostrado un hermoso mundo de color. Si Bella desaparecía, aquella puerta se cerraría de golpe para siempre. Jamás tendría otra oportunidad porque solo Bella podía abrirle la puerta.

Tenía que luchar por la vida de ella y por la suya.

Se quedó allí, con la cabeza gacha como un toro, ignorando el dolor de su mandíbula. El sudor frío de su cuerpo lo enfrió, pero dejó de sudar como un animal. Se miró las manos. Estaban firmes, como siempre lo habían estado.

Tenía la cabeza clara.

— ¿Dónde son las coordenadas? —preguntó secamente.

Emmett suspiró de alivio.

—Gracias a Dios que estás de vuelta. Te necesito, Edward. No puedo hacer esto solo.

Sus ojos se encontraron.

—Nada va a sucederle a Bella —dijo Edward, su voz firme—. Vamos a traerla a casa. Si podemos pillar al mierdoso, entonces eso será la guinda del pastel. Pero, ¿lo principal? Traer a Bella a casa.

Emmett estaba aporreando el teclado.

—Las coordenadas GPS están aquí. —Su dedo descansó sobre un mapa—. Aquí, cerca de la Reserva India Los Coyotes.

Perfecto, cerca de Warner Springs, donde él había pasado el entrenamiento SERE. Edward conocía aquella zona íntimamente. Había estado huyendo de «enemigos» Marines durante dos semanas. Había sudado, sangrado y casi muerto allí.

—Lo ha escogido porque hay tramos planos. Está planeando un show, un intercambio. Lo ha escogido de un mapa o alguien se lo ha encontrado. Porque ese es un lugar de entrenamiento de operaciones especiales navales, y no estará familiarizado con la zona. Yo sí, Emmett. Vamos a ganar esto. —Edward hizo zoom sobre el mapa y siguió la ruta con su dedo—. Es casi todo autopista para llegar allí. La 163 hasta la 15 y luego la 78. Luego nos metemos en las colinas hasta donde nos quiere tener.

—Él no sabe que te tengo. —La pesada mano de Emmett aterrizó en el hombro de Edward y lo miró a los ojos. Había envejecido diez años en los últimos diez minutos—. Vamos a traer de vuelta a mi hermana.

Edward le apretó brevemente la mano y luego fue hacia el armero.

—Puedes contar con ello, joder.

* * *

CHICAS ESTAMOS LLEGANDO AL FINAL, SOLO NOS QUEDA UN CAPITULO Y EL EPILOGO...

UN MILLON DE GRACIAS A **_ZONIHVIOLET, ANGIE MUFFIIN, CAROLINA DE CULLEN, PRINCESLYNX, LYDIA ZS CARLTON, , DANISANCHEZ, CARILTO FORNASIER, VKII, MIA-NMT-1989, ALEJANDRA MASEN CULLEN, ANFIGUEROAM, BERENIIZZE03, CATY BELLS, EMOTIKA, , .PATZZ, MAARY CULLEN MARINA CULLEN 87, SUN-E FRISTAL, TANYA MASEN CULLEN, VANESA I LOVE FOR EVER, BELLA-MARU, CARITO1204, HERMS MLAFOY GRANGER, ICEZARD, LAPTEAGALAXY, LESIG, SOPHIA 76, TULGARITA, DOMINIQUE SCAMANDER, HELLEN MASEN, JANE BELLS, KATIIACULLENJ, KRISS21, MILAGROS17, NAHUATT, NELLY McCARTY, SYLVI PATTINSON, MY CULLEN VAMP0IRES, NAISOUL, NITZUKI, _**, POR APOYAR ESTA HISTORIA CON SUS COMENTARIOS FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS...MUCHAS GRACIAS DE CORAZON.

CHICAS QUIERO AVISARLES QUE ESTARÉ ACTUALIZANDO RECIÉN EL MIÉRCOLES ASÍ QUE NO SE ENOJEN PORFIS!

LAS QUIERE

INDI


	20. Chapter 20

_**HOLA!**_

_**ANTE TODO QUIERO PEDIR DISCULPAS POR EL TIEMPO QUE LAS DEJE SIN ACTUALIZACION PERO NO PUDE HACER NADA LA COMPANIA TELEFONICA ME DEJO POR 18 DIAS SIN CONEXION DE INTERNET, POR LO QUE NISIQUIERA LAS PUDE SALUDAR PARA LAS FIESTAS...**_

_**QUERIA DESEARLES FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO... TARDE PERO SEGURO JAJAJAJAJA!**_

_**ESTARE ACTUALIZANDO MAÑANA SIN FALTA LO PROMETO...**_

_**LAS QUIERO MUCHO**_

_**INDI**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Como todas ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen son de S.M y la historia pertecene a L.M.R tambien saben el tituto original y la autora lo dare a conocer al final...**_

_Quiero pedirles disculpas a todas pero la verdad las cosas se me fueron de las manos... la verdad siento que las he decepcionado, las he dejado colgada con la historia justo en el final, quiero contarles... pero no quiero aburrirlas nos vemos abajo..._

* * *

Capítulo 20

—Vamos —dijo Emmett calmadamente. Estaba conduciendo la furgoneta Transit de la compañía, que parecía normal y corriente, incluso un poco vieja desde fuera, por la pintura ligeramente oxidada en algunas partes y sucia con barro. Estaba equipada con suficientes caballos para llevarlos hasta la luna, tenía suficiente blindaje para detener todo menos un misil, y tenía tantos aparatos de comunicación como un batallón de combate.

Edward se movió en la parte trasera de la furgoneta, firme y seguro. El pánico de antes había desaparecido, sustituido por una profunda calma.

Un Predator B1 desarmado daba vueltas por encima de sus cabezas a veinte mil pies, completamente invisible. Edward no tenía ni idea de cuántos brazos había tenido que retorcer Jacob para lograrlo, pero le importaba una mierda. Todo lo que le importaba era que estaba observando la zona de combate desde su monitor y era capaz de hacer zoom sobre ella.

Hecho: dos hombres les estaban esperando en un Ford Taurus en un punto a casi dos clics de las coordenadas GPS dadas. Hecho: Bella estaba en algún lugar desconocido.

El terreno era fácil de leer para un francotirador. Llano y sin marcas. Lo habían escogido para estar seguros de que no habría emboscadas, pero no podían saber que Jacob y los SWAT de San Diego estaban desplegados a diez clics de distancia. No lo suficientemente cerca para salvar a Bella pero sí como para asegurar que, pasara lo que pasara, los rusos no iban a ir a ninguna parte.

Salvar a Bella era el trabajo de Edward. Y tenía la herramienta adecuada para ello. Por instinto había escogido una Barrett MRAD con ráfagas Lapua 338. Podría disparar a las pelotas de una mosca y mantenerla viva, cantando como soprano.

Era un arma de elección SEAL. Aunque los SEAL no eran ni de lejos tan buenos como los Marines Force Recon, como a menudo le recordaba a Jasper, eran lo suficientemente buenos para Edward.

Se había pasado la última hora repasando posibles escenarios en su cabeza. Estaba listo.

—Freno —dijo Emmett e hizo que la furgoneta se frenara de golpe. Justo en las coordenadas, vio Edward en el monitor.

Su teléfono móvil vibró. Un sms, de Jacob.

**_Recuerda, nada de disparos a matar._**

El polvo casi no se había asentado alrededor de la Transit cuando el teléfono de Bella sonó en el asiento delantero. El ruso había llamado dos veces durante el camino para asegurarse de que estaban yendo.

El conductor salió, sosteniendo un par de binoculares en una mano, un teléfono móvil en la otra y un rifle colgando cruzado en su espalda. Se llevó el teléfono móvil a la oreja.

Emmett puso los altavoces.

—Así que, está solo, ¿sí?

—Sí.

—Gire el vehículo para poner la parte trasera hacia mí, y abra las puertas.

Edward se revolvió. La furgoneta tenía un panel falso detrás, entre el conductor y los asientos de pasajeros. Sus hombros eran demasiado anchos para caber cómodamente, pero se las apañó. Tenían potentes binoculares Sunagor en la furgoneta. Las lentes tenían una capa especial antirreflejante. Una estrecha abertura le mostraba la escena a dos kilómetros. El coche oscuro, el hombre rubio que sostenía los binoculares, el rifle colgado a su espalda. Un hombre en el asiento del pasajero. Ni rastro de Bella.

—Primero muéstrame a mi hermana —dijo Emmett.

El ruso, Demetri, hizo un gesto con la cabeza. El hombre del asiento del pasajero salió y abrió la puerta trasera del coche y empezó a dar tirones.

Edward mantuvo la respiración estable, su mente en calma. Pero en algún lugar en lo profundo, ardía el odio.

El segundo ruso tiró de Bella tan fuerte que la cabeza golpeó el polvo. Edward observó mientras el ruso tiraba de ella hacia arriba con un brusco movimiento. La boca de Bella se abrió con un grito de dolor que no pudo oír, pero sí ver.

Edward movió los binoculares una fracción y echó un buen y largo vistazo a la cara del hombre. Se selló en su mente.

— ¿Edward? —dijo Emmett calmadamente, casi sin mover los labios. Tenía la mano sobre el micrófono—. Informe de la situación.

Ambos tenían unidades de comunicación, casi indetectables.

Edward habló al micro.

—Bella parece básicamente no dañada. Un poco lenta, tal vez. Creo que la han drogado.

— ¿Satisfecho? —la voz del ruso vino desde el altavoz—. Mueve el vehículo.

Sin una palabra, Emmett puso la Transit en movimiento y la giró para que los rusos vieran la parte trasera. Salió y abrió las puertas. Edward sabía que el ruso básicamente estaba viendo una furgoneta vacía a través de sus binoculares. Todo su material estaba almacenado entre las paredes. El suelo estaba vacío.

Estarían en la mierda si el ruso insistía en dejar la Transit así. Edward necesitaba sitio para prepararse.

Emmett cerró las puertas y se apresuró a regresar al asiento del conductor. Posicionó la furgoneta para que el lado lateral estuviera de cara a los rusos.

— ¿Qué está haciendo? —rugió Demetri.

—Ah. Solo volviendo a colocar en su sitio la furgoneta. —Emmett salió y caminó adelante, pasando de cualquier objeción. Edward no podía oír ya al ruso, solo a Emmett.

— ¿Y ahora qué hago? —preguntó Emmett. Escuchó, colocó el móvil en su sujeción en el cinturón y empezó a desabrocharse la camisa.

El ruso le había pedido que le mostrara que estaba desarmado. Emmett se sacó la camisa, mantuvo las manos en alto y se giró. Cuando dio un círculo entero, se subió las perneras del pantalón de una en una para mostrar que no tenía un arma extra en una funda de tobillo.

Pero sí tenía una Glock 17 en una funda dentro de su cinturilla en la zona baja de su espalda. Habían escogido el arma juntos. Cualquier tiro a larga distancia sería cosa de Edward. Emmett no podría ocultar un rifle. Se recolocó la camisa pero la dejó desabrochada.

—De acuerdo —le dijo Emmett al móvil, y empezó a andar hacia delante lentamente. El segundo ruso le puso a Bella una pistola en la cabeza y también empezó a caminar hacia adelante.

Demetri se sacó el rifle con una mira de setenta centímetros al hombro. Era un SVD, el Dragunov. Era un buen rifle. Pero el de Edward era mejor. Y por bueno que fuera el cabronazo disparando, Edward era mejor. El ruso podía ser el jodido mejor en el mundo disparando, y Edward seguiría siendo el mejor.

Podía sentir la frialdad mortalmente calma del francotirador cayendo sobre él. Su ritmo cardíaco se hizo más lento. Estaba frío, en control. Nada podía inquietarle. No tenía pensamientos, solo una misión.

Un latido diminuto, diminuto, pulsó cuando vio a través de los binoculares que Bella tropezaba al caminar, dejando marcas de polvo tras sus pies, con una pistola en la cabeza. Un brote de calor pulsó por su cuerpo hasta que él lo controló.

Frío. Calmado.

Habían creado estrategias para una cantidad de escenarios como aquel. Demetri contaba con su rifle apuntando hacia Bella para mantener a Emmett en línea. Incluso si Emmett se las ingeniara para atacar al ruso con la pistola en la cabeza de Bella, Demetri podría dispararle a ella.

Tendrían una mínima ventana de posibilidad y Edward estaba empezando a prepararse para ella.

Retiró lentamente el tejado solar. Era uno especial que permitía operaciones fuera del techo del vehículo. El ruso no sería capaz de ver que todo el techo ahora estaba libre y abierto al cielo.

Los cálculos comenzaron, complejos e intrincados y tan familiares que se concentró en los números, porque los números le salvarían. Porque ser rápido no iba a ser suficiente.

Los números le recorrían la cabeza. Viento: nada. Calor: 30 grados. Humedad: baja. Distancia mil setecientos ochenta y dos metros. Calculaba la caída de la bala.

Emmett estaba ahora a cincuenta metros del hombre armado y Bella. Edward podía verle la cara mejor ahora. Estaba aterrorizada, pero parecía más consciente, la cabeza levantada, concentrada en Emmett.

Cuarenta metros.

El ruso miró detrás de él y movió a Bella ligeramente a la izquierda para que estuviera directamente en la línea de Emmett. Edward no podría disparar a Demetri sin disparar a Bella. Emmett solía tener una señal con la mano para Bella cuando era pequeña. Una señal especial que significaba "_apártate del camino de Rod_". Hacía solo unas noches que él se lo había recordado. Ella lo había olvidado por completo.

Emmett iba a usar la señal y Bella iba a tener que entenderla incluso en mitad de una neblina inducida por drogas.

Joder.

Treinta metros.

Edward estaba observando por su mirilla, una Schmidt & Bender 5-25x56 PMII con Retículo P4F, marcada para hasta dos mil metros.

El ruso le estaba diciendo algo a Emmett, quien sacó la memoria USB de su bolsillo y la levantó.

Veinte metros.

Emmett dejó caer la mano hacia un lado como si nada.

Edward puso un cajón bajo el techo solar y se subió encima, manteniendo la cabeza por debajo de la línea del techo. Solo tendría una fracción de segundo para disparar.

**La Cantinela Boyd. _Observar. Orientarse. Decidir_.**

Quince metros.

La mano de Emmett se curvó a uno y otro lado como si limpiara arena de la playa.

Bella cayó como una roca.

El ruso que la había estado sosteniendo fue arrastrado fuera de la línea por la caída de Bella.

Fue todo lo que Emmett necesitó. Su mano continuó su movimiento y se sacó la Glock y disparó al ruso a la cabeza, un redondo y pulido agujero que se volvió neblina rosácea saliendo por su cabeza desde atrás.

Bella estaba en el suelo, Edward tenía el disparo.

**_Actúa_.**

En un suave movimiento como si lo hubiera practicado miles de veces, Edward salió, se echó el rifle al hombro, suspiró y apretó el gatillo, poniendo cinco mil libras de energía cinética en la cabeza de Demetri.

Explotó.

Edward recordó la advertencia de Jacob. Nada de disparos a matar.

—Ups —dijo, y tiró el rifle.

En segundos corría a toda velocidad por la arena pesada, corriendo tan rápido como jamás había corrido en su vida, corriendo por su vida, porque allí estaba ella, intentando levantarse de la arena.

Su vida.

Todo aquel control frío y calmado se había ido, desvanecido. ¡Puf! Estaba sudando y temblando, incapaz de respirar profundamente a través de las apretadas bandas que oprimían su pecho.

Corrió directamente a Bella y se las apañó para detenerse antes de aplastarla, la arena levantándose delante de sus botas.

— ¡Bella! —Logró soltar la palabra antes de que su garganta echara el pestillo.

Emmett miraba al ruso muerto a sus pies. Sin más le dio una patada, un golpe maligno de su bota que le habría causado serios daños si el jodido no hubiera estado ya muerto.

— ¿Bella? —Edward lo volvió a intentar, su voz tensa y ronca, como si alguien la hubiera rociado con arena.

Ella se levantó, lentamente, le sonrió y abrió sus brazos.

Él la achuchó, intentando no aplastarla contra sí, intentando no tirar de ella a través de sí mismo, pasando su piel, directamente a su corazón, adonde pertenecía ella.

Su propio corazón martilleaba, el sonido tan alto que no podía ni oír lo que ella le estaba diciendo, todo su cuerpo pulsaba con el ritmo de su corazón.

— ¿Eh?

Bella se rió y le señaló al helicóptero volando sobre ellos, con FBI escrito en blanco en un costado.

Arena voló alrededor de ellos con remolinos calientes y asfixiantes.

—Ha llegado la caballería —gritó Emmett, con el pulgar levantado hacia arriba—. Nos vamos a pasar horas en la comisaría.

—No —le gritó Edward a su vez—. Bella y yo nos vamos a casar primero. Ahora mismo.

Emmett puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿No crees que deberías preguntárselo antes, listillo? —gritó.

Edward se giró hacia Bella.

Habría sido bonito levantarle el cabello con su mano y susurrarle una dulce proposición matrimonial a su lindo oído, pero su cabello se meneaba fuertemente por el impulso de los rotores y ella no oiría un susurro.

—Bella Dwyer —gritó—, ¿te casas conmigo? —_apuntálalo_, pensó—. ¿Ahora mismo?

Ella se rió y lo besó.

— ¡Sí! —le gritó a su vez.

* * *

_**Bueno creo que primero quiero empezar por las disculpas... se que no tengo perdón pero las cosas se me fueron de las manos, como ustedes saben soy una mujer casada y tengo una hija de 11 años, hace muy poco tuve que cambiar de trabajo... justo para la epoca de navidad (trabajo en un comercio que tiene una parte de jugueteria) por lo que entenderan que las jornadas eran de mas de 12 hs por lo que cuando llegaba a casa no tenia voluntad de nada, posteriormente mi coneccion de internet por un problema tecnico se cayo por lo que estuve casi 20 dias sin ella, siento mucho que las cosas se hayan dado asi pero prometo que en un par de dias les subire el epilogo... Muchas gracias por entender.**_

_**Las Quiero**_

_**Indi**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Como todas ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen son de S.M y la historia pertecene a L.M.R tambien saben el tituto original y la autora lo dare a conocer al final...**_

* * *

Epílogo

**_Tres años más tarde_**

_Apartamento de Jasper whitlock_

No se les esperaba. Edward y Bella llegaron a la hora de la comida dos días antes de lo previsto.

Ambos sintieron que tenían que regresar a casa a toda prisa con las noticias.

Las dos familias estaban almorzando juntas, como solían hacer los sábados. Marie, tan aguda como siempre, fue la primera en verlos. O más bien en ver a Bella. Cuando Bella andaba cerca, Edward apenas existía.

Soltando un gritito Marie corrió a los brazos de Bella, seguida de Lili y su hermana Emma, junto con Lizzy, nacida el día que por poco muere Bella.

Las cuatro niñas saltaban alrededor de Bella con una mezcla de palabras y excitación, solicitando atención. Edward dio un paso a un lado, saliéndose de en medio.

Alice y Rosalie eran geniales. Jasper y Emmett eran chicos realmente afortunados.

Pero Bella era lo más, y la había pillado Edward. No sabía cocinar y no era un genio con el dinero, pero los niños la adoraban y eso era más importante que nada. La Tía Bella era fundamental en sus vidas. Siempre estaba allí, y Alice y Rosalie sabían, más allá de cualquier sombra de duda, que si tenían trabajo que hacer y una de las nenas estaba mala, Bella estaría allí y la querría y cuidaría como una madre.

Era el mejor don de todos.

Marie estaba saltando arriba y abajo, intentando ver por detrás de la espalda de Bella.

—Tía Bella, ¿nos has traído regalos?

— ¡Regaloz! —repitió Lizzy, batiendo las manos. Era una pregunta ridícula, por supuesto. Bella era absolutamente incapaz de ir a ningún sitio sin comprar regalos para las niñas. Y mucho menos a Londres, donde habían estado yendo de manera regular durante los últimos dos años. Habría sido más creíble que le salieran alas y volara y no que regresara con las manos vacías.

Cada vez Bella esperaba poder sacar los regalos con orden, pero todas las veces el destino se reía cruelmente. Los sonidos de papel rasgándose y gritos de alegría empezaron detrás de ellos. Marie, Lizzy, Lili y Emma estaban saltando arriba y abajo, estaban en el séptimo cielo de las chicas.

Alice se levantó de la mesa, sonriendo, seguida de Rosalie.

—Vaya, esta sí que es una agradable sorpresa. Íbamos a organizaros una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida, ¡pero habéis llegado antes de tiempo! Así que entrad, acabamos de sentarnos a comer. Manuela nos ha hecho un puchero fantástico.

Rosalie le tocó la mano a Bella.

— ¿Cómo está la Hermana Mary Michael? ¿Y las chicas?

Edward ayudó a Bella a sacarse el abrigo, preguntándose cómo no se daban cuenta. Y aún así, allí estaban, Alice y Rosalie, dos pirañas en lo que se refería a olisquear nuevas noticias, totalmente a ciegas.

—La Hermana Mary Michael está bien. Envía su cariño. Ludmila ganó el primer premio en un concurso internacional de piano. Todo el mundo está muy excitado por ello. Y las chicas quedaron realmente felices con sus regalos. Tengo las notas de agradecimiento en el bolso.

Alice y Rosalie sonrieron felices. Juntar paquetes para las chicas en Londres para que Edward y Bella se los llevaran se había convertido en algo serio. En algo muy serio y feliz. Se pasaban días recorriendo tiendas buscando la cosa perfecta y a juzgar por los rostros ansiosos y felices, lo habían hecho bien.

El barco había sido detenido y asaltado tan pronto cruzó en aguas americanas. El enorme escándalo por la trama de pedofilia fue portada de periódicos durante seis meses y los efectos en cascada todavía se sentían.

Edward, Jasper y Emmett habían seguido cada caso con gran interés, regocijándose con cada sentencia a prisión.

Mientras tanto nadie sabía qué hacer con las niñas. Los archivos de su existencia habían sido destruidos. Algunas niñas no sabían ni la ciudad donde vivían. Todo lo que conocían era el orfanato y se les había borrado de los informes.

Así que Bella llamó a la Mujer Maravilla. O al menos así es como lo sintieron en aquel entonces. La Hermana Mary Michael del internado de Bella. Una mujercita de cuarenta kilos cuando estaba mojada, vestida con hábito de monja y con la autoridad de un general. A través de negociaciones que no habrían estado fuera de lugar en una fusión entre Microsoft y General Motors, se las apañó para adquirir la custodia de las niñas y se las llevó a Londres, donde estaban creciendo para convertirse en hermosas y felices jóvenes.

Bella siempre había dicho que ella había heredado una gran cantidad de dinero, así que fundaron un fideicomiso de veinte millones de dólares para ayudar con los gastos al Sagrado Corazón y para pagarles la educación universitaria.

Bella y Edward las visitaban a menudo, y últimamente sus viajes a Londres habían aumentado, pero no era solo para ver a las chicas.

Había una nueva y muy eficiente clínica de fertilidad en Knightsbride y les había tocado el gordo de Navidad.

—Tengo noticias —dijo Bella suavemente, y todo el mundo se detuvo y la miró. Ella brillaba, sus ojos con aquel color chocolate que todavía le volvía loco de deseo. Ella alargó la mano hacia él—. Edward y yo tenemos algo que decir. Nosotros, bueno, hemos estado yendo a Londres muy a menudo en estos últimos seis meses y sé que os habéis estado preguntando por qué. Hemos ido a un centro especializado en una nueva técnica de fecundación in vitro.

Jasper y Emmett tenían expresiones en blanco. Alice y Rosalie soltaron un profundo aliento.

—Tenemos buenas noticias. Edward y yo… estamos embarazados. De dos… —Bella enrojeció ferozmente, sonriendo de felicidad.

Detrás de ellos la locura de los regalos había aumentado hasta proporciones de locos, trozos de papel volando en el aire. Edward pensó en todo el estrógeno que flotaría en el aire en unos pocos años.

Bueno, sus chicos se encargarían de ello.

—…Niños —dijo con satisfacción.

_Fin_

* * *

_**Bueno hemos llegado al final espero que les haya gustado la historia tanto como me gusto a mi...**_

_**LYDIA ZS CARLTON, MIA-NMT-1989, PRINCESLYNX, HERMS MLAFOY GRANGER, MAARY CULLEN, TANYA MASEN CULLEN, CARITO1204, CARITOFORNASIER, ANGIE MUFFIIN SUN-E KRISTAL, ANFIGUEROAM, VANESSA LOVE ME FOR EVER, ICEZARD, LAPTEAGALAXY, LESIG, SOPHIA76, ZONIHVILET, BERENIIZZE03, TULGARITA, ALEJANDRA MASEN CULLEN, .PATZZ, CATY BELLS, BELLA-MARU, EMOTIKA, , MARINA CULLEN 87, JESSAURORA, CANDY DALAE, ADEC, GIRL PERVERSE, BOOK WORM RTP, PIMOSA 2407, DIABLILLO07, MONIELITA CULLEN, HELLEN MASEN, MAARY CULLEN, KATIIACULLENJ, KRISS 21, NITZUKI, DOMINIQUE SCAMANDER, JANE BELLS, NAHUATT, , NELLY McCARTHY, MY CULLEN VAMPIRES, NALSOUL, MILAGROS17, SYLVI PATTINSON, TEMHOTA ENTERTEINIG, HARPOHE1989, SUMMER SUNY, GMEA, VKII, LA NEGRA, ANDI, , DANISANCHEZ...GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, FAVORITOS, ALERTAS... GRACIAS POR EL APOYO QUE RECIBIO LA HISTORIA **_

_**COMO SIEMPRE LO HAGO LES DEJO EL TITUTO Y LA AUTORA ORIGINAL DE LA HISTORIA..."FUEGO NOCTURNO" DE LISA MARIE RICE**_

_**GRACIAS LAS QUIERO MUCHO**_

_**INDI**_


End file.
